Il faut vivre
by LBubu
Summary: Après une première relation amoureuse qui a viré au cauchemar, Hinata a décidé de changer de vie et de comportement. Elle a quitté sa famille et a changé de voie. A 21ans, elle profite de la vie comme une vraie étudiante. Mais malheureusement la vie ne se passe pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Elle le découvrira à ses dépends en rencontrant une personne qui changera sa vie.
1. Chapitre 1- Une soirée mémorable

Bonjour, je suis un peu perdue, c'est la première fois que je poste une fic... Avant je réécrivais juste la fin des fics qui étaient abandonnées et qui me tenais à cœur. Mais j'en ai commencé une et je suis pas vraiment sûre qu'elle est bien mais bon, comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

A bientôt.

LBubu.

Chapitre 1 : Une soirée mémorable.

Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga, je suis une fille timide et sensible qui pleure pour un rien. J'ai pas fait grand-chose de ma vie, je n'ai pas beaucoup profité pendant mon lycée, trop réservée pour dire ce qui me tenait à cœur et profiter de la vie. J'ai suivi les règles dictées par mon père pendant tellement longtemps que j'en ai perdu la notion du temps. C'est comme ça que je suis passée à côtés de mes plus belles années de lycée. Toujours à refuser des invitations de mes camarades et à rentrer bien sagement chez moi. Mais ça ne suffisait pas pour cet homme qui est mon père. J'ai commencé à sombrer et je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans une vie morose. Jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre. Ce garçon m'a ouverte au monde extérieur et à la vie de tous les jours. Il m'a fait découvrir des plaisirs que je ne soupçonnais pas, il m'a fait aimer ma vie et les plaisir qui s'y trouvait déjà mais que je ne voyais pas. Je me suite ouvert au monde et je me suis faite des vraies amies sur qui on peut compter. Ma timidité a été effacée de mon cerveau et les plaies du passé ont pu se ressouder, lentement. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, j'ai été trahi. Cet homme qui avait fait mon bonheur et pour qui je vouais un amour inconditionnel, est devenu la cause de mon plus profond malheur. Mais je n'étais plus cette petite fille fragile désormais. J'ai repris ma vie en main, j'ai enterré mon passé au fond de mon âme et j'ai dit merde à mon père. Je l'ai planté là, sur le pas de la porte de son bureau où je venais de lui dire que toutes ces années passées à essayer de faire de moi une petite fille modèle avait été vaines et que je partais. Sans un au revoir, j'ai pris mes valises et mes économies et j'ai claqué la porte de la maison. Je regretterais seulement ma petite sœur, mais c'est un sacrifice que j'étais prête à faire pour commencer enfin ma vie. Mais vous allez me demander pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ? Eh bien c'est sûrement pour essayer de me rassurer. Pour me faire croire à moi-même que j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de ma vie. Que tout n'était pas échecs et que j'ai réussi à prouver au monde et à moi-même que j'avais autre chose à offrir que la vie d'une fille aisée et sans personnalité. J'espère avoir accompli au moins quelque chose dans cette vie. Alors voici mon histoire.

 **1** **er** **Décembre 2015 00h 37**

 _Bar « Le Paradis de la Beuverie »_

\- BOIS, BOIS, BOIS, BOIS, BOIS, BOIS, BOIS, BOIS !

Les personnes présentent dans le bar étaient toutes réunies autour de cette table où la femme s'enquillait le mètre de shooters comme si c'était de l'eau. En face d'elle, une autre femme la concurrençait avec, elle aussi un mètre de shooter devant elle. Laquelle des deux allait aller la plus rapide ? C'était leur jeu. La soirée était déjà bien avancée. Le bar était situé en plein centre-ville, et bien que, au début de l'année, la moyenne d'âge de ce bar tournait autour de 40ans, la rumeur qui signalait que tous les jeudis, des jeunes femmes s'en donnait à cœur joie dans ce bar, avait rameuté énormément d'étudiants toutes les fins de semaines. En effet, la rumeur avait rapidement tournée comme quoi, dans ce bar, on pouvait même danser sur le comptoir si on le voulait. Le fait était tout autre, c'était interdit. Mais le propriétaire étant un homme très mûr et très pervers, laissait les jolies jeunes filles danser sur son comptoir. Au début de l'année, le patron de ce bar allait mettre la clé sous la porte mais grâce à un groupe de 5 jeunes filles qui venaient tous les jeudis depuis le début de l'année, son bar était devenu très populaire auprès des étudiants. En effet, la première fois que les jeunes filles étaient venues, 10 hommes d'une quarantaine d'années étaient présents. Elles s'étaient assises sur une table au milieu du bar et commandaient des nouvelles boissons toutes les 15 minutes ce qui arrangeait les affaires du vieux patron. Au bout de deux heures, le bar s'était rempli d'au moins 20 personnes à cause de leurs éclats de rire extrêmement forts. Vers 2 heures, le patron avait fait évacuer tout le monde pour fermer mais les jeunes filles avaient refusé de partir, trop éméchées pour vouloir stopper la soirée maintenant.

\- S'il vous plait monsieur le patron… Supplia l'une en faisant les yeux doux.

\- Laissez ouvert encore un peu… Demanda une autre en montrant son décolleté plongeant.

\- Laissez nous nous occuper de votre bar si vous voulez ! Proposa une blonde.

\- Oui ! Nous on veut juste pouvoir danser. Expliqua une autre brune.

\- Allez ! Laissez-nous faire !

Le patron avait très vite cédé devant ces 5 demoiselles très charmantes. Mais il n'aurait pas dû. Ils avaient discuté et les filles avaient appris qu'il s'appelait Jiraya et qu'il était célibataire. Mais aussi où se trouvait la chaîne hifi pour changer la musique, car elles trouvaient « qu'elle était trop ringarde », les verres à shooters, bien qu'il y en avait pas sur la carte. C'est ainsi que les 5 filles s'étaient retrouvés à faire une partie de « qui va le vite » sur les mètres de shooters pour leur première soirée dans ce bar. Elles avaient ensuite dansé une bonne partie de la nuit sur les tables et le comptoir devant quelques étudiants rameutés par le bruit dans ce bar si peu fréquenté et devant le patron aux cheveux blancs s'étant complétement bourré pour oublier qu'il s'était fait roulé dans la farine. Après cette soirée, la rumeur s'était très vite répandue sur le bar et Jiraya accueillait de plus en plus de jeunes. Il était content mais maintenant lorsque les jeunes filles venaient, il devait retarder la fermeture du bar d'au moins 6 heures. Au bout du mois de Décembre, le mois des fêtes, il avait engagé des serveurs pour l'aider car il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait fait appel à son filleul pour qu'il travaille à plein temps avec lui, et au meilleur ami de celui-ci en renfort le jeudi, le vendredi et le samedi.

En ce premier jour du mois de Décembre, le bar était remplit comme chaque jeudi soir, et les cinq filles se trouvaient à la table que Jiraya leur avait assigné depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, s'étant attaché à ses petites jeunes qui avait fait fleurir son business. Les deux filles qui faisaient leur jeu habituel se faisaient face à travers un duel. Celle qui perdait devait chanter une chanson devant tout le monde en montant sur la table. L'une était une belle blonde et avait de très beaux yeux bleus ciel et avait une couette haute qui retombait en bas de son dos avec une mèche qui lui cachait un œil. L'autre, plus excentrique arborait une courte chevelure rose. Elle avait des yeux verts clairs qui contrastaient énormément avec sa chevelure teintée. Son visage était très fin et très beau. Les personnes autour d'elles les connaissaient pour leurs exploits des jeudis soirs, et venaient pour les voir jouer à leurs jeux. Ils ne les connaissaient que dans leur état d'ébriété mais venaient dans ce bar en partie pour les voir. Quant aux 5 amies, ce lieu était leur « QG », étant amies depuis le lycée. Elles avaient toutes prient des chemins d'études différents mais elles se réunissaient toujours dans ce lieu le jeudi soir.

\- Tu as perdu Ino ! Lança la rose.

\- Quoi ?! Non j'ai fini avant toi grand front ! L'insulta la blonde.

\- Tu te moques de moi sale truie ?! Répliqua Sakura. Arrêtes de tricher et chantes une chanson !

\- Temari, lança la blonde. Qui a gagné ?!

La jeune fille la regarda à l'évocation de son nom. C'était une très belle femme aux yeux verts foncés. Elle se coiffait avec deux couettes très hautes. Elle dévisagea ces deux amies en essayant de se concentrer malgré son état d'ébriété.

\- Je déclare match nul !

\- QUOI ?! Crièrent les deux jeunes filles. Tu peux pas faire ça !

\- Si je peux ! Alors levez-vous toutes les deux et chantez !

\- C'est pas juste ! Tenten ! Dis leur que c'est moi qui ai gagné !

La jeune fille soupira face à la tête de son amie rose. C'était une fille brune, au visage fin et aux yeux marron. Pour compenser le manque d'originalité de la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, elle se coiffait avec deux chignons qui se rejoignaient en une tresse derrière la tête.

\- Vous êtes pas possible ! Vous avez le même niveau toute les deux alors pourquoi toujours vouloir vous affronter ? Questionna la brune.

\- Oui c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi ? Rajouta Temari.

\- Il faut bien si on veut arriver au niveau d'Hinata ! Répliqua Ino.

A l'entente de son prénom, la dernière des filles sursauta. Elle leva son visage et sourit. Elle avait des cheveux bleus nuit qui descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins avec deux mèches qui encadraient son visage de porcelaine. Elle ressemblait à une poupée avec ses pommettes rougies par l'alcool. Ses yeux étaient d'un blanc nacré qui lui faisait avoir l'air d'un ange.

\- Allons Ino ! Tu sais bien que tu n'arriveras pas à mon niveau, répondit la brune avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- C'est ça ! fait la maligne, lui lança la blonde. Un jour je te battrais !

\- Peut-être mais maintenant tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de chanter sur la table ! Dit-t-elle calmement. Et toi avec elle, rajouta-t-elle en se retournant pour regarder Sakura avec un regard sournois.

\- Oui, oui ça va ! Répondit la rose. Allez vient Ino, ajouta-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Les deux jeunes filles poussèrent les verres de la table et montèrent sur celle-ci. Elles regardèrent vers le comptoir pour regarder Jiraya. Il les regarda en souriant, elles lui demandèrent que mettre le fond de musique de la piste trois. Il s'exécuta et la mélodie commença et la mélodie de Imagine Dragons – Warriors. Les deux filles commencèrent à chanter devant tout ce monde qui les regardait surprit. Les deux filles commencèrent à se trémousser sur leur table pour au rythme de la musique, suivit des autres personnes dans le bar. La musique se stoppa et une autre commença. Les deux filles restèrent sur leur table pour continuer à danser, bientôt suivis de Temari et Tenten. Les autres tables étaient maintenant toutes occupées par des jeunes qui dansaient au rythme de la musique. La nuit était partie. Hinata se releva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le bar pour commander une autre boisson. De toute évidence elle n'était pas assez bourrée pour se trémousser comme d'habitude. Le fait est que comme elle était imbattable au jeu de « qui va le plus vite » que personne la défiait depuis quelque temps et que s'était difficile de rapidement être bourrée. Elle était la seule qui n'avait jamais chanté devant tout le bar. Elle avait dansé sur les tables, ça oui, mais elle n'avait jamais perdu contre quelqu'un pour chanter devant tout le monde. Et elle était contente de ça car comme tout le monde les connaissait, lorsqu'elles jouaient, tout le monde attendait et les regardaient pour les voir chanter. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir et héla Jiraya.

\- Hey Jiraya ! Appela la brune.

\- Hey ma belle ! Comment ça va ?

\- Bof, personne pour jouer donc pas encore très joyeuse, lui confia-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- C'est que tu t'es faite ta réputation maintenant ! Rigola-t-il.

\- Ahah ! Oui sûrement !

\- Puisque toi et les filles vous transformez mon bar en cabaret toutes les semaines, lui dit-t-il sur le ton du reproche.

\- C'est le seul moyen pour nous de nous évader de notre quotidien, répondit-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- J'avais cru comprendre ! Rigola-t-il. Tu veux un whisky comme d'habitude ?

La jeune fille regarda ses amies danser sur leur table et sourit. Il était temps pour elle d'aller les rejoindre danser. Elle adorait ça, c'était son moyen d'échapper aux tensions de la semaine et de se défouler.

\- Non Jiraya… Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rejoindre mes amies ! Dit-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire narquois. Sors-les !

\- Ouh là ! S'étonna le vieux barman. Tu veux que je sorte l'artillerie ?

\- Hum, hum.

Jiraya partit dans le cagibi laissant la brunette qui arborait toujours un sourire narquois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est partit faire Jiraya ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour regarder qui pouvait bien lui parler derrière le comptoir. Elle remarqua un homme avec tablier par-dessus une chemise qui nettoyait vite fait des verres. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et coiffés en épis bien qu'ils soient très courts. Elle remarqua ensuite les traits sur ces joues. Trois traits qui lui faisaient paraître un air un peu sauvage. Un grand sourire qui dévoilait ses dents blanches était tracé sur son visage. Ce sourire lui donnait un air niais. Quand le barman ouvrit les yeux et elle put remarquer le bleu de ses yeux.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Hinata un peu froidement.

\- Uzumaki Naruto. Je suis le filleul de Jiraya et aussi son nouveau barman avec mon ami qui est là-bas, répondit-il en montrant un autre homme derrière le comptoir. Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa.

Elle regarda le garçon que le blond lui montra de loin. Il était brun avec un visage qui ferait craquer n'importe qu'elle femme censée sur cette Terre. Des yeux d'un noir profond qui le faisait paraître ténébreux à souhait. Il était grand et ses habits laissaient paraître une musculature fine mais présente quand même.

\- Hum. Il est mignon. Répondit-t-elle simplement.

\- Eh ! Tu me dis pas que je suis mignon moi ?! Demanda le blond en faisant la moue.

Hinata le regarda stoïque.

\- Non.

Naruto la regarda surprit par sa réponse honnête et franche. Il explosa de rire devant cette femme qui le regardait bizarrement. C'était la première fois qu'on lui répondait aussi franchement et sans sentiments. Pourtant il était tout aussi beau que son meilleur ami ténébreux. Il était plus souriant et plus joyeux mais tout autant attirant que son ami.

\- Eh beh ! T'as le mérite d'être franche !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas à sa remarque et se retourna vers ses amies qui dansaient et chantaient sur la table.

\- Tes amies sont… Comment dire… Pas vraiment très bonnes chanteuses… Tout à l'heure leur chant donnait mal à la tête…

\- Tu nous espionnes ? Demanda froidement Hinata.

\- Comme vous avez l'air d'être l'attraction de la soirée et que mon parrain me parle de vous depuis maintenant 3 mois, oui je voulais vous voir. Mais bon, vraiment je suis déçu niveau chant, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai que c'est vraiment des casseroles… Dit Hinata avec un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

Naruto la regarda et fut étonné du petit sourire qu'il apercevait sur le coin de sa bouche. Vu comment elle était froide depuis le début, il ne pensait pas la voir sourire. Jiraya remonta du cagibi avec un paquet dans les mains. Cette fois ci, le blond remarqua un énorme sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il fut surprit et éblouit par ce sourire narquois et diabolique. Elle aida à déballer le paquet par-dessus le comptoir. Ils sortirent du paquet des énormes verres de 1 litre pour la bière. Jiraya sourit à la jeune fille qui lui rendit son sourire. Il déposa deux verres sur le comptoir et au lieu de les remplir de bière, il les remplis tous les deux ½ voldka, ½ jus de pomme. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et regarda la jeune femme qui souriait diaboliquement.

\- « Elle ne va pas boire ça quand même ! » Pensa le blond. Eh Sasuke ! Viens voir !

Le brun vint le voir et regarda le blond en lui demandant ce qu'il avait. Le blond montra les verres et la jeune fille. Jiraya baissa la musique et tout le monde se retourna vers le comptoir pour savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ils remarquèrent alors les deux verres et tous écarquillèrent les yeux de surprises. Les chuchotements commencèrent et Hinata monta sur le comptoir pour prendre la parole.

\- Ce soir les amis, on remet en jeu Big Carl et Big Joe !

Des cris et des applaudissements se firent entendre dans tout le bar.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sasuke à Jiraya.

\- Il se passe que vous allez voir la championne en titre du Paradis de la Beuverie.

\- Elle va boire ça ? S'étonna le brun.

Jiraya acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Le blond resta estomaqué tandis qu'il détaillait la brune entière devant ses yeux. Ses cheveux lui descendait jusqu'en bas du dos, son visage était magnifique. Des yeux blanc nacrés qui lui donnait un air d'ange, des pommettes rougies, des lèvres charnues qui dévoilait un sourire magnifique et de belles dents bien alignés. Elle avait un air déterminé dans son regard qui la faisait paraître forte et prête à toutes épreuves. En aucun cas elle avait l'air faible. Elle portait un pantalon taille haute en cuir noir brillant qui lui moulait ses jambes et ses fesses de déesse. En haut elle portait une chemise blanche avec des motifs de petits palmiers noirs à manches longues et amples qu'elle avait retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Elle avait ouvert les boutons de la chemise de façon à avoir un joli décolleté sur des seins plus gros que la plupart des jeunes femmes. Elle avait rehaussé sa petite taille avec des talons ouverts de 10cm et qui laissaient voir ses petits orteils peints en un rouge sang, du même vernis qu'elle avait sur ses longs ongles des mains. Cette fille connaissait son corps et savait comment le mettre en valeur. C'était une femme fatale, nul doute que beaucoup rêverait de l'avoir dans son l…

\- Eh ! Arrêtes de baver sur elle pauvre imbécile ! Lança Sasuke à son meilleur ami qui regardait la femme avec des yeux de prédateur.

Naruto sortit de sa rêverie et Hinata reprit la parole.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un volontaire ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

\- Je rappelle que l'enjeu c'est tout de même que celui qui gagne peut faire tout ce qu'il veut de l'autre pendant toute la soirée ! Rappela la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas invincible ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Le silence se fit encore une fois. Naruto hésitait, il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il veut de cette femme fatale pendant tout le reste de sa soirée. Mais il était en service, donc il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

\- « Oh et puis zut ! » Pensa-t-il. « Mon parrain me pardonnera ! C'est le plus grand pervers que le monde ai jamais porté ! ». Je me… Commença-t-il.

\- JE SUIS TON HOMME ! Cria une voix masculine au fond du bar.

\- « Eh merde ! » Jura intérieurement le blond.

Un sourire diabolique apparu sur les lèvres d'Hinata, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un partenaire, qui plus est masculin. Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune femme sur le comptoir. Il était brun avec les cheveux ébouriffés. Deux tatouages en forme de triangle rouges la pointe vers le bas sur ses joues. Il était très beau garçon et avait un très beau sourire un peu sauvage et mystérieux. Il avait une chemise blanche et un shino marron clair qui lui donnait beaucoup de classe. Le blond le reconnu directement. C'était son très bon ami Kiba. Ils s'étaient connus au lycée et faisaient partis de la même bande. Il était très beau garçon et le savait, il enchainait les conquêtes sans jamais les rappeler.

\- Bien ! S'exclama la jeune brune ravie.

Elle s'accroupi et se pencha vers lui en lui tendant sa pinte.

\- Les règles sont simples. Tu bois sans t'arrêter, d'un coup, sans quitter tes lèvres du verre avant de l'avoir fini. Le premier qui a fini lève son verre. Quand tu perdras, je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux de toi pendant la nuit.

\- Quand TU perdras bébé, TU feras ce que JE veux, lui répondit-il d'une voix suave et pleine de sous-entendus.

\- On verra ! Répondit-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Le brun aux tatouages rougit un peu en la voyant se rapprocher aussi facilement de sa tête. Naruto regarda un peu dégoutté de ne pas être à la place de Kiba. Et il savait très bien que Kiba était un des meilleurs à ce jeu même si le verre était énorme comparé à ceux avec lesquels ils jouaient d'habitude. Elle ne serait pas de taille et elle devra alors faire tout ce qu'il veut pendant toute une soirée. C'est-à-dire avec Kiba, du sexe, du sexe et encore du sexe. La brune se releva sur le comptoir et lança un regard à Jiraya.

\- A ton TOP départ Jiji ! Rigola la brune.

\- A vos marques… Prêts… PARTEZ ! Cria le vieux barman.

\- ET GLOU ET GLOU ET GLOU ET GLOU ! Crièrent les personnes les entourant.

Kiba avait une bonne descente mais le fait que ce soit de la voldka plutôt que de la bière le déstabilisa un peu, étant donné qu'il avait l'impression que sa gorge prenait feu. Hinata, elle, complétement habituée, bu ça comme si c'était de l'eau. Elle faisait de plus petites gorgées que Kiba mais allait bien plus vite. Donc quand Hinata finit son verre, Kiba la suivit de peu mais la foule était déjà en train d'applaudir la prouesse encore réussit d'Hinata.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que c'était de la voldka, se plaignit Kiba.

\- Eh, bébé, c'est sûr que ça n'allait pas être de l'eau ! Le taquina Hinata.

A cette remarque, la foule rigola et la moue de Kiba s'agrandit encore. Naruto et Sasuke, pliés de rire devant leur ami qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire dominer par une fille. Vexé, Kiba tourna les talons mais fut rattraper par Hinata qui lui tenait le poignet.

\- Eh ! Bébé ! N'oublies pas que tu m'appartiens pour la nuit ! A tout à l'heure ! Lui dit-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en le laissant partir.

Kiba se dégagea de son emprise et retourna vers sa place de tout à l'heure. Jiraya remonta le son de la musique et les personnes dans le bar recommencèrent à danser de bon cœur. La voldka montée à la tête, Hinata se déhanchait sur le comptoir avec Temari et Ino qui l'avait rejointe, laissant Sakura et Tenten sur leur table.

\- Bravo Hinata ! S'exclama Ino. Encore un putain de beau gosse dans ton lit ce soir.

La brune rigola sur cette réplique tandis qu'un certain barman écoutait en faisant la moue.

\- « Je crains le pire de ce qu'ils vont faire ce soir avec Kiba… »

\- Naruto ! Cria Jiraya. Je ne te paye pas pour que tu glandes ! Arrêtes de rêvasser et remets-toi au travail !

\- Oui.

La soirée se déroula pour le mieux pour Hinata qui était enfin dans l'ambiance. Les 5 jeunes amies dansèrent jusqu'à au moins 4 heures. Le bar s'était bien vidé. Temari partit la première à cause de la fatigue, suivit de peu par Tenten. Hinata quant à elle, était complètement ivre et se risqua à essayer de descendre du comptoir toute seule sans savoir comment si prendre pour ne pas tomber. Naruto la regardait faire et en la voyant tituber sur ce bar, il proposa son aide.

\- Si tu tiens pas sur tes jambes, pourquoi tu bois autant ? Demanda le blond sans attendre de réponses particulières. Laisses-moi t'aider.

\- Non merci. Refusa la jeune fille. Vas plutôt me chercher mon adversaire de tout à l'heure si tu tiens à faire quelque chose.

Naruto la regarda agacé par son manque de gentillesse, il alla chercher son ami Kiba. Il le vit dans les bras d'une autre fille en train de lui lécher les amygdales. Il préféra ne pas le déranger et retourna vers le comptoir.

\- Ton chien chien n'est pas disponible pour le moment, cracha Naruto en regardant la brune. Alors laisses-moi t'aider.

\- Je rêve où tu me donnes un ordre ?!

Le blond soupira en s'approchant du comptoir.

\- Je t'ordonne pas, je t'aide. Allez viens !

Naruto ouvrit les bras pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait se tenir à lui pour s'aider. La jeune femme hésita et puis finalement elle sauta dans les bras du blond. Surpris, il se retint à la dernière minute de basculer vers l'arrière. Il allait rouspéter mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide.

\- Où est Jiraya ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton mauvais. Il doit me ramener chez moi ! Je suis pas en état !

\- Je rêve tu ordonnes vraiment tout ! T'es vraiment une dictatrice ! S'écria Naruto. Jiraya nous a confié le bar il y a deux heure, il revient dans même pas 30minutes pour venir le fermer. Alors tu vas devoir attendre.

\- Je veux pas attendre. J'y vais ! Annonça-t-elle en se retirant de son emprise. Salut Ino ! Salut Sakura !

Hinata sortit du bar en titubant en ramassant son sac laissé sous la table. Naruto la regarda partir en titubant inquiet. Il n'allait pas laisser une femme prendre la voiture dans un tel état ! Elle allait se tuer. Même si cette femme est aussi odieuse, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Naruto expliqua la situation à Sasuke rapidement, en lui laissant les clés du bar et son tablier. Il sortit en trombe du bar pour courir après Hinata. Pendant ce temps, Ino et Sakura qui partageaient leur appartement restèrent jusqu'à la fermeture du bar et profitèrent du calme pour faire connaissance avec Sasuke.

Naruto rattrapa facilement Hinata puisque pour faire un mètre devant elle, elle faisait un pas en avant, deux en arrière et trois sur le côté. Cette vision de la fille qu'il avait vu tantôt si déterminée et forte le fit rigoler.

\- Eh Hinata ! Attends-moi ! Je te ramène.

\- … Pas besoin de toi ! Souffla-t-elle. Comment connais-tu mon nom d'abord ?

\- Je crois que la question c'est plutôt : comment je pourrais faire pour pas le connaître alors que tout le monde l'a crié et chanté tout à l'heure au bar.

Hinata réfléchit même si ses idées n'étaient pas claires dans sa tête, les paroles du blond semblaient cohérentes.

\- Hum. Fut la réponse qu'Hinata lui donna.

\- Alors, elle est où ta voiture ?

\- J'ai pas de voiture. Répondit-t-elle sèchement.

\- Comment t'es venue alors ?

\- A pied.

\- Tu habites prêt ?

\- Dans la résidence Voltaire à trois rues d'ici.

\- Ah d'accord.

Naruto regarda Hinata qui avait vraiment du mal à se tenir droite. Dans un geste de bonté, il se mit dos à elle et s'agenouilla, lui présentant ses bras vers l'arrière.

\- Monte ! On ira plus vite. Dit-il simplement.

Hinata ne se fit pas prier à cause de la douleur qu'elle avait aux pieds à cause de ses talons et parce qu'elle était ivre. Elle passa ses jambes sur les flancs de Naruto et s'accrocha à son cou. Il se leva sans difficultés en passant ses mains sous chacune de ses cuisses.

\- N'en profites pas pour me tripoter, pervers, siffla la jeune femme.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Demanda Naruto en rougissant un peu.

Naruto commença à marcher en direction de la résidence Voltaire. Il était déconcerté par le poids de la femme. Elle n'était vraiment pas lourde.

\- Tu fais moins lourde que tu n'y parais. Lança Naruto à la jeune femme sans réfléchir.

\- Pardon ?! S'emporta Hinata. Tu viens de me dire que je paraissais grosse où je rêve ?!

Avant même qu'il est pu répondre, elle colla sa tête contre son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Naruto un peu désemparé et rougissant.

Elle resserra son étreinte autour du cou du jeune homme et aussi son étreinte autour du bassin avec ses jambes. Elle lui souffla à l'oreille.

\- Je te torture, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille. Pour te punir…

Elle commença à lui mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Etonné, Naruto s'arrêta net en sentant la bouche charnue de la jeune femme sur son oreille.

\- Avance ! Ordonna-t-elle en murmurant d'un ton menaçant.

\- Je peux pas si tu fais ça, rouspéta-t-il.

\- C'est ta punition pour m'avoir traité de grosse.

\- Je voulais pas dire ç…

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Hinata parcourir son cou. Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Elle continua sa douce torture pendant qu'il pressa le pas. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait réussi à réveiller la fierté du jeune homme. Elle redoubla d'ardeur en resserrant l'étreinte de son bassin et commença à caresser le torse de l'homme avec ses mains au travers de sa chemise. Naruto avait la respiration saccadée et pressa un peu plus le pas pour vite la laisser.

\- C'est là, dit-elle.

\- « Ouf » se dit-il. Très bien alors je te pause là.

\- Non y'a pas d'ascenseur et y'a trop de marches, se plaignit-elle.

Dans un soupire, Naruto ouvrit la porte de la résidence et l'emmena jusqu'à la porte de son appartement non sans mal puisqu'elle avait repris ses activités buccales. Dans un soupir de soulagement, il déposa Hinata devant sa porte et l'aida à ouvrir celle-ci.

\- Bien. Je t'ai déposé alors maintenant, bonne nuit. Dit sèchement le blond, mécontent de la torture de la jeune fille.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Un mec collant

Bonjour, voici le deuxième chapitre qui lance un peu plus l'histoire que le premier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à toi Ernessa, je ne pensais pas qu'avoir un commentaire positif pouvait être aussi cool... ^^. J'espère que la suite plaira comme le début. Bisous à toi.

Bonne lecture à tous.

LBubu

Chapitre 2 : Un mec collant.

 **1** **er** **Décembre 2015, 04h 36**

 _Appartement d'Hinata_

Dans un soupire, Naruto ouvrit la porte de la résidence et l'emmena jusqu'à la porte de son appartement non sans mal puisqu'elle avait repris ses activités buccales. Dans un soupir de soulagement, il déposa Hinata devant sa porte et l'aida à ouvrir celle-ci.

\- Bien. Je t'ai déposée alors maintenant, bonne nuit. Dit sèchement le blond, mécontent de la torture de la jeune fille.

Il se retourna et commença à partir lorsqu'une main l'attrapa et le tira en arrière. La jeune fille l'entraina rapidement dans son appartement et ferma la porte avec son pied pendant qu'elle plaquait Naruto entre elle et le mur. Très vite, elle parsema son cou de baiser. Elle suçotait son lobe, le mordillait comme elle venait de le faire durant le trajet. Naruto avait la force de la stopper mais son envie était devenue trop grande après les 10 minutes de marche avec une bombe sur son dos. Rapidement Hinata déboutonna la chemise du blond. Dans un moment de lucidité, Naruto la stoppa en attrapant ses mains. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire l'amour à des femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Pour lui l'amour ça se faisait avec une fille qu'on connait à peu près dans un premier temps. Elle grogna et se dégagea de son emprise. Elle enleva rapidement la chemise du blond et la jeta à terre. Elle parcouru son torse de ses petites mains fines. Tout en embrassant et léchant le cou de son futur amant, ses mains se glissèrent sur la ceinture du blond qu'elle décrocha sans hésitation. Il resta surprit devant le savoir-faire de la jeune femme mais il devait bien avouer que voir une fille qui prenait les devants niveau sexe l'excitait encore plus. Surtout que sa dernière relation remontait à pas mal de temps. Elle déposa des baisers un peu partout sur le torse de l'homme et descendit tout doucement ses mains pour défaire les boutons du pantalon du blond. Le pantalon glissa sur les jambes de l'homme et se retrouva par terre. La jeune femme se mit à genou devant lui et se retrouva avec la tête au niveau du caleçon de l'homme où se dessinait la bosse de l'érection.

Elle descendit son caleçon doucement pour laisser enfin l'érection du blond libre. Elle déposa des petits bisous dessus avant de passer sa langue tout le long du membre. Naruto retint un gémissement et se cramponna au meuble à côté de lui. On ne lui avait jamais fait une fellation quand il se tenait debout et il sentait ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Sans attendre une minute de plus, Hinata ouvrit la bouche et commença des petits va et vient sur le sexe de Naruto. Puis de plus en loin et de plus en plus vite. Hinata passait sa langue autour du membre pendant la fellation. Naruto croyait perde la tête. Il resserra son emprise sur le meuble de l'entrée et posa son autre main sur la tête de la déesse devant lui. Sentir la main de Naruto sur sa tête encouragea Hinata à empoigner le membre de Naruto et à aller plus vite. Elle sentit la poigne de Naruto se resserrer sur ses cheveux tandis qu'il ne pouvait plus empêcher ses râles de plaisir intense. Il la stoppa à l'aide de sa main et en essayant de reprendre sa respiration il murmura.

\- Si… Si tu vas plus loin… Je vais… Commença-t-il.

Il fut interrompu par Hinata qui recommença à s'acharner sur le membre de son amant. Il ne résista pas très longtemps avant de pousser un long et bruyant râle de plaisir et de déverser sa semence dans la bouche sa compagne. Un peu confus de ne pas s'être retiré, il rougit et détourna les yeux de la jeune fille qui venait de se relever.

\- Dé… Désolé… Murmura-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Naruto retourna son regard vers la jeune femme. Le sourire qu'il vit sur le visage de la jeune fille était sincère. Il l'attrapa par la nuque par une main et par la taille de son autre main et pivota pour la plaquer à la place qu'il occupait quelques secondes auparavant. Il commença à déposer des baisers brûlants sur le cou de la jeune fille qui fut immédiatement réceptive à ses caresses. Le blond remonta ses baisers jusqu'à l'oreille de la femme pour lui mordiller le lobe à son tour. Un gémissement sortit de la bouche d'Hinata fit redresser le membre du jeune homme d'un coup. Il plaqua sa nouvelle érection contre la cuisse de la jeune fille pendant qu'il dirigeait ses baisers vers les lèvres de la jeune fille, n'y ayant toujours pas gouté. Il arriva à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser tendre lorsqu'il rencontra la joue de la jeune femme. Il éloigna sa tête pour regarder Hinata sans comprendre.

\- Je n'embrasse pas sur la bouche. Dit-elle simplement.

Le blond ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus, surprit et un peu déçu par la réponse de la jeune femme. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, il regarda la jeune femme déboutonner son chemisier lentement, et faisant découvrir par la même occasion ses seins rebondis enveloppés par les dessous en dentelle. Naruto fixa la poitrine d'Hinata un moment en pensant qu'il devait être au paradis d'avoir une aussi belle poitrine sous ses yeux. Il se pencha et l'aida à enlever son chemisier en le faisant tomber de sur ses épaules tout en caressant ses bras sensuellement. Ses baisers prirent le chemin de la poitrine d'Hinata ainsi que ses mains. Il passa une main derrière le dos de la jeune femme, impatient de la libérer de son soutient gorge. Il fit glisser le bout de dentelle par terre et s'éloigna pour regarder les seins de sa partenaire. Ils étaient magnifiques. Avec hargne, il se lança dessus et emprisonna le téton droit d'Hinata pour le suçoter et le titiller du bout de sa langue pendant que sa main se chargeait de caresser son autre sein, tout ça sous les halètements d'Hinata qui appréciait apparemment ce traitement. Tout en continuant ses baisers et ses suçotements, Naruto enleva habilement le pantalon d'Hinata. Elle se retrouva alors en culotte devant cet homme nu. En enlevant son pantalon, elle ôta aussi ses talons. Le blond remarqua qu'elle n'était pas très grande.

\- Tu es vraiment petite en fait, rigola le blond.

\- Hum, fit-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Tout ce qui est petit, est mignon… Murmura-t-il langoureusement dans son oreille.

\- Oui tu as raison, répondit-elle malicieusement en fixant le membre de son amant.

Le blond regarda ce qu'elle regardait, et quand il comprit à quoi elle faisait allusion, des rougeurs s'installèrent sur ses joues. Puis il se vexa quelque peu de cette réflexion, sa fierté venait d'être piétinée par cette femme. Il lui attrapa les jambes et la souleva pour la re-plaquer contre le mur brutalement.

\- Tu vas voir si c'est petit ! Répliqua-t-il

\- J'attends que ça, souffla-t-elle un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Elle serra ses jambes autour du bassin de Naruto tandis qu'il passait une main sous la culotte en dentelle d'Hinata. Il commença à la caresser tandis qu'elle se montrait très réceptive. Elle gémissait en s'agrippant aux épaules du blond. Quand il rentra un doigt, elle gémit de plaisir un peu plus fort. Naruto augmentait la vitesse de ses va et viens et rapidement il y rentra deux doigts. La jeune femme s'agrippa à la chevelure du blond tout en gémissant de plus en plus fort sous les doigts de l'homme. Il regarda Hinata, elle avait la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour contenir ses gémissements. Naruto la trouvait magnifiquement belle dans cette position. Il redoubla d'ardeur quand il sentit le corps d'Hinata se cambrer et tressaillir sous l'effet d'un orgasme. Il l'a regarda, eut un petit sourire et se pencha vers son oreille.

\- 1 partout…

Hinata ne répondit pas mais sa remarque lui arracha un petit sourire. Elle déposa ses jambes par terre et rapidement entraina son amant vers sa chambre. Elle le jeta sur son lit et s'assit sur lui. Elle commença à se frotter contre lui pour réveiller leur plaisir puis elle saisit le membre de Naruto et descendit doucement dessus.

\- Balle de match… Murmura-t-elle.

Naruto rigola doucement avant de pousser un râle de plaisir de rentrer dans Hinata. Il prit le dessus et dans un mouvement ample il retourna la jeune fille de façon à être sur elle. Il replaça son membre aux portes de l'antre de la jeune fille. Il la pénétra tendrement.

\- Un match joué à ma manière, expliqua-t-il. Le premier qui vient à perdu.

La jeune fille étonnée d'abord, le fixa ensuite avec un sourire diabolique et des yeux pleins de défi. Puis sans plus attendre, le blond commença ses va et vient sous les gémissements de sa partenaire. Elle avait cambré son dos et faisait des mouvements de bassins pour intensifier leurs sensations. Le blond cru perdre la tête mais essaya de se concentrer pour ne pas céder. Il accéléra la cadence. Malheureusement pour Hinata, ses mouvements de bassins accentuaient énormément son plaisir à elle aussi. Après quelques minutes à lutter chacun de leur côté, les deux amants se laissèrent aller sous leur plaisir, trop grand pour se concentrer sur le jeu. Dans un dernier mouvement de bassin de Naruto, Hinata explosa dans cri de jouissance. Naruto se déversa à l'intérieur de sa partenaire avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Ils reprirent difficilement leur souffle.

\- Match nul, déclara-t-il.

Hinata rigola doucement. Naruto la regarda et fut immédiatement apaisé par ce petit rire cristallin qui sortait de sa bouche.

\- C'est agréable de t'entendre rire, remarqua le blond.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Il sourit devant cette petite bouille d'ange. Elle semblait paisible lorsqu'elle dormait. Doucement, il l'a pris dans ces bras, voulant ressentir sa chaleur. Puis il remonta la couverture sur leurs corps avant de s'endormir rapidement aux côtés de la brune.

 **1** **er** **Décembre 2015, 07h 30**

 _Appartement d'Hinata_

Le réveil sonna bruyamment dans la petite chambre d'Hinata. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Elle voulut éteindre son réveil mais quelqu'un la devança. Une main d'homme tapa sur tous les boutons pour éteindre le réveil. Une voix grave résonna dans la pièce.

\- GRRR ! Pourquoi as-tu un réveil à cette heure-ci ?

Hinata, un peu perturbée, essaya de remettre ses idées en ordre pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle leva son visage vers l'homme qui visiblement était collé à elle. Elle reconnut le jeune barman du Paradis de la Beuverie de hier soir. Elle l'avait donc ramené chez elle. Les souvenirs remontèrent peu à peu dans son esprit, et leurs ébats lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle avait eu beaucoup d'amants dans ses soirées d'ébriétés mais elle avait toujours réussit à virer ses amants de chez elle pour dormir tranquillement. Elle n'aimait pas dormir avec un garçon. Alors pourquoi il était toujours là lui ? Elle sentit la colère monter en elle.

\- Pourquoi t'es encore là toi ? Grogna-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le garçon un peu surpris par sa question et le ton qu'elle avait employé. Tu ne te rappelles pas de hier soir ?

\- Si je m'en rappelle, répondit-t-elle sèchement. Ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas partit quand je te l'ai demandé ?

Elle se défit des bras du blond. Naruto était perplexe, elle ne lui avait pas demandé de partir hier soir. Il n'en avait pas le souvenir.

\- Tu ne m'as rien demandé du tout. L'informa le blond aussi sèchement qu'elle.

Hinata le regarda perplexe. Elle lui avait forcément demandé, elle ne dormait jamais avec un garçon.

\- Je te l'ai forcément dit, je ne dors jamais avec un garçon.

\- Eh bien non tu ne m'as rien du tout. On a fait l'amour et tu t'es endormie directement après.

\- …

Hinata ne faisait jamais ça. Alors pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait hier soir ? Ce n'était pas net cette histoire. Elle se releva pour regarder l'heure : 07h 45.

\- Merde ! Cria-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur le lit. J'ai cours dans un quart d'heure ! J'y serais jamais… Il me faut 20 minutes de marche.

Naruto la regarda amusé. Elle n'était pas comme hier soir au bar, elle paraissait plus normale et moins froide. Plus accessible en quelque sorte. Peut-être qu'elle avait l'alcool mauvais.

\- Tant pis… Soupira-t-elle. Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Elle s'assit dans le lit difficilement.

\- De toute façon je me sens pas prête à y aller… J'ai une affreuse gueule de bois…

\- J'ai un bon remède si tu veux ! Lui proposa le blond.

Hinata sursauta. Elle avait eu l'air d'avoir oublié la présence du blond. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, cracha-t-elle.

\- Tu vas pas me virer à 7heures du matin quand même ! Soupira le blond.

\- Si ! Sors de mon lit ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Le blond se releva et plongea son regard bleu azur dans les yeux nacre de la brune. Il descendit son regard et se trouva nez à nez avec la généreuse poitrine de sa partenaire. Les souvenirs de la nuit remontèrent dans sa mémoire. Sa fierté se dressa devant tous ces souvenirs. Il se pencha vers elle et commença à lui faire des petits bisous dans le cou. Doucement il descendit vers sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grogna-t-elle.

\- Tu es très belle au réveil, Hinata, répondit tendrement le jeune homme.

\- Arrête ! Ordonna-t-elle.

\- Décidément tu ne sais que mordes, soupira-t-il de désespoir. Laisses-moi faire.

Le jeune homme contra les mains de la jeune fille qui voulaient le frapper. Il attrapa les deux poignets d'Hinata dans une seule de ses mains et les monta au-dessus de sa tête. Tendrement, il caressa le corps de la belle de son autre main tandis que sa bouche passait d'un sein à l'autre. Sa main libre descendit vers le jardin secret de la brune et il commença son massage sensuel. La brune gémit à ce contact mais essaya de parler, difficilement.

\- Ja… Jamais deux fois avec… La même personne, souffla-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

Naruto releva la tête surprit.

\- Tu as vraiment des règles bizarres, constata-t-il. Enfin comme tu en as déjà brisé une cette nuit tu pourrais refaire une exception.

\- N… Non, gémit la brune difficilement sous les caresses du blond.

\- D'accord. Dit-il sur un ton neutre. Alors je m'arrête.

Naruto libéra les poignets de la jeune femme et arrêta ses caresses. Un voile de déception passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête maintenant qu'il avait commencé. Mais ses règles l'obligeaient à lui dire non. Naruto regardait Hinata qui semblait en plein conflit intérieur. Un sourire passa sur son visage quand les joues de la jeune fille s'enflammèrent discrètement. Hinata releva la tête et soupira.

\- Tu peux… Continuer… Dit-elle un peu embarrassée.

Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, le blond se coucha sur Hinata et la parsema de baisers sur tout le corps. Il descendit et fit le contour de son nombril. Hinata cambra le dos et gémit lorsque la langue de Naruto passa sur son clitoris. Elle se laissa aller à ce plaisir que ce garçon voulait bien lui offrir. Il était tendre. De loin le plus tendre et le plus doux des amants qu'elle avait pu avoir. Il était moins sauvage que la veille dans ses caresses et ses baisers. Elle décida alors de s'abandonner à cette tendresse pour une fois.

Ils firent l'amour une fois de plus ce matin-là. Et une fois de plus, la brune s'endormit dans les bras de ce blond sans s'en rendre compte.

 **1** **er** **Décembre 2015, 11h 34**

 _Appartement d'Hinata_

Hinata émergea lentement de son sommeil profond. Lorsqu'elle voulut se tourner, elle constata avec joie qu'il n'y avait aucune présence non désirée dans son lit. Elle ouvra les yeux puis se leva. Elle attrapa son peignoir posé au pied du lit et l'enfila. Son appartement était modeste, son père lui envoyait de quoi louer un appartement pas très grand et acheter de la nourriture tous les mois. Il était composé d'un couloir qui s'ouvrait sur le salon et la petite cuisine, tous deux séparés par un comptoir. De chaque côté des murs du couloir se trouvait une porte. Celle de droite menant à la chambre et l'autre à la salle de bain. Dans la chambre, le lit était surélevé par une petite estrade au milieu de la pièce. Un placard se trouvait sur la droite. Un miroir recouvrait tout le mur gauche. Les tons de sa chambre étaient assez neutres, du gris clair sur deux murs opposés et du gris plus foncé sur les deux autres. Dans le salon se trouvait un canapé gris devant une télé d'une taille moyenne posée sur un meuble jaune. Entre ces deux-là se trouvait une petite table en verre posée sur un énorme tapis rectangulaire avec une image de Marylin Monroe imprimé dessus. Plusieurs poufs étaient disposés autour de ce coin salon. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait un bureau basique jaune avec différents papiers posés en désordre dessus. Dans la cuisine se trouvait une petite table ronde en verre avec quatre chaises noires autour. Son appartement n'était pas terne, elle avait su apporter de la couleur sur quelques meubles afin de donner l'impression d'un accueil chaleureux.

Hinata sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine. Les yeux encore un peu embrumés par sa nuit, elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui s'y trouvait. Elle s'avança vers son frigo, l'ouvrit et en sortit le jus d'orange.

\- Salut.

Hinata sursauta devant la voix d'un homme. Le jus d'orange qu'elle tenait dans sa main explosa en rencontrant le sol. Elle se retourna et vit Naruto, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une boisson verte et compact dans un verre.

\- Tu m'as peur ! S'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Je t'ai juste salué, remarqua-t-il.

\- Même ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais encore chez moi ?

\- Je me suis réveillé il y a 30minutes. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu m'invites à manger ?

\- Non. Dit-elle sèchement.

\- T'es vraiment pas sympa, dit-il en faisant la moue.

\- Et toi t'es vraiment collant ! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais ce matin, sourit-il.

\- Ecoutes-moi bien Naruto, toi et moi, ça n'arrivera plus ! Alors mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Je ne recouche pas avec le même garçon. Et même si ce matin on l'a refait, ça comptait pour la même fois que cette nuit alors ne pense pas que tu seras l'exception à cette règle.

Naruto la regarda avec des yeux de chien battu. Il sembla réfléchir puis une lueur passa dans ses yeux bleus. Il lui fit un énorme sourire.

\- Tu as une règle qui dit qu'on n'a pas le droit de devenir ami ?

Hinata soupira, elle n'en avait pas mais ne le voulait pas comme ami. Il était trop collant. Malheureusement pour elle, à son silence le blond avait compris qu'elle n'en avait pas.

\- Bien ! Déclara-t-il. Alors tu peux m'inviter à manger en tant qu'ami. Tiens ! Bois ça.

Il lui tendit le verre contenant la substance non identifiée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse mais aussi un peu dégoutée.

\- Le remède magique contre la gueule de bois.

\- Tu es sûr que je peux boire ça ? Grimaça-t-elle. Tu veux pas me tuer au moins ?

\- Je le prends toujours après une soirée bien arrosée et je ne suis toujours pas mort. Répondit-il en se montrant du pouce.

Hinata prit le verre un peu soucieuse et porta ses lèvres dessus.

\- Par contre je te conseille de te boucher le nez et de le boire d'un coup sans t'arrêter.

Elle s'exécuta et en posant le verre sur le comptoir, différentes expressions passa sur son visage. Naruto rigola, fier de l'effet de sa boisson sur son amie. Elle se calma et réussit à parler, difficilement.

\- Qu'est ce qui a dans ce truc ? C'est immonde !

\- C'est un secret, répondit-il calmement. Si je te le révèle tu vas finir la tête dans les toilettes.

\- Je crois que c'est ce qui va se passer, dit-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Respire à fond, bois un verre d'eau et va te doucher. Tu iras mieux après. Où sont ton balai et ta serpillère ? Je vais ramasser ça, dit-il en montrant le jus d'orange. Après tout, c'est de ma faute si tu l'as renversé.

Hinata, un peu désemparée par la gentillesse du blond et sa présence dans son appartement montra un placard du doigt sans ouvrir la bouche. La boisson du blond était infecte et elle ne tenait pas à tout vomir devant lui. Elle alla se servir un verre d'eau au robinet et le bu d'une traite. Soulagée par l'eau qui enlevait un peu le goût de l'affreuse mixture du blond, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prendre une bonne douche.

Naruto pendant ce temps ramassa le jus d'orange éparpillé partout dans la petite cuisine de la brune. Après ça, il hésita à rejoindre la brune dans la douche. Mais il se rappela du discours qu'elle venait de lui faire alors se ravisa. Il fit le tour de l'appartement d'Hinata. Il le trouvait simple mais assez accueillant comparé à la boule de nerf qui l'habitait. Il s'avança vers le bureau d'Hinata. Il jonchait de partitions travaillées, et à côtés de celui-ci, il y avait une house de guitare posée sur un trépied. Il aimerait bien l'entendre jouer un jour. Il se retourna vers le canapé et se laissa tomber dessus violemment, encore épuisé de sa première nuit de travail et son aventure avec la brune. Il ferma les yeux doucement, bercé par le son de la pluie sur les fenêtres de l'appartement de la brune.

Hinata sortit de la douche après quinze minutes. Elle s'habilla d'un jean foncé basique et d'un haut noir ample qui cachait bien son corps de déesse. Elle s'habillait à son avantage seulement les jeudis soirs. Bien qu'elle ne fût plus vraiment timide, elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention lorsqu'elle n'avait pas bu. Elle se regarda dans le miroir rapidement. Comment allait-elle réussir à virer ce mec collant de chez elle ? Elle devait aller en cours cet après-midi et lui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son appartement. Elle expira un bon coup et sortit de la salle de bain, déterminée à faire sortir cet homme de son chez-elle. Elle s'avança dans le couloir et rentra dans le salon. Elle remarqua les pieds du blond qui sortait du canapé. Elle s'avança vers lui. Elle le découvrit allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans les coussins. Il s'était endormi. Elle souffla de désespoir. Elle ne le réveilla pas et mangea quelque chose avant de partir pour aller en cours. Elle sortit de son appartement en laissant un mot pour Naruto.

 **1** **er** **Décembre 2015, 13h 25**

 _Dans les rue de Konoha_

Hinata marcha d'un pas rapide pour aller vers le conservatoire. Elle prenait des cours de musique depuis la fin du lycée. C'était la voie qu'elle avait choisi. Au lieu de continuer dans la voie que son père lui avait choisie et qui ne lui avait jamais plu, elle décida de s'inscrire dans une école où elle se sentait bien. Elle avait changé de nom en partant de chez elle car elle ne voulait en aucun cas un traitement différent devant une fille qui porte le vénérable nom des Hyûga. Elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à cette famille. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait dans son ancienne vie, c'était sa sœur mais étant donné qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec ces gens-là, elle n'avait même pas le numéro de portable de sa petite sœur. Maintenant, aux yeux de tous, elle s'appelait Hinata Merrin. Seules ses quatre meilleures amies du lycée connaissaient son vrai nom de famille. Elle entra dans le conservatoire et se dirigea vers son casier pour prendre ses livres de cours de l'après-midi. Lorsqu'elle referma son casier elle tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un.

\- Salut, dit le garçon qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Salut Shino ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Shino c'était son seul ami garçon. C'était la deuxième année de cours qu'ils passaient ensembles. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié par leur passion commune pour la musique et ils restaient ensembles tout le temps lors des cours. Ils travaillaient même des musiques ensembles. Hinata appréciait sa compagnie et elle s'était liée facilement à lui car jamais il n'y avait eu de sous-entendus de nature sexuelle entre eux. Shino était un garçon peu bavard, pas très souriant, et se cachant derrière des lunettes de soleil et une grosse écharpe mais il était aussi très gentil et passionné par sa musique.

\- Tu as encore fait la fête plus que de raison hier soir, hein ? La gronda-t-il.

\- Hum. Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes et puis se décida à lui raconter sa soirée et sa matinée avec Naruto. Shino la regarda mais comme à son habitude il ne paraissait aucunement étonné ou autre. Il ne laissait jamais passer une seule émotion sur son visage.

\- Ah. C'est pas dans ton habitude. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Je sais, ça ne me ressemble pas.

Ils ne discutèrent pas plus de ça et s'avancèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à leur salle de cours avec Madame Yuri. Le cours de Madame Yuri était le plus intéressant pour Hinata. Le cours de musique. Il passa très vite.

 **1** **er** **Décembre 2015, 13h 45**

 _Appartement d'Hinata_

Naruto émergea doucement de son sommeil. Il se mit difficilement assis sur le canapé, courbaturé par la position qu'il avait adopté pour dormir. Il s'étira longuement et se leva. Il chercha la belle brune dans l'appartement sans résultats. Il remarqua un mot sur la table de la cuisine. Il s'avança vers celui-ci, enleva la clé qui se trouvait dessus et commença à lire le mot d'Hinata.

 _« Voici la clé de l'appartement, ferme derrière toi et pose là sous l'extincteur du couloir s'il te plait. Prends toi ce que tu veux dans le frigo, ça te paiera le repas que je te « devais » après t'être invité toi-même. Au plaisir de ne plus t'avoir chez moi._

 _Hinata. »_

En lisant le mot d'Hinata, Naruto rigola fortement. Elle était têtue mais lui aussi et il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Elle lui plaisait. Il prit ses affaires et partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il déposa la clé sous l'extincteur du couloir et se dirigea vers le bar de son parrain pour sa deuxième journée de travail.

 **1** **er** **Décembre 2015, 17h 00**

 _Conservatoire de Konoha_

Les trois heures de cours avec Madame Yuri venait de finir. Les élèves rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et prirent le chemin de la porte. Hinata sortit en compagnie de Shino lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

\- Mademoiselle Merrin, l'interpella son professeur. Restez s'il vous plait. Je dois vous voir en privé.

Hinata regarda Shino et lui dit au revoir. Shino avait un bus à prendre pour rentrer chez lui alors il ne pouvait pas l'attendre. Elle attendit que tout le monde sorte de la classe et se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur. Madame Yuri était une très belle femme qui devait avoir trente-cinq ou trente-six ans. Elle était brune et avait de très beaux yeux d'un marron tellement intense qu'ils paraissaient être rouges. Elle était très gentille et avait une voix douce qui ferait entendre raison à n'importe qui. Elle regarda son élève avec ses yeux remplis de gentillesse et prit la parole doucement.

\- Hinata, j'ai eu vent de ton absence ce matin au cours de Monsieur Maito. Encore une fois tu as raté son cours du vendredi matin mais en plus aujourd'hui tu as raté une épreuve qui comptait pour le passage au niveau supérieur.

Hinata ouvrit grands ses yeux blancs. Elle avait complétement oublié cette histoire d'épreuve. Elle s'était mise dans un sacré pétrin. Devant l'air désemparé de son élève, le professeur reprit la parole.

\- Ecoute, je te connais depuis 1 an et demi et je sais que tu es une très bonne élève. Je ne voudrais pas que tu repasses cette année pour une erreur de jeunesse. Alors je vais te proposer quelque chose. Je connais tes talents alors j'ai réussi à convaincre le professeur Maito pour qu'il te redonne une chance de te noter lors d'un festival de démonstration de jeunes talents en herbe. Je t'ai inscrite dans la grande compétition des talents des cinq nations qui se déroule dans 2 mois à Konoha.

Hinata ouvrit encore plus grand ses yeux.

\- Mais madame Yuri, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne joue pas devant des gens.

\- Pourtant tu devras le faire sinon c'est le redoublement assuré pour toi. Je sais que tu as peur de faire quelque chose de mauvais mais je vais te révéler quelque chose… Je t'ai déjà vu jouer…

\- Quoi ? Demanda Hinata désemparée.

Elle n'avait jamais joué devant quelqu'un d'autre que Shino puisqu'ils faisaient des chansons ensembles.

\- Oui, un jour où vous aviez loué un local avec ton ami Shino le soir, je suis passée à côté de la salle et la porte était mal fermée alors je t'ai vu jouer. Je savais déjà que tu avais du talent vu les démos que tu me donnais sur cd pour les cours mais je t'assure que te voir dans cette salle jouer comme tu l'as fait… Le ressentit est complétement différent. Alors je voudrais que tu fasses le concours pour que tu puisses avancer dans la voie que tu as choisie en venant dans cette école.

\- C'est complétement différent, je ne peux pas jouer devant public, je n'y arriverais pas…

\- Tu devras trouver une solution. Et comme je ne voudrais pas te laisser toute seule dans cette épreuve, Shino t'accompagnera avec ses talents de DJ. Comme la fois où je vous ai vu. Et comme la discipline de Mr Maito est la danse, tu devras combiner, musique et danse mais aussi le chant puisque madame Mitarashi décidera aussi avec nous si tu peux passer au deuxième semestre. Tu passeras les partiels avec tes camarades et si tu réussis tu accéderas aux cours de deuxième semestre mais sous réserves de ce concours. Si tu ne réussis pas à nous convaincre tous les trois, tu finiras ton semestre mais tu devras redoubler quand même l'année prochaine pour valider ton premier semestre. Alors je te conseille de trouver un moyen pour surmonter ta peur de la scène. Tu as 2 mois pour réussir. Bonne chance à toi.

\- Bien. Merci madame.

Hinata sortit de la salle désespérée. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Si elle devait redoubler, son père la ramènerait de force chez les Hyûga. C'était la condition pour qu'elle aille dans cette école.

Flash-back.

\- Tu pourras aller dans cette école, je ne t'empêcherais vu que je préfère léguer la direction de mes affaires à ta petite sœur plus compétente que toi dans les études. Mais si j'apprends que tu salis le nom des Hyûga en ne te montrant pas à la hauteur, je te ramène de force ici. C'est d'accord Hinata ?

\- Je n'échouerais pas.

\- On verra. Maintenant laisse-moi.

Hinata sortit du bureau de son père, déterminée à enfin vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend.

Fin Flash-back.

La jeune fille rentra chez elle, épuisée par sa journée, riche en émotion. Elle trouva le mot qu'elle avait laissé à Naruto. Il avait écrit quelque chose après son mot.

 _« Je n'ai rien pris dans ton frigo donc tu me dois toujours un repas )._

 _A bientôt ! Naruto. »_

\- C'est pas vrai… Vraiment collant, murmura la brune en soufflant.

Elle mangea vite fait, travailla un peu ses partitions et alla se doucher rapidement. Elle se mit en pyjama et rentra dans son lit. Elle attrapa son téléphone et envoya un texto groupé pour ses amies.

 _« Demain, 15h chez moi, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. Bisous ! A demain !_

 _Hinata. »_

Sur ce texto, elle éteignit son téléphone et plongea sa tête dans son oreiller. Il y avait une odeur différente de d'habitude sur son oreiller. Une odeur masculine. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus et s'endormit paisiblement.

 **1** **er** **Décembre 2015, 18H 00**

 _Bar le Paradis de la Beuverie_

\- Alors mon petit Naruto ?! S'exclama une voix grave derrière le jeune homme.

\- Oui ? Répondit ce dernier en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

\- Comment s'était avec Hinata hier soir ? Demanda Jiraya en lui mettant un coup de coude et en lui faisant un clin d'œil pas discret du tout.

\- Ahah ! Eh beh c'est une déesse au lit et c'est une vraie furie mais elle me plait et j'ai bien l'intention de lui mettre la main dessus ! Lança le blond avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

\- Euh… Je voudrais pas te casser dans ton délire mais depuis que je la connais, elle est là tous les jeudis soirs et tous les jeudis où je ne la raccompagne pas chez elle, elle part avec un garçon différent.

\- Hum. Répondit le garçon avec une petite moue.

\- Mais bon ! Peut-être qu'elle changera si c'est avec toi ! Ahah ! rigola le vieux en lui tapant dans le dos.

Le blond lui sourit et se tourna vers les nouveaux clients qui venaient d'arriver pour les servir. La nuit aller être longue et il ne verrait pas Hinata ce soir. Il devrait attendre le jeudi d'après pour pouvoir la revoir.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Un entrainement à préparer

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous aimerez...

Bonne lecture!

Je voudrez aussi rajouter que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, comme pour les premiers chapitres.

LBubu.

Chapitre 3 : Un entrainement à préparer

 **2 Décembre 2015, 15h 15**

 _Appartement d'Hinata_

Les quatre amies s'installèrent autour de la table basse du salon. Ino et Sakura se tenaient sur le canapé tandis que Tenten et Temari s'installèrent sur les poufs disposés autour de la table basse. Hinata arriva avec un plateau dans les mains remplit de tasses de thé et de café.

\- Alors Hinata ? Lança Ino. C'est quoi ton urgence ?

\- Attends au moins qu'elle s'installe Ino ! La gronda Sakura.

\- Mais quoi ? Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! J'ai envie de savoir !

\- T'es vraiment une commère ! Rigola Temari.

\- Est-ce que ça ne serait pas en lien avec le beau Barman blond d'avant-hier par hasard ? Demanda Ino.

\- Quoi ?! Avec lui ? S'écria Tenten.

\- Oui ! Il l'a raccompagnée chez elle après le bar ! Rajouta Sakura. Tu avais l'air de lui plaire Hinata. Dommage… Je le trouvais pas mal.

Hinata regarda ses amies, amusée par leur curiosité. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table basse et prit place sur un pouf à côté de Temari.

\- Si tu veux tu peux le prendre Sakura, lui dit-elle. Il est super collant, je suis sûre que toi tu aimerais.

\- Comment ça trop collant ? Demanda Temari.

\- Du genre impossible à faire partir de son appartement… Soupira Hinata.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par « faire partir de son appartement » ? Il est resté dormir ici ?! Cria Tenten.

\- QUOI ?! S'écrièrent Ino et Sakura à leur tour.

\- La reine du « sexe une fois après je te vire » à dormit avec l'un de ses prétendants ? Demanda Temari.

\- Ahem… Oui mais ce n'était pas voulu… Je me suis endormie… Dit Hinata en détournant le regard de ses amies.

\- Il devait être sacrément bon au lit pour t'épuiser ! Je t'ai déjà vu repousser un mec complétement arrachée, et je peux te dire que personne ne peux résister face à ton ivresse et ton habileté réunies ! Remarqua Ino.

Hinata regarda les têtes choquées de ses amies et décida de ne pas leur dire qu'ils l'avaient refait le lendemain sinon elle n'avait pas fini de les entendre toute l'après-midi.

\- En fait ce n'est pas le sujet que je voulais aborder avec vous cet après-midi… Dit Hinata d'une petite voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ma belle ? Demanda Tenten.

Devant le regard interrogateur de ses amies, Hinata leur raconta sa conversation de hier avec son professeur. Les filles écoutèrent attentivement leur amie qui avait perdu toute bonne humeur dans son visage. Elle savait Hinata douée avec son instrument mais même elles ne l'avaient jamais entendue jouer. Après son récit, Hinata fit une pause et reprit.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vos conseils et de votre soutien…

Elle s'arrêta et fixa ses amies avant de reprendre la tête baissée.

\- Je vous l'ai jamais dit mais un jour j'ai dû faire une représentation de violon devant ma famille entière pendant le repas d'anniversaire de ma petite sœur… J'ai raté la prestation et j'ai lamentablement échoué et depuis je n'ose plus jouer devant un public…

Les filles, compatissantes, se rapprochèrent d'Hinata qui avait l'air mal-à-l'aise au souvenir de cette soirée.

\- Ecoutes Hinata… On ne t'a jamais vu jouer du violon mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu joues très bien. Remarqua Tenten.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème… Le problème c'est le public… Et si je rate cette épreuve, je devrais quitter ma vie ici et retourner auprès de ma famille…

\- On te laissera pas échouer Hinata, dit Temari en posant son bras autour de ses épaules. On va t'aider. Mais il faut que tu nous dises comment faire.

\- Je ne pourrais pas le faire… Les yeux rivés sur moi me tétaniseront… Et puis ma famille sera là, c'est un évènement qui ne se rate pas pour les familles nobles.

\- Ino peut t'aider pour le trac, elle a participé à de nombreux concours de composition florale ! Répliqua Sakura.

\- Oui c'est vrai ! Je te montrerais des exercices de détente ! Confirma Ino. Et Tenten peut t'aider pour faire une chorégraphie, elle fait de la danse depuis qu'elle sait marcher.

\- Je confirme, dit la concernée.

Hinata leva la tête et dévisagea ses amies. Elle leur adressa un sourire sincère.

\- Merci les filles ! J'espère que j'y arriverais… Mais je ne veux pas empiéter sur votre temps… Je vais travailler tous les soirs au conservatoire avec Shino. Pour moi, jusqu'en Février, les soirées du jeudi soir c'est fini…

\- Tu ne nous gêne pas ! Et puis jouer devant nous devrait te détendre un peu plus ! Ajouta Sakura. Moi je peux me libérer le mercredi soir. Les autres soirs je dois travailler mes cours de médecine.

\- Moi aussi je peux le mercredi, dit Tenten. Mes cours de danse sont le lundi et le vendredi.

\- Le mercredi je dois travailler avec ma mère à la boutique… Dit Ino. Mais je vais voir si je peux voir pour changer avec un autre jour.

\- Et moi le mercredi je n'ai rien de prévu donc c'est bon aussi, rajouta Temari.

\- C'est pas le soir « soirée en tête à tête » avec ton homme ? Demanda Ino.

\- Je verrais ce pleurnichard un autre jour ce n'est pas grave.

\- Les filles vous n'êtes pas obligée…

\- On veut le faire Hinata ! On est un groupe qui se soutient ! S'écria Tenten.

\- Oui ! Confirma Ino. Et puis… J'ai vraiment envie de te voir au violon !

\- Moi aussi… Dit la rose.

\- Hum… Merci… Ça me touche…

Les quatre filles, n'ayant plus l'habitude de voir leur amie si timide, se rappelèrent de leurs années collège. Elles s'avancèrent vers Hinata et la serrèrent fort dans leurs bras. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne ambiance. Elles rigolèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi. Vers 18h, le quatuor laissa Hinata seule dans son appartement. Une fois seule, elle décida de travailler un peu ses partitions. Après avoir mangé elle retravailla ses partitions. Puis vers 21 heures alla se coucher.

 **2 Décembre 2015, 00h 35**

 _Bar le Paradis de la Beuverie_

Naruto servait les personnes dans le bar, accompagné de Sasuke. Ce dernier était son meilleur ami depuis la primaire. Au début, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. Sasuke était hautain envers lui et Naruto l'insultait tout le temps. Mais un jour ils ont eu une colle ensemble. Ils s'étaient jetés dessus dans les couloirs devant leur professeur qui les avaient séparés et mis en colle pour cet acte de violence. Ils devaient faire une rédaction et décrire leur vie en tant que punition. Une fois finie, le professeur avait échangé leurs copies et chacun devait corriger l'autre. C'est comme ça que Naruto avait appris que les parents de Sasuke étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et que Sasuke avait appris que Naruto était orphelin depuis toujours. Après ça, ils ne se s'étaient jamais excusés de leur comportement mais ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés.

\- C'est pas très rempli quand il n'y a pas les filles de l'autre jour… Remarqua Naruto.

\- Hn, répondit son ami pas très loquace.

\- Au fait, tu as parlé aux deux casseroles quand je suis parti avec Hinata après non ? C'est Jiraya qui me l'a dit.

\- Ouais.

\- Et alors ? Elles t'ont dit quoi ?

\- La rose s'appelle Sakura et nous trouve mignons et l'autre s'appelle Ino et elle est pas libre.

\- Elle nous trouve mignons ? S'étonna Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Pour une fois qu'il n'y en a pas que pour toi.

\- Hn.

Deux filles et un garçon entrèrent. C'était Sakura accompagnée d'Ino et de Sai, son copain. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en cours d'arts plastiques. Ino étudie l'art des couleurs et des compositions florales. Son rêve est de faire du magasin de fleurs de ses parents, un magasin reconnu pour les grandes cérémonies. Sai, lui, est peintre. Il veut devenir un peintre de renom depuis qu'il est petit. Mais avant qu'il ne rencontre Ino, il ne s'ouvrait à personne, il ne comprenait pas les sentiments et il n'arrivait pas à finir ses œuvres. Depuis leur rencontre, Ino a réussi à le faire s'ouvrir aux autres, et les œuvres de Sai portent un nom. Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le bar.

\- Salut Sasuke ! S'écria la rose.

\- Salut.

\- Tu me sers un mojito s'il te plait ? Demanda Sakura.

\- Ouais.

\- Et moi je veux bien un bloody mary, ajouta la blonde.

\- Ok, et toi ? Demanda Sasuke en se retournant vers Sai.

\- Un demi pêche.

Sasuke s'exécuta et leur prépara leur boisson tandis que Naruto commença à discuter.

\- Alors, vous êtes que toutes les deux aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant aux filles.

\- Oui, répondit la rose. En plus je dois tenir la chandelle…

\- Ahah ! Ma pauvre ! Rigola le blond.

\- Tiens, ton mojito, fit Sasuke en tendant le verre à Sakura.

\- Ah, merci ! Répondit-elle en prenant son verre et en souriant de toutes ses dents.

La nuit fut agréable. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le bar donc la discussion pouvait se faire sans devoir crier. Naruto et Sakura parlèrent beaucoup avec Sasuke à côté qui les écoutaient et qui répondait parfois aux questions de la rose. Ino et Sai ne restèrent pas longtemps. Ils préféraient rentrer chez eux pour faire leur propre « discussion ». Sakura resta jusqu'à la fermeture qui se fit vers 2h. Comme elle avait bu, Naruto lui proposa de la raccompagner. Avec un grand sourire, elle avait accepté. Ils se retrouvèrent devant le bar, le temps que Naruto se change pour mettre une tenue de ville. Naruto la conduisit jusqu'à sa moto. Il habitait à 15km de la ville donc il ne pouvait pas se rendre eu bar à pied. Ils marchaient dans la rue qui les menaient jusqu'au parking.

\- Alors, avant-hier tu étais avec Hinata ? Demanda la rose.

\- Hum oui, je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle. Répondit le blond.

\- Juste raccompagnée ? Demanda Sakura avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Les joues de Naruto répondirent pour lui. Les joues rouges, il détourna le regard de celui de Sakura, gêné.

\- Tu sais, c'est la première fois qu'elle accepte qu'un garçon dorme avec elle.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… Répondit le blond. Mais je ne comprends pas toutes ces règles qu'elle s'impose. Ne pas embrasser, ne pas dormir avec un garçon, ne pas recoucher avec… C'est bizarre.

\- Hum… Elle a ces raisons…

\- Tu l'as connais bien ?

\- Depuis le lycée.

\- Ah. En tout cas vous avez l'air de former un sacré groupe toutes ensembles !

Sakura leva son visage vers le ciel noir de la nuit, l'air pensif.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… On se soutient…

Naruto la fixa curieux, ne comprenant sa réaction. Après 2 minutes, la rose le remarqua.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Lança la rose. Tu sais, elle est la seule à avoir des règles bizarres concernant les garçons ! Moi je ne rechignerais pas à t'avoir toi ou Sasuke dans mon appartement. Rigola-t-elle. Mais voilà, elle peut tous vous avoir et pourtant elle vous repousse…

\- Ça m'étonnerait que tu n'aies personne dans ton appartement, toi. Répondit-il en rigolant.

\- Tu dis ça mais toi, comme tous les autres, c'est Hinata que tu as remarqué et que tu t'es empressé de ramener avant-hier…

Naruto la regarda surprit par le ton mélancolique que la rose avait dans sa voix. Ses yeux brillaient à cause des larmes qui montaient. Elle était belle mais ça le chagrinait de la voir ainsi, même s'il ne la connaissait très bien. Comment résister à une belle fille qui pleure à côté de soi ? Sans réfléchir plus que nécessaire, il s'arrêta et attrapa le poignet de la rose pour qu'elle fasse de même. Il plongea son regard bleu dans ceux de la jeune fille.

\- En fait, commença-t-il. C'est bien toi que j'ai remarqué en première. Tu venais de monter sur la table avec Ino, et la couleur de tes cheveux m'a interpellé. Je t'ai trouvé magnifique avec tes yeux verts qui font ressortir le rose. Ensuite j'ai entendu ta voix et le charme est retombé, mais tu m'as fait rire.

\- Ma… Voix… ? Répéta-t-elle.

En comprenant les paroles du blond, son poing se leva et atterrit sur la tête du jeune homme.

\- Tu insinues que je chante mal ?! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Comme une casserole, acquiesça-t-il accompagné d'un petit rire. Mais ça te donne du charme ! Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Sakura le regarda avec de grands yeux puis partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable sous les yeux d'un Naruto perdu. Une fois qu'elle se reprit, elle souffla et remercia le blond pour ces paroles. Naruto lui sourit en retour. Elle s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond furtivement.

\- Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Lança-t-elle en l'entrainant par la main vers le parking.

Naruto, choqué par le baiser de la rose se laissa entrainer par celle-ci. Un peu perdu, il lui donna le deuxième casque qu'il avait dans sa moto et enfila le sien. Ils s'installèrent sur la moto et partirent en direction de l'appartement de Sakura. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, Sakura l'invita à boire un verre mais il déclina l'offre, feintant d'avoir une réunion de famille de prévu tôt le lendemain. Il ne voulait pas la vexer mais en même temps il venait de coucher avec Hinata la veille. Elle ne put cacher une petite moue mais s'avança vers lui et lui donna un baiser langoureux. Le blond y répondit, incapable de faire autrement devant les avances d'une si belle femme. Il avait passé une très bonne soirée avec Sakura mais des souvenirs de sa nuit avec Hinata refirent surface. Avant qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits et lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle entrait déjà dans son immeuble. Il rentra chez lui, perdu dans ses pensées.

 **6 Décembre 2015, 17h 55**

 _Salle du conservatoire_

Hinata se trouvait dans la salle du conservatoire avec Shino. Ils avaient loué la salle tous les mercredis à venir jusqu'au concert. Shino avait été mis au courant de la situation le lundi même. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment stressé. Pendant les vacances il travaillait souvent dans les boîtes de nuit en tant que DJ pour se faire de l'argent alors la scène ne lui faisait pas peur. Il était là avec les platines du conservatoire à disposition vu que les siennes étaient trop dures à transporter, surtout qu'il prenait le bus. Hinata avait emporté son violon et faisait les cents pas en attendant ses amies. Elle était nerveuse de devoir jouer devant d'autres personnes que Shino. Elle tapait ses deux index entre eux comme elle en avait l'habitude plus jeune en tournant sur elle-même jusqu'à ce que ses quatre amies pointent le bout de leurs nez.

\- Salut Hinata ! Salua Ino.

\- T'as l'air nerveuse, rigola Tenten.

\- Un peu… Avoua Hinata avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Faut pas ! On n'est pas là pour te juger mais pour te supporter, dit simplement Temari.

\- Oui… Répondit Hinata peut convaincue.

Après un petit moment de silence, Ino prit la parole.

\- Bon ! Par quoi on commence ?

\- Il faudrait qu'Hinata joue devant nous pour essayer de surmonter sa peur, lança Tenten.

Hinata acquiesça. Elle présenta Shino à ses amies puis, les deux musiciens se préparèrent. Shino fit quelques tests sur ses platines pendant qu'Hinata sortait son violon de sa house. Les filles s'assirent par terre. La salle était une salle de danse. Donc toute simple, avec du parquet, des barres s'accrochées au mur pour faire des pointes et un miroir qui prenait tout un mur pour se voir danser. Ils auraient voulu une salle de chant mais elles étaient toutes réservées. Et puis il leur fallait une salle avec de l'espace pour la chorégraphie qu'elle devait faire. Quand ils furent prêts, les deux musiciens se regardèrent et Hinata hocha la tête pour répondre à la question muette de Shino. Elle mit son violon en place devant les regards curieux de ses amies. Elle expira doucement et se concentra. La musique de Shino commença. Cette musique, Hinata la connaissait par cœur puisqu'elle avait écrit la mélodie et que Shino l'avait mixé pour lui donner un peu plus de pep's. Les notes, les accords, les mouvements… Tout, elle connaissait tout sur le bout des doigts. Malheureusement, quand vint le moment de commencer sa mélodie, ses bras ne voulaient pas bouger, comme immobilisés par les regards de ses amies. Shino arrêta son mix, en remarquant que le son du violon de son amie n'arrivait pas.

\- Hinata ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

\- O… Oui… Se reprit-elle. Je suis désolée je vais le faire.

Shino acquiesça et recommença les premières notes du mix. Hinata ferma les yeux, inspira et expira doucement et quand vint son tour commença le premier accord. Elle se stoppa net dès que son violon se mit à vibrer sous la note que produisait le frottement de l'archer sur les cordes tendues.

\- Je… Je vais pas y arriver… Renonça-t-elle.

Les filles se regardèrent un peu déçues et mal-à-l'aise devant la peur de leur amie.

\- Hi… Commença Temari.

\- Hinata ! La coupa Shino. Tu te rappelles de comment on est devenus amis ?

\- De quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille désemparée par la question de son ami.

\- Tu te rappelles de comment on est devenus amis ? Recommença-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Mais où tu veux en venir ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

\- Tu étais dans une salle de chant, un soir comme ça. Tu t'entrainais au violon. Je me rappelle être sortit de la bibliothèque un peu tard, je devais travailler sur un bouquin que je n'avais pas chez moi. Je suis sorti de la bibliothèque et les couloirs étaient vidés. Pratiquement tout le monde était déjà rentré chez lui depuis longtemps. Je suis passé devant la salle où tu pratiquais et quand j'ai entendu le son de ton violon, j'ai été ébloui par le son qui s'envolait dans les airs. Je me suis avancé et j'ai passé le pas de la porte. Et là, je t'ai vu devant moi. Tu jouais une mélodie splendide mais ce qui m'a encore plus ébloui ce soir-là, c'était toi. Ta présence, la place que tu prenais dans la salle, les doigts que tu bougeais… Tu m'as envouté. Je me rappelle, tu ne m'avais pas vu parce que tu avais bandé tes yeux avec un ruban pour mieux ressentir le son que provoquait ton violon sous tes doigts. Je ne pouvais plus décrocher ma vue de toi et de ta prestance. Quand tu as eu fini de jouer, tu as enlevé ton bandeau et là tu m'as vu. Je t'ai félicité, tu as rougis d'abord, puis on a commencé à discuter et ta gêne est partie toute seule. Depuis tu peux jouer devant moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

Il s'arrêta de parler et s'avança devant elle. Il retira son écharpe et la noua autour des yeux de sa camarade.

\- Alors maintenant, tu fais comme cette fois-là. Tu as les yeux bandés, et personne n'est là, Personne ne te vois. Tu es toute seule dans cette pièce à travailler ton violon. D'accord ?

watch?v=6ZlsDYdRZow

Hinata acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et Shino retourna derrière ses platines. Les quatre amies restèrent bouche-bée devant le discours de l'ami d'Hinata. Il venait de trouver les mots justes pour l'encourager. Les quelques premières notes de Shino résonnèrent dans la salle pour la troisième fois. Hinata, les yeux bandés ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que les filles étaient quand même là, à la regarder avec leurs yeux pleins de curiosité. Elle souffla et se reprit en main. Elle ferma les yeux même si elle ne voyait rien avec l'écharpe de Shino. La note où elle devait commencer à jouer arriva et, comme si elle était seule, les yeux fermés, commença à jouer. La première note de son violon résonna dans la salle, et après elle de multitudes d'autres. Ses premières notes furent hésitantes, mais au fur et à mesure que la musique avançait, ses notes se firent de plus en plus fortes et envoutantes. Son corps se mit à bouger en phase avec ses notes et la passion de la jeune s'empara de son être. Sous les yeux ébahis de ses meilleures amies. Quand la musique s'arrêta, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

Hinata, d'un geste peu serein décida d'enlever le bandage qui l'empêchait de voir les réactions de ses amies. Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir des visages blêmes et des bouches ouvertes. Sans aucun contrôle sur son visage, ses joues s'empourprèrent et ses yeux se baissèrent. Comme le silence perdurait, elle expira doucement et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais un bruit l'arrêta. Tenten venait de commencer à applaudir, vite suivit d'Ino, Temari et de Sakura.

\- Hinata ! C'est un truc de fou ce que tu fais avec un violon ! S'écria Tenten.

\- Tu es incroyable ! Confirma Temari.

\- C'est clair que tu as de l'or au bout des doigts, rigola Ino.

\- Tu as ça dans le sang, sourit Sakura.

Hinata remonta ses yeux blancs stupéfaite par les compliments de ses amies et doucement les remercia pendant que ses genoux ne lâchent et qu'elle tombe sous son propre poids. La pression et l'appréhension venaient de retomber d'un coup. Tout le monde décréta que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui et tous décidèrent de rentrer se remettre de leurs émotions.

Coucou, voici la fin du troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu... N'hésitais pas à me laisser un petit mot pour que je sache si vous aimez ou s'il vaut mieux que j'arrête... Aussi j'aimerais savoir si mes chapitre sont trop longs ou pas assez ou comme il faut ;)

A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !

LBubu


	4. Chapitre 4 - Un secret découvert ?

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ou plutôt bonsoir !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un petit rapprochement entre deux personnages...? Peut-être... Ou peut-être pas ! ^^

En tout cas j'espère que vous aimez ma fic. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;) ça donne toujours du courage pour la suite !

LBubu.

Disclamer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas comme tout le monde le sait ;)

Chapitre 4 : Un secret découvert ?

 **21 Décembre 2015, 23h 38**

 _Bar le Paradis de la Beuverie_

Les filles venaient d'arriver dans le bar. Enfin pas toutes puisqu'il manquait Hinata, trop occupée à préparer son spectacle. Elles s'asseyaient à la table quand un blond remarqua avec tristesse qu'encore une fois, la brune qui hantait ses pensées n'était pas là. Pourtant Jiraya lui avait certifié qu'elle venait tous les jeudis depuis le début de l'année sans exceptions. Il se tortura l'esprit pendant une bonne partie de la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'une fille aux cheveux roses bien éméchée ne vienne le voir.

\- Salut Naruto ! S'écria la rose.

\- Salut Sakura, répondit le blond, un peu gêné à cause de leur récent baiser.

Il l'avait revu la semaine d'avant mais ils avaient seulement parlé comme si de rien n'était. Il avait alors pensé que c'était juste sous l'effet du moment et de l'alcool que la rose s'était jetée sur lui. Et puis lui, avait d'autres pensées en tête. Il devait se concentrer sur son travail pour bien économiser.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda la rose, inquiète de ne pas avoir de réponses depuis 5minutes.

\- Oh ! S'exclama le blond en sortant de ces pensées. A rien ! Lui sourit-il.

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi elle n'est pas avec nous pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue.

\- Quoi ?! Non, non, c'est pas…

\- Elle doit travailler sur ces cours si tu veux savoir, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

\- Sakura ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-il perdu par le ton sec de son amie.

\- Oui ! Bon, je te laisse parce qu'apparemment ma présence ne te suffit pas !

La rose tourna les talons et repartit d'où elle était venue. Naruto regarda son meilleur ami d'incompréhension. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules puis retourna travailler. Les jeudis soirs, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettent de chômer à cause du monde qu'il y avait.

Sakura s'assit brutalement sur sa chaise avec une tête complètement démoralisée. Des yeux interrogateurs se posèrent automatiquement sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe gros front ? Demanda Ino.

Ses deux-là étaient de loin des meilleures amies, mais lorsqu'elles buvaient, elles se transformaient en « meilleures ennemies ».

\- Ino la cochonne, mêle toi de tes affaires, répondit la rose sèchement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a Haruno ? Tu as craqué sur le blondinet ? Je pensais que ton style de mec c'était plutôt le brun ! Remarqua Ino.

\- Au début oui mais finalement les blonds aux yeux bleus sont pas mal non plus.

\- Quel gâchis ! Je suis sûr que Sasuke t'apprécierais ! Ne me dit pas que tu essayes avec Naruto parce qu'il a jeté son dévolu sur Hinata ? Il faut que tu arrêtes avec ce complexe d'infériorité par rapport à elle !

\- C'est pas ça… Répondit Sakura. C'est juste que c'est du gâchis ! Elle ne se rend même pas compte de tous ses mecs qu'elle pourrait avoir ! Avant elle était tellement timide et elle n'avait d'yeux que pour l'autre…

\- Si, elle s'en rend compte justement ! Elle ne veut pas souffrir encore c'est tout… Elle visiblement elle ne veut pas se priver de sexe non plus… Alors elle a sa façon à elle de combiner les deux… Se faire plaisir tout en évitant de souffrir.

\- Hm… Répondit Sakura en faisant la moue.

Désespérée, la rose commanda 4 mètres de shooters, un pour chacune des filles présentes. Elle noya sa tristesse dans l'alcool le temps d'une soirée devant, encore une fois, les yeux de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui comme tous les jeudis soirs venaient les voir se bourrer la gueule.

 **23 Décembre 2015, 10h 30**

 _Appartement d'Hinata_

Hinata était réveillée depuis 8h et travaillait sa mélodie. Voilà 3 semaines déjà qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle du spectacle. Avec l'aide de Tenten, elle avait mis en place une chorégraphie qu'elle devait faire tout en jouant du violon, et ça c'était assez dur pour Hinata qui n'avait jamais fait ça. Ses entrainements le soir lui pompaient toute son énergie. Elle s'entrainait tous les mardis avec Shino pour faire une démonstration un peu plus poussée chaque semaine de leur spectacle pour le grand jour. Elle ne sortait plus pour se vider la tête donc elle ne pouvait pas évacuer correctement son anxiété. Elle n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles après Naruto à cause du boulot monstrueux qu'elle devait fournir. Elle allait avec Ino au yoga le vendredi matin très tôt pour contrer son stress montant et essayer de le contrôler. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle arriverait à jouer sur une grande scène devant sa famille mais elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser pour l'instant.

Elle travailla jusqu'à 11h 45 et décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause pour le restant de la journée. Elle en avait besoin, elle travaillait non-stop depuis deux semaines entières. Pour elle aujourd'hui ça sera donc pyjama et série à gogo avec un gros bol de « mets-y tout ce que tu trouves ». Et alla se changer dans sa chambre et retira ses vêtements. Elle libéra sa poitrine de son soutient gorge et enfila un pull qui lui descendait jusqu'à la mi-cuisse. C'était un pull qu'un garçon avait oublié un jour et depuis elle s'en servait en tant que pyjama ou en tant que tenue pour trainer toute la journée dans son canapé. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de manger quelque chose avant de se préparer pour sa journée tranquille. Elle ouvra son frigo mais constata avec effroi que celui ne contenait plus qu'un pot à moitié vide de cornichon et 2 yaourts nature. Elle soupira et maudit Mme Yuri qui l'avait obligé à faire ce projet. Elle n'avait pas pensé à faire les courses, tout ce qu'elle faisait depuis 2 semaines c'était grignoter chez elle. Elle allait s'emparer du téléphone pour commander un repas lorsque le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement.

Machinalement, Hinata se dirigea vers la porte, déverrouilla et ouvrit. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit son interlocuteur.

\- Salut ! Lança-t-il d'une voix joyeuse avec un énorme sourire. Je te dérange ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle un peu déroutée.

\- J'ai une journée de repos aujourd'hui. Et comme tu me devais un repas, j'ai amené des pizzas pour les manger avec toi. Dit-il sur un ton normal en haussant les épaules.

Hinata le regarda bizarrement comme s'il venait de sortir la plus grosse bêtise du monde, puis se rappela qu'elle avait faim et qu'elle n'avait plus que des cornichons, l'odeur des pizzas lui monta aux narines. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

\- C'est bien parce que j'ai faim et plus rien dans mon frigo ! Grogna-t-elle.

\- C'est mon jour de chance ! Rigola-t-il.

Il alla poser les pizzas sur la table et se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille. Il la détailla de haut en bas puis détourna les yeux et rougit légèrement.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Hinata sèchement.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans ton appartement ? Y'a pas un homme qui se cache dans ton placard au moins ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que tu es pratiquement nue sous un pull de garçon…

Hinata regarda sa tenue. Elle avait complétement oublié.

\- Et alors ? Je m'habille comme je veux dans mon appartement, grommela-t-elle. C'est ma journée série à gogo aujourd'hui, alors je me mets à l'aise.

Le blond fut d'abord surprit par cette révélation puis il commença à rigoler doucement. Mais rapidement il se tu devant le regard meurtrier de la jeune brune.

\- Tu m'acceptes dans ta journée série à gogo ? J'adore les séries ! Déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hinata soupira, il serait impossible à virer de toute façon. Elle haussa les épaules comme réponse. Elle prit les pizzas et des couverts avec elle et invita le blond à s'installer sur le canapé pour manger. Elle alluma la télé.

\- Après ce repas, tu ne viendras plus m'embêter n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Qui sait ? Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

Hinata soupira doucement.

\- Je mets Orphan Black. Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

\- Je connais pas mais ça me va ! Sourit le blond.

\- Tu manges et tu t'en vas, déclara-t-elle.

\- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois !

Sans répondre, elle mit la série, s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et ramena ses jambes vers elle pour s'asseoir en tailleur et commença à manger. Ils mangèrent en silence, Hinata complètement obnubilé par la série et Naruto, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre la série. A la fin des pizzas, Hinata essaya de le faire partir.

\- Naruto, tu as fini, tu peux partir, dit-elle agacée.

\- Chut ! Répondit-il sans même la regarder.

\- Tu me dis chut à moi ?! Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Je commence à comprendre la série, ça m'intéresse, tu peux pas me virer à un moment aussi important ! Se défendit-il en faisant la moue.

Elle le dévisagea gravement. Ce garçon avait vraiment le don de l'énerver. Sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur lui et le poussa de toutes ses forces pour le faire tomber du canapé.

\- Pourquoi tu es si têtu tout le temps ?! Cria-t-elle.

\- Arrêtes, tu es pire que moi je te signale !

\- Peut-être mais ça me va très bien d'être la plus têtue.

Il la stoppa en attrapant ses mains et les bloquant avec un air grave sur le visage. Il fronça les sourcils sous les yeux étonnés d'Hinata.

\- Hinata. Dit-il fermement.

\- Quoi… ? Demanda-t-elle surprise de sa réaction.

\- Tu es en train de me faire rater le meilleur moment de la série alors que je viens à peine de comprendre, répondit-il avec amertume. Alors maintenant tu te poses là et tu bouges plus !

Il la força à poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Et malgré plusieurs tentatives de fuites, elle ne réussit pas à se défaire de l'emprise du blond. Après avoir essayé de lui mettre un coup il lui avait pris les poignets et elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle finit par se calmer doucement, consciente de ne pas avoir assez de force pour se dégager. Elle avait beau être énervée par sa présence trop pot de colle, il l'apaisait un peu. Mais seulement un peu. Après quelques minutes de réflexions sur le pourquoi du comment elle s'était retrouvée sur les genoux du blond sans broncher, elle s'endormit. Sûrement à cause du manque de sommeil. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui. Non ce n'était pas ça… C'était juste de la fatigue. Elle s'endormie alors doucement, sur les genoux de Naruto. Celui-ci, attendrit et content, entreprit de lui caresser un peu ses cheveux pendant qu'elle dormait tout en regardant attentivement l'écran de la télévision. Elle dormit à peu près 2heures et se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un énorme bruit.

\- QQQQQUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII ?! Cria le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en sursautant avec une voix endormie.

\- Dis moi que tu as la suite ? Ne me dis pas c'est fini ?! La secoua-t-il.

\- De quoi tu parles Naruto ? Lâches-moi ! Tu me fais mal.

Naruto la lâcha et tomba par terre à genoux, la tête dans les mains. Ses larmes formaient maintenant un torrent sur son visage enfantin. Quand il se reprit, il entendit un petit bruit, il leva doucement la tête pour voir ce que c'était. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Jamais il n'aurait pensé assister à une telle merveille un jour. Il en oublia systématiquement sa détresse de ne pas connaître la suite de sa série, il en oublia même jusqu'à son propre nom. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il venait de faire rire Hinata. Un exploit auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Quand il l'avait rencontré dans le bar, il s'était dit qu'un jour, si c'était avec cette diablesse brune, il aimerait volontiers faire un tour en enfer sans regrets. Mais à cet instant précis, la seule pensée qui lui vint en tête était toute autre.

\- On… On dirait un ange… Murmura-t-il.

Sur ces mots, Hinata se réveilla de sa « transe » et regarda la tête d'ahuri de Naruto et recommença son rire de plus bel sans se retenir sous le regard complètement exorbité du blond. Peu à peu elle arriva à se calmer. Elle détourna son regard et rougit très légèrement. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir, cette réaction exagérément exagérée l'avait amusée. Elle n'avait pas ri depuis longtemps avec ses deux semaines de stress intense. Bizarrement elle se sentait maintenant un peu plus détendue.

\- ça faisait longtemps… Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Tu… Tu… Tu sais… Rire alors… ? Demanda un Naruto sans voix.

\- Je ne suis pas toujours sérieuse… Dit-elle en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine, vexée.

Sa réaction fit rire Naruto bien trop fort au gout de la brune. Sans autre forme de procès, elle se jeta sur lui. Elle le plaqua par terre, son pied gauche maintenait le poignet droit de Naruto, son genou droit lui bloquait la poitrine et ses deux mains, faisaient une clé de bras au bras gauche du blond.

\- Arrêtes de te moquer ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Woooh ! S'étonna-t-il. J'arrête, j'arrête mais dis-moi comment tu sais faire ça ?!

Elle le regarda longuement et défit son emprise doucement.

\- J'ai fait du jujitsu quand j'étais plus jeune, répondit-elle. Et maintenant je m'en sers contre des gens collants qui ne veulent pas partir de mon appart.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est la première fois que tu t'en sers avec moi ! Dit-il joyeux. Je ne devais pas te gêner tant que ça avant vu que t'as bien profité de mes genoux pendant plus de 2 heures tout à l'heure !

La brune détourna son regard et rougit légèrement à cette pensée.

\- Et en plus, maintenant ça ne te servirait à rien de te servir de ça avec moi, continua-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Parce que, j'avoue que je me suis fait avoir à cause de la surprise tout à l'heure, mais maintenant que je m'y attends, tu ne me surprendras plus.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Le blond acquiesça, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille se tourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine, l'air de rien. Mais soudain, elle se retourna vivement et balança sa jambe dans l'espoir de toucher le ventre du blond avec une puissance assez incroyable pour sa petite taille. Malheureusement pour elle, le blond la stoppa d'un simple revers de l'avant-bras. Hinata écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment tu as contré ça ?

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à maîtriser les arts martiaux ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu ne pourras pas me porter un seul coup, je te préviens.

Elle resta sans voix pendant quelques minutes, puis reprit la parole.

\- Quel art martial ?

\- Jujitsu, self défense et judo.

\- Hum… Attends-moi là 5 minutes !

Elle entra dans sa chambre et sortit 3 minutes après en jogging et t-shirt ample. Même habillé comme ça elle avait du charme. Elle entraina Naruto en dehors de son appart en prenant un sac dans l'entrée en passant. Elle monta trois étages en courant dans les escaliers de son immeuble et entra dans la troisième salle sur le couloir droit. Ils venaient d'entrer dans une grande pièce vide à l'ambiance calme. Au milieu, se trouvait un grand tatami qui prenait pratiquement toute la salle. Elle le poussa sur le côté et prit la parole.

\- C'est la salle des arts martiaux de mon immeuble. Mon proprio est un mordu de ça. Il parle toujours de fougue et de jeunesse. Il est assez bizarre mais très gentil ! Parfois je m'entraine avec lui ici quand je veux me défouler. Mets un kimono ! Tu en trouveras un dans ce placard ! Ordonna-t-elle en pointant du doigt le seul placard de la salle.

Il la regarda quelques instants, puis acquiesça. Il ouvrit le placard et prit un kimono à sa taille et regarda dans la direction d'Hinata pour lui poser une question mais détourna les yeux en rougissant, quand il vit qu'elle se changeait sans aucune gêne dans la salle. Il fit de même et la rejoignit pieds nus au milieu du tatami.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que tu as arrêté mon coup de pied, répondit-elle.

Naruto se gratta le derrière de la tête en plissant les yeux.

\- Et… ?

\- Et personne depuis bien longtemps n'a jamais su faire ça. Alors maintenant je veux savoir ce que tu vaux. Seulement en jujitsu ! Pas le droit aux autres techniques. Dit-elle en se penchant pour saluer son nouvel adversaire.

Il se baissa pour répondre à sa demande de duel et se mit en garde. Elle avait une mise en garde assez particulière. Elle avait sa main devant en mode attaque et son autre bras replié au niveau de son corps en mode défense. Lui, attendait juste, les bras le long du corps qu'elle attaque en première. Elle se décida finalement à attaquer en commençant à frapper avec son bras qu'elle avait positionné en défense. Il esquiva aisément et remarqua au même moment qu'elle ne se battait pas avec les poings mais avec les paumes. Elle enchainait les coups vers lui pendant qu'il se contentait juste d'esquiver. Sa façon de se battre était très gracieuse. La grâce d'une danseuse classique même. Sa façon de bouger captivait le blond mais un souvenir remonta dans son esprit. Naruto fronça les sourcils suspicieux. Il connaissait ce style de combat. Il s'était battu avec quelqu'un qui se battait pareil lorsqu'il était au collège lors d'une compétition. Finalement, il se décida à attaquer le brune et en deux trois mouvements, Hinata se retrouva avec les poignets maintenus par les mains de Naruto.

\- Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un air sérieux.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Parce que je ne connais qu'un homme qui se bat de cette manière et c'est un Hyûga, répondit-il avec un air de dégout.

En entendant son nom, elle arrêta de se débattre et écarquilla ses yeux. Comment connaissait-il un Hyûga alors qu'ils n'étaient pas dans cette ville ? C'était impossible ! Elle se raidit et regarda dans les yeux bleus azur du blond. Elle lisait dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension, de la curiosité mais aussi du dégout. Elle ne connaissait que trop ce regard. Elle l'avait ressenti tous les jours pendant toute son enfance.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec son air toujours aussi dur.

\- Je suis Hinata Merrin et…

\- NE ME MENTS PAS ! Cria-t-il hors de lui. JE DETESTE LES MENTEURS !

\- Je ne suis pas une Hyûga et toi tu n'as pas intérêt à m'approcher de nouveau, dit-elle avait un regard menaçant.

Elle se dégagea vivement de son emprise sous les yeux surpris de Naruto, prit son sac et sortit vite de la salle. Elle descendit les escaliers 2 par 2 suivit par Naruto qui avait finalement réagit et décidé de comprendre pourquoi elle fuyait. Elle claqua la porte de son appartement derrière elle laissant Naruto essoufflé sur le palier. Elle souffla et se laissa tomber contre la porte. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et mis ses bras autour de ses genoux, comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi ce nom revient dans ma vie… Pourquoi il m'en a parlé… Pourquoi ça me fait cet effet… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Pourquoi il a posé un regard comme ça sur moi… Pourquoi…

Naruto, derrière la porte, avait entendu le corps d'Hinata glisser le long de la porte. Il l'entendait murmurer quelque chose comme si elle était paniquée. Il ne voulait pas la mettre dans cet état, il voulait juste savoir pourquoi elle se battait comme un Hyûga.

\- Hinata… Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état… Ouvre-moi qu'on puisse discuter…

Elle entendit les mots du blond et instinctivement elle porta ses mains sur ses joues. Avec horreur, elle vit que ses doigts étaient mouillés. Elle était en train de pleurer ! Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis la dernière nuit qu'elle avait passé chez elle. Cette nuit-là, Hanabi l'avait rejointe dans sa chambre. Elle avait appris qu'Hinata voulait partir et avait tenté de lui faire changer d'avis. Hinata ne voulait rien entendre, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était partir de cette cage qui l'avait toujours oppressée. Elles avaient pleuré dans les bras l'une de l'autre une bonne partie de la nuit. Hinata pleurait de chagrin de devoir laisser sa sœur et aussi de fierté d'avoir réussi à dire à son père qu'elle partait. Le lendemain matin, elle était partie sans regrets. Depuis, elle s'était forgée un nouveau caractère bien que quelques fois son ancien refaisait surface, par exemple quand elle avait hésité à jouer du violon devant ses amies où quand elle s'était lâché et avait rigolé devant Naruto mais aussi à cet instant. Maintenant elle pleurait à cause de l'évocation du nom de sa famille d'antan. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ici aussi on évoque ce nom. Pourtant elle en parlait avec ses amies quelque fois. Alors pourquoi quand Naruto l'avait « démasquer » elle s'était sentit tellement menacée ? Avait-elle peur du regard différent qu'il pourrait avoir sur elle s'il découvrait la vérité ? Ou avait-elle peur qu'il découvre qui est la vraie Hinata, la pleurnicharde bonne à rien ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle écoutait Naruto parler derrière la porte mais ne comprenait rien. Elle n'était pas assez concentrée pour comprendre. Elle se rendait juste compte qu'elle était en train de pleurer, comme autrefois. C'était de la faute de Naruto si elle était en train de pleurer, de sa faute si elle se montrait faible encore une fois. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, elle ferma les yeux et cria, désespérée.

\- LAISSES-MOI TRANQUILLE NARUTO ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE REVOIR ! JAMAIS !

Voila, voila ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 ! Il est déjà écrit et même s'il est plus court que les autres je vous assure qu'il est bien ! ;)

Peut-être qu'avec des encouragements je le posterais plus vite ! :P

Bonne soirée ou bonne journée à vous !

LBubu


	5. Chapitre 5 - Un bal vraiment bien masqué

Et voilà le 5ieme chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Merci à toi Fana pour tes encouragements et tes commentaires ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu aimes cette fic et ça me permets de me donner à fond pour trouver de nouvelles idées. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre mais sache qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose... Il y aura plus de choses au prochain chapitre (qui est déjà écrit en passant). Voilà voilà. Sache que Sakura n'en a pas fini mais qu'on ne le verra qu'à la deuxième partie ;).

Merci encore et bonne lecture !

LBubu

Chapitre 5 : Un bal vraiment bien masqué

 **24 Décembre 2015, 14h 30**

 _Appartement de Sasuke_

\- Tu l'as accusé de menteuse ? Répéta-t-il pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Bah… Oui… Répondit le blond honteux. Mais tu aurais vu sa façon de se battre… La même que Neji… Et puis pourquoi elle sait se battre d'abord ? C'est une fille ! Normalement les filles c'est pas censé savoir faire ça, ni même aimer ça !

\- Je vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas aimer ça. On a des amis qui aiment des trucs bizarres et pourtant tu ne les traite pas de menteurs.

\- Si elle ne mentait pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie en courant et en pleurant ?

\- Je sais pas et en fait je m'en fout ! C'est la veille de Noel et toi tu viens me prendre la tête dans mon appart. Laisses-moi tranquille et rentre chez toi !

\- Mais Sasuke… Tu sais très bien qu'on fait Noel tous les deux chaque année ! Cette année on va au bal masqué de la grande place des Hokage. Tsunade l'organise chaque année pour des gens comme toi et moi…

\- Tu as décidé qu'on y allait tout seul je te signale !

\- Je sais que tu veux y aller aussi ! Tu pourras rencontrer quelqu'un peut-être ! Rajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- J'ai besoin de personne.

\- A part moi ! Ajouta-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

Les deux garçons jouaient sur la console de Sasuke sur son canapé. Sasuke habitait tout seul dans un appart assez grand. A la mort de ses parents, son frère lui avait laissé tout l'héritage pour lui tout seul car il ne voulait pas de cet argent. Ensuite, il avait fui dans une autre ville en laissant son frère tout seul afin d'oublier ses terribles souvenirs. Sasuke s'était retrouvé tout seul dans un immense appart avec une immense fortune mais le blond venait souvent lui tenir compagnie.

 **24 Décembre 2015, 18h 30**

 _Appartement de Temari et Shikamaru_

\- Allez les filles ! On se bouge ! Le bal commence dans 1h 30 ! Cria Temari.

\- Comme si on ne le savait pas ! Lança ironiquement Ino.

\- Ne nous stress pas plus qu'il ne le faut, répondit Tenten.

\- SAKURAAAAAAAAA ! Dépêche-toi avec mon eye-liner ! Cria Ino au travers de la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Tais-toi Ino la cochonne ! Si tu me stress je ne pourrais pas me dépêcher !

\- De toute façon on a des masques qui cachent la moitié de notre visage ! Alors pourquoi vous voulez à tout prix mettre 10 tonnes de maquillage ? Demanda Tenten agacée.

Les filles étaient là depuis 10 heures mais elles n'étaient toujours pas prêtes. Elles avaient d'abord discuté autour d'une boisson, puis elles avaient mangé, ensuite elles s'étaient douchées les unes après les autres et enfin elles avaient commencé à se coiffer et se maquiller vers 17heures. Enfin c'était surtout Ino et Sakura qui en avaient pour longtemps. Les autres, elles, trouvaient ça bête de se maquiller énormément alors qu'elles se cacheraient le visage avec des masques de toute façon. Shikamaru, colocataire et conjoint de Temari, avait prévu le coup et était allé chez Choji, son meilleur ami jusqu'à l'heure de la soirée. Les filles avaient choisi de se déguisé de la même façon. Encore un de leurs jeux bizarres. Elles avaient la même robe, le même masque, une perruque chacune et une paire de lentilles de contact (ça c'était surtout pour ne pas reconnaître les yeux d'Hinata). Elles seraient identiques et anonymes. Elles aimaient bien faire sensation et avec ça elles étaient sûres d'y arriver. La robe était rouge carmin qui colle au buste et qui tombe jusqu'aux pieds dans un voile lâche. Elles avaient acheté une perruque rousse avec de longues anglaises qui leurs descendaient jusque dans le bas du dos. Le masque, lui, recouvrait tout le visage, sauf la partie droite du visage. Du milieu du front jusqu'au-dessous de l'œil droit, la partie était découverte. Le tour du masque était parsemé de perles noires, la bouche était représentée en rouge et au niveau de la partie gauche en haut du masque, se trouvait une rose. La seule différence dans leurs apparences c'était la couleur des masques. Temari portait un masque jaune, Sakura un rose, Tenten un rouge, Ino un violet et Hinata un bleu. Pour ne pas reconnaître les yeux, elles avaient mise chacune des lentilles de contact de couleur or.

A cet évènement qui avait lieu chaque année à Konoha, les cinq amies y allaient ensembles même si c'était la fête du réveillon. D'ailleurs pas mal de familles s'y rendaient elles aussi. Hinata y allait autrefois avec sa famille mais depuis qu'elle l'a quitté, elle s'y rend avec ses amies qui elles aussi préfèrent fêter Noel avec leur famille le 25. Ino, Sakura et Tenten le fêtaient avec leur famille autour d'un repas et Temari, elle, étant orpheline, le fêtait avec ses frères et la famille de Shikamaru.

 **24 Décembre 2015, 20h 30**

 _Grande Place des Hokage_

Il y avait énormément de monde sur cette grande place. La musique était faite par un groupe pour la première partie de la nuit et par un DJ pour la deuxième partie de la nuit. La musique plus festive n'arriverait pas avant les coups de 1h. L'Hokage ne voulait pas que sa soirée dégénère à cause d'adolescents en rut pendant que des familles avec des enfants étaient encore présentes. Beaucoup de monde était présent et, ce qui donnait du charme à cette fête, c'est que pratiquement tout le monde se prêtait au jeu et masquait leur visage. Nul doute que les marchands de masques devaient faire fortune à Konoha à cette période de l'année.

Sur la grande place, une piste de danse d'au moins 80m² avait été aménagée. Autour de celle-ci, se trouvaient des commerçants, des restaurants improvisés, des stands de barbe à papa, des stands de jeux diverses… Les couples virevoltaient déjà sur la piste lorsque 5 jeunes femmes rousses apparurent bras dessus, bras dessous, attirant tous les regards sur leur passage. Non seulement elles étaient identiques, mais en plus leurs robes rouges flamboyantes ne passaient vraiment pas inaperçues.

\- Galère ! Regarde Choji, déjà elles mettent 4 plombes à se préparer, mais en plus il faut qu'elles se fassent remarquer…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Shika ? Demanda Choji, la bouche pleine de viande grillée. Tu connais les filles qui viennent d'arriver sur la place ?

\- Ouais... C'est Temari, Ino et leurs amies.

\- Mais non, Ino et Temari sont blondes. Ces 5 filles là sont toutes rousses.

\- Choji… Tu crois vraiment que 5 personnes habillées pareil pourraient avoir des cheveux roux identiques aussi ? C'est des perruques.

Shikamaru se massa les tempes doucement devant la remarque de son meilleur ami. Choji était un garçon rondouillard mais sincèrement adorable et énormément bon. Seulement parfois, il n'était pas très observateur… Pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Ils se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant tous les trois avec Ino. Leurs pères respectifs étaient liés depuis bien longtemps et trainaient tout le temps ensembles. Du coup les enfants ont commencés à faire de même jusqu'au collège où les garçons avaient été séparés d'Ino qui allait dans un collège pour filles, et eux qui allaient dans un collège mixte. Pourtant, ils ne se sont jamais perdus de vus et se sont retrouvés à Konoha. Shikamaru faisait des études dans l'informatique, Choji dans la cuisine et Ino dans l'art. Ils étaient dans la même fac, juste dans des cours différents.

\- Aaah ! Mais même si c'est des perruques on ne sait pas si c'est les filles…

\- Temari m'a montré sa robe quand elle revenait de l'avoir acheté. En plus elle m'a fait promettre de la faire danser… Elle va attirer tous les regards… Galère…

Choji se moqua de son ami tout en mangeant sa viande grillée. Les deux amis sursautèrent en entendant une voix derrière eux les appeler.

\- SHIKA ! CHOJI !

Les deux intéressés se retournèrent pour voir leur interlocuteur en face.

\- Ah ! Naruto, Sasuke. Ça faisait longtemps, les salua Shikamaru.

Naruto, dans un costume noir venait d'apparaître. Chemise blanche déboutonnée et cravate orange complétement desserrée à son cou. Il portait un masque dans les tons orange et marron qui lui prenait la moitié de son visage et qui avait la forme d'un renard. Sasuke, lui, était dans un costume bleu foncé, chemise blanche également sans rien autour du cou. Il avait déboutonné quelques boutons de sa chemise et laissé apparaître un petit bout de son corps. Son masque était sobre. C'est-à-dire noir sans autres artifices.

\- Ouais ! T'es pas avec ta copine toi ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Bah non comme tu peux le voir…

\- Comment ça se fait que tu es depuis la première avec elle et qu'on ne la connaît toujours pas ?

\- Va savoir…

\- Allez Shika ! Elle est là ce soir ?

\- Ouais. Mais c'est trop galère pour la reconnaître…

\- Arrête ! C'est pas un petit masque qui va t'empêcher de la reconnaître quand même ! Répliqua Naruto.

\- Non, mais un groupe de 5 copies conformes si… Dit-il en pointant son pouce vers les 5 filles.

Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent dans la direction du doigt pour voir de quoi il parlait. Ils restèrent bouche bée devant les 5 filles identiques qui parlaient entre elles. Pour seules distinctions, les masques et les formes plus ou moins marquées chez certaines.

\- C'est qui celles-là ? Demanda Sasuke.

\- C'est ma copine et ses copines, répondit Shikamaru.

\- Pourquoi elles sont venues habillées pareil ?

\- Pour soit disant montrer leur solidarité je sais pas quoi… Enfin moi je pense que c'est plutôt pour se faire remarquer… Mais bon comme Temari n'aime pas être contredite, je dis rien.

\- Temari ?! S'exclama Naruto. Ta copine c'est Temari, la blonde avec 2 couettes ?

\- Euh… Ouais… Pourquoi ? Tu la connais ?

\- Ouais elle vient souvent au bar de l'ermite pas net ! Mais ça veut dire que les 4 autres c'est…

\- Sakura, Hinata, Ino et Tenten… Termina Sasuke.

\- Ah ! Maintenant que je sais qu'Hinata est là, je vais pouvoir m'excuser ! Lança Naruto.

\- Reste à savoir qui est qui… Galère… Elles m'énervent avec leurs manient de tout compliquer tout le temps…

Naruto réfléchit en regardant les 5 filles, tout en cherchant laquelle pourrait être celle qui l'intéresse. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas le savoir, il devait trouver quelque chose pour les reconnaître.

\- On est d'accord les filles ? Demanda Ino. On ne parle pas jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous reconnaisse et dise notre nom.

\- Pourquoi on fait ça déjà ? Demanda Temari.

\- Parce que c'est marrant ! Répondit Sakura.

\- Ah là là… Vous deux et vos jeux débiles… Commenta Hinata.

\- Il faut bien pimenter la soirée ! Sinon pourquoi on s'est habillé pareil ?

Les filles se dévisagèrent quelques instants.

\- Alors on est d'accord ? Redemanda Ino.

\- Moui… Dirent en cœur Tenten, Hinata et Temari.

Ino leur gratifia d'un éblouissant sourire qui malheureusement n'était pas visible.

\- Ino ! Dit une voix masculine derrière la concernée. Tu m'accordes une danse ? Demanda le garçon habillé avec un costume noir, une chemise noire, une cravate prune et un masque englobant tout son visage mais peint d'une façon très artistique.

\- Sai ! Sourit-elle derrière son masque. Comment tu m'as reconnu ?

\- C'est un secret ma belle ! Lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que j'ai déjà gagné ! S'exclama Ino. Pour vous la partie commence maintenant ! Vous avez plus le droit de parler !

Sur ce dernier discours, Ino emporta Sai sur la piste et ils se mirent en position pour danser la valse.

Après quelques temps, Temari fût emporté par Shikamaru qui n'avait pas pris la peine de porter un masque. Il portait un costume bleu roi, une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir. Après quelques instants à la regarder, il l'avait reconnu assez facilement à cause de ses manies qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis 3 ans.

Sakura, Tenten et Hinata étaient au bar à attendre leurs sauveurs qui viendraient pour les reconnaître mais ce n'était pas facile pour elles puisqu'elles n'avaient pas de petits copains qui les connaissaient par cœur. Tenten se fit inviter par un gars avec une coupe au bol, un costume vert avec une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon orange. Il avait un masque qui lui recouvrait la moitié du visage. Il était blanc et comme seules décorations, 2 énormes traits noirs étaient peints au-dessus des trous pour les yeux. Pour l'inviter, il avait pris une pose « nice guy » et lui avait offert un superbe sourire. Tenten avait énormément rigolé de cette demande pour danser et l'avait finalement remercié pour ce fou rire en lui accordant une danse. Après, Sakura c'était faite inviter par un gars en kimono bleu qui avait une coupe au carré asymétrique. Il portait un masque gris et bleu en forme de renard.

Au bout de 5 minutes, une musique de tango commença et un homme en costume noir, chemise blanche classique s'avança vers Hinata. Il portait un masque marron qui descendait jusqu'en bas des joues. Il tendit la main vers elle en se courbant légèrement pour lui demander une danse silencieusement. Elle lui prit la main en signe d'acceptation. Il l'emmena au milieu de la piste et mis ses mains en position. Une fois Hinata installée elle aussi, ils commencèrent à danser. Ils virevoltaient sur la piste, en prenant de l'espace, sans se soucier des autres autours. De toutes les danses qu'Hinata avait apprises durant son enfance, le tango était de loin celle qu'elle préférait. Cette danse était tellement compliquée mais qui n'en était que plus belle lorsqu'elle était bien dansée. C'était une danse particulièrement sensuelle. Elle montrait la sensualité de la femme mais en même temps la mise en valeur de celle-ci par l'homme qui la faisait tournoyer. Ils se regardaient tout en dansant, ils étaient dans leur bulle, tellement lointaine qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte que les gens autour s'étaient arrêtés de danser pour les regarder « voler » tous les deux ensembles. La danse plutôt sensuelle d'habitude, ne dégageait pas cette impression ce soir. On pouvait voir énormément de complicité entre les deux danseurs c'est pourquoi personne n'avait envie de les gênés et de les sortir de leur bulle. Hinata était très gracieuse dans ses gestes et ses pirouettes tandis que l'homme la menait extrêmement bien et avait un niveau de danse exceptionnel. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Hinata remonta lentement vers le corps du garçon qui l'avait fait tournoyer délicieusement.

\- Hinata. La salua le garçon.

\- Neji. Répondit-elle sur un ton sérieux.

Les acclamations et les applaudissements se firent entendre. Les personnes ayant vu la danse voulaient féliciter ces deux jeunes gens pour leur prouesse. Sans plus tarder, Hinata serra fort son cousin dans ses bras en lui sautant au cou. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois ans. Les applaudissements s'intensifièrent et Hinata prit la main de Neji pour l'emmener loin de la foule, sous les yeux bleus masqués et dégoutés d'un blond qui avait reconnu les gestes gracieux de sa dulcinée mais bien trop tard.

Voilà la fin du chapitre, et je sais que vous pensez qu'il ne se passe rien mais c'est un chapitre en 2 parties et je ne pouvais pas poster 16 pages en même temps ;) Alors il est coupé et les choses intéressantes se trouvent dans la deuxième partie.

J'espère que vous aimez l'histoire... Faites le moi savoir si vous voulez la suite plus vite :p

A bientôt !

LBubu.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Un bal qui vire au chaos

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 6 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

LBubu

Chapitre 6 : Un bal virant à la catastrophe

 **24 Décembre 2015, 23h 15**

 _Grande Place des Hokages_

\- Comment tu m'as reconnu ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant un banc isolé devant la rivière.

\- Tu as toujours cette même posture et ses mêmes mouvements gracieux, répondit-il simplement.

\- Quand même ! Je suis rousse ce soir, et en plus j'ai des lentilles de contact…

\- Tu me crois incapable de reconnaître ma cousine ? Même après trois ans, je pourrais te reconnaître même si tu étais avec des centaines de clones identiques.

Cette réplique fit sourire tendrement Hinata.

\- Tu m'as manqué… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi… Mais tu sais, tu peux revenir. Personne ne t'en empêchera. Ton père ne dira rien. A vrai dire, depuis que tu es partie il est… Comment dire… ? Il est encore plus renfermé. Il ne parle pratiquement plus et plus aucunes émotions ne passent sur son visage…

\- Je ne reviendrais pas Neji, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Hum… J'aurais essayé au moins…

\- … Et Hanabi ?

Son cousin la regarda et se leva brusquement comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il lui prit la main et la tira vers la place remplie de danseurs. Il se faufila entre les couples de danseurs et se dirigea vers un groupe de personnes qui avait l'air d'être des nobles. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna et vit une Hinata crispée par la voix de son interlocuteur.

\- Tu ne me présente pas ta partenaire ? Demanda Hiashi d'une voix neutre et froide.

\- Si mon oncle. Voici Tenten, ma petite amie, répondit-il.

Hinata était surprise par la réponse de Neji mais l'en remercia. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à son père. Et maintenant elle pouvait en prenant la place de Tenten.

\- Eh bien, Tenten, je dois vous féliciter de votre prestation avec mon neveu. Vous êtes très grâceieuse. J'ai rarement vu une si bonne danseuse.

Hinata ne pouvait pas répondre sinon son père reconnaîtrait sa voix. Ça lui faisait bizarre de se retrouver devant lui ce soir. C'était complétement imprévu. Elle commença à paniquer mais pour éviter qu'il ne sente sa panique monter, elle fit une révérence devant Hiashi pour le remercier. Si Hiashi fut étonné par ce geste, il ne le montra pas. Neji prit rapidement la parole pour éviter d'autres questions de son oncle qui se montrait inhabituellement curieux pour une fois.

\- Nous devons retrouver quelqu'un Hiashi, désolé veuillez nous excusez mais on nous attend et nous sommes en retard.

\- Bien, répondit Hiashi. Profitez de la soirée.

\- Merci.

Les deux se courbèrent en signe d'au revoir et s'éloignèrent du petit groupe de noble. Ils marchèrent à peu près 10 minutes. Ils passèrent dans un petit parc avant d'arriver dans une petite rue. Là, une fille, un peu plus petite qu'Hinata, habillée d'une longue robe jaune prêt du corps fendue sur le côté et un masque en dentelle noir lui cachant la moitié du visage attendait.

\- Neji ! J'ai failli attendre ! Le gronda-t-elle. Alors ?

La fille se pencha sur le côté pour regarder la personne qui se tenait derrière Hinata. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se jeter dans les bras de la fille en robe rouge.

\- Grande sœur ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Hanabi ! Lança-t-elle en la serrant à son tour dans ses bras. Alors toi aussi tu m'as reconnu tout de suite ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es de ma famille quand même !

\- Hum… Répondit Hinata d'une voix songeuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a Hinata ? Demanda Neji soucieux.

\- Rien c'est juste que je me demandais si père ne nous avez pas accosté parce qu'il pensait que c'était moi…

\- C'est possible… Répondit Neji. Mais maintenant il doit être persuadé du contraire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hanabi les regarda et mécontente d'être laissée en retrait, prit la main d'Hinata et prit la parole.

\- Bon Neji, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire entre sœurs alors va faire un tour.

\- Mais…

\- Allez Neji ! S'il te plait ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 3 ans !

\- Mais moi non plus je te signale ! Répliqua Neji agacé.

\- Neji, commença doucement Hinata. Je pense qu'il y a une autre personne que tu n'as pas vue depuis 3 ans et que tu aimerais revoir…

\- De qui tu parles ? Demanda Neji.

\- De Tenten… Je ne pense pas que tu l'as oubliée et je pense que c'est réciproque. Elle serait heureuse de te voir.

\- Je… Je ne pense pas… Répondit-il soudain d'une voix où on pouvait sentir la tristesse.

\- Neji… Je sais que votre histoire remonte à longtemps… Mais sache qu'elle n'est jamais passée à autre chose. Je le sais puisque je la côtois pratiquement tous les jours. Vas la voir ! C'est un ordre !

Neji eu un petit rictus en entendant sa cousine lui parler ainsi.

\- Tu as changé Hinata. Tu t'affirmes et en plus tu me donnes des ordres, dit-il d'une voix faussement indignée. Mais je te préfère comme ça ! Dit-il avec un sourire. Eh bien, j'espère ne pas te revoir dans 3 ans cette fois ci !

Il la prit dans ses bras et s'en alla en laissant les deux sœurs se dirent ce qu'elles avaient fait depuis 3 longues années.

Les filles parlèrent pendant 2 bonnes heures. Hanabi lui raconta sa vie de lycée de 16 ans, ses expériences, ses soirées, ses cours… Hinata buvait ses paroles sans en perdre une miette. Sa sœur lui avait tellement manqué. Elle avait raté beaucoup de choses en 3ans. Son premier petit copain, sa première cuite, sa remise de diplôme du collège, ses prises de tête… Elle s'en voulait mais ne regrettait pas sa décision. Quand elle eut finit de raconter sa vie, Hanabi lui demanda sans indiscrétions si elle avait un homme dans sa vie. A cette question, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, le visage de Naruto apparu dans la tête d'Hinata. Elle secoua la tête discrètement pour enlever l'image du blond. Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui. C'est vrai qu'elle avait apprécié sa compagnie et qu'elle aimait bien qu'il revienne à la charge à chaque fois pour pouvoir s'immiscer dans sa vie mais il l'avait blessé avec son regard la veille.

\- Quelques hommes sans lendemain, répondit Hinata.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda sa petite sœur visiblement perplexe. Moi je veux être tata ! J'ai des amies qui le sont et elles m'ont dit que c'était super !

\- Tu sais Hanabi, je n'arrive pas à refaire confiance. Et je n'arriverais sûrement jamais à le refaire.

\- Hinata… Ils ne sont pas tous comme _lui_ tu sais… Tu ne devrais pas t'enfermer comme ça. Tu as fuis une cage pour t'enfermer dans une autre. Je t'aime bien comme ça, sûre de toi et déterminée en t'affirmant enfin. Mais tu ne peux pas juste accumuler les conquêtes en les jetant après toute ta vie. Si tu fais ça, tu passeras sûrement à côté de quelqu'un qui pourrait enfin t'apporter le bonheur que tu mérites. Il faut que tu vives et que tu passes enfin à autre chose !

Hinata resta bouche bée devant le discours de sa petite sœur. Elle avait quitté une petite fille innocente et venait de retrouver une jeune femme. Son discours venait de lui foutre un sacré coup au moral. Il faudrait qu'elle réfléchisse à ça à tête reposée. Elle serra fort sa petite sœur en signe de gratitude pour son discours révélateur.

\- Merci ma petite Hanabi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça prendra peut-être du temps mais j'y arriverais.

\- J'espère que tu y crois vraiment…

Elles se serrèrent encore un peu avant qu'un homme déboule dans leur champ de vision.

\- Hanabi ! Cria l'homme. Je vous cherche partout depuis 1 heure ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

\- Kô ! Lança-t-elle à son tour. Désolée, j'étais avec Hi…

\- Tenten ! La coupa rapidement Hinata.

\- Avec Tenten, rectifia sa petite sœur. Pourquoi me cherches-tu ?

\- Votre père veut rentrer, il m'a fait venir vous chercher, rajouta-il avec un regard curieux sur Hinata.

Kô était l'ancien gouvernant d'Hinata. Il avait toujours été là pour elle et elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante mais s'il savait que c'était elle, il irait le dire à son père.

\- Bien. Acquiesça Hanabi. Tenten, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

\- Je serais là pour le concours des jeunes talents en herbe dans un mois. On pourra peut-être se recroiser à ce moment-là.

\- J'espère !

Les deux sœurs se quittèrent dans une dernière accolade. Hinata regarda sa petite sœur s'éloigner avec son gouvernant avant de repartir vers le cœur de la soirée. Elle était dans ses pensées en marchant. Elle repensait aux paroles d'Hanabi sur sa situation. Peut-être qu'elle devait effectivement passer à autre chose… ça faisait maintenant 3 ans que c'était fini et qu'elle se tapait des mecs sans lendemain. Elle devait refaire sa vie et recommencer à faire confiance. L'image du blond passa inconsciemment dans sa tête encore une fois. Apparemment sa technique du « je te colle et tu ne peux rien y faire » marchait assez bien sur Hinata qui n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. C'est vrai qu'elle s'était quand même endormie sans aucunes peurs plusieurs fois en sa présence, et si ça ce n'était pas une forme de confiance alors elle ne s'appelait plus Hinata. Peut-être qu'elle y avait été un peu fort hier quand elle lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit plus distinctement la musique de la soirée. Maintenant, c'était le DJ qui avait pris la place du groupe. En traversant le petit parc qui la séparait de la grande place, Hinata entendit un bruit bizarre. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de se faire mal. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle arriva vers le bruit. Devant elle, sur banc, se trouvait Sakura couchée, masque enlevé et sur elle, Naruto, masque enlevé également. Ils étaient en train de se titiller leurs glottes mutuellement avec en prime, quelques mains baladeuses. Hinata sentit son cœur se pincer. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle venait juste de se dire que le blond méritait d'avoir une seconde chance et là elle le trouvait en train de bécoter une de ses meilleures amies et en plus sur un banc public. Lorsqu'elle vit Sakura déboutonner la chemise du blond, elle se dit qu'elle en avait assez vu et partit vite en courant.

Elle arriva à la fête avec l'idée de se souler pour oublier. Elle se dirigea vers le bar, et en passant dans la foule de danseurs, elle put voir Neji enlaçant une de ses homonymes. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait de Tenten. Elle eut un petit sourire en pensant qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés après 3 ans de séparation. Elle commanda un verre de whisky, puis deux, puis trois… Jusqu'à ne plus les compter. Doucement, quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle lentement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas boire comme ça Hinata. Lui dit une voix dure et froide.

Elle se retourna et vit un garçon brun, habillé d'une tenue sobre et classique mais portée d'une façon décontractée.

\- Sasuke. Répondit-elle froidement en buvant une autre gorgée.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait avec lui mais Sakura lui en avait pas mal parlé ainsi que Naruto la dernière fois… Elle but une autre gorgée pour effacer les images de lui et de Sakura sur le banc.

\- Je suis sérieux. Continua-t-il. Au bar il y a toujours tes amies et Jiraya qui veille sur toi mais là tu es toute seule et tu vas attirer des vieux dégueulasses.

\- Eh bien qu'ils viennent ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai besoin de compagnie ce soir !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu es trop ivre.

Hinata le dévisagea de ses yeux couleur or.

\- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Simple déduction. Temari est partie avec Shikamaru i heure, Ino et Sai sont partis il y a 30 minutes, le gars avec qui tu as dansé est revenu bien avant toi avant de dansé avec Tenten et Naruto est partit avec Sakura il y a environ 2 heures.

\- Tu es observateur… Murmura Hinata attristée par l'invocation de Naruto et de Sakura.

\- En fait, continua-t-il, le fait que tu n'aies plus ton masque depuis que tu es arrivée au bar aide un peu à la déduction.

Hinata regarda le brun d'un air interrogateur. L'information monta à son cerveau et instinctivement elle porta sa main au visage. C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait enlevé tout à l'heure. Elle commença à rire doucement, ce qui fit sourire doucement Sasuke.

Elle s'arrêta de rire après un moment et dévisagea le garçon. C'était décidément la semaine du rire pour elle. Seulement ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Naruto, c'était un peu plus nerveux que naturel. Elle dévisagea alors le garçon qui se trouvait avec elle. Il était sexy mais le côté ténébreux ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle préférait chez un garçon. Elle les préférait plus ouverts… Pour éviter de trop penser, elle finit le reste de verre cul sec et se tourna vers le barman et commanda deux autres verres de whisky.

\- Tu te joins à moi ? Demanda la brune.

\- S'il le faut…

\- A cette vie de merde ! Lança-t-elle en frappant son verre contre celui de Sasuke.

Sasuke la dévisagea. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son état normal. Quand il l'avait vu bourrée la première fois, elle avait alcool espiègle et non pas l'alcool triste. Curieux de savoir la raison de sa tristesse il but avec elle espérant savoir ce qu'elle avait.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en buvant verres sur verres. En fait ils parlèrent surtout de rien. Sasuke essayer de la faire parler mais à chaque fois, elle vidait son verre et s'en recommandait un autre. Au bout d'un moment il allait lâcher l'affaire et lui proposer de la ramener lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle venait de se crisper et suivre quelque chose du regard. Il se tourna pour voir ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Il vit Naruto, sans masque, suivit d'une Sakura, perruque complètement défaite qui n'avait pas remis son masque. Il se tourna vers la brune qui les regardait intensément avec un regard indescriptible.

Lorsque Naruto aperçu son meilleur ami au bar, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers lui. Il se doutait qu'il était en train de boire avec une fille mais il voulait lui dire qu'il allait raccompagner Sakura puis rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres de lui, il l'appela d'une voix forte.

\- EH ! SASUK…

Il se stoppa lorsqu'il remarqua la robe rouge similaire à celle de Sakura. Il remonta ses pupilles bleues azures lentement. Lorsqu'il arriva à la taille de son meilleur ami il remarqua lorsqu'il vit les deux bras de la jeune femme enlaçant son torse. Quand il remonta ses yeux encore il les écarquilla comme jamais auparavant. C'était elle. Elle se trouvait là, avec Sasuke, en train de l'enlacer tendrement. Mais le pire ce n'était pas ça, le pire c'était qu'elle était en train de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle embrassait son meilleur ami devant lui. Pourtant elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle n'embrassait pas sur la bouche. Il resta bouche bée pendant que Sakura le rejoignit en lui demandant pourquoi il était figé. Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur le même spectacle que son compagnon elle eut la même réaction. Elle resta d'abord muette avant de bouillir de colère envers la brune.

\- C'EST PAS VRAI ! Cria-t-elle de rage. IL LES LUI FAUT TOUS A CETTE TRAINEE !

En entendant les mots de son amie, Hinata se libéra des lèvres de Sasuke. Elle venait de faire ça sur un coup de tête. Elle avait juste voulu qu'il ait mal, comme elle quand elle les avait surpris sur le banc tout à l'heure. Mais sa ruse venait de se retourner contre elle-même. Son amie venait de l'insulter en criant devant tout le monde. Pourtant Sakura n'avait jamais tenu de tels propos vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle venait de s'attirer la haine de son amie sur elle juste pour un garçon. Ou alors elle avait peut-être pensé ça depuis le début ? Attirer la haine de ses proches, elle ne voulait plus le faire. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser insulter de la sorte par son amie devant tant de gens qui formaient maintenant un groupe autour d'eux. Hinata prit la main de Sasuke et s'avança vers Naruto et Sakura d'un pas vif et confiant. Elle s'arrêta devant les deux personnes.

\- Moi au moins Sakura, je ne m'intéresse par à un garçon parce qu'il a flashé sur une de mes meilleures amies ! Répliqua-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Naruto avant de revenir sur Sakura.

\- Ah oui ! Parce que Mademoiselle Hinata est tellement parfaite qu'elle croit que tout le monde est à ses pieds. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu t'es fait tellement de mecs que ta réputation de chaudière a même franchi les portes de Konoha. Et c'est pour ça et seulement pour ça que tous les mecs rappliquent pour venir te baiser !

Elles se dévisagèrent et Sakura se tourna vers les personnes qui c'étaient attroupées autour du groupe de 4 et reprit la parole en criant.

\- AVIS A TOUS LES GARS EN MANQUE D'AMOUR, SI VOUS VOULEZ VOUS SOULAGER FRAPPEZ A LA PORTE D'HINATA ! NE VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS ELLE A ET AURA TOUJOURS LES CUISSES GRANDES OUVERTES POUR VOUS ACCEUILLIR !

Les personnes dévisagèrent les deux filles au centre de l'attention. Hinata avait baissé la tête pendant le discours de la rose. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser voir ses larmes. Mais elle devait réagir ! Elle n'était plus la petite fille qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds. Avant elle aurait juste fui mais maintenant elle faisait face à ses problèmes. Tant pis pour les larmes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les voyait après tout. Sans plus attendre elle leva sa main et gifla fortement Sakura. Cette dernière porta sa main à sa joue complètement décomposée d'avoir reçu un coup de la part de son amie.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me salir comme tu viens de le faire Sakura ! On est amies et toi tu m'humilies devant des centaines de personnes ?! Elle est belle l'amitié ! Surtout que tu connais très bien la raison pour laquelle je ne fais confiance à aucuns hommes. Et toi tu me fais ça parce que tu ne sais pas choisir entre un homme qui te plait réellement et un autre qui te prouvera que tu es supérieure à moi ? Tu passes à côté d'une belle histoire avec un homme que tu n'as même pas remarqué que tu lui plaisais juste pour te prouver que tu m'es supérieure et que tu peux avoir un garçon qui arrive à me plaire ! Mais on est plus au lycée Sakura ! Cette rivalité que tu as installé entre nous lorsque j'ai décidé de changer de vie et de comportement, moi je n'en ai jamais voulu ! Et je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ma vie avec ton égoïsme et ta jalousie maladive ! A partir de ce soir j'ai décidé que j'allais enfin vivre, et plus me contenter de de survivre comme je l'ai fait pendant trois ans. Mais je ne te pardonnerais pas tes paroles de ce soir. Tes paroles m'ont brisé le cœur une deuxième fois en 3 ans. Tu ne feras plus partie de ma vie Sakura.

Sakura la regarda éberluée par de telles paroles. Elle ne chercha même pas à répondre trop touchée par les mots durs de son amie. Elle la regarda et remarqua enfin les larmes qui sortaient de son regard plus froid que jamais. Depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas vu ce regard ? Sûrement depuis _le drame_. Et elle, elle venait de raviser la flamme de ses souvenirs. Elle s'en voulait déjà des paroles trop cruelles qu'elle venait de dire. Mais Hinata lui avait bien rendu. Elle avait pris un coup dans son amour propre. Elle détourna le regard, son amie devenant trop dur à regarder. Une larme glissa lentement sur sa joue. Elles restèrent immobiles devant la foule qui restait sans voix devant ce crêpage de chignon. Les minutes défilaient en même temps que les larmes et les sanglots d'Hinata.

Naruto, lui, n'avait pas tout compris à leur conversation mais ce qu'il avait retenu c'est qu'Hinata avait dû vivre quelque chose de traumatisant il y a trois ans et que lui, Naruto, lui plaisait. Il la regardait verser des larmes. Cette vision lui fit mal au cœur. Il voulait la réconforter et la prendre dans ses bras. Il s'avança et lui attrapa doucement le poignet. Elle ne réagit pas, continuant de verser des larmes, les yeux toujours rivés vers le sol et ne semblant même pas remarquer la proximité du blond.

\- Hinata… Dit-il doucement.

Cette dernière sembla réagir à la voix de Naruto. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sembla enfin se souvenir où elle se trouvait et avec qui. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dégagea vivement de la poigne de Naruto.

\- ET TOI TU NE M'APPROCHES PLUS JAMAIS ! TU AS COMPRIS ?! TU ES ENCORE PIRE QU'ELLE !

Elle se tourna rapidement pour échapper à la pression devenue trop étouffante. Elle emmena le brun contre son gré en le tirant par la main. Elle voulait partir de cette foule de personnes inconnues qui la regardait comme un animal de foire qui pète un plomb. Elle entendit le blond l'appeler en essayant de la suivre mais elle pressa le pas toujours en tirant le brun qui se laissa faire, conscient qu'elle avait besoin de compagnie.

Voila, C'est la fin du chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 7 !


	7. Chapitre 7 - Du réconfort dans l'hiver

Bonjour à tous!

Je voudrais vous remercier grandement pour vos reviews. Quand je me suis connectée après la fac, j'ai été très étonnée de toutes les reviews qui m'avaient été laissées. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et j'ai sauté partout après les avoir lues. ça m'a donné une bouffée d'adrénaline et j'ai fini le chapitre 7 déjà commencé. Je suis très contente que mon histoire plaise. ça me donne envie de vous donner la suite encore plus vite alors j'ai relu et corrigé les chapitre 7 pour vous le poster ce soir pour vous remercier de me lire et de m'encourager.

Je vais répondre aux reviews avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre alors si vous voulez juste lire le chapitre, descendez la page, ça commence plus bas. ;)

WolfBlut : Merci de lire ma fic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de faire ressortir la Hinata d'avant dans les prochains chapitres, moi aussi elle me manque ;). Je sais que j'ai pas été gentille avec Sakura mais je la voyais très bien faire ça... Et Naruto au début je voulais pas qu'il accepte et puis finalement, il a accepté contre mon gré... ^^. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Merci pour te encouragements et a bientôt et bonne lecture!

Fana : Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu aimes toujours ma fic ! ça me donne du courage pour la poster. Parce qu'au début je n'étais pas sûre de continuer à la poster puisque je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de commentaires dessus. Mais tu as commenté presque chaque chapitre et je t'en remercie vraiment ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de la suite ! Le chapitre qui vient est pleins de nouvelles rencontres. :) Bonne lecture à toi et encore merci de me soutenir ! A bientôt !

Tenshi : je suis contente d'avoir réussi te faire boire mon histoire! Mais j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop soulé! ^^ (quel vieux jeu de mot!) Je sais qu'Hinata est OOC... Mais je vais essayer de faire ressortir son côté timide et réservée dans les prochains chapitres. Je pense que ta haine pour Sakura est un peu plus forte que la mienne ^^ (tu m'as bien fait rire à vouloir la faire souffrir). Malheureusement, je suis désolée, et je sens que tu vas me détester dans les prochains chapitres... Je t'en dis pas plus mais j'espère que tu continueras à me lire... Moi je suis plus une fan du NaruHina et ton idée de triangle amoureux m'a trainé dans la tête mais après une affreuse tentative, j'ai laissé tomber... Je n'arrive pas à me mettre dans la tête de Sasuke... Pour moi, ce personnage reste et restera un mystère... et du coup, je veux bien essayer de les rapprocher mais si ça me semble trop catastrophique je devrais arrêter le massacre... J'espère que tu continueras à lire tout de même! Bonne lecture du 7ème chapitre ! Merci encore de ton commentaire et de tes encouragements ! A bientôt.

Lormela : Merci de me remercier :p C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour suivre mon suivre ! C'est ça qui me donne envie de la continuer ! J'espère que le chapitre qui suivra te plaira encore. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Merci encore !

Bonne lecture à tout le monde ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! A bientôt ! Et n'oubliez pas que vos commentaires me boustent à écrire plus vite :p.

LBubu.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Chapitre 7 : Un peu de réconfort dans cet Hiver glacial

 **25 Décembre 2015, 10h 52**

 _Appartement de Sasuke_

Hinata se réveilla lentement d'une nuit agitée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit des bras qui l'entouraient tendrement. Elle leva la tête, remarqua Sasuke et inspecta ensuite autour d'elle pour comprendre qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son appartement. Elle essaya de se remémorer sa soirée d'hier. Un mal de crâne lui vint instantanément et des souvenirs douloureux refirent surfaces. Finalement elle aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Elle se rappelait de Naruto et Sakura allongés l'un sur l'autre sur un banc, sa colère face à cette image, son idée de rendre l'appareil à Naruto, les mots blessants de Sakura, sa gifle, ses paroles envers Sakura, ses paroles face à Naruto… Puis plus rien. Elle se regarda et remarqua avec soulagement qu'elle avait encore ses habits sur elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons rien fait, fit savoir une voix au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle regarda Sasuke avec des yeux qui semblaient demander ce qu'il faisait torse nu, collé à elle. Il comprit le message et continua.

\- Tu m'as entrainé dans les rues de Konoha et je me suis laissé faire parce que je ne trouvais ça pas sage de te laisser toute seule. Et ça n'a manqué parce que tu t'es évanouie d'un coup quelques mètres plus loin. Sûrement à cause du choc. Comme je ne savais pas où tu habitais j'ai préféré te ramener chez moi. Ensuite je t'ai allongé sur mon lit mais des larmes se sont mises à couler de tes yeux pendant ton sommeil. J'ai essayé de te réveiller mais tu m'as agrippé et tu m'as empêché de bouger. Voilà pourquoi tu te retrouves dans mes bras ce matin.

\- Ça n'explique pas ton torse nu, remarqua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit mais tu es réellement une bouillote humaine. J'avais chaud donc voilà.

\- Hum…

Ils se levèrent afin d'aller manger quelque chose. Ensuite Sasuke lui proposa d'aller prendre une douche qui lui remettrait les idées en place. Elle s'exécuta et partit dans la salle de bain en emportant les habits de rechange que Sasuke venait de lui prêter.

Pendant qu'Hinata était sous la douche, Sasuke s'assit dans le canapé en regardant la télé. Il venait à peine de commencer son activité lorsqu'un ouragan entra dans la pièce.

\- SASUKE ! Cria Naruto.

\- Arrêtes de crier, merde ! Je suis là !

\- Ah ! Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'Hinata ?! Je suis allé à son appartement mais personne ne répond !

\- C'est peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas te voir abrutit !

\- Arrêtes et dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas laissé dans un caniveau hier soir !

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Demanda son ami agacé. Elle vient de repartir à l'instant. Tu as dû la croiser dans la rue.

\- Quoi ?! Elle a dormi ici ? Vous avez… ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ce qu'on a fait cette nuit, Naruto.

\- Dis-moi Sasuke, j'ai besoin de savoir ! Cette fille me plait vraiment…

\- Alors pourquoi t'es allé te faire sa meilleure amie ?! S'énerva Sasuke. Tu croyais peut-être que ça ne se saurait pas ? Un petit coup et puis on en parle plus ?!

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? S'énerva à son tour Naruto. J'étais énervé parce qu'elle avait sauté au cou d'un inconnu et était partit avec lui je ne sais où. J'avais envie de me changer les idées.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça d'abord ?! Elle n'est pas avec toi que je sache ? Elle a le droit de fréquenter qui elle veut non ? Par contre ça ne te donne pas le droit de foutre la merde dans sa vie en te faisant sa meilleure amie !

\- Pourquoi tu la défends tellement ? Ah mais oui ! J'oubliais ! Tu dois être l'amour de sa vie vu qu'elle a daigné poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes.

\- Je te signale qu'elle l'a fait parce qu'elle t'avait surpris en pleine action dans le parc avec Sakura et qu'elle voulait te rendre la pareille ! Et puis le mec avec elle au début de la soirée c'était son cousin abrutit ! Tu devrais te renseigner avant de faire des actes complétement irréfléchis.

Le blond resta sans voix. Il marmonna quelque chose que seules quelques paroles arrivaient aux oreilles de Sasuke.

\- Son cousin… Sakura… Parc… C'est pas vrai… Vraiment trop con !

Son meilleur ami le regarda se torturer, il l'avait bien mérité. Soudain, un bruit d'eau qui coule résonna dans l'appartement. Naruto leva la tête vivement.

\- Elle est encore là ? Demanda-t-il.

Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'il le sache mais il ne pouvait pas le nier maintenant que la douche faisait du bruit. Il acquiesça doucement.

\- Je veux la voir ! S'exclama le blond en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain du brun.

\- Naruto ! Le rattrapa Sasuke par le bras. N'y va pas ! Elle est encore sous le choc de la soirée d'hier ! Elle est complétement bouleversée. Tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est aggraver les choses pour toi. Oublies pas comment elle t'a rejeté hier soir.

\- C'est bon ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler ! Mais j'ai besoin de lui parler. Il faut que je m'excuse.

\- Et tu crois que parce que tu t'excuses elle va passer l'éponge ? Naruto laisse lui le temps de digérer les choses. Il faut qu'elle mette de l'ordre dans ses idées. Cette fille à l'air totalement perdue dans sa vie. Laisses-la passer des fêtes tranquilles et après tu pourras essayer de la voir.

Le blond réfléchit et acquiesça à contre cœur, sachant que son ami avait parfaitement raison. Il resta longtemps immobile perdu dans ses pensées. Le bruit de la douche s'arrêta et Sasuke le sortit de ses réflexions.

\- Naruto elle a fini… Lui fit savoir le brun. Il ne faut pas qu'elle te voit.

Naruto acquiesça encore une fois sans bruits puis prit la porte.

Hinata sortit peu après lui, remerciant Sasuke pour sa gentillesse.

\- Sasuke, commença-t-elle. Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier…

\- Hn ? Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, tout d'abord parce que j'ai attiré l'attention sur nous hier… Ensuite parce que j'ai gâché ta soirée en te tirant avec moi et te « forçant » à me raccompagner. Et enfin, parce que je t'ai embrassé sans te demander ton avis… Même si je devine que ça ne t'a pas déplu vu que t'y as répondu…

\- J'ai compris à la seconde où tes lèvres ont touché les miennes que c'était un baiser de jalousie. J'ai seulement joué le jeu pour cet abrutit.

Elle sourit à cette remarque. Puis Sasuke reprit la parole.

\- Que vas-tu faire pour Naruto et Sakura ?

Son sourire partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis très en colère mais je pense que je leur ai fait autant de mal qu'ils m'en ont fait hier soir donc je ne vais pas en rajouter. Mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir et… D'évacuer…

\- Hn, acquiesça le brun.

Elle le remercia encore pour sa gentillesse et partit assez vite parce qu'elle voulait vite rentrer pour retrouver son chez-elle où elle se sentait bien.

 **25 Décembre 2015, 17h 00**

 _Appartement d'Hinata_

Hinata tournait en rond en essayant de se calmer, de faire évader toute cette rage qu'elle avait accumulée et qu'elle voulait faire sortir sans savoir comment. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, elle décida se sortir faire un jogging pour ne plus penser à rien. Elle s'habilla rapidement en affaire de sport et sortit de son appartement. Elle croisa son professeur/proprio monsieur Gai Maito dans les escaliers, dans une affreuse combinaison moulante verte.

\- Tiens ! S'écria le professeur. On va faire sortir la fougue de la jeunesse en s'entrainant ?

\- Bonjour monsieur. En fait je voudrais me vider l'esprit.

Il l'a regarda en réfléchissant. Puis, prit d'une illumination, il lui fit un sourire ravageur assez bizarre et l'entraina dans la salle de jujitsu de son immeuble.

\- Tu pourras te défouler un peu plus que dans un jogging. Surtout que l'on est en plein Hiver. Je suis pour que les jeunes prennent autant de temps pour s'entrainer mais là c'est un coup à tomber malade.

Elle le remercia et prit place au milieu du tatami après avoir enlevé ses chaussures.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Gai.

\- Parler de quoi ? Demanda Hinata.

\- De la raison de cette colère qui boue en toi.

\- Non ça va merci Monsieur Maito. Je veux juste extérioriser.

\- Eh bien, que dirait tu de te défouler avec moi ? Après tout la fougue de la jeunesse n'attends personne !

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Sur ces paroles, Hinata se mit en position de garde et elle commença à attaquer le professeur. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se battait, elle mettait de plus en plus de rage dans ses coups. Au bout de 20 minutes acharnées, Hinata se laissa tomber sur le tatami.

\- Eh bien. Je vois que l'on avait des choses à extérioriser ! Lança son professeur.

\- … C'est possible… Répondit Hinata d'une voix fatiguée. Ça fait du bien…

\- Mais dites-moi mademoiselle Merrin. Qu'est-ce qu'une petite étudiante en pleine fougue de la jeunesse fait seule le jour de noël ?

Hinata le fixa en essayant de se sortir de la tête sa famille absente. Elle préféra détourner le sujet.

\- Et vous monsieur Maito ? Vous n'êtes pas avec votre famille ?

\- Et bien en fait, si ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire ravageur et un pouce levé. Il va arriver d'un moment à l'…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase à cause d'un bruit sourd. Quelqu'un venait d'enfoncer la porte de la salle d'art martial et était rentré comme un ouragan. Devant Hinata se trouvait un homme de son âge à peu près. Il avait des cheveux noirs avec une coupe au bol affreuse. Il avait des sourcils énormes et des yeux assez ronds avec les cils inférieurs exagérément longs. Il portait une combinaison verte qui lui collait tellement au corps que ça devrait être interdit. Elle le reconnu étonnamment facilement malgré son masque de la veille. C'était l'homme qui avait invité Tenten à danser.

Lorsqu'elle le vit à côté de son professeur, Hinata se frappa le front intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt. Effectivement, les deux hommes se ressemblaient comme de vrais jumeaux à part la différence d'âge. Elle se releva pour saluer le nouvel arrivant poliment.

\- Bonjour, je suis Hinata Merrin. Je suis la locataire et l'élève de votre père, monsieur Maito. Enchantée… ?

\- Lee ! S'écria-t-il pour répondre à sa question muette avec le même sourire ravageur que son professeur plus tôt. Mais ne te méprends pas, Gaï-sensei n'est pas mon père. Je m'appelle Lee Rock.

Hinata tomba de surprise. Comment c'était possible ? Ils étaient pourtant identiques.

\- Oh… Désolée… S'excusa-t-elle de légères rougeurs sur ses joues. J'ai cru que… Je… Vous, vous ressemblez tellement… Et puis monsieur Maito m'a dit qu'il attendait la venue de sa famille alors…

\- Eh bien oui Hinata, commença le professeur. Bien que Lee n'est pas mon fils, ni même de ma famille, je le considère comme tel !

\- Oh ! GAI-SENSEIIIII ! Cria Lee en se jetant dans les bras de son professeur, des larmes inondant ses joues.

A cette vision que peu de personne n'aimerait se vanter d'avoir déjà vu dans sa vie, la brune commença à rire doucement, puis de plus en plus jusqu'à se torde de rire. Les deux hommes la regardèrent sans comprendre puis se mirent à rire avec elle sans en connaître la raison. Après ce fou rire, Gai invita Hinata à se joindre à eux pour fêter noël. Elle hésita et puis finalement accepta. Ils l'avaient fait beaucoup rire et c'était mieux que de se morfondre dans son canapé à manger du chocolat. Ça lui faisait même énormément de bien de décompresser de cette façon.

Son professeur et Lee s'échauffaient d'une façon complètement hallucinante avant de commencer à se combattre. Ils avaient une vitesse incroyable et une technique encore meilleure. Elle se demandait comment ils pouvaient avoir encore de l'énergie après leur échauffement qui était, selon elle, un entrainement complet pour le mois. Elle se joignit à eux après avoir récupéré quelques forces. Même si elle s'était sentit forte avant, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille sans défense face à eux. Et ça devait sûrement être pareil devant Naruto, il avait contré ses attaques avec tellement de facilités. En repensant à Naruto, elle avait réussi à mettre un coup énorme plein de rage à Lee. Elle s'excusa promptement. Eux, ils se bridaient pour ne pas la blesser et elle, elle déversait sa colère sur eux. Ils la rassurèrent en lui assurant que c'était bien de se défouler. Après l'entrainement (qui dura toute l'après-midi), Hinata accompagna Gai et Lee dans un restaurant de ramens appelé Ichiraku ramens dont elle était étonnée du goût exceptionnel de ceux-ci. Hinata rigola souvent, accompagnée par les deux autres qui, la plupart du temps, ne comprenaient pas la raison de ses fous rires.

Elle s'amusa tellement qu'elle ne remarqua pas les yeux fixés sur elle durant tout le repas. En effet, un blond la fixait de ses yeux bleus. A chaque noël, et comme la plupart de ces repas, il mangeait chez Ichiraku. Etant orphelin, il allait souvent manger là-bas, n'ayant jamais appris à cuisiner. Le propriétaire et lui s'adoraient sincèrement. Naruto se retenait difficilement d'aller voir Hinata, il avait dit à Sasuke qu'il attendrait et il le ferait même s'il aurait tout donner pour être à la place de son ami. Lee et lui se connaissaient du lycée. Lee avait un an de plus mais ils s'étaient souvent confrontés pour savoir lequel était le meilleur en jujitsu. De cette rivalité était née une amitié solidifiée par leur amour commun pour les arts martiaux. Pourtant, en cet instant, il le haïssait. Il haïssait cet ami qui faisait rire Hinata aux éclats. Il aurait vendu son âme au diable pour pouvoir la faire rire de cette manière, plutôt que de la faire pleurer comme la veille. Au bout de 20 minutes, il avait décidé de quitter le restaurant pour ne plus la voir, sinon il allait craquer.

Hinata se fit raccompagnée par Gai et Lee qui, sur le pas de sa porte, lui offrirent un cadeau de dernière minute. La brune, contente de cette attention, avait déballé le cadeau emballé à la va vite. Elle se figea en découvrant l'immonde combinaison verte qu'ils arboraient tous les deux fièrement. Pour ne pas les vexés, elle les remercia sincèrement puis rentra dans son appartement. Une fois couchée elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir d'un sommeil réparateur.

 **5 Janvier 2016, 7h 45**

 _Conservatoire de Konoha_

Hinata se dirigeait vers sa salle de cours accompagnée de Shino. C'était la rentrée pour le deuxième semestre, elle avait réussi avec facilité les contrôles du mois de Décembre, même si son passage au deuxième semestre était encore sous réserves de ce stupide concours. Plus la date se rapprochait et plus le stress montait pour la jeune fille. En plus, sa situation ne lui était pas favorable. Après un agréable noël en compagnie des deux énergumènes en combinaison verte, le retour à la réalité avait été brutal. Elle venait de perdre une amie très chère et le seul garçon qui lui avait plu depuis _l'autre_. Même si elle n'avait pas spécialement passé beaucoup de temps avec Naruto, sa présence l'avait apaisé et avait apporté les pansements nécessaires pour panser ses blessures du cœur ouvertes depuis trop longtemps. Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait commencé à oublier son amour perdu pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Malheureusement, l'antidote de ses malheurs s'était finalement révélé être du poison, qui lui avait rouvert ses blessures encore plus profondément.

Pendant ses derniers jours de vacances, elle s'était enfermée dans son entrainement pour le concours. Elle avait ignoré ses amies, appréhendant leurs regards sur la façon dont elle avait agi. Pour leur échapper durant la fin des vacances, elle avait décrété ne pas faire le nouvel an avec elles pour ne pas créer des tensions inévitables et éviter qu'elles ne prennent le partit de l'une ou de l'autre. Elle puis elle voulait échapper à leurs questions. Bien sûr, elle s'était faite harceler d'appels et de messages mais elle avait vite éteint son téléphone et était partie s'isoler chez Shino, sachant très bien qu'elle aurait très vite de la visite si elle restait dans son appartement. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait passé 2 semaines chez Shino et son colocataire qui est aussi accessoirement son meilleur ami. Hinata avait été surprise par l'identité de ce dernier. En effet, elle l'avait reconnu à cause de ses tatouages rouges sur ses joues. Leur première discussion avait été un désastre.

Flash-back

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Kiba Inuzuka et voici mon chien Akamaru, dit-il en désignant un énorme chien allongé par terre. Je suis le coloc de Shino et accessoirement son meilleur ami.

Bien que le garçon souriait chaleureusement en lui présentant sa main pour la saluer, Hinata se méfia, ne voulant pas se faire violer. Elle le regarda d'un air mauvais, elle ne voulait plus de relations d'un soir. Elle lui prit la main et pressa un point sensible de celle-ci (qu'elle connaissait grâce à Lee) si fort qu'elle lui arracha un petit cri de surprise et de douleur.

\- Je suis Hinata Merrin. Et je te préviens tout de suite que tu n'as pas intérêt ni de me toucher, ni de me reluquer et encore moins de penser à des choses pas catholiques sur moi. J'espère que tu m'as bien compris et que tu ne tenteras rien d'idiot, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard meurtrier.

Le brun la regarda bouche bée en récupérant sa main meurtrie. Il venait de rencontrer cette fille et elle, elle le prenait pour un pervers. Il fronça alors les sourcils et se retourna vers Shino.

\- Mais Shino, c'est qui cette folle ?! S'écria-t-il.

Son meilleur ami, qui venait de quitter son écharpe, lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

\- Eh bien ! On dirait qu'elle t'a bien cerné ! Lança-t-il.

\- Tu parles d'un meilleur ami… Murmura-t-il. Je te signale que je ne fais plus ça maintenant et qu'en plus, jamais je ne voudrais me faire une nana qui ressemble à un psychopathe !

Une veine apparue sur la tempe de la jeune fille qui venait de se faire traiter de folle et de psychopathe en l'espace d'une minute.

\- Je te signale que la nana elle t'entend ! Cria-t-elle en l'attrapant par le col. Et en plus je te signal, « bébé » que y'a à peu près un mois, tu avais essayé de te la faire la « psychopathe » ! Et que c'est pour ça que je me méfie de toi !

Kiba la détailla mieux et réfléchit quelques minutes, puis il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ça y est ! Il se rappelait d'elle. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu à cause du changement de look.

\- Tu es l'alcolo du comptoir du Paradis de la Beuverie !

\- Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes surnoms à la noix ? Se vexa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas alcolo, je tiens juste bien l'alcool !

\- Moui enfin tu m'as battu à un jeu d'alcool quand même ! Lui rappela-t-il. Shino dit lui que si elle m'a battu alors elle mérite amplement le surnom d'AlcoolGirl !

Shino fit mine de réfléchir et acquiesça devant l'air dépité d'Hinata. Kiba rigola à gorge déployée suivit d'Hinata qui rigola malgré elle. Shino esquissa seulement un petit sourire. Une fois calmés, ils lui montrèrent sa chambre temporaire. Shino lui prêtait sa chambre tandis qu'il dormirait avec Kiba. Dormir dans une chambre pleine de cage contenant des insectes, lui donnait la chair de poule. Mais elle ne devait pas faire la difficile bien qu'elle ait du mal à comprendre les goûts spéciaux de son meilleur ami. Une fois installée elle croisa Kiba qui voulait éclaircir un peu les choses pour la détendre car après tout elle était marrante.

\- Ecoutes Hinata, c'est vrai que j'ai l'air d'être un gars qui a eu pas mal de coups d'un soir, et c'est vrai, mais je ne le suis plus. J'ai rencontré une fille, Tamaki, dans mon école de vétérinaire, et elle ne me donne pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs alors tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles. On ne s'est pas rencontré dans les meilleures conditions mais je suis sûr que les deux meilleurs amis de Shino ne peuvent que bien s'entendre. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis quand on te connait mieux, je t'assure qu'on n'a pas envie de sortir avec toi ! Une psychopathe alcolo non merci !

Il rajouta un énorme rire pour conclure son discours. Il reçut un énorme coup de poing en réponse. Mais Hinata fut tout de même soulagée par son discours. Ils étaient pareils, des ex-dragueurs en demande de repentir.

Fin Flash-back.

A la suite de cette première discussion, la cohabition se passa très bien. Hinata se prit d'affection pour Akamaru mais aussi pour Kiba qui lui racontait ses histoires de couple, étant sa première amie fille. Quant à Hinata, elle avait réussi à jouer devant lui en se cachant les yeux la première fois. Kiba qui n'aimait pas particulièrement les mix de Shino à longueur de journée trouvait la musique combinée des deux très agréable à entendre. Il les conseilla pour quelques trucs, certains plus utiles que d'autres mais au moins elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un pas en avant. Elle avait réussi à oublier un peu ses problèmes aux côtés des deux hommes. Malheureusement, Shino l'avait obligé à partir dès la rentrée puisqu'il commençait à en avoir marre des ronflements de Kiba et d'Akamaru réunis. Et puis elle devrait affronter ses problèmes tôt ou tard.

Il était vrai qu'elle fuyait lâchement la réalité. Elle avait voulu changer d'environnement pour ne plus penser à ces affreuses paroles qu'elle avait tenues. Elle commençait à regretter amèrement ses paroles beaucoup trop dures envers Sakura. Elle avait parlé sous la colère et la sensation de trahison. Pourtant, en aucun cas elle n'avait le droit de se sentir trahie puisque Naruto ne lui appartenait pas et qu'il faisait par conséquent ce qu'il voulait. Et elle n'avait jamais dit à Sakura que Naruto lui plaisait puisqu'elle ne le savait même pas elle-même. Et puis elle n'avait pas tort… Elle avait couché avec tellement de garçons... Sans aucuns sentiments, sans remords, sans regrets, sans but précis, sans réconfort… Se cachant de la réalité derrière des règles. Encore des règles… Toute sa vie elle a été enfermée par des règles et pourtant, une fois libérée de cette cage, elle s'était enfermée dans une autre cage fabriquée elle-même par ses propres règles.

Elle y réfléchit toute la journée et décida d'arrêter de fuir. Elle irait s'excuser auprès de Sakura jeudi au bar.

 **5 Janvier 2016, 14h 15**

 _Bar le Paradis de la Beuverie_

\- Non, elle ne m'a pas ouvert… Ça fait quatre jours que j'attends comme un con devant sa porte pendant des heures dans l'espoir qu'elle m'ouvre et qu'elle me parle… Mais non… Pas une réponse…

Naruto nettoyait le comptoir pendant que son parrain écoutait son filleul se plaindre depuis le début de la journée.

\- Ecoutes Naruto, peut-être qu'elle a voulu s'éloigner de tout ça… Tu sais depuis que je la connais elle n'a jamais montré autant de sentiments. Elle se sent peut-être vulnérable. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'est pas prête à avoir de relation à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie… Les possibilités sont infinies. Alors s'il te plait Naruto, arrête de ressasser ça à longueur de journée et laisse le temps faire son œuvre…

Naruto fit une petite moue. Son parrain avait sûrement raison mais il essaierait tout de même une dernière fois ce soir… Oui une dernière fois.

\- Et au fait Naruto, ajouta Jiraya. J'ai vu Tsunade hier. Elle aimerait que tu ailles la voir. Ça fait longtemps et elle voudrait savoir où tu en ais dans tes économies et tous ces trucs barbants sur ton avenir.

\- Barbants ?! Cria Naruto. C'est quand même mon avenir vieil Ermite pas net !

\- Bah tu sais moi quand y'a pas de nichons ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment !

\- C'est ça ! Allez écrire vos cochonneries ! De toutes façons ils sont complétement nuls vos livres ! Ça ne se passe jamais comme ça en vrai !

\- Moi c'est comme ça que ça se passe ! Souligna Jiraya l'air indigné.

\- Arrêtez de mentir, vous êtes trop vieux pour ça ! Même Mamie Tsunade ne veut pas de vous !

L'homme s'en alla en boudant devant les propos de son filleul. La journée passa lentement pour Naruto qui attendait la fin de son service avec hâte.

 **5 Décembre 2016, 18h 13**

 _Rue de Konoha, près de l'appartement d'Hinata_

Naruto venait de finir son service et se rendait rapidement chez Hinata pour essayer de parler avec elle. Il se hâtait lorsqu'il entendit un petit rire qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il la rechercha vivement du regard dans la direction du son qu'elle avait produit. Il la reconnu rapidement. Elle portait un pantalon noir slim, des bottines à talons marron clair, et un long manteau d'hiver beige. Elle était éblouissante comme d'habitude. Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des mois entiers. Même si ça ne faisait que deux semaines. Il était content d'enfin l'apercevoir après mainte et mainte tentatives. Par contre il était beaucoup moins ravi d'apercevoir Kiba, rigolant avec elle à côté. Ils avaient l'air complice et ça énerva fortement le blond. Il décida de se rapprocher pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Voilà c'est là ! Dit la fille.

\- Oh ! D'accord ! Lui répondit Kiba. Tu veux que je monte avec toi ?

Le blond bouilla de l'intérieur. Monter avec elle ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Non merci, ça va aller, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. C'est déjà gentil de m'avoir raccompagnée jusqu'ici.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal pour tout gentleman ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Ces deux semaines avec ont été vraiment sympas ! N'hésite pas à revenir nous voir Akamaru et moi ! La porte sera toujours ouverte si tu as besoin !

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Bonne soirée.

Hinata ouvrit la porte de son immeuble et s'engouffra dedans. Pendant qu'un blond aux oreilles baladeuses venait d'entendre quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Elle avait donc passé deux semaines avec Kiba ? C'est pour ça qu'elle n'ouvrait pas la porte alors… Elle avait trouvé réconfort dans les bras de Kiba. Le blond partit vite pour aller dans son appartement, dégouté par l'attitude de la brune qui occupait ses pensées. D'abord lui, puis Sasuke, puis Kiba… Elle n'allait pas se faire tous ses amis quand même ?

Voila, voila... Un Naruto en colère et une Hinata prête à retrouver ses amies ! Comment se passera ce face à face ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! ;)

A bientôt ! Et merci d'avoir lu !


	8. Chapitre 8 - Réconciliations et plus

Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Il faut vivre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Je voudrais vous remercier de me lire et de me récompenser par vos avis, ça fait chaud au cœur !

Réponses au reviews (si tu veux il le chapitre, c'est juste un peu plus bas) ;)

Tenshi : J'espère que tu vas pas trop en vouloir dans ce chapitre... :p Bonne lecture et merci ! A bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre !

Amrys : Tout d'abord, je te remercie de me lire, ça me touche de savoir qu'en plus je réussi à te toucher en retour... (Cette phrase sortit de son contexte est un peu bizarre... ^^) Je te remercie de dire que malgré la vitesse de publication j'arrive à avoir une histoire qui tient la route :) J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre qui suit et que auras envie de lire la suite ! A bientôt !

nz : Merci pour ton commentaire et merci de me lire ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! A bientôt pour la suite !

Fana : Coucou ! Merci de commenter encore mon chapitre :') ça me fait plaisir! C'est vrai que quand j'y repense, Sakura aurait du faire le premier pas... Mais Hinata reste tout de même Hinata et je pense qu'elle n'aime pas être conflit... Sinon c'est vrai que Naruto aurait du être plus en colère contre Sasuke mais pour moi, de par leur complicité, Naruto a compris qu'Hinata ne l'intéressait par vraiment lors de son discours le matin d'après le drame. Et Kiba, pour Naruto c'est quelqu'un de pas très "romantique" donc le voir avec Hinata le met hors de lui... Pour un temps ;) Et enfin pour le fameux "lui", pour l'instant je ne le fais pas rentrer dans l'histoire... J'attend le bon moment... Mais je pense que d'ici 2 ou 3 chapitres j'en parlerais plus ;) Il faut prendre son mal en patience ! :p Sinon, bonne lecture et merci de me lire encore une fois ! A bientôt !

WolfBlut : coucou ! Merci d'avoir commenté à nouveau ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et pour répondre à tes questions, j'écris au jour le jour même si j'ai toujours un chapitre au moins d'avance. (comme ça quand j'ai plus d'inspiration je peux quand même poster un chapitre en attendant que l'inspiration revienne). J'espère que ça ne se ressent pas trop quand j'écris... Mais je sais que j'ai quelques incohérences que j'essaye de corriger au fil des chapitres (comme Gai que j'avais placé comme professeur mais aussi comme proprio... C'était pas fait exprès mais j'espère m'être rattrapée... J'ai honte...). Du coup comme j'écris ce qu'il me vient, parfois l'histoire change complétement de ce que je voulais au départ. Mais je pense que ce que je voulais avant allait trop vite alors comme ça mon histoire me parait plus naturelle... Ah oui et pour l'ex, je te laisserais le découvrir au fil de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture et A bientôt !

Lormela : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui moi aussi je pense que Lee et Gai sont les meilleurs dans le domaine du rire! Ils me remontent le moral à moi aussi dans la série "Naruto SD Rock Lee" ! ^^ J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture et a bientôt !

Bonne lecture à tous !

LBubu

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapitre 8 : Réconciliations et plus si affinités

 **8 Janvier 2016, 21h 25**

 _Bar le Paradis de la Beuverie_

Hinata entra dans le bar d'un pas incertain. Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds là-dedans depuis presque deux mois. Cependant, elle avait hâte de revoir ses amies même si elle appréhendait leurs réactions face à sa petite « désertion ». Elle arriva au niveau de leur table et lança un petit « bonjour » assez timide en baissant les yeux. Elle se sentait honteuse de les avoir inquiétées. Elle avait écouté ses messages vocaux avant de venir et s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait vraiment fait une bêtise en ne les prévenant pas. Elle leva doucement les yeux en attendant une réaction de ses amies. Aucunes paroles ne se firent entendre mais Tenten se leva de sa chaise rapidement pour venir se jeter dans les bras d'Hinata, rapidement suivit par Ino et Temari. Elle était surprise, mais contente de leurs réactions.

\- Tu nous as foutu la trouille Hinata ! S'écria Tenten en pleurant.

\- Où étais-tu passée ? Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, tu n'ouvrais pas la porte et tes voisins ne t'avais pas revu depuis noël… Ajouta Ino.

\- J'étais chez Shino… Répondit Hinata d'une petite voix, consciente d'avoir inquiété ses amies. Je… Je suis désolée… J'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu…

\- Peut-être mais tu aurais dû nous prévenir ! La gronda Temari. On est tes amies, pas tes parents. On ne t'en aurait pas empêché !

\- C'est vrai… Je suis désolée…

Les trois amies se serrèrent autour d'Hinata avant de la relâcher. Quand les trois filles s'écartèrent, les yeux d'Hinata se dirigèrent vers Sakura qui se tenait debout devant elle, la tête et le regard baissés.

\- Sakura je…

\- JE SUIS DESOLEE ! Cria la rose de toutes ses forces faisant se retourner toutes les personnes présentes.

Naruto et Sasuke tournèrent leurs yeux vers la table des filles d'où provenait le cri. Ils aperçurent alors les deux jeunes filles dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Sasuke eut un petit sourire en coin en apercevant ça tandis que Naruto montrait un visage impassible. Sakura pleurait tandis qu'Hinata se mit à parler.

\- Sakura… C'est de ma faute… Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, je ne compte plus le nombre d'amants qui sont passés dans mon lit mais je vais changer. J'ai envie de changer et de vivre à nouveau une histoire où il pourrait y avoir de l'amour et pas seulement du sexe. Et puis Naruto n'était pas ma propriété donc je n'aurais pas dû le prendre aussi mal… Et puis je regrette mes paroles, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée et…

\- Non, non Hinata, dit-elle difficilement en ravala ses sanglots. C'est de la mienne. Tu avais raison sur mon compte, je suis jalouse et c'est maladif. Je l'ai été avec Ino d'abord, puis après je me suis focalisée sur toi quand Ino a eu Sai et que tu as changé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tout le temps besoin de mesurer à quelqu'un comme ça. Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai l'impression de m'accepter un peu plus quand je me dis que je te surpasse en quelque chose. Mais j'en ai pris conscience et je vais changer. Je n'interviendrais plus dans ta relation avec Naruto, tu avais raison quand tu m'as dit que je m'étais intéressée à la mauvaise personne et maintenant grâce à toi et ton discours. J'ai rendez-vous avec Sasuke, quelqu'un qui me plait vraiment. Je l'ai un peu obligé mais c'est pas grave, rigola-t-elle.

\- Tant mieux ! Sourit Hinata. Tu le mérites.

Les deux amies se serrèrent encore avant de se lâcher. Elles s'assirent ensuite pour fêter dignement leur réconciliation. Hinata leur raconta ses progrès et sa rencontre comique avec Kiba chez Shino. Après, elle écouta l'histoire de Sakura qui avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait invité Sasuke au restaurant. Il avait répondu non mais après deux semaines d'acharnement, il avait accepté pour être tranquille. Enfin Hinata avait compris que Sakura lui plaisait mais que son comportement de noël l'avait grandement refroidit. Mais il avait finalement accepté. Peut-être qu'elle devrait inviter Naruto à faire quelque chose avec elle, elle aussi. Au bout de quelques verres, Ino prit la parole en s'adressant à une Hinata qui semblait ailleurs.

\- Vas-y ! Lança Ino.

\- Hein ? Se questionna Hinata.

\- Vas le voir ! Tu crois qu'on n'a pas vu tes coups d'œil insistants depuis tout à l'heure ?

Hinata rougit instantanément de s'être fait repérer. Les filles rigolèrent de son comportement, elles ne l'avaient pas vu rougir comme ça depuis le lycée. Puis elles affichèrent des têtes d'incompréhension lorsque le visage de la brune s'assombrit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a Hinata ? Demanda Tenten.

\- C'est que… Je lui ai dit des choses horribles à lui aussi… Je pense pas qu'il veuille me parler…

\- Euh… En fait, comme j'habite près de chez toi, je passais souvent pour voir si tu n'étais pas rentrée et je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois sur le pas de ta porte. Il faisait les cents pas devant ton appartement en espérant que tu lui répondes. Alors je pense qu'il n'attend que ça de te parler ! Lança Tenten.

\- Hum… Répondit-elle les joues rosies.

Elle se leva en remerciant ses amies et se dirigea vers le bar rempli en appréhendant un peu sa conversation avec Naruto. Lorsqu'elle arriva au comptoir, elle s'assit sur tabouret et attendit que Naruto vienne la servir. Naruto l'avait très bien vu s'approcher mais ne voulant pas lui parler, il feint de ne pas l'avoir vu et la laissa pour Sasuke. Malheureusement, ce dernier ayant très bien comprit son manège ignora royalement Hinata sachant très bien que Naruto ne pourrait pas la laisser poireauter trop longtemps. Et il avait raison. Au bout de dix minutes, voyant que Sasuke ne bougeait pas depuis tout à l'heure, il soupira et se dirigea vers la brune.

\- Salut Naruto, le salua-t-elle.

\- Salut. Dit-il assez sèchement. Je te sers quoi ?

\- U… Un whisky s'il te plait, surprise par le ton de Naruto.

Tenten lui avait pourtant dis qu'il était venu la voir à son appartement. Elle comprenait qu'il soit en colère mais elle aussi était en colère après lui. Naruto revint avec son verre et se retourna sans un regard pour la brune en avançant vers Sasuke. Mais une voix le stoppa.

\- Naruto ! Lança-t-elle. Attends s'il te plait !

Il se retourna vers elle et attendit la suite.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit à noël, continua-t-elle. J'étais en colère et j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas…

\- Tu n'as pas t'excuser.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Non. Dit-il en se retournant. Mais il fut encore une fois stopper par la voix d'Hinata.

\- Attends Naruto ne part pas ! Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il l'air impatient et désintéressé.

Ce ton étonna Hinata mais elle préférait ne pas en tenir compte. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle était en colère elle aussi mais qu'elle voulait arranger les choses entre eux. Elle se lança peu sûre d'elle et rougissante.

\- Je voudrais savoir si tu… Enfin si tu… Si tu ne voudrais pas être mon exception… ?

Naruto, n'ayant pas l'habitude de l'attitude de la brune rougit à son tour en détournant les yeux. Il la trouvait sacrément mignonne comme ça. Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était en colère. Il reprit la parole.

\- Ton exception ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui… Tu sais pour toutes mes règles « bizarres » comme tu dis…

\- Je ne comprends pas… Répondit Naruto perplexe.

La bêtise de Naruto agaça la brune. Il fallait lui faire un dessin pour qu'il comprenne ?

\- Ah mais tu es stupide ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant avant de se rassoir et de se racler la gorge. Je te demande si tu voudrais passer une soirée avec moi ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant la phrase d'Hinata. Elle lui proposait un rendez-vous ? A lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait de Kiba ? Il fronça les sourcils et prit la parole.

\- D'abord je voudrais savoir quelque chose.

\- Oui, quoi ? Demanda la brune perplexe.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Je suis venu te voir plusieurs fois à ton appart, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ouvert ?

Naruto voulait savoir la vérité.

\- Je n'étais pas chez moi. Répondit-elle simplement.

\- Et tu étais où ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Chez un ami, répondit-elle agacée.

\- Un ami hein… C'était seulement un ami ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle sèchement. Mais pourquoi tu me fais passer un interrogatoire Naruto ? Tu ne veux pas me dire simplement oui ou non ?

Naruto la dévisagea et sentait qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il allait faire mais il était trop en colère. Kiba était un chaud lapin alors aucune chance qu'Hinata soit restée deux semaines dans son appart sans y être passé.

\- Alors c'est non, dit-il en se retournant et en se dirigeant vers Sasuke.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Naruto venait de la rembarrer. Pourtant il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas… Alors pourquoi ce refus ? Elle sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Elle essaya vainement de les ravaler. Elle devait vite sortir pour ne pas pleurer devant tout le monde. Elle se dirigea vers la table de ses amies sans un mot et d'un pas rapide. Elle prit rapidement son sac à main, salua ses amies non sans sanglots dans sa voix et sortit du bar.

Une fois dans son appartement, elle s'écroula sur son canapé en pleurs. Décidément, elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance avec ses expériences amoureuses. Elle laissait ses larmes s'écouler doucement, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son t-shirt. Elle pleura jusqu'à s'endormir sur le canapé. Elle dormit d'un sommeil pas agréable.

Elle fut réveillée par les coups de sonnettes et les tambourinages sur sa porte. Elle se leva difficilement du canapé pour se diriger vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Naruto essoufflé et en sueur. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il remarqua tout de suite les yeux rouges d'Hinata et les traces que les larmes avaient laissées sur son beau visage. Il l'avait encore faite pleurer…

\- C'est Sakura… Répondit-il. Elle m'a tout raconté.

\- Oh ! S'étonna-t-elle. C'est-à-dire ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, s'avança vers elle et attrapa la tête d'Hinata dans ses mains. Il la regarda intensément avant de lui caresser doucement la joue avec son pouce droit.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer…

\- Naruto je…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase à cause des lèvres du blond qui se pressaient tendrement sur les siennes. Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de se détendre et de les fermer doucement. Elle lui rendit son baiser et passa ses bras autour du cou de Naruto. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un comme ça. Elle avait embrassé Sasuke y'a deux semaines mais là, c'était un baiser différent. Il était passionné et doux. Un baiser plein de ressentiments et de sentiments. Un baiser où toute la colère, la tristesse et le chagrin accumulés se ressentaient et se déversaient dans les deux personnes qui le partageait. Lorsque Naruto passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Hinata, elle le laissa entrer pour approfondir ce baiser plein de sentiments divers. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, s'amusèrent et s'emmêlèrent encore et encore ensembles en provoquant des frissons à Hinata. Ce baiser était électrisant. Il avait aussi le goût d'une grande bouffée d'oxygène pour Hinata. Mais malgré cette sensation, elle fut la première à mettre fin au baiser, pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Naruto… Souffla-t-elle. Je n'embrasse pas sur la bouche.

Naruto sourit à cette phrase. Il se pencha et reposa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Oui mais… Je suis ton exception.

Il venait de lui murmurer ses mots dans l'oreille. Elle rougit jusqu'au menton en sentant son souffle dans son oreille. Naruto la regarda amusé.

\- Bah alors ? Demanda-t-il. Tu es timide maintenant ?

Hinata se reprit tant bien que mal et lança son poing sur l'épaule de Naruto.

\- Tais-toi ! Idiot. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça…

\- Fais quoi ?

\- Embrasser ou voir plusieurs fois la même personne…

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Tu vas réapprendre, lui sourit-il.

\- Oui…

Il la serra dans ses bras comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine mer. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et sentit son corps se réchauffer. Une douce chaleur s'empara d'elle. Elle fut déçue quand il brisa cette étreinte. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Tu devrais aller te recoucher. Il est tard, je suis venu après mon service…

\- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle complétement perdue.

Elle avait dormi dans son canapé mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps. Naruto regarda son portable.

\- 5 heures.

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux. Elle avait dû dormir pendant 5 heures sur son canapé mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi à peine 20 minutes. Elle regarda Naruto et prit la parole.

\- Tu… Tu veux dormir avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Oh… Euh… D'accord…

Elle était un peu déçue et Naruto le remarqua et s'avança pour lui donner un baiser encore plus passionné que le premier. Une fois qu'il se détacha d'elle, il lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir si je dors avec toi…

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Pourquoi cette vieille manie revenait ces temps-ci ? C'était agaçant et elle n'avait aucun contrôle dessus. Elle acquiesça et salua Naruto, c'est vrai qu'elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain pour ses cours. Naruto la regarda rentrer dans son appartement le sourire aux lèvres. Ils devaient encore parler de Kiba, Sasuke et essayer d'en savoir plus sur elle mais ils avaient franchi une étape ce soir.

Voilà pour le 8ème chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre portera plus sur l'approche fatidique du concours... Avec quelques tensions !

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si ce chapitre vous a plu ! ;)

A bientôt ! Merci d'avoir lu !

LBubu


	9. Chapitre 9 - Un cap passé ?

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Voilà le chapitre 9 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Elle m'encourage à poster plus vite et à écrire plus vite aussi ! ;)

Tenshi : J'espère que le chapitre d'avant t'a quand même plut... En tout cas, voilà la suite ! :) Merci de lire et de commenter mes chapitres aussi vite ! Bonne lecture du chapitre 9 ! A bientôt !

Maggy : Bonsoir Maggy ! ça fait plaisir d'avoir un commentaire d'une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci de m'avoir lu et de trouver ma fiction bien ! :) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture et a bientôt !

WolfBlut : Merci de lire mes chapitres et de les commenter aussi vite! :) Ravie de savoir que le chapitre t'as plut ! Tant mieux si mes erreurs passent inaperçues ^^ Il faudra attendre deux chapitre je pense pour savoir l'histoire d'Hinata et son ex ;) Patience, patience ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Fana : Merci de ton commentaire, je suis touchée de savoir que tu as apprécié encore une fois ! Surtout que je n'étais pas sûre que la réconciliation peu être trop soudaine de Naruto et Hinata plaise... C'est vrai que Sakura à fait une bonne action dans ce chapitre! :) J'espère que la suite te plaira même si tout ne se passe pas très bien... Enfin je te laisse lire ! ;) Bonne lecture et a bientôt !

Lormela : merci à toi de me lire et de commenter :) ça me touche et ça me pousse à continuer ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre de réconciliation t'ai plut. Comme je disais à Fana, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il serait apprécié puisque je trouvais que ça allait peut-être un peu vite... C'est vrai que cette fiction est basée sur Naruto et Hinata et que du coup je ne parle pas trop des autres couples mais je pense que je n'arriverais pas à gérer plus de personnages... (les pensées, les actions et tout ça...) Du coup c'est focalisé sur NaruHina et je m'en excuse... :/ Le concours se fera dans 2 chapitres ou dans celui d'après mais il va arriver vite :) Bonne lecture et merci à toi de prendre le temps de me lire! A bientôt !

Merci à tous, ceux qui laissent des commentaires mais aussi les autres. J'espère que mon histoire vous plait et vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous !

LBubu

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapitre 9 : Un cap de passé ?

 **24 Janvier 2016, 12h 30**

 _Appartement de Sasuke_

\- Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec Hinata ? Demanda Sasuke.

\- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? Grommela Naruto.

\- Si t'es sur les nerfs c'est que ça doit pas être la joie.

\- Et toi avec Sakura alors ?

\- Elle est encore plus collante que toi.

\- Oh ben ça doit te plaire !

\- Hn. Je t'ai dit pour moi alors dis-moi pour toi.

\- Eh bien en fait... On s'est vu plusieurs fois après la dernière fois… Enfin… Je suis allé la voir dans son appartement à chaque fois après mon service mais elle trouve toujours une excuse pour me fuir… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Ça fait deux semaines qu'elle me fait tourner en bourrique… Hier soir, elle m'a carrément traité d'abrutit avant de me claquer la porte au nez, pourtant j'avais rien fait… Le seul moment qu'on a passé ensemble et qui a duré plus d'une heure c'est quand on a mangé le midi pendant mon jour de congé. Elle rentre tard chez elle après les cours, elle me vire en me sortant des excuses bidon quand je viens sans la prévenir… J'ai l'impression qu'elle me fuit… Tu crois qu'elle a pas aimé que je l'embrasse ?

\- Elle embrasse un mec beau, intelligent, plein de charme, d'un sex-appeal débordant…

\- Oh t'es chou Sasuke ! S'écria le blond.

\- … Et deux semaines plus tard elle t'embrasse toi. Alors c'est évident qu'elle n'a pas aimé. Ça a dû lui faire un choc.

Naruto ouvrit grands les yeux en comprenant ses paroles. Il se leva du canapé et leva son poing devant lui.

\- TU VEUX TE BATTRE SASUKE ?! Je te signale que ta copine n'a pas dit non quand je l'ai embrassé !

\- Ça c'est parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore mes lèvres !

Sasuke s'était levé et avait placé son poing devant lui aussi en miroir à Naruto. Ils se fusillaient mutuellement du regard. Ce combat du regard dura plusieurs minutes avant que Naruto ne le coupe en soupirant. Il se laissa tomber lamentablement sur le canapé.

\- Non mais vraiment… Pourquoi elle me fuit ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit quand elle te remballe ?

\- Soit qu'elle est fatiguée à force de travailler, soit qu'elle doit travailler sur un gros examen qui arrive bientôt…

Un silence s'installa dans le salon. Sasuke regardait son ami d'un air désolé. Il agita la tête de gauche à droite.

\- T'es idiot ou quoi ?! Pourquoi tu dis qu'elle te fuit ?

\- Ben parce que c'est des excuses à deux balles ! Personne ne travaille autant pour un seul examen.

\- Non attends mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle te ment ou tu es stupide ?

\- Arrêtes de m'insulter ! C'est bizarre cette histoire d'examens ! Et puis elle fuit mes questions, moi je veux des réponses.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui ne travailles pas autant pour un examen, mais les personnes normales travaillent pour réussir leur vie c'est normal ! Abrutit !

\- Elle est dans la musique, ça demande pas tous les soirs de travail quand même ! En plus elle refuse de jouer devant moi…

\- J'espère que tu ne parles pas comme ça devant elle. Sinon ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle te mette à la porte.

 **24 Janvier 2016, 14h 00**

 _Conservatoire de Konoha_

\- Salut Hinata ? J-7 du grand jour hein ! Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Tenten.

Hinata se retourna vers son amie. Elle venait l'aider à finaliser la chorégraphie. Aujourd'hui, seulement Tenten et Temari avaient pu se libérer. Shino, lui, se « détendait » avant le concours. Tenten poussa un grand cri lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage d'Hinata.

\- Hinata ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu fais peur à voir ! On dirait un zombie !

\- Merci d'en rajouter, ironisa Hinata.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit…

\- Tu stress c'est normal ! Mais faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils ! Tu fais les exercices de relaxation qu'Ino t'a donné ?

\- Je stress mais ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Se désola Hinata.

Son amie la regarda surprise et apeurée. Elle recula de plusieurs pas et attendit la suite, méfiante.

\- Le problème c'est le mail de Madame Yuhi que j'ai reçu hier soir ! Elle m'annonce comme ça, la bouche en cœur le nom des jurys de cette année !

\- Hinata. Reprit calmement Tenten. Calme-toi, tu me fais peur. Qui peut bien faire partit du jury pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

\- Désolée… Je suis à cran depuis hier soir… En plus quand j'ai lu le mail, Naruto a sonné à ma porte quelques minutes après. Il m'avait apporté des rouleaux à la cannelle… Je les ai pris et j'ai claqué la porte en le traitant d'abrutit… J'ai complétement disjoncté. J'ai mangé les 12 rouleaux en m'apitoyant sur mon sort… Il vient me rendre visite alors qu'il est crevé après le boulot mais tout ce qu'il fait c'est de me poser des questions sur moi… Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant et pourquoi tu aimes la musique et pourquoi tu habites toute seule et qu'est-ce que tu joues comme instrument… ça m'épuise d'éviter toutes ses questions alors je le mets à la porte…

\- C'est normal qu'il veuille en savoir plus sur toi Hinata. Tu devrais t'ouvrir à lui !

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il sache mon passé… Et puis ce n'est pas le problème… Le problème c'est ce concours à la noix et mon avenir bientôt bousillé par celui-ci…

\- Hinata… Qui sont les jurys ?

\- … Il y a l'Hokage Tsunade, comme chaque année, Kurenai Yuhi, mon professeur de musique, Kakashi Hatake, le producteur, et…

\- Et… ? Demanda Tenten en voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas sans aide.

\- Mon père…

Elle avait dit ça dans un souffle mais Tenten entendit très bien.

\- Mais pourquoi ton père fait partit du jury ?!

\- Je ne sais pas mais c'est une catastrophe ! Comment je vais pouvoir jouer en sachant qu'il me regarde d'aussi près ?! ça va me tétaniser comme avant…

\- Tu n'as qu'à te cacher derrière un masque. Intervint une voix de garçon. Comme tu l'as fait quand tu as joué devant les filles.

Les deux filles sursautèrent en entendant la voix d'un garçon derrière elles. Elles se retournèrent vite pour voir le concerné. C'était Shikamaru le copain de Temari qui marchait d'un pas lent dans la salle. Les deux filles le connaissaient mais pas énormément. Quand elles allaient chez Temari et lui, il allait toujours faire la sieste ou alors il partait chez son meilleur ami en disant que leurs conversations de filles étaient barbantes.

\- Temari pourquoi tu l'as emmené ici ?

\- Tu as besoin de jouer devant des gens que tu ne connais pas Hinata. Tu vas paniquer sur la scène sinon. Je fais ça pour t'aider. Shikamaru a prévenu des amis qui ne te connaissent pas et tu vas devoir jouer devant eux.

\- Mais c'est impossible Temari ! Je ne veux pas… et puis Shino n'est même pas là !

\- Je t'y oblige ! Alors maintenant, fais comme Shikamaru t'a dit, masque toi ou déguise toi si ça te chante mais il ne faut plus que tu ais peur sinon tu n'auras pas ton année !

Hinata acquiesça après quelques moments de réflexion. Elle savait que ses entrainements pour se perfectionner n'auraient servi à rien si elle n'arrivait pas à jouer devant des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ajouta quand même une condition.

\- D'accord mais débrouille toi pour que Shino soit là. Je ne pourrais pas le faire sans lui. Je ne veux pas me montrer alors je vais chercher un déguisement dans la salle de théâtre. Mais je te ferais payer ça Temari !

\- C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça !

\- Quand tes amis arriveront, je ne veux pas que tu leur dises mon nom, demanda Hinata en s'adressant à Shikamaru.

\- Ok. Répondit simplement Shikamaru.

\- Toi, tu m'accompagnes ! Dit-elle en prenant Tenten par le bras.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de théâtre, avec Tenten sur ses talons. Elle entra et se choisi rapidement un costume avec l'aide de Tenten. Elle entreprit de faire les exercices d'Ino en compagnie de son amie. Après une demi-heure, elle jugea que tout le monde devait être arrivé. Tenten la rassura en lui rappelant que même si elle ne jouait pas bien, personne ne la connaissait et ils ne pourraient pas dire quoi que soit sur sa performance. Mais que bien entendu elle n'allait sûrement pas se chier.

Tenten pénétra dans la salle la première. Hinata hésita mais resta bloquée devant la porte. Elle entendit Shino demander à la jeune fille aux macarons où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait. Tenten répondit simplement qu'elle n'allait plus tarder. Hinata se détendit en pensant qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps avant la représentation. Elle souffla pour essayer de s'encourager. Elle ne se décidait pas à entrer à cause de la peur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Au bout de 10 minutes d'hésitation interminables, Shikamaru râla et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle. Il l'ouvrit brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec la musicienne.

\- Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Viens ! Tout le monde t'attend !

Elle ne répondit pas et entra difficilement dans la salle. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, ses yeux fixaient les camarades de Shikamaru. Son cœur commença à s'affoler dangereusement. Temari avait dit qu'elle ne les connaitrait pas mais elle avait tout faux. Parmi eux, se trouvait Lee, le disciple de son professeur qui savait qu'elle était étudiante ici, il y avait aussi Kiba qui savait tout pour elle, avec Akamaru à ses côtés. Kiba avait l'air de retenir ce dernier pour qu'il n'aille pas sauter sur Hinata. Sasuke ne prêtait pas attention à elle mais il était présent malgré tout. Elle priait de tout son cœur pour que Sakura ne lui ai pas parlé d'elle. A sa droite se trouvait un homme bien portant qui mangeait des chips. Elle s'avança difficilement et aperçu la dernière personne qui se trouvait derrière l'homme imposant. Elle eut le souffle coupé de stupéfaction et ses pieds s'emmêlèrent. Son nez rencontra lourdement le sol et des rires s'élevèrent dans la salle. Elle était très gênée et n'osa pas se relever. Tenten vint rapidement à son secours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bah alors ? Tu ne tiens plus debout ? Regarde où tu marches Hi…

Elle se tut avant de prononcer son prénom car Hinata avait posé rapidement sa main devant sa bouche. Elle se releva avec l'aide de son amie et porta ses lèvres vers l'oreille de celle-ci.

\- Pourquoi Naruto est là ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire… Il va me reconnaître…

\- Hinata, répondit-elle aussi dans son oreille. Tu es déguisée de la tête aux pieds. Tu portes une capuche et tu ne parles pas, comment veux-tu qu'il te reconnaisse ? Alors maintenant rattrape ta boulette et remontes dans leur estime. Ta fierté est mise en jeu là !

Les paroles de Tenten lui remontèrent un peu le moral. C'était vrai qu'elle portait une capuche. Elle portait des habits qui rappelaient une tenue venant de la forêt. Son visage était masqué par un loup arrivant au milieu de ses joues. Elle s'était peinturée le bas du visage avec de la peinture marron qui faisait penser à de la terre. Son haut était près du corps et n'avait pas de manches. Il était marron lui aussi et les coutures, faites grossièrement étaient beiges. Ses bras étaient recouverts de manches vertes serrées s'arrêtant au milieu de ses avant-bras. Son pantalon s'arrêtait à mi mollet et était en cuir marron. Elle était pieds nus et avait là encore de la peinture marron. Elle s'avança vers Shino qui essaya de la réconforter et de l'encourager un peu. Elle essaya de lui sourire et prit son violon. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se plaça au milieu de la salle. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux personnes qui la regardait. Lee avait les yeux pétillants et avait l'air impatient, Shikamaru avait l'air de s'ennuyer, Temari lui souriait tendrement pour l'encourager, Tenten, elle, avait une expression d'appréhension et d'encouragement, l'homme corpulent mangeait toujours mais avait les yeux rivés sur elle, Kiba souriait d'un sourire Colgate en caressant doucement Akamaru qui ronronnerait s'il pouvait. Sasuke s'était relevé en s'appuyant sur ses mains pour regarder le spectacle. Naruto fixait la brune d'un regard interrogateur. Hinata déglutit puis se mit rapidement à terre, un genou plié sur lequel elle posa son front.

Sa respiration se fit beaucoup plus rapide mais elle essaya de garder un minimum de contenance.

\- Tout va bien se passer, ils ne savent pas qui tu es, ni comment est ton visage. Ils ne sont pas là, ils ne te regardent pas. Concentres toi sur ta chorégraphie et ta musique.

Elle murmurait ses mots pour elle seule. Après quelques secondes, Shino lança la musique et Hinata se lança. Elle n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner après tout. Elle n'était plus la petite fille qui reculait devant tout. Elle se leva doucement au rythme de la musique de Shino. Quand elle fut debout, c'était à son tour de jouer. Elle posa le violon sur son épaule gauche et le cala avec sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir les visages impatients de ses spectateurs et commença la première note. Une fois la première note jouée, elle se convainquit toute seule que le cap était franchi et elle enchaina sa chorégraphie et ses notes encore mieux que pour les répétitions. La finesse dans ses mouvements gracieux réchauffa l'atmosphère et le détendit. L'attention était portée sur elle et les personnes qui la regardaient ne pouvaient plus la lâcher du regard. Au milieu de la musique, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et pouvait voir entre ses mouvements et ses pirouettes les regards émerveillés de ses interlocuteurs. Sauf pour Shikamaru qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer mais qui avait quand même un petit rictus, et Sasuke qui avait une expression indéchiffrable. Son cœur se remplit de joie et elle redoubla son ardeur pour tout donner sur la fin de la chanson. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Naruto et son cœur faillit l'abandonner. Il rougissait. Il rougissait devant une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'était pas censé vouloir être avec Hinata ? Elle sentit malgré elle de la colère et de la tristesse monter en elle. Ses mouvements se firent un peu saccadés et ses notes un peu violentes. Néanmoins, lorsque la prestation fut finie, Kiba et Lee applaudirent très bruyamment, rapidement suivis par les autres. Hinata oublia un peu les rougeurs de Naruto et leur offrit un beau sourire en guise de remerciements. Kiba vint la prendre dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer.

\- Tu as réussi ! Cria-t-il.

Elle laissa un petit rire sortir de sa gorge, contente elle aussi d'avoir réussi. Akamaru lui sauta dessus, après que Kiba l'ai déposé, pour la parsemer de léchouilles.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Choji suspicieux.

\- Disons qu'on a partagé quelques bons moments ensembles, répondit Kiba tout sourire.

\- En tout cas bravo mademoiselle ! LA FLAMME DE LA JEUNESSE BRULE EN TOI ! Cria Lee les larmes aux yeux et le pouce en l'air.

\- C'est clair que tu arrives à faire ressentir les émotions à travers ton violon. J'étais en colère, triste, joyeux, timide et tout ça en t'écoutant. Lui fit savoir Choji entre deux chips.

Hinata hocha la tête en remerciements. Après que tout le monde l'ai félicité pour sa prestation, ils partirent à leurs occupations. Sasuke l'avait gratifié d'un sourire en coin et un regard qui en disait long sur son état de connaissance de sa personne. Elle était presque sûre qu'il l'avait reconnu. Shikamaru lui avait dit qu'elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour le concours et que c'était dans la poche. Et Naruto passa devant elle sans commentaires, juste avec un regard indéchiffrable. Elle fut surprise par ce dernier mais quand elle se retrouva seule avec ses amies et Shino, elle sauta de joie d'avoir réussi. Elle s'entraina encore un peu avec l'aide de Shino pendant quelques heures.

 **24 Janvier 2016, 19h 00**

 _Appartement d'Hinata_

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans son appart, Hinata était exténuée de sa dure journée. Son corps était vidé de toute énergie, son cerveau était en ébullition et ses sentiments étaient chamboulés. Elle se prépara des ramens instantanées, ne voulant pas prendre le temps de cuisiner. Elle les mangea rapidement devant une émission de ninjas en mission. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un bon bain pour enfin se détendre comme il faut après une journée d'entrainement. Elle alla se faire couler un bain. Son téléphone sonna quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se précipita dessus et décrocha.

\- Allô, allô ! Répondit Hinata.

 _\- Eh ben ! Voilà une voix toute guillerette !_ Répondit Ino _._

\- Oui ! J'ai réussi Ino !

 _\- Je suis fière de toi Hinata ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! Je l'avais dit à Shikamaru !_

\- Tu étais au courant de cette mise en scène ?

 _\- Oui… Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?_

\- Hmm… Non, je suis trop contente pour ça ! J'entends Sakura crier contre Sai derrière toi… Elle ne supporte toujours pas qu'il vive avec vous ?

 _\- Non… En même temps il lui donne des surnoms encore pire que les miens !_ Rigola la blonde _. Et tu me fais penser, comment ça se passe avec ton beau blond ?_

Hinata se crispa à l'entente de cette question. Les rougeurs de Naruto de cet après-midi lui revinrent à la tête. Elle sentit la colère ressurgir.

\- _Hinata ? ça va ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et toi ? Parce que tu nous as rien dit après votre baiser de l'autre jour…_

\- Oui, oui ça va… C'est juste que je pense que lui et moi ce n'est pas possible… Il est trop curieux et je n'ai pas confiance en lui…

 _\- Hinata… C'est normal qu'il veuille apprendre à te connaître ! Tu vas pas faire ta timide, tu n'es plus comme ça, et tu vas lui parler._

\- Tu veux que je lui dise quoi Ino ? Que mon père possède la plus grosse compagnie du pays du feu et que je suis sa fille déchue, contrainte de changer de nom de famille pour ne pas être favorisée par ses professeurs ?

Hinata rentra dans son bain tout en continuant de parler avec Ino. Elle sursauta un peu en rentrant son corps froid dans l'eau bouillante du bain. Ses muscles se décontractèrent et son mal-être disparut momentanément.

\- _Pas forcément Hinata… Tu pourrais lui parler de tes passions, de tes goûts, de ce que tu aimes faire et ce que tu aimerais faire plus tard… Tu n'es pas obligée de tout lui dire maintenant. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es ouverte à l'autre et que ça a mal tourné que ça fera pareil avec Naruto… ça à l'air d'un gars bien !_

\- Un gars bien ne regarde pas une autre fille avec insistance alors qu'il est censé vouloir être avec moi ! S'énerva-t-elle un peu contre son amie.

Le bain ne faisait plus son effet relaxant sur Hinata qui s'était crispée sous les dires de son amie. Elle n'entendait plus que la respiration de celle-ci. Après quelques secondes interminables, Ino souffla et reprit la parole.

\- _Mince ! Tu es vraiment têtue ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas tout foutre en l'air Hinata ! Essayes de ne pas faire quelque chose que tu regretteras plus tard ! Je dois te laisser ! A plus ma belle !_

Les « bips » de fin de conversation se firent entendre avant qu'Hinata ne puisse répondre. Elle laissa glisser son portable le long de la baignoire jusqu'à terre. Elle se détendit du mieux qu'elle pouvait en laissant défiler dans son esprit les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Naruto. C'était vrai qu'il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à son dernier amour. Ni physiquement, ni psychologiquement. Il était plus souriant, plus vivant, plus tendre dans ses baisers et ses caresses. Mais la confiance ça se mérite et encore plus quand on a vécu la perte de confiance d'un être cher. Elle réfléchissait à tout ça quand elle entendit la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda l'heure sur la pendule. 21h 30. Elle sortit rapidement du bain encore pleine de savon et se mit une serviette autour de son corps. Elle savait qui était à sa porte et elle voulait vite le renvoyer pour finir son bain tranquillement. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque. Et vit le visage de Naruto rougit par le froid hivernal. Quand il posa ses yeux sur Hinata, il détourna les yeux et rougit un peu plus. Sa façon de rougir rappela à Hinata la façon qu'il avait eue de rougir devant elle déguisée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- J'ai plus le droit de venir te voir ? Répondit-il en évitant sa question. J'ai demandé à Jiraya de partir plus tôt du boulot et il a accepté. Je voulais te poser des questions.

\- J'en ai marre de tes questions Naruto ! Cria-t-elle en refermant la porte violemment.

Elle entendit un petit cri de douleur et remarqua que la porte coinçait. Elle regarda alors ce qui se passait et remarqua le pied de Naruto entre la porte et le seuil de l'appartement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Naruto força l'entrée et pénétra rageusement à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se retourna vers Hinata les sourcils froncés. Il lui attrapa les poignets et la plaqua contre le mur.

\- Arrêtes de me fuir tout le temps ! Il est temps qu'on est une discussion sérieuse. Si on ne l'a pas ce soir, je laisse tomber et je renonce à toi parce que je ne peux pas vivre dans l'ignorance. J'ai besoin de savoir qui se trouve devant moi ! Parce que j'ai envie de te faire confiance. Vraiment. Mais pour l'instant c'est impossible.

Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux. Lui non plus ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse de savoir ses commentaires.

\- Comment croire une fille qu'on ne connaît pas, qui nous cache des choses, qui fait de sa vie un mystère et avec qui on a couché le premier soir ? Comment je sais, moi si tu ne vas pas voir ailleurs quand tu me repousses ? Comment je sais, moi, pourquoi tu travailles si dur ? Je n'aime pas les secrets Hinata. Ils pourrissent les gens et les font sombrer un peu plus chaque jour. Et quand les secrets sortent enfin au grand jour, ils nous transpercent le cœur comme un coup de poignard.

Elle était stupéfaite. Il avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait. Elle le regarda et se demanda alors pourquoi il avait l'air si triste. Elle voulait le réconforter à cet instant précis. Mais elle se retenu. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon brisé par un lourd secret. Comment allait-elle faire pour lui avouer ses secrets qui pèsent trop lourd sur son cœur à elle ? Il la laisserait vraiment tomber si elle ne répondait pas à ses questions ?

Voilà la fin du chapitre 9. Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère qu'il vous a plu!

Au programme pour le prochain chapitre, des petites révélations... J'ai fait et refait le chapitre 10 et il ne me convient toujours pas mais il est presque fini ! Normalement je le finis ce soir... Alors si vous le voulez tôt... Dites moi votre avis ^^ ! Bonne soirée/journée !

A bientôt !

LBubu


	10. Chapitre 10 - Révelations douloureuses

Bonjour à tous ! Voila le chapitre 10 qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Fana : Merci de commenter ça fait toujours aussi plaisir ! C'est vrai que pour moi, Hinata est jalouse, même dans la série principale ;) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

WolfBlut : Merci d'avoir aimé mon chapitre et de me le faire savoir ! :) Pour ta question, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ;) Je te laisse le découvrir ! Bonne lecture !

Lormela : Merci à toi de me lire ! Et je te laisse découvrir le prochain chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

LBubu

Chapitre 10 : Des révélations qui font mal

 **24 Janvier 2016, 21h 47**

 _Appartement d'Hinata_

Naruto la regardait avec de la tristesse dans les yeux. On aurait presque dit de la détresse. Comme s'il lui suppliait de ne pas lui refaire vivre quelque chose de similaire. Hinata se sentait mal-à-l'aise avec un Naruto qui avait l'air si vulnérable. Elle tourna ses poignets pour se dégager de son emprise. Il la libéra mais la regarda avec un air encore plus suppliant.

\- Hinata… Souffla-t-il doucement. J'ai besoin de réponse… S'il te plait.

Elle hésita quelque temps puis se dirigea vers le salon après avoir acquiescé silencieusement. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé d'un geste de la main et lui proposa une boisson. Il déclina puis elle s'assit à côté de lui, toujours en serviette de bain. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte à cause du regard de Naruto qui semblait un peu gêné, elle se leva en vitesse et alla se rincer vite fait et se mettre en pyjama. Un pyjama classique mais d'une matière très douce, long sur les bras et sur les jambes d'une couleur blanche avec des pois bleus, roses et verts. Naruto la trouvait attirante dans toutes les tenues qu'elle pouvait porter. S'il devait ne plus la voir à cause de son manque de réponse, il ne s'en remettrait pas facilement… Hinata le tira de ses songes en se raclant la gorge exprès.

\- Poses tes questions Naruto mais je ne te garantis pas de réponses si je juge que je ne te connais pas assez pour te le dire. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, je ne te fais pas confiance moi non plus.

Naruto avala difficilement sa salive. Lui qui pensait que le tour était joué lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé deux semaines auparavant, il avait tout faux. Hinata n'était pas quelqu'un de simple à cerner, ni de simple à amadouer.

\- Très bien. Annonça-t-il. Alors je commence. Je voudrais tout d'abord savoir quelles sont tes relations avec Kiba ?

\- Mes relations avec Kiba ? Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

\- Tu ne vas pas encore me répondre par des questions Hinata ! S'agaça-t-il. Je vous ai surprit plusieurs fois ensemble et vous n'aviez pas l'air que de simples amis. En plus je sais que tu as passé 2 semaines chez lui. Et même si Sakura m'a dit que tu étais amie avec Shino et que tu étais partie là-bas parce que Shino est un ami proche et que tu avais envie de changer d'air, j'ai des doutes sur ce qui s'est passé dans cet appart avec Kiba…

Hinata avait du mal à comprendre. Il l'avait croisé plusieurs fois avec Kiba ? Mais elle n'avait pas passé de temps avec lui depuis la fin des deux semaines de colocation…

\- Tu es jaloux Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux… Rougit-il discrètement. C'est juste que je connais Kiba et que la première fois que tu l'as rencontré tu voulais en faire un jouet sexuel.

\- Kiba et moi on est ami. Quand je l'ai vu chez Shino, j'ai eu peur pour mon intimité, j'étais persuadée qu'il ne me lâcherait durant tout mon séjour. Alors je l'ai menacé en le mettant à terre et sa façon de répliquer m'a fait rire et du coup pour les deux semaines qui ont suivie, on s'est très bien entendu tous les deux. On est devenu amis. Et puis Kiba a une copine à qui il est fidèle maintenant.

Naruto était complètement abasourdit par tant de nouvelles étranges.

\- Kiba est fidèle ?! S'écria-t-il. Et il s'est fait mettre par terre par une fille ?!

Hinata sourit devant son expression d'incompréhension. Ensuite elle acquiesça pour affirmer les questions de Naruto.

\- Quand les autres vont savoir ça ! Il va se taper la honte le clébard !

Il resta dans ses pensées pendant quelques minutes. Hinata le dévisageait en attendant qu'il se remette à parler. Elle ne lui dira jamais mais la première fois qu'elle l'a aperçu, elle l'avait trouvé vraiment très beau. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, son sourire ravageur, sa carrure de nageur olympique… Elle fut sortie à son tour de sa rêverie quand Naruto posa une autre question.

\- Je voudrais savoir si tu avais fait plus qu'embrasser Sasuke le soir de noël… Demanda-t-il gêné. Il m'a semblé que non mais je veux en être sûr…

\- D'après Sasuke non. Et je ne pense pas non plus. Il m'a juste dit que je m'étais accrochée à lui pour pleurer en dormant.

\- Hum… Désolé…

Elle lui sourit tendrement pour pas qu'il s'en veuille. Elle voulait faire table rase du passé. Il lui rendit maladroitement son sourire. Puis il pencha la tête en avant. Son expression se fit plus dure. Il avait posé les questions sur ce qu'il l'embêtait niveau garçon mais maintenant il voulait aborder des sujets bien plus important pour lui. Il releva la tête et son expression glaça le sang d'Hinata. Il avait une mine triste et dépitée.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé encore et encore pendant deux semaines ? Tu n'as pas aimé que je t'embrasse ? Tu nous considère comment, toi et moi ?

\- Euh… Je ne t'ai pas repoussé… J'avais simplement énormément de travail et tu me distrayais… Et puis quand on passait un bon moment, tu commençais à me poser des questions. Et je n'aime pas parler de ma vie comme ça. Alors c'est vrai que je t'évitais un peu… Mais j'ai aimé ton baiser Naruto.

Elle garda le silence, évitant la dernière question à laquelle elle ne savait pas répondre.

\- Hinata… Tu ne mens pas c'est vrai, mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas tout me dire ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas reconnu cet après-midi ? Je t'ai déjà reconnu sous un masque et une perruque à noël alors tu penses bien qu'un masque loup et une capuche ne suffiront pas !

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il savait pour elle ? C'est pour ça qu'il avait cette expression cet après-midi ?! Elle s'était méprise à son sujet ? Comment l'avait-il reconnu ?

\- Tu m'as reconnu ? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix crispée.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu avais la même grâce quand on s'est combattu et aussi quand tu as dansé avec ton cousin à noël. Le violon ne fait pas exception. Quand tu joues tu es vraiment gracieuse et on ne peut détacher notre regard de toi. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était pour ça que tu travaillais autant… J'aurais pu t'aider pour ce concours Hinata !

\- C'est compliqué Naruto… C'est une longue histoire…

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

Elle soupira puis se résilia à lui dire. Après tout il allait partir si elle ne le faisait pas.

\- J'ai appris le violon avec ma mère quand j'étais petite. Ma mère ressemblait à un ange quand elle en jouait. Elle n'en a jamais fait son métier mais elle aurait pu aller très loin si elle avait voulu. Je jouais souvent en sa compagnie devant ma famille. J'adorais ça. Plus que tout au monde. Jouer avec ma mère devant les gens que j'aimais c'était comme un rêve éveillé. Si on pouvait choisir un moment qu'on voudrait vivre encore et encore éternellement, je choisirais celui-ci…

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, les larmes aux yeux. Naruto la regarda avec tristesse. Il n'aurait pas dû insister, il comprit alors pourquoi elle ne voulait pas en parler vu l'air triste qui façonnait son visage en cet instant. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Ce geste réchauffa un peu le cœur meurtri par ses souvenirs d'Hinata. Mais la boule dans sa gorge resta présente. Elle éclata en sanglot lorsque sa tête se nicha dans le cou de Naruto.

\- Je suis désolé Hinata… Je ne voulais pas que tu pleures… Encore une fois c'est de ma faute. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te poserais plus de questions.

Elle secoua la tête doucement pendant qu'elle mouillait le cou de son ami. Ils attendirent patiemment que le chagrin d'Hinata passe avant de pouvoir continuer. Une fois que ses sanglots s'estompèrent, elle reprit la parole.

\- Désolée Naruto… ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé de ma mère…

\- Tu n'es plus obligée. Je ne veux plus te forcer si c'est pour te voir dans cet état Hinata.

Elle sentit les bras de Naruto se resserrer autour de son corps. Une douce chaleur l'envahit peu à peu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle devait donc répondre à ses questions.

\- Si Naruto. Ça peut me faire du bien à moi aussi… Répondit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle est morte d'un cancer 5 ans après la naissance de ma petite sœur. Moi j'avais 10 ans. Quand mon père m'a demandé de jouer toute seule pour le sixième anniversaire de ma sœur, j'ai accepté mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment prête. Je suis montée sur scène devant toute ma famille mais comme je n'avais pas de repère toute seule, je me suis ratée en beauté. Ma famille étant assez stricte et arrogante, ils en ont profité pour se moquer et me rabaisser en me disant que je ne valais rien sans ma mère. J'étais très timide et très réservée à cet âge-là, du coup leurs paroles m'ont transpercé le cœur et m'ont fait perdre ma confiance et le peu d'estime que j'avais pour moi… Depuis ce jour, je ne suis jamais remontée sur scène de peur de faire honte à mon père. Malgré mon souhait de devenir une musicienne reconnue, ma phobie de la scène ne m'a pas quittée et ça va jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir jouer devant quelconque personne. Et de ce fait, je n'aime pas parler de ma passion avec des gens pas au courant car sinon ils veulent absolument m'entendre jouer. Comme toi tu l'as voulu quand tu as su que je faisais de la musique… Les filles sont au courant depuis la seconde et elles ont mis un an avant de comprendre que je ne jouerais pas devant elles et que leurs demandes incessantes m'embêtaient vraiment. Voilà…

\- Mais maintenant tu joues devant elle…

\- Oui, c'est tout récent en fait. C'est quand j'ai appris que je devais faire ce stupide concours. J'avais besoin de leur aide et de leur soutien alors je me suis décidée à jouer devant elles avec les encouragements de Shino.

\- Tu ne veux pas faire le concours ? Pourquoi tu t'es inscrite alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix en fait… J'ai raté beaucoup trop de cours du vendredi matin… Et le jour où j'étais avec toi justement, j'ai raté un contrôle qui comptait pour le passage au deuxième semestre… Mais ils m'ont accordé une seconde chance et c'est ce concours.

\- Alors je suis encore la faute de ton malheur… Ce vendredi matin… C'est de ma faute si tu n'y as pas été…

\- Ne te jette pas la pierre Naruto. J'ai raté pratiquement tous les vendredi matin depuis le début de l'année. Même sans toi j'aurais fait pareil.

\- Hm…

Il n'était pas convaincu mais il lui fit un petit sourire tout de même. Il resserra encore son emprise lorsqu'il la sentit bouger.

\- Naruto… Tu me serres trop fort…

\- J'ai encore des questions Hinata. Dit-il sur un ton sérieux. Je suis orphelin alors je sais ce que je faisais chez Ichiraku ramens à noël mais toi ? Tu as une sœur, un père et un cousin mais pourtant tu te trouvais également chez Ichiraku ce jour-là en compagnie de gens autre que ta famille. Pourquoi ?

\- Je… C'est qu'ils habitent loin donc c'est compliqué… Et puis je ne suis pas en très bon termes avec mon père… Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui Naruto… Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout encore une fois Hinata… Répondit-il doucement. Il y a un truc qui cloche dans ton histoire. Tu connais Temari depuis la seconde alors que Temari vient de la même ville que moi et que Shikamaru puisqu'ils se sont connus là-bas. Tu as une famille qui visiblement ne s'embête pas pour te critiquer, et malgré que tu sois une fille, tu te bats comme Neji Hyûga… Hinata… Dis-moi la vérité, es-tu une Hyûga ?

Elle resta sans un mot pendant quelques minutes. Il avait découvert son identité. Il était visiblement moins bête qu'il ne le semblait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Elle décida de garder le silence. Naruto attendit une réponse en vain.

\- Tu sais que je prends ton silence pour une réponse positive Hinata. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'avouer ? Pourquoi tu te caches derrière un faux nom ? C'est en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans ?

Elle se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait sur _ça_ ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il de ça ? Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Elle s'enleva de ses bras et recula pour le dévisager.

\- Je ne sais rien même si j'aimerai en savoir plus, répondit-il comme s'il lisait dans son esprit. J'ai juste appris que quelque chose s'était passé il y a trois ans à noël quand tu as parlé à Sakura… Tu fais tellement de ta vie un mystère Hinata… Est-ce qu'un jour tu m'en parleras ?

\- C'est juste douloureux pour en parler Naruto. Répondit-elle. Et puis tu dis que ma vie est un mystère mais je ne suis au courant de rien sur ta vie non plus. A part que tu es collant, barman et filleul de Jiraya… Je ne savais même pas que tu étais orphelin.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé, riposta-t-il.

\- Parce que je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas vouloir parler de sa vie et de sa famille.

\- Je n'ai pas honte de qui je suis Hinata. Je n'aime pas qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort, c'est tout. J'ai été orphelin et détesté mais je n'ai été seul que les premières années de ma vie. Je ne sais pas qui s'est occupé de moi quand j'étais bébé mais dès que j'ai pu me débrouiller tout seul on m'a laissé. Ensuite un professeur s'est pris d'affection pour moi et je ne me suis plus sentit seul. Depuis je suis bien entouré et plus seul.

\- C'est l'inverse de moi alors…

\- Mais tu n'es pas seule Hinata ! Tu as des amis, une sœur, un cousin, un père ! Et puis moi aussi… Mais tu dois accepter de me laisser rentrer dans ta vie. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un barman pour l'instant mais tu sais, je travaille pour rentrer dans une école payante… Et un jour je serais Hokage. Alors je suis un bon partit ! Sois en sûre !

Elle sourit un peu devant cette réplique.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais cette ambition… Mais ce que tu fais c'est ce que je veux éviter en changeant de nom… Des comparaisons de statut et de grade… Aujourd'hui je ne suis qu'une étudiante qui fait des études autres que celles qu'a choisies son père et qui est partie de chez elle pour avoir la liberté. Je ne suis pas différente de toi, même du côté du porte-monnaie. Même si c'est vrai que je reçois de l'argent tous les mois, j'en ai juste assez pour cet appartement et pour vivre. Je ne suis plus une Hyûga depuis trois années.

\- Je ne voulais pas me comparer, répondit-il gêné en se grattant le derrière de la tête. Je voulais juste te dire qu'en tant qu'homme, j'ai un avenir brillant et pas un avenir de barman. Et tu m'avoues enfin que tu es une Hyûga…

\- Etait !

\- Hinata… Tu peux changer de nom mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu fasses encore partie de cette famille… Je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai traité quand nous nous sommes battus… En fait, je me suis battu contre Neji une fois au collège. Les propos qu'il tenait étaient horribles… Il disait qu'on ne choisissait pas la voie qu'on voulait dans la vie, que tout était déjà tracé et qu'à cause de mon statut d'orphelin je n'arriverais pas à devenir Hokage… Il me traitait de raté. Je lui ai fermé son clapet en le battant mais j'ai gardé de la rancœur vis-à-vis de votre famille… C'est pour ça que j'étais surpris désagréablement quand je t'ai vu te battre de cette façon… Et puis tes yeux m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille aussi…

\- Naruto… Je…

\- Mais je t'assure que je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas comme Neji. Et que quel que soit ton nom de famille, je veux te connaître encore plus et partager des moments avec toi.

\- Naruto… Dit-elle rougissante. Tu sais, avant, Neji me détestait à cause de ma place dans notre famille. Et ça duré jusqu'au collège. Un jour, il a commencé à changer considérablement. Il me parlait plus gentiment et il semblait même m'apprécier. Maintenant il est comme un grand frère pour moi. Je ne sais pas si tu es la cause de son changement mais sache qu'il n'est plus celui que tu décris.

\- Je suis content de le savoir. Parce que c'était vraiment un enfoiré au collège ! Tu étais comment au collège toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

\- Allez ! Je paris que tu étais une intello qui ne s'ouvrait à personne !

Elle tira une tête de trois mètres de long. Il avait eu dans le mille. Naruto rigola fortement, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

\- Et toi alors ! Riposta-t-elle. Tu devais sûrement être un cancre qui faisait conneries sur conneries !

Dans le mille pour Hinata. Il fit une petite moue avant de rigoler avec elle. Ce rire réchauffait Hinata et elle était très détendue. Pour une fois, elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle le scruta quelques instants et posa une question.

\- Tu veux dormir ici ?

Il parut étonné mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses.

\- Non je ne veux pas te déranger. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu ne me dérange pas, dit-elle avec une petite moue.

En guise de réponse, il lui fit un bisou sur le front et se leva pour prendre la sortie.

\- Au revoir Hinata. Repose-toi bien. On devrait parler plus souvent comme ça pour éviter les malentendus comme ta relation avec Kiba. Et puis si tu as besoin de parler de ta famille à quelqu'un pense à moi.

Elle lui sourit pour montrer son accord. Elle s'était méprise à son sujet comme il s'était mépris à son sujet. Lorsqu'il traversa la porte de son appartement, elle sentit un vide s'emparer d'elle. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais ressentit ce sentiment dans cet appart. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir Naruto partir et qu'elle avait envie de profiter de la chaleur de ses bras encore. Elle se lança en vitesse à sa poursuite. Dévalent les escaliers comme une furie, quatre par quatre. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le laisser partir. Quand elle arriva dans le hall, il était en train de s'équiper pour sa moto sur le trottoir. Elle le voyait de la porte fenêtre. Elle se jeta sur la porte pour l'ouvrir en vitesse et sortit dans la rue pieds nus. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre des chaussures. Elle se jeta sur lui qui se trouvait dos à elle et l'enlaça très fortement. Il voulut se retourner mais les bras d'Hinata l'en empêchait.

\- Reste avec moi ce soir… Demanda Hinata suppliante. S'il te plait… Naruto…

Il enleva son casque de moto et se retourna vers Hinata qui avait desserré son étreinte. Il la scruta longuement. Elle avait les joues et le nez rosis par le froid, les cheveux en batailles d'avoir couru, la bouche entrouverte en libérant un souffle saccadé, son pyjama de grand-mère et ses pieds nus qui plongeaient dans la pellicule de neige qui commençait à se former. Il leva sa tête vers le ciel et constata avec un petit sourire que la neige s'était mise à tomber. Les flocons qui tombaient sur les cheveux ou le corps d'Hinata fondaient instantanément étant donné qu'elle sortait du chaud i peine 5 minutes.

\- Tu vas attraper froid Hinata, dit-il sur le ton du reproche.

\- Alors viens me réchauffer pour éviter ça, répondit-elle avec un regard plein de malices.

\- Arrêtes Hinata. Si je monte, tout va aller trop vite. Et je ne veux pas.

\- Je ne te ferais rien, je le promets.

\- Toi peut-être mais moi je ne tiendrais pas.

\- S'il te plait Naruto… Je ne veux pas dormir toute seule ce soir… Tu m'as fait parler de ma vie, de ma famille. J'ai accepté de répondre à tes questions alors tu me dois bien ça !

\- Mais qui es-tu ? Es-tu vraiment celle qui m'a mis à la porte il y a trois mois ?

\- Et toi ? Es-tu vraiment le pot de colle d'il y a trois mois ?

Il rigola doucement et puis reporta son attention sur les pieds nus d'Hinata et son corps tremblotant. Il soupira doucement.

\- Bon, d'accord…

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire en guise de remerciements. Il sourit à son tour et la souleva avec un bras dans le dos et l'autre sous ses genoux pour couper le contact entre le sol glacé et ses pieds nus. Elle rougit instantanément mais se laissa faire. Il la porta jusqu'à son appart. Il ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer avant lui. Une fois dedans, il se déchaussa et se retourna vers Hinata. Elle l'attendait devant le radiateur qui lui réchauffait les pieds et les mains. Il se dirigea vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, tendrement. Elle lui prit ensuite la main et ouvrit sa porte de chambre. Elle le tira à l'intérieur et se retourna vers lui. Elle s'avança et entreprit de lui enlever son manteau de moto et son t-shirt trop encombrant. Malheureusement pour elle, dès qu'elle commença à enlever le t-shirt de l'homme, il lui stoppa la main en l'attrapant par le poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hinata ? Si tu fais des trucs comme ça je m'en vais. Dit-il d'une voix sérieuse.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois plus à l'aise… Tu ne vas pas dormir en pantalon quand même… Si ?

\- Non…

Elle lui sourit et retira son t-shirt d'un geste souple. Ensuite, elle déboutonna son pantalon et l'abaissa doucement. Lorsqu'il fut en caleçon elle remarqua la bosse que formait celui-ci. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle lui faisait de l'effet et même dans cet affreux pyjama. Elle sourit discrètement et l'entraina ensuite dans le lit. Ils se couchèrent tous les deux. Hinata colla ses pieds froids sur les mollets de Naruto qui sursauta de cette différence de température. Elle s'amusa doucement de sa réaction. Il fit mine de bouder et se retourna dos à elle dans un seul mouvement. Elle se mit à rire en se retenant de moins en moins. Elle colla son corps entier contre son dos. Elle l'enveloppa de ses petits bras et lui fit quelques petits bisous sur l'épaule.

\- Arrêtes de bouder grand enfant va !

Il sourit de son côté du lit tandis qu'il résistait difficilement aux caresses qu'Hinata venait d'entreprendre. En plus elle rajoutait des baisers et son corps collé contre son dos. Il fit mine de dormir même si c'était peu croyable. Hinata n'était pas dupe et elle descendit sa main droite vers le bas du ventre de Naruto. Il sursauta légèrement. Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge.

\- Hinata… Arrêtes ça ! On a dit qu'on attendait un peu !

\- Attendre quoi Naruto ? Je n'ai pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis toi… Et j'ai trop envie de toi Naruto… Et je sais que toi aussi. La preuve ! Dit-elle en glissant sa main sur son caleçon.

Il n'en attendit pas plus. Il se retourna d'un mouvement souple et se retrouva rapidement sur elle. Il l'embrassa passionnément sans plus attendre. Elle lui rendit son baiser. Elle était en manque de caresses et elle n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un qu'en cet instant. Elle glissa ses mains derrière la nuque de Naruto et le rapproche encore plus pour approfondir. Les mains de Naruto se baladèrent sur le corps d'Hinata. Il se détacha de sa bouche après quelques instants. Il lui ôta rapidement son pyjama et elle se retrouva nue devant lui en un instant. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou pour y déposer ses lèvres, son souffle et sa langue pendant que ses mains s'occupaient du corps de sa compagne. Les gémissements de sa compagne l'excitèrent encore plus. Il se recula et détailla son corps.

\- Tu es vraiment une femme magnifique Hinata. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre après parce que rien ne m'arrêtera maintenant.

\- Je ne me plaindrais pas Naruto.

Il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres sensuellement. La nuit venait de commencer pour les deux amants et ils avaient beaucoup de sentiments à extérioriser tous les deux.

J'espère que ça vous a plut ! A bientôt pour le 11ème chapitre !

LBubu


	11. Chapitre 11 - Le stress de toute une vie

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 11 ! J'ai mis du temps à poster parce que je suis en pleine semaine d'exams... Mais là j'en pouvais plus de réviser alors j'ai finis et corrigé ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Réponses aux reviews :

WolfBlut : Merci pour tes encouragements encore une fois ! c'est toujours un plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Et puis je te laisse découvrir pour Naruto et Hinata ;) Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Lormela : Merci de me lire encore et de toujours me laisser des commentaires. Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes mon couple un peu différent du vrai ;) J'essaierais de faire un peu de ShikaTema un de ces jours ;) Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et à bientôt !

zn : Eh bien voici le nouveau chapitre pour toi ! Merci de me lire ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le 12ème chapitre !

Fana : C'est vrai qu'Hinata n'a pas encore tout dit... Mais peut-être qu'elle le devra prochainement ;) Merci de commenter encore ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture et a bientôt !

hfjj : je pense que ton nom est sûrement dû au fait que tu as touché des touches au hasard dur ton clavier mais je tiens à te remercier d'avoir commenter ma fiction. ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle plait et qu'elle est lue ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu à cause de la publication assez tardive de ce chapitre... Mais j'espère aussi que ce chapitre compensera cette absence... bonne lecture et a bientôt !

LBubu

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapitre 11 : Le stress de toute une vie

 **25 Janvier 2016, 9h 24**

 _Appartement d'Hinata_

\- Bonjour, dit tendrement Naruto.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Mieux que depuis bien longtemps, lui sourit-elle.

Elle pensa à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec lui. Les choses avaient été beaucoup plus lentes que la première fois. Ils avaient pris leur temps et ça avait été tout aussi bon. Elle n'en était pas revenue de la douceur qu'il avait fait preuve. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire dans ces conditions. Il sourit face à la tête pensive d'Hinata et l'embrassa tendrement en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

\- Que dirais-tu de rester dans le lit toute la journée ? On se câlinerait, s'embrasserait et puis si on en a marre, ce que je doute, on pourrait se déplacer jusqu'au canapé et regarder la télé. Qu'en dis-tu Hinata ?

\- C'est vrai que c'est une proposition alléchante, lui sourit-elle. Mais c'est impossible, je dois m'entrainer pour le week-end prochain.

\- Mais on est dimanche. Tu ne fais jamais de pause ?

\- Pas quand mon père est jury… Dit-elle en se levant du lit pour enfiler sa robe de chambre.

\- Sérieux ? Ton père est jury ?

\- Oui…

\- Mais il ne te reconnaitra pas Hina, tu porteras un masque.

Elle rougit fortement en entendant le surnom de Naruto. Heureusement, elle était dos à lui. Elle souffla un peu pour évacuer sa rougeur et se retourna vers lui.

\- Hina ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu me donnes un petit nom maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit-il avec un énorme sourire. Ça te va bien ! Et puis tu es ma copine maintenant non ?

\- Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant malgré elle.

\- Depuis toujours ! On était prédestiné l'un à l'autre ! Mais officiellement depuis hier soir. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Elle le regarda perplexe.

\- Tu es vraiment naïf comme garçon. Rigola-t-elle en se retournant pour aller dans la cuisine.

Il l'a regarda s'éloigner. Il se leva à son tour et enfila son caleçon. Il la rejoignit dans la cuisine et la trouva en train de chercher des trucs dans les placards. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça par derrière.

\- Alors je suis juste une exception rien de plus ? Demanda-t-il en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument mettre une étiquette sur notre relation ?

\- C'est ce que font les gens normaux.

\- Donc, tu es en train de me dire que je ne suis pas normale ?

Il rigola doucement dans ses cheveux et la serra un peu plus. Il redéposa ses lèvres sur son cou et elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui offrir son cou un peu plus.

\- Tu es tout sauf normale. Continua-t-il. Mais c'est pour ça que je craque totalement pour toi.

Elle rougit encore et gémit doucement à cause des baisers de Naruto. Ces paroles lui faisaient très plaisir. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu de mots doux comme ceux-là dans son oreille.

\- Tu viens prendre une douche avec moi… Hina ? Demanda-t-il à son oreille.

\- Tu me distrais trop Naruto.

\- Oh, eh bien, je n'ai qu'à m'en aller. Dit-il en la lâchant.

Il fit un pas en arrière doucement en attendant une réaction de sa part. Mais elle ne fit rien, trop occupée par son débat intérieur. Lorsqu'elle entendit les pas lourds de Naruto qui s'en allaient, elle fit volteface et le rattrapa en deux en trois mouvements et le plaqua contre la porte de la chambre.

\- Tu ne pars pas d'ici. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois si facile à virer alors qu'avant tu étais impossible à faire bouger.

Il lui sourit et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, il avait la bouche d'Hinata sur la sienne. Il répondit au baiser et l'intensifia en attrapant son cou. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du blond pour l'emprisonner. Il passa ses mains sur ses fesses et la souleva de façon à ce que les jambes d'Hinata se resserrent sur son bassin. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et pénétra dedans. Il marcha jusque dans la douche et la déposa délicatement pour qu'elle pose ses pieds par terre. Il lui retira son peignoir doucement tout en en profitant pour la reluquer. Il envoya valser son peignoir dans le couloir par la porte ouverte et retira son caleçon devenu trop petit à cause de son érection. Hinata ouvrit le robinet et rigola face à la tête de Naruto qui venait de se prendre un jet d'eau froid sur la tête.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Tu as d'autres façons de me refroidir tu sais ?

Elle rigola avant d'emprisonner sa bouche une fois de plus. Une fois l'eau de la douche à bonne température, l'ambiance devint enflammée. L'eau de la douche coulant sur leurs corps rendit leurs ébats encore plus sexy. Une fois sortis de la douche, propres, ils allèrent manger le petit déjeuner/ déjeuner, vu qu'il était déjà 11h 30.

\- Tu vois, tu me distrais. Dit-elle en mangeant sa salade de fruit.

\- C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus et c'est moi le méchant ? S'étonna-t-il.

Elle sourit et rougit un peu en l'entendant.

\- Je suis sérieuse Naruto. Je dois être prête pour samedi. Même si c'est impossible de l'être devant mon père. Ça va être un vrai désastre.

\- Calme-toi Hina. D'une, tu seras masquée et déguisée comme hier et de deux, je vais t'aider si tu veux. Je peux te relaxer par exemple, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux ? Souffla-t-elle. C'est important, de gros enjeux pour mon avenir sont en jeux.

\- Je le sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais si tu ne réussis pas, tu pourras toujours redoubler. Ce n'est pas la mort tout de même.

Elle le regarda et se retint de lui avouer qu'elle devrait retourner auprès des Hyûga si elle devait redoubler. Elle ne voulait pas rajouter la pression de Naruto à la sienne.

\- Si tu veux, continua-t-il. Je peux demander à Jiraya une semaine de repos. Comme ça je pourrais t'aider avec ton trac.

\- Tu parles, tu me distrairais toute la semaine plutôt ! Comme tu le fais aujourd'hui.

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne résiste pas à mon corps ! Répliqua-t-il en se montrant le torse du pouce.

\- Idiot !

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux à gorge déployée.

\- Non sérieusement Naruto. Vas travailler ! En plus tu sembles oublier que j'ai des cours toute la journée aussi.

\- J'avais oublié… Dit-il en baissant la tête. Mais ça veut dire qu'on ne se verra pas beaucoup alors. Entre tes entrainements et mes horaires au bar…

\- Hum… Tu pourras venir me rejoindre le soir après ton service si tu veux.

\- Je finis trop tard pour ça. Ça dépend du monde mais en général, Jiraya ferme vers 23h-00h. Je ne veux pas te déranger.

\- Tu ne me dérangeras pas. Et puis tu pourras m'apporter du réconfort…

Ils se sourirent et parlèrent pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Elle joua devant lui pour s'entrainer sous l'œil de Naruto qui ne se lassait pas jusqu'au soir. Elle lui avait aussi joué de la guitare qu'elle avait encore du mal à avoir en main. En retour, il lui avait joué l'air de « Joyeux Anniversaire », le seul air qu'il savait jouer. Le soir, ils mangèrent un plat qu'Hinata avait cuisiné, ce qui lui value la taquinerie de Naruto qui ne savait pas qu'elle avait ce talent vu qu'elle mangeait du réchauffé la plupart du temps. Ensuite ils se mirent devant la télé et allèrent se coucher dès que rien d'intéressant à leur goût ne passait.

 **31 Janvier 2016, 20h 30**

 _Loge d'Hinata, concours des jeunes talents_

\- Respire Hinata, respire ! Dit Sakura en mettant une main dans le dos de celle-ci.

\- Je… Je suffoque ! Où est passé l'air de la pièce ?

\- C'est tellement typique. Remarqua Temari. C'est normal qu'elle panique. Vous avez vu le monde qu'il y a ? En plus il vous fournit des numéros et vous assigne à une loge en attendant votre sentence.

\- Ça va ! N'en rajoute pas Temari ! Lança Tenten. Elle est assez stressée comme ça.

\- Hinata, souffle ! Comme je te l'ai appris, dit doucement Ino. Tout va bien se passer. Ça commence dans 30 minutes, tu as le temps de te calmer. Shino va bientôt arriver mais nous on va devoir te laisser pour aller s'assoir à notre place. Alors s'il te plait, ne nous laisse pas partir inquiètes et ressaisis-toi !

\- J'essaie, répondit la concernée en inspirant et expirant par le nez.

*LES ACCOMPAGNATEURS SONT PRIES DE REGAGNER LA SALLE DE SPECTACLE !*

\- Bon. Hinata on va devoir y aller, dit doucement Sakura. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Ne pense pas aux spectateurs mais juste à ta musique. On est toutes avec toi. On ne veut pas que tu retournes dans ta famille.

\- Oui ! Tu peux le faire ma chérie ! Lança Ino.

\- Allez Hinata ! On y va mais toi, déchire tout ! Tu es une femme ! Lança Temari.

\- Mais attendez Shino n'est même pas arrivé !

\- Il va arriver Hinata ! Ne panique pas ! Lança Tenten. Donne tout ! A tout à l'heure !

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras et sortirent de la pièce. Hinata, elle, commençait à paniquer très fort à cause du retard de son ami qui était d'habitude, toujours en avance. Elle ne pouvait pas monter sur scène toute seule, c'était inconcevable. Elle se sentit extrêmement soulagée lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit celle-ci rapidement et se jeta dans les bras de Shino, les larmes aux yeux.

\- SHINO ! Ne me fais plus paniquer autant ! Où étais-tu passé ?!

Elle attendit la réponse mais un gros silence s'en suivit.

\- Je me sens insulté… Tu me prends pour ce taciturne sans expressions faciales ? Et puis depuis quand tu es aussi démonstrative avec Shino ? Il va falloir qu'on en parle…

Elle releva la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec Naruto. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis mercredi soir puisqu'il n'était pas venu après son travail du jeudi et du vendredi comme il finissait dans les coups de 4h du matin ces deux soirs.

\- Ah ! C'est toi… Dit-elle d'une voix déçue.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu es tellement contente de me voir… Répondit-il sur un ton triste.

\- Non, non ! Se rattrapa-t-elle. Je suis contente de te voir Naruto ! Mais le spectacle commence dans 15 minutes et Shino n'est toujours pas arrivé ! Il ne peut pas me laisser tomber ! Je ne pourrais pas concourir et ma vie serait fichue !

\- Arrêtes Hina ! Calme-toi ! S'exclama Naruto en posant ses mains sur les frêles épaules d'Hinata. Shino va arriver alors arrêtes de paniquer. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu redoubles ce n'est pas la mort !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans pourvoir les retenir. Elle se libéra des mains de Naruto et lui tourna le dos. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle se mettait dans des états pareils juste à cause d'un stupide redoublement.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Naruto. Si je suis obligée de redoubler, mon père me reprendra à ses côtés. Je serais obligée de rentrer chez les Hyûga avec lui.

Naruto avala les paroles d'Hinata difficilement. Il réfléchit vite aux conséquences d'un possible échec de la part d'Hinata et réalisa qu'il ne pourrait plus la voir. Il se sentit désemparé et un peu trahi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?! S'énerva-t-il. Tu réalises que si tu pars on ne se verra plus ?!

\- Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? A ton avis pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Cria-t-elle en se retournant pour faire face à Naruto. J'ai quitté la vie des Hyûga pour pouvoir vivre une vie où je ferais ce que je rêve de faire. Alors si j'échoue, Naruto, ce ne sera pas seulement toi que je perdrais ! Ce sera ma vie ici, mes amies, mon rêve et mon monde en entier ! Alors pas besoin d'en rajouter !

Il la regarda, triste. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais quelqu'un toqua encore une fois à la porte. La personne n'attendit pas que quelqu'un lui ouvre et entra. Il dévisagea l'homme qui venait d'entrer et regarda Hinata qui se jetait dans les bras de cette personne sans hésiter. Naruto vit rouge lorsqu'il vit sa Hinata montrer autant d'affection à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Qui tu es, toi ? Demanda-t-il agressif.

L'homme en question leva son regard vers le blond et entendit les sanglots d'Hinata.

\- Et toi ? Qui es-tu pour faire pleurer Hinata ? S'énerva l'homme.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- NARUTO ! Cria Hinata en se séparant de l'autre homme. Je veux que tu partes d'ici immédiatement.

\- Quoi ?! Sérieusement ?!

\- Fais ce qu'elle te dit ! Lança l'autre homme avec un regard menaçant.

Naruto resta de marbre devant le regard de cet homme mais lorsqu'il regarda les yeux pleins de larmes d'Hinata, il sortit de la pièce en bousculant violement l'homme et en jurant. Les deux personnes qui restaient dans la pièce se dévisagèrent longuement avant que l'homme ne s'approche d'Hinata pour lui sécher le reste de larmes qui restait sur ses joues.

\- Hanabi n'est pas avec toi Neji ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Non, elle n'a pas pu venir te voir à cause de ton père. Elle doit rester à sa place à ses côtés.

\- Oh…

\- Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que Naruto Uzumaki faisait dans ta loge ?

Elle s'étonna de savoir que Neji connaissait le nom de famille de Naruto alors qu'elle venait juste de l'apprendre.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- J'ai fait un combat avec lui une fois au collège. Mais ce n'est pas important ! Tu pleurais à cause de cet idiot ?

\- Je… Non… C'est juste que mon compagnon de scène n'est toujours pas là et que je panique totalement à cause de la signification d'un échec de ma part… Je vais gâcher ma vie…

\- Ne t'en fait pas Hinata, tu vas y arriver. Si tu joues toujours aussi bien qu'autrefois, sinon mieux, tu ne peux pas échouer. Et puis, tu ne veux pas passer à la deuxième étape non ? Tu veux juste que tes professeurs soient contents de tes progrès. Donc ne t'inquiète pas de l'avis de Hiashi, ok ?

\- Oui…

Il l'enlaça quelques minutes avant de lui faire un bisou sur le front et de la relâcher.

\- Je dois y aller, ça va commencer.

\- Fais un bisou de ma part à Hanabi.

\- En fait, je ne suis pas venu avec la famille ce soir… Je suis venu avec Tenten…

\- Ah bon ?! Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Je suis pourtant super contente pour vous !

\- Eh bien tu sais c'est juste que ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle de ne pas pouvoir se voir souvent, tout comme ça l'est pour moi… Mais je reste dans les parages durant toute la durée du coup on va se voir un peu plus… Et puis je crois qu'on est amoureux alors la distance est moins dure…

\- Bien sûr que vous êtes amoureux ! Bande d'idiot ! Allez ! Vas la retrouver !

Il rigola et s'en alla pour laisser la place à Shino quelques minutes après son départ.

\- Shino ! Cria Hinata en lui sautant dessus. Mais où étais-tu bon sang ?! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Je croyais que je devrais monter sur scène toute seule…

\- Je suis arrivé à l'heure mais quand je t'ai vu avec tes amies je suis allé faire un tour pour vous laisser toutes seules, répondit-il sur un ton neutre.

\- Mais Shino, j'étais paniquée que tu ne sois pas là ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

Elle lui fit un câlin et elle le serra tellement fort qu'on put entendre le craquement des os de Shino.

\- D'accord, d'accord Hinata ! Mais lâche-moi tu vas me tuer.

Elle le relâcha et ils entendirent la musique de la compétition qui commençait. Ils s'installèrent dans le petit canapé de la loge pour regarder en direct le spectacle et les participants. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers à passer ils se situaient vers la fin. Ils regardèrent les participants pendant une bonne heure. Ils avaient vu des trapézistes, des funambules, des chanteurs, des danseurs, des comédiens, et même un éleveur de mygales. Ce concours se déroulait en trois étapes. La première étant les « présentations ». La deuxième, la demi-finale à laquelle participe 20 concourants choisis par les jurys et la troisième, la finale, où les 5 meilleurs se concurrencent pour la 1 première place et le chèque de 100 000 euros. Elle se déroulait sur 3 semaines. Chaque samedi était une épreuve. C'était une très grosse compétition. Mais Hinata et Shino ne voulaient pas passer à la deuxième étape mais seulement faire passer Hinata à son examen. Ils regardaient le candidat numéro 27 lorsque quelqu'un frappa à leur porte.

\- Numéro 29, préparez-vous. Ça va bientôt être à vous. Veuillez me suivre.

Voilà la fin du chapitre 11 ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et merci d'avoir lu !

Prochain chapitre, le concours ! Enfin !

Bonne journée/soirée à tous !

LBubu


	12. Chapitre 12 - La scène est à vous !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir inquiété vu que je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps... On va dire que c'était la pause des fêtes ! Je suis rentrée chez moi pendant cette période donc je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire et faire la suite... Je vous avoue même que je n'ai pas vraiment prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre (alors j'espère que vous pardonnerez mes fautes...). Mais les chapitre seront mit plus rapidement maintenant que je vais reprendre les cours et que je suis rentrée dans mon appart ! En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous et j'espère que vous aimerez et suivrez mon histoire cette année encore ! Bisous et à bientôt !

Réponses reviews :

WolfBlut, Lormela et Fana : Merci de vos commentaires à chaque chapitres ! ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous me soutenez toujours! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il est un peu court à mon goût... Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt !

Merci aux 2 inconnus qui ont prit le temps de commenter le chapitre précédent et de m'avoir fait des compliments ! ça fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai d'autres lecteurs qui aiment ma fic ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Chapitre 12 : La scène est à vous !

 **31 Janvier 2016, 22h 35**

 _Scène du concours de Konoha_

C'était pour de bon cette fois-ci. Le numéro 28 venait de finir son numéro de diabolo. Ensuite, le personnel avait 5 minutes pour installer la platine de Shino et préparer la scène. Hinata et Shino devraient monter sur scène tous les deux pour faire leur numéro devant des milliers de spectateurs si on comptait ceux qui regardaient la télé. Mais Hinata aurait préféré jouer devant deux fois plus de public plutôt que de jouer devant sa famille. Pourtant, elle devait le faire pour ne pas être obligée de repartir avec son père et abandonner son rêve et ses amis.

La scène était installée et le public en attente du prochain numéro. Hinata regarda Shino, très peu sûre d'elle. Il lui sourit comme pour lui transférer du courage. Cette action marcha car Shino ne souriait pratiquement jamais. Elle enfila son masque et releva sa capuche. Temari et Tenten avait beaucoup aimé son déguisement de la semaine passée donc l'idée était restée et elle se retrouvait donc vêtue de la même façon avec ses pieds nus. Shino, lui, avait suivi le mouvement sous la contrainte d'Ino et de Sakura qui trouvaient que c'était trop bizarre que seulement Hinata soit la seule à être déguisée. Il avait donc un pull marron qui cachait tout son torse et qui avait un col qui montait si haut que la moitié de son visage était cachée. Il portait aussi des lunettes de soleil et un pantalon qui lui arrivait au milieu des mollets avec ses pieds nus.

Shino, compatissant au stress d'Hinata, attrapa la main d'Hinata et se rapprocha de sa tête pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

\- Laisse-moi répondre aux questions et donne tout ce que tu peux.

Elle acquiesça avec un hochement de tête et lui sourit amicalement.

\- C'est à vous ! Allez-y dans 3, 2, 1… Commenta un agent du personnel.

\- Allez Hinata ! Lança Shino en lui serrant la main. C'est parti !

Il fut obligé de la tirer un peu jusqu'au milieu de la scène. Le plateau était très éclairé mais pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hinata, seulement les 10 premières rangées étaient plus ou moins éclairées. Elle voyait bien les personnes qui les fixaient mais elle devait en passer outre. Elle regarda devant elle et croisa le regard de son professeur. Elle crut voir un petit sourire de sa part mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Kurenai Yuhi se trouvait devant une sorte de bureau, aux côtés de Kakashi Hatake, son père et Tsunade. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à son père qui les fixaient tous les deux avec un regard neutre. Le regard d'Hinata passa derrière l'épaule de son père et elle put voir sa petite sœur qui souriait. Elle essaya de lui rendre son sourire mais il était imperceptible. Elle revint sur terre lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Tsunade.

\- Bonsoir. Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Shino du tac au tac. Nous nous sommes les Anbu.

\- Qu'allez-vous nous présenter ce soir ?

\- Je suis Dj et ma compagne est violoniste. Nous avons monté un numéro de musique ensemble.

Lorsque Shino prononça le mot violoniste, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son père. Elle croisa son regard. Ils plongèrent dans les yeux de l'un et de l'autre. Hiashi avait un regard de dégoût et de mécontentement. Depuis la mort de sa femme et l'humiliation de sa fille devant toute sa famille, le son de cet instrument était devenu insupportable pour ses oreilles. Il se reprit légèrement et son regard redevint inexpressif. Hinata décida de détourner le regard. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la reconnaisse, et pour ça, elle ne devait pas échouer. Comme son père était habitué à des échecs de sa part, si elle réussissait à le bleffer ce soir, il ne pourrait pas deviner que c'est elle. Un sentiment oublié refit surface au fond d'elle-même. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle voulait montrer à son père qu'elle était capable de faire quelque chose de bien, même après un terrible échec. Son premier objectif était toujours de réussir cet « examen » mais l'envie de montrer à son père de quoi elle était capable montait en elle.

\- Très bien, alors nous vous écoutons, reprit Tsunade.

Shino tira Hinata par la main vers la platine. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et fit un signe pour les coulisses. La scène devint soudainement noire. Plus rien n'était visible sur la scène. Les spectateurs frappèrent dans leurs mains pour encourager les participants.

Quelques notes se firent entendre. C'étaient des notes du violon d'Hinata. Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre mais néanmoins, la scène demeurait vide de lumières. Hinata savait qu'elle venait de faire les premiers pas. La première note, la plus difficile. Mais c'était plus facile lorsque l'on savait que le public ne nous voyait pas. Bientôt les lumières s'allumeront et tout le monde pourrait alors la voir. Elle respira profondément comme les fois où elle avait joué devant ses amies ou devant les amis de Shikamaru. Ça la calma un peu et la deuxième note vint d'elle-même. La troisième également. Mais elle savait qu'à la quatrième, un halo de lumière l'éclairerait elle et seulement elle pendant pratiquement 1 minute entière. Elle décida de fermer les yeux pour pouvoir se concentrer et ne pas penser que des centaines ou peut-être même des milliers de personnes pouvait la voir. Elle joua la quatrième note en faisant vibrer les cordes de son violon. Elle n'avait pas vu la lumière l'exposer à la vue de tous puisqu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle connaissait assez la chorégraphie pour se permettre de fermer les yeux. Les notes s'enchainaient et avec elle une chorégraphie lente qui se déroulait principalement au sol. Les sons remixés de Shino virent se rajouter rapidement bien que la lumière suivait seulement les mouvements gracieux d'Hinata. La musique des deux compères accélérait au fur et à mesure en même temps que la chorégraphie d'Hinata qui s'était relevé pour offrir des mouvements plus rapides et plus saccadés que les doux mouvements du début. Au bout d'une minute d'une musique qui montait en intensité, les sons de Shino s'intensifièrent et la salle retint son souffle. La salle se ralluma d'un coup, et des lumières de différentes couleurs défilaient sur un écran derrière eux. C'était une explosion de couleur qui correspondait parfaitement à l'explosion de la musique que les spectateurs écoutaient. Des applaudissements jaillirent et la musique d'Hinata se fit plus rapide, synchronisée avec celle de Shino. La suite se passa avec des passages plus lents que d'autres mais Hinata réussit à faire la chanson en entière, malgré ses yeux fermés. A la fin, la lumière se tamisa en même temps que la musique ralentissait le rythme et qu'Hinata se laissait doucement tomber par terre. La lumière se reteignit après la dernière note, avec une Hinata couchée par terre. Les applaudissements fusèrent dans la salle amplifiés par les cris des gens dans la salle. La lumière se ralluma et Hinata apparue dans les bras de Shino au milieu de la salle. Les acclamations s'intensifièrent lorsque le couple apparu. Hinata ouvrit les yeux et remarqua sans réaliser que toutes les personnes les acclamaient debout. Même le jury. Enfin, le jury féminin. Kakashi Hatake et son père applaudissaient mais étaient restés assis. Après 1 ou 2 minutes, le silence revint dans la salle et Tsunade reprit la parole.

\- Eh bien messieurs, dames, c'était les Anbu. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que cette association entre vous donne quelque chose d'aussi explosif et beau, autant à entendre qu'à regarder ! Je suis agréablement surprise. Vous avez un talent certain.

\- Pour ma part, je ne vais pas m'éternaliser, commença Kakashi Hatake. J'ai aimé la collaboration de votre musique ensemble. Ça a marché pour moi. Même si j'ai trouvé assez bizarre que la jeune fille ferme les yeux pendant toute la prestation.

Hinata piqua un fard, heureusement caché par son masque.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, lui répondit Kurenai. Je trouve que le fait qu'elle puisse faire sa prestation en entier sans ouvrir les yeux est admirable. Cette prestation est pour moi la meilleure de la soirée et je suis ravie de voir que votre duo est très efficace ensemble. J'ai trouvé ça très beau. Merci à vous !

\- Merci. Répondit Shino.

\- Pour moi, il y a encore du travail à fournir pour accéder à l'étape suivante, dit Hiashi d'une voix assez dure. Le début était trop hésitant et peu assuré. Heureusement, le Dj est venu pour rassurer tout ça.

Une foule de huée traversa la salle avant qu'il ne reprenne.

\- Les sons de ton violon, jeune fille, étaient parfois mal ajustés avec ceux de ton compagnon. Et tes mouvements étaient trop saccadés par moment.

Hiashi n'en dit pas plus et posa son micro. Les huées reprirent un peu mais le mal était fait. Hinata sentait les larmes monter. Pas même un petit commentaire gentil. Enfin si, mais pour Shino, pas pour elle. Même avec les hommes qui avaient fait un spectacle de marionnettes il n'avait pas était si dur. C'est comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'elle n'avait fait aucuns progrès depuis la mort de sa mère. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus et elle voulait s'enfuir loin de cette scène. Shino passa son bras sous les aisselles de son amies avant qu'elle ne tombe.

\- Merci de nous avoir fait passer à tous un très bon moment, continua Tsunade pour casser un peu l'ambiance pesante. Vous serez tenus au courant pour les résultats ce soir après tous les passages et les délibérations.

Shino s'en alla en emporta Hinata avec lui sur le côté de la scène pour retourner dans les coulisses puis dans leur loge. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hinata retira son masque et sa capuche et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle ravala difficilement ses larmes mais réussit quand même. Après de longues minutes, Shino se décida à parler. Il n'était pas au courant de l'identité de son père alors il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la remarque de ce juge en particulier lui avait fait perdre pieds.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui… C'est juste que la pression est redescendue d'un coup lorsque Mme Yuhi nous a complimenté, mentit-elle. J'espère que ça a plu à Mme Mitarashi et à Monsieur Maito aussi. Sinon ce cauchemar n'aura servi à rien.

\- Tu as vraiment trouvé que ça ressemblait à un cauchemar ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

\- Noooon, tu as raison. Bien que j'ai fermé les yeux tout le long durant, entendre les encouragements et les applaudissements c'est vraiment très agréable… Même si sentir les yeux rivés sur moi me mettait assez mal-à-l'aise.

\- Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça pas mal comme sensation.

\- Y'a plus qu'à attendre le verdict maintenant…

Ils regardèrent les autres participants devant leur écran. Lorsque le dernier fut passé, le jury délibéra pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Le verdict tomba et Hinata ne fut pas très enthousiaste de savoir qu'ils avaient été retenu pour la deuxième étape et qu'elle devrait repasser devant son père la semaine d'après. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était avoir son examen. Ils attendirent avec Shino la visite de leurs professeurs pour savoir si Hinata était reçue. L'attente était très longue et très éprouvante pour la jeune musicienne mais dès qu'elle aperçue trois silhouettes avancer vers elle, son stress monta encore plus vite que devant la scène. Une fois arrivés devant les deux amis, Kurenai prit la parole.

\- Hinata, Shino. Vous m'avez bluffé ce soir. Votre prestation était digne des plus grandes. Pour ma discipline, la musique, tu passes largement Hinata. Surtout que je suis fière de t'avoir vu surmonter ta peur de jouer devant de gens aussi aisément.

Le cœur d'Hinata se desserra et elle soupira d'aise. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée puisque Kurenai continua.

\- Néanmoins, Mme Mitarashi et Monsieur Maito ne sont pas vraiment satisfaits.

Hinata perdit tous ses moyens en un instant. Ses jambes flageolèrent dangereusement et elle dû prendre appuie sur le mur derrière elle pour ne pas tomber. Alors tout était fini, elle avait échoué. Elle devrait repartir chez son père et faire un travail qui ne l'intéressera jamais durant toute sa famille. Elle était condamnée à subir les commentaires désobligeants de son père. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle dû se retenir grandement pour ne pas les laisser couler devant ses professeurs.

\- Mais ne désespère pas, continua le professeur de musique. Je laisse mes collègues te dirent ce qui ne va pas dans ta prestation par rapport à ce qu'ils attendaient de toi.

Hinata souffla un peu pour faire partir toute sa tristesse et attendit que l'un de ses autres professeurs prennent la parole. Ce fut l'autre femme qui prit la parole en s'avançant vers Hinata d'un pas vif. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille avant de prendre la parole avec une voix très forte.

\- Ecoute gamine ! Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé ta prestation ! Au contraire ! J'ai trouvé ça très beau et très agréable. Le problème, c'est que je suis un professeur de chant, tu vois ? Je ne peux pas te juger sur ta musique. Ce que je voulais, c'était entendre ta jolie voix que tu fais entendre dans mon cours. Cependant, je sais que tu n'es pas une sur-femme et que tu ne peux pas tout faire en même temps. Ce que j'attendais de toi ce soir, c'était surtout de convaincre le jury de te laisser passer à la deuxième étape. Et maintenant, à la deuxième étape, je veux entendre ta voix, violon ou pas. Sinon tu seras recalée.

\- Alors je ne suis pas encore en échec scolaire ? Demanda Hinata quelque peu soulagée.

\- Pas encore, nous te donnons une « deuxième chance » étant donné que l'on savait que tu ne pourrais pas tout faire ce soir même dans un seul numéro.

\- Et pour ma part, Commença le professeur au costume vert moulant. Je ne veux pas te mettre en échec ma petite Hinata. J'ai aimé la chorégraphie que tu as faite ce soir. L'association de la danse avec ton violon est très émouvante et belle. Mais dans mon cours de danse, comme tu le sais, j'apprends la danse classique, moderne et des danses qui se dansent à deux. Donc ta danse associée au violon m'a vraiment plu. Mais le problème c'est que le contrôle que tu as raté était une danse en duo. C'est pourquoi, pour que tu sois au même niveau que tes camarades de classe, je dois te noter sur une danse en duo la semaine prochaine lors de ton deuxième passage.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son professeur de danse aussi sérieux. Pas de « flamme de la jeunesse » ni « d'éternelle jeunesse printanière ». Juste des paroles justes et honnêtes.

\- Je ne vous décevrais pas, ajouta Hinata à ses deux professeurs.

\- Bien, continua Mr Maito en s'éloignant d'elle, et en lui montrant un sourire digne de Colgate. Et que la flamme de la jeunesse triomphe !

Hinata sourit à l'entente des mots de son professeur qui n'avait décidément pas oublié ses histoires de « fougue de la jeunesse ». Elle regarda ses trois professeurs sortir de sa loge et soupira un bon coup lorsqu'ils eurent passé la porte. Enfin cette journée allait se finir. Ils sortirent de la pièce avec Shino puis enfin de l'enceinte du concours. C'est ainsi qu'Hinata se retrouva encerclée de toutes parts par ses amis. Sakura, Ino, Temari et Tenten les premières. Elle remarqua néanmoins que derrière ses amies se trouvaient Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Kiba avec Akamaru, Gaara et Kankurô (les petits frères de Temari) et surtout son cousin. Ils félicitaient Shino tandis qu'Hinata essayait de répondre au mieux à l'avalanche de questions que lui posaient ses amies. Après quelques minutes intensives, Neji réussit à sortir Hinata du cercle de torture à question et à l'embrasser chaleureusement pour sa réussite. Ils passèrent deux heures à parler tous ensembles autour d'un verre dans un bar à proximité du plateau du concours. Hinata déclina l'offre de ses amies lorsqu'elles lui proposèrent de sortir en boîte, même si son cousin et son ami Shino, d'habitude pas très fêtard, avaient accepté. Elle avait eu une soirée remplies d'émotions et avait envie de se reposer.

Elle les salua et prit le chemin du retour. Elle marchait dans les rues hivernales de Konoha lorsque son portable sonna. Elle décrocha en se demandant qui pouvait être ce numéro masqué.

\- Allô ? Répondit-elle.

\- *Allô Hinata ? *

\- Hanabi ? Reconnu la brune.

\- * Tu es où ? On peut se voir ? *

\- Je suis en route pour mon appartement. Tu n'es pas avec Hiashi ?

\- * Non, je lui ai fossé compagnie tout à l'heure avec son dîner de pingouins bien coiffés. Je peux te rejoindre à ton appartement ? Kô veut bien m'emmener. *

\- Tu as dit à Kô de t'emmener chez moi ?

\- * Je lui ai dit une amie. Mais tu sais, Kô n'est pas un crétin. Il a très bien compris.*

\- Hum. Je t'envoie l'adresse. J'y serais dans 15 minutes. A tout à l'heure !

\- * A tout à l'heure ! *

Hinata raccrocha son portable et vit qu'elle avait 8 messages non lus. Elle ouvrit sa messagerie et commença à lire. Il y en avait 7 de Naruto et 1 autre d'un inconnu. Elle ouvrit d'abord ceux de Naruto, « On peut se voir ? » « Tu fais la tête ? » « Tu ne veux plus me voir ? » « Je suis désolé Hina, je me suis emporté pour rien. C'est juste que j'étais un peu désemparé quand tu m'as annoncé que je ne pourrais peut-être plus te voir… Je tiens à toi tu sais ? » « Je ne veux pas te perdre. » « Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? ». Elle ouvrit le dernier message du numéro inconnu dans la foulée : « Salut, c'est Sasuke. Naruto a plus de batterie et arrêtait pas de me bassiner avec vos histoires de couple. Je voulais te prévenir que je l'ai amené chez toi comme il me l'a demandé. Après je ne m'occupe plus de vous ! ».

Elle dû relire plusieurs fois le message de Sasuke pour bien comprendre. Naruto l'attendait chez elle tandis que sa sœur était en train de venir elle aussi chez elle. Hanabi allait rencontrer Naruto alors qu'Hinata ne savait même pas où ils en étaient avec la petite crise de tout à l'heure… Hanabi était un peu trop protectrice avec elle depuis _l'autre_. Elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur retombe dans une dépression à cause d'un garçon. Hinata craignait le pire si Hanabi rencontrait Naruto ce soir. Elle-même ne savait pas comment elle allait le trouver... En colère ou bien désolé.

Hinata prit les choses en main pour éviter une catastrophe imminente.

Voilà pour le chapitre 12 !

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à faire connaître votre opinion sur ma fic !

Bisous et à bientôt !


	13. Chapitre 13 - Moments de vérité

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je m'excuses pour le gros retard... Un énorme manque d'inspiration... J'ai du faire ce chapitre en plusieurs fois...

En tant cas je dis un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur du retard que j'ai accumulé...

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

PS: je n'ai pas pris le temps de regarder si j'avais fait des fautes d'orthographe... Désolée si j'en ai fait beaucoup...

disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapitre 13 : Moments de vérité.

 **1** **er** **Février 2016, 1h 30**

 _Rues de Konoha_

Hinata courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour arriver avant sa sœur. Elle voulait dire à Naruto qu'il devait partir avant l'arrivée de celle-ci. Elle n'était plus qu'à deux minutes de son appartement. Il pleuvait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes mais elle s'en fichait, bien qu'elle était toute mouillée. Il ne lui restait plus que 7 minutes avant le rendez-vous avec Hanabi mais connaissant Kô, son ex-chauffeur et l'actuel chauffeur d'Hanabi, elle avait peu d'espoir quant à son arrivée avant Hanabi.

Elle arriva enfin devant l'entrée de son immeuble. Elle découvrit avec soulagement qu'Hanabi ne l'attendait pas encore. En revanche, elle ne vit pas non plus Naruto. Elle attendit quelques minutes dehors avant de se dire qu'il devait être partit en ayant marre de l'attendre. Cependant, quelque chose la chiffonnait. Hanabi et Kô n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ce qui était très inhabituel comme retard. C'est en regardant la lumière dans son appartement qu'elle comprit enfin que quelqu'un, soit Hanabi soit Naruto, était déjà rentré dedans. Elle espérait juste que ce ne soit pas Hanabi et Naruto ensemble. Elle monta les escaliers 4 par 4, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Elle ouvrit la porte en sursaut et se figea sur place. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre une personne rire. Le rire de sa sœur cadette mêlé à celui de Naruto. Elle avança doucement a pas de velours devant ce spectacle inattendu mais pourtant si doux à ses oreilles. Hanabi qui rigolait avec l'homme avec lequel elle sortait au lieu de lui faire la morale et de bouder. Hinata était maintenant juste derrière le canapé dans lequel ils se racontaient des blagues sans queues ni tête mais les deux étaient bien trop occupés à rigoler pour faire attention à elle.

Ce fut Naruto qui la remarqua le premier en s'essuyant les yeux après avoir pleuré de rire.

\- Tiens ! Hinata ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il assez surprit de ne pas l'avoir entendu entrer.

\- Assez, en fait. Je ne pensais pas vous trouvez là tous les deux.

\- Je t'attendais devant ton immeuble quand il a commencé à pleuvoir, commença Hanabi. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de monter t'attendre devant ta porte. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Naruto.

\- Oui c'est vrai, renchéri le blond. Elle a failli me mettre la raclée du siècle !

\- Mais non, mais non. Que tu es bête Naruto ! Haha !

Hinata ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sa sœur rigolait comme une minaude devant son copain.

\- Comment ça, elle a failli te mettre la raclée du siècle, demanda la brune un peu perdue.

\- Eh bien, Naruto était en train d'essayer d'entrer dans ton appartement mais…

\- Comme j'avais les doigts gelés de t'avoir trop attendu dehors, je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la porte donc…

\- J'ai bêtement cru qu'il voulait te cambrioler. Je lui ai un peu sauté dessus…

Hinata avait deux yeux ronds. Ils finissaient chacun les phrases de l'autre…

\- Et comme il s'est bien défendu et que ce n'est pas souvent qu'on me tient tête, on a parlé et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'il était le fameux Naruto dont tu m'avais parlé.

\- Du coup on a décidé de t'attendre ici en papotant, finit Naruto.

Un long moment de silence gêné de la part d'Hinata se fit suivre. Elle n'en revenait vraiment pas que sa sœur et Naruto s'étaient entendus aussi rapidement. Mais quelque chose la tracassait encore plus.

\- Et dis-moi Naruto, pourquoi as-tu mes clés d'appartement ? Je ne les laisse plus derrière l'extincteur depuis que tu es rentré chez moi pour me faire une « surprise » la semaine dernière.

Le dit Naruto passa sa main derrière son crâne d'un air gêné avant de répondre à la brune.

\- En fait, j'étais avec Sakura et Sasuke tout à l'heure et Sakura qui était un peu bourrée m'a donné son double pour que je vienne te faire une surprise. Je n'ai pas refusé parce qu'elle me fait un peu peur quand elle s'énerve…

Hinata en avait marre de tout ce raffut. D'abord son père qui la critique devant tout le monde, ensuite madame Kurenai qui lui dit qu'elle n'a passé que la moitié du test ensuite Naruto et Hanabi qui s'entendent comme deux bons vieux amis… Elle avait besoin de repos mais aussi de réconfort. Et cette situation était parfaite pour ça, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Son copain et sa sœur dans la même pièce la réconfortait un peu.

Elle se dirigea vers le placard qui se situait en dessous de son évier et en sortit 2 bouteilles de vin.

\- Et si on se détendait un peu plus ? Demanda Hinata les bouteilles et les verres en main en se dirigeant vers Naruto et Hanabi.

\- Tu es sûre Hinata ? Lui demanda Naruto. Tu as l'air déjà assez fatiguée…

\- Belle façon de lui faire remarquer qu'elle a l'air d'une morte vivante, continua Hanabi.

\- J'ai juste envie de me décontracter, j'ai passé une journée mouvementée…

\- C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit papa au concours ? Demanda Hanabi. N'y fait pas attention, c'était tellement beau que j'en ai versé des larmes !

Hinata alla mettre une musique de fond puis vint s'installer sur un pouf en face de Naruto et de Hanabi qui s'étaient mis sur le canapé. Elle servit un verre à moitié, et un autre à ras bord. Avant de remplir le troisième, Hinata remonta son regard vers sa sœur.

\- Tu restes dormir ici ou Kô vient te chercher Hanabi ?

\- Je lui ai dit que je le préviendrais s'il devait revenir me chercher. Et de toute façon papa ne se rendra pas compte de mon absence jusqu'à demain matin.

\- D'accord, répondit Hinata en versant la fin de la première bouteille dans le verre de sa petite sœur.

La brune commença son verre. En à peine 10 minutes, elle en était déjà à la moitié de son verre.

\- A ce que je vois, tu aimes toujours autant le vin qu'avant, constata Hanabi. Papa serait content de le savoir. Il n'y avait qu'avec toi qu'il aimait déguster son vin.

Hinata se crispa un peu sur son pouf tandis que Naruto ne perdait pas une miette des informations qu'il pouvait récupérer sur sa petite amie si secrète.

\- Tu vois Hanabi, le truc qui nous diffèrent tellement c'est que toi tu appelles Hiashi « papa » et que moi, je l'appelle « Hiashi ». Tu vois la différence Hanabi ? Nous sommes de la même famille mais toi tu as un père alors que moi, je n'en ai plus.

\- Arrêtes un peu Hinata ! Tu sais autant que moi que c'est faux ! Papa pense toujours à toi ! Et tu n'as peut-être plus de père, comme tu dis, mais la différence majeure entre toi et moi c'est aussi le fait que tu as eu une mère et pas moi !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Hanabi ! S'énerva un peu Hinata. Tu as eu une mère autant que moi ! J'ai juste eu la chance de la connaître un peu plus que toi. Mais elle s'est toujours occupée de toi comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

\- Mais au moins tu as des souvenirs d'elle ! S'essouffla Hanabi. J'aurais tellement aimé la connaître comme toi tu l'as connu… Qu'elle m'apprenne le violon comme elle te l'a appris, avoir des souvenirs de notre famille réunit au grand complet… Il n'y a plus aucunes photos de nous tous ensembles... Ni de maman d'ailleurs… Je ne me souviens même plus de son visage…

\- Hanabi… Souffla Hinata doucement.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Naruto et Hanabi se regardaient perplexes en attendant le retour d'Hinata. Elle revint de sa chambre avec une boite à chaussure dans les mains.

\- Tu sais, lorsque maman est morte, Hiashi est passé par différentes phases. Il a d'abord été très triste, ensuite il est passé par le déni. Il s'est enfermé dans le monde du travail pour ne penser à rien. Puis, il a eu sa phase colère où il a brûlé tous les souvenirs de maman que l'on possédait. Mais il n'a pas pu tout brûler. A l'époque, je n'ai pas eu le courage de donner toutes mes souvenirs d'elle à Hiashi. J'ai gardé les plus importants à mes yeux. Je ne te les ai jamais montrés parce que tu ne paraissais pas souffrir de l'absence de maman. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal en te la rappelant. Mais avec tes paroles de ce soir, je me rends compte que tu en souffres aussi.

\- Bien sûr que j'en souffre… Chuchota la petite sœur. Mais tu m'as servi de modèle alors je m'en sors plutôt bien.

Elle avait chuchoté sa dernière phrase mais le sourire d'Hinata s'étira sur ses lèvres, tandis que Naruto n'avait rien comprit. Hinata ouvrit la boîte à chaussure où se trouvaient des photos de famille. Une représentait leur famille à la naissance d'Hanabi, Hiashi tenait la petite avec un semblant de sourire et Hinata était assise dans le lit d'hôpital de sa mère. Une autre où on pouvait voir Hanabi dans les bras de sa mère avec Hinata à leurs côtés. Une autre pendant un noël, une autre pendant un « concert » commun entre Hinata et sa mère.

La boite contenait peu de photos mais en revanche, elle contenait environ 5 cassettes vidéo.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas te montrer les vidéos étant donné que je n'ai pas de magnétoscope… J'avais gardé ces vidéos sans savoir ce que je pourrais en faire. J'ai quand même l'espoir de pouvoir les revoir un jour…

\- Tu m'en as déjà montré tellement Hinata… Sanglota Hanabi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi papa a du mal à te regarder… Tu lui ressembles tellement…

Hanabi vint se serrer dans les bras de sa grande sœur. Elles se serrèrent un peu dans leurs bras avant qu'Hinata n'est besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle écouta la conversation de sa sœur et de son copain avant de faire savoir qu'elle avait fini.

\- Tu sais, commença Hanabi. Tu as l'air d'avoir un effet positif sur ma sœur. Avant, je pouvais toujours m'asseoir sur des confidences, surtout celles sur notre père ou notre mère… Mais ce soir elle s'est ouverte avec tellement de facilité… Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça ?

\- Elle a dû comprendre que les secrets et les mensonges ne mènent à rien… Conclut Naruto.

\- Ça c'est sûr ! Tu aurais vu son ex… Un menteur de première ! Il lui a fait tellement de mal qu'elle a décidé de partir de notre ville natale. Elle a complétement changée après lui. Elle est devenue plus forte, enfin elle l'était avant lui aussi, mais au moins ça lui a permis de s'affirmer auprès de papa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait ce mec pour qu'elle soit autant secrète à son sujet ?

\- Il l'a trahi de la pire manière qui soit ! S'énerva Hanabi. Si un jour je le revois, je lui fais la tête au carré à ce Toneri de malheur !

Hinata choisit ce moment pour revenir. Sa petite sœur en avait déjà assez dit à son goût. Naruto ne posa pas d'autres questions. Il savait que le reste devait venir d'Hinata elle-même et qu'il ne devait pas la forcer.

Ils parlèrent encore ensemble pendant 1 ou 2 heures. Il devait être 4 heures du matin maintenant.

\- Je crois qu'Hanabi dort, remarqua Hinata au milieu d'une conversation.

\- Oui, ajouta Naruto. En même temps il est tard. On ferait bien d'aller se coucher.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, riposta Hinata.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu es complétement bourrée. Tu as bu une bouteille de vin et demie.

\- Tu avais qu'à boire avec moi !

\- Je suis pas fan de vin rouge.

\- Eh bien moi si ! Et puis en plus j'ai envie de danser ! J'adore cette chanson !

Naruto se leva et s'avança vers Hinata avant de se courber et de faire une petite révérence. Une tendit une main ouverte vers elle.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je demande à la plus belle fille de la soirée si elle veut bien danser avec moi ?

\- Sur cette chanson je ne veux danser qu'un foxtrot alors…

\- Insinues-tu que je ne sache pas danser ?

\- En quelques sortes ! Mais… Pourquoi pas ? Mais je te préviens, cette danse, c'est avec mon père que je la dansais.

Hinata prit appuie sur la main de Naruto pour se lever de son pouf. Elle eut du mal à tenir sur ses jambes pendant quelques secondes.

\- A ta place, je m'en ferais plus pour toi que pour moi dans cette danse.

\- Tais-toi et danse !

La musique recommença après qu'Hinata ai appuyé sur la télécommande. La main de Naruto se positionna sur la taille d'Hinata et il mit l'autre en l'air, à hauteur de son épaule. Hinata vint se lovée dans ses bras. Elle positionna son bras gauche sur l'épaule du blond et sa main droite dans celle de son partenaire.

Naruto commença à danser, et, au grand étonnement d'Hinata, il faisait les bons pas. Naruto mena très bien la danse jusqu'à la fin sous la surprise d'Hinata qui ne cessait de croître.

La musique prit fin et laissa les deux danseurs dans la pénombre de la pièce, collés serrés. Une tension était palpable entre eux. Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps la chanson de Katy Perry avait commencé. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient c'était de se fixer, les yeux dans les yeux sans un mot. Après quelques minutes interminables, Hinata sauta sur les lèvres de Naruto qui répondit aussitôt d'un baiser passionné. Sentant la tension qui montait, le blond jeta un petit coup d'œil à Hanabi qui dormait toujours sur le canapé. Il décida de s'éloigner un peu au cas où elle se réveillerait. Il passa ses mains sous les fesses de sa compagne et la souleva facilement. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hinata pour continuer tranquillement leur câlin. Il l'allongea aussi délicatement qu'il puisse sur le lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Hinata, elle, avait déjà ses mains sous le t-shirt de Naruto, qu'elle ne tarda pas à enlever. Elle décolla ses lèvres de celles de son amant pour prendre la parole.

\- Naruto… Je… Je suis bien quand je suis avec toi.

\- Moi aussi, répondit le blond en continuant d'embrasser Hinata dans le cou. Toujours quand je suis avec toi !

\- Et où as-tu appris à danser comme ça ? Tu danses vraiment bien.

\- C'est une des seules danses de salon que je métrise à peu près. C'est mon ex copi… Ma sœur qui m'a appris.

Hinata se releva sur ses coudes précipitamment.

\- Tu as une sœur ? Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

Naruto hésita avant de répondre.

\- Non… C'est mon ex copine qui m'obligeait à prendre des cours de danse avec elle à cause des banquets où je devais l'accompagner. Mais ne t'énerve pas, ok ?

\- Pourquoi je m'énerverais ? Tu as eu une copine c'est normal. Tant que tu n'en as pas eu des dizaines !

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?! S'écria Naruto. Je n'ose même pas te demander avec combien de garçon tu l'as fait.

\- C'était des histoires sans lendemain. Et si tu veux savoir, je ne peux pas te dire parce que je ne suis pas du genre à compter ce genre de truc.

\- Eh bien moi non plus je ne suis pas comme ça. J'ai eu en tout 2 copines et 1 expérience sans lendemain. Je ne suis pas un gigolo. J'aime les femmes mais pas que pour une nuit.

\- Tu dis ça mais moi je n'étais qu'une fille sans lendemain pour toi et en plus tu as eu Sakura aussi.

\- Tu n'étais pas qu'une fille sans lendemain. Tu m'as tout de suite plu Hinata. Je savais que je te voulais comme petite amie à la minute où tu m'as adressé la parole.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai été très désagréable la première fois que je t'ai parlé…

\- Peut-être que je suis sadomaso, mes ex-copines aussi étaient autoritaires.

Hinata le regarda estomaquée avant de se lever du lit, de se diriger vers sa salle de bain et de revenir. Naruto sortit du lit avec un large sourire amusé.

\- Allez Hinata ! Je plaisantais ! Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête ?!

\- T'es vraiment un abrutit ! Cria-t-elle des larmes de colère dans les yeux. Je me sens salie !

Elle faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage.

\- Franchement ! Me comparer à tes ex ! Si tu leur parlais comme ça, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois célibataire !

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, rigola Naruto en se faufilant derrière elle. Je rigolais ! Pourquoi tu le prends si mal ? Tu as encore peur de t'engager avec moi alors qu'on s'est déjà dit que nous sortions ensemble.

\- Sors de chez moi ! Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur mais je veux être unique ! Je ne veux pas être avec toi parce que je ressemble à une de tes ex !

\- T'es pas un peu parano Hina ? Je ne t'ai jamais comparé à une de mes ex ! Jamais !

\- Comment je peux le savoir ? Comment je peux savoir que je ne suis pas qu'une remplaçante pour toi ?

\- Pourquoi tu es si émotive tout à coup ?! Ne me dis pas que tu es réglée ?! ça expliquerait pas mal de choses !

Elle le poussa violemment.

\- Idiot ! Le frappa-t-elle avec ses poings sur son torse.

\- Hinata ! Regardes-moi, reprit Naruto d'une voix calme en tenant les poignets d'Hinata. Calmes-toi. OK ? Je plaisantais, je te taquinais, d'accord ? C'était de mauvais goût je te l'accorde. Mais sache que je ne pense plus du tout à mes ex et que tu es la seule dans ma vie. Et puis tu as beau être autoritaire quelques fois, je t'ai vite cernée et je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade. Tu es douce, timide, marrante, gentille et talentueuse. Aucune fille ne pourra être une meilleure personne que toi. Tu es encore plus qu'unique. Tu es ma petite amie. Je t'apprécie énormément et je ne veux pas que tu pleures à cause de moi.

\- Je ne pleure pas idiot, se défendit-elle en reniflant.

Elle se sentit soulagée par le discours de Naruto. Elle se mettait tellement de pression ces temps-ci. Et puis avec le commentaire de son père ce soir, elle n'avait plus vraiment confiance en elle. Elle détendit ses muscles un à un et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Naruto.

\- Désolée… S'excusa-t-elle en le serrant encore plus fort.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler pour profiter de la chaleur de chacun, avant qu'Hinata ne prenne la parole.

\- Naruto ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je suis d'humeur à ça, la maintenant ?

\- Je tente, on ne sait jamais…

\- … Enlève tes mains de mes fesses.

\- Si tu insistes…

\- Je veux juste dormir dans tes bras ce soir… D'accord Hina, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la coucha dans son lit et se coucha à côté d'elle en la serrant fort dans ses bras. Quand il entendit les petits ronronnements d'Hinata, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder dormir un petit moment.

Après quelques minutes, il cessa de lui caresser la tête et lui fit une bise sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit Hina, je crois que je t'aime…

Bonsoir ! merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 13 ! J'espère que votre lecture était agréable ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 14 ! Laissez-moi votre avis ! ;)


	14. Chapitre 14 - Une journée de repos

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 14 qui, j'espère vous plaira! Bonne lecture et merci de me lire ! A bientôt !

Lormela, WolfBlut, fan-fairytail63 et dJaMiLa, merci pour vos encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je pense parler de Toneri bientôt ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapitre 14 : Une journée de repos bien méritée.

 **1** **er** **Février 2016, 13h 30**

 _Appartement d'Hinata_

Hinata se réveilla en entendant une sonnerie.

\- Huuuummm. Naruto ? Tu peux éteindre le réveil ?

En absence de réponse, Hinata tâta autour d'elle sans résultats. La sonnerie recommença et elle dû ouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce qui ne la laissait pas finir sa nuit déjà bien avancée.

\- Roooh.

Elle prit son portable et regarda qui l'empêchait de dormir. C'était Naruto.

\- Allô ?

\- *Salut la marmotte ! Tu te réveilles enfin ?!*

\- Oui enfin… On se demande à qui c'est la faute…

\- *Ne râle pas il est 1h30…*

\- Quoi ?!

Hinata regarda son réveil. Elle aimait dormir mais de là à foutre sa journée en l'air…

\- Tu aurais pu me réveiller en même temps que toi…

\- *Tu étais trop mignonne pour que je fasse ça !*

Hinata rougit un peu face au compliment de Naruto.

\- Tu es où ? Et Hanabi ?

\- *Hanabi est partir tôt ce matin et à laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine et moi je te prépare une surprise !*

\- Quoi ?

\- *Je passe te prendre dans une demi-heure ! Tiens-toi prête !*

Avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter un mot, Naruto avait déjà raccroché. Elle dû alors se lever pour se préparer sans prendre un petit déjeuner avant. Naruto arriva à 14h pile en frappant à la porte. Hinata quitta la salle de bain pour lui ouvrir.

\- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il en lui donnant un baiser.

\- Oui mais je voudrais savoir où tu m'emmènes ?

\- C'est une surprise Hinata !

\- Je n'aime pas les surprises…

\- J'aurais dû parier…

\- Ça va hein ! Dit-elle le rouge aux joues

Naruto sourit face à ce petit rougissement. Il se plaça derrière Hinata et sortit un masque pour dormir la nuit. Hinata le questionna du regard.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu vois où on va, répondit-il à sa question muette. Ne t'inquiète pas, compléta-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Hinata se laissa faire malgré son envie de protester. Elle faisait confiance à Naruto. Elle rougissait vraiment en sentant les regards se poser sur elle dans la rue. Bien qu'elle essayait de se cacher au mieux derrière Naruto. Ils marchèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver à l'endroit de la surprise de Naruto.

\- Voilà on est arrivé. Dit-il avec un air joyeux dans la voix. Attends ! Ne l'enlève pas encore !

Il avança Hinata de quelques pas et sortit quelque chose de son sac à dos.

\- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il. Attention… Vas-y tu peux l'enlever !

Hinata enleva son bandeau seule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et mis plusieurs secondes avant te retrouver une vue normale. Mais le décor qui l'attendait devant ses yeux était incroyable. Elle surplombait littéralement toute la ville. Elle pouvait facilement deviner où elle se trouvait. Sur la falaise des Hokages qui surplombait la ville entière. L'accès était pourtant interdit aux personnes.

\- Co… Comment as-tu fait… ? Demanda-t-elle sans voix. C'est tellement… Magnifique…

\- J'ai piqué les clefs à la vieille, répondit-il en laissant Hinata dans le flou.

Elle admira la vue avec des yeux pétillants pendant un petit moment. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que Naruto la filmait depuis le début avec un appareil photo. Il voulait qu'elle le remarque pour qu'elle rage un peu mais elle était visiblement trop absorbée par la vue qui s'offrait à elle pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il préféra posait son appareil pour l'instant. Elle avait l'air tellement sereine et heureuse à cet instant qu'il avait envie de partager ce moment avec elle. Il s'avança doucement vers sa petite amie et passa ses bras sur son ventre en collant le dos de la brune sur son ventre. Il sentit Hinata s'appuyer sur son torse et placer ses mains sur les siens. Elle se sentait bien et cette vue lui rappelait que Konoha était une ville où elle pourrait réaliser ses rêves.

\- Merci… D'avoir partagé ça avec moi… Souffla-t-elle tendrement.

\- De quoi ?! Mademoiselle Hyûga me remercie ?!

Elle ricana doucement et se retourna vers Naruto lentement, ne voulant pourtant pas quitter cette vue. Naruto défie une de ses mains des reins d'Hinata afin de venir lui caresser la joue. Il la regarda tendrement. Il avait eu envie de l'emmener ici quand il s'était réveillé ce matin-là, suite à sa déclaration du soir précédent. Bien sûr il attendrait avant de lui dire pour de vrai mais il était sûr de ses sentiments. Un coup de foudre.

\- Il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas envie de partager avec toi Hinata, lui confessa-t-il en venant l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si romantique aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Parce que j'avais envie de voir ta tête quand tu découvrirais cet endroit. D'ailleurs je pense que je pourrais la regarder en boucle, lança-t-il avec un regard sournois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hinata regarda Naruto se séparer d'elle pour aller chercher son appareil photo qu'il avait laissé par terre sur sac.

\- Tu n'as pas osé quand même ?! Cria la brune en s'avançant rapidement vers le blond.

\- Je voulais immortaliser ta tête, ria-t-il en levant son bras tenant l'appareil photo haut dans le ciel, hors de portée d'Hinata. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien en faire une où tu es en colère aussi !

\- Quoi ? je t'interdis de pointer cet appareil sur moi Naruto !

Le garçon ne l'écouta pas et pris quelques clichés de sa copine avant qu'elle ne réussisse à le faire tomber. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Elle fixait Naruto. Son visage angélique avec ses yeux bleus magnifiques et son sourire sauvage mais tellement tendre. Sa chevelure flottait dans le vent froid d'hiver mais il avait plutôt tendance à avoir chaud en cet instant. La main gauche du garçon vint instinctivement replacer une mèche des cheveux d'Hinata derrière son oreille.

Tendresse. Tout était tendresse avec lui. Ses regards, ses gestes, ses paroles, ses sourires… Ses baisers… Comment ne pas fondre devant un homme se montrant tellement gentil et doux ?

Naruto commençait à avoir des rougeurs sur ses joues, Hinata le fixait depuis quelques instants d'une façon bizarre. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, alors il préféra lui sortir un grand sourire. En le scrutant Hinata ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir. C'était impossible. Elle ferma les yeux et se pencha pour rapprocher son visage de celui de son copain. Elle se stoppa juste au niveau de ses lèvres avant de rouvrir les yeux. Elle fixa Naruto de plus près.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

La main de Naruto se dirigea autour du cou d'Hinata pour approfondir leur baiser. Hinata n'avait jamais embrassé son copain de la sorte. Elle l'avait fait avec une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Hinata se releva brutalement lorsqu'elle entendit le « clic » de l'appareil photo. Elle rougit fortement. Naruto venait de les prendre en photo en train de s'embrasser.

\- Naruto ! Cria-t-elle.

Celui-ci ramena l'appareil devant ses yeux pour regarder la photo. Un sourire vint rapidement étirer ses lèvres. Il retourna l'écran de l'appareil pour le montrer à Hinata.

\- Regarde ! Notre première photo de couple !

Hinata ne pouvait que rougir et sourire devant la tête heureuse de Naruto. Elle se releva et aida Naruto pour qu'il en fasse autant. Ils allaient se promener un peu plus quand le ventre de la jeune fille fit un bruit inimaginable pour une personne de sa taille.

\- Eh ben ! Tu as faim on dirait ! Si ça te dit je t'invite chez Ichiraku !

\- Ichiraku ?

\- C'est un restau de ramen super bon. J'y vais tout le temps à ma pause quand je travaille au bar.

\- D'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant qui se situait en plein centre-ville. Naruto était complètement ahuri de savoir qu'Hinata ne connaissait pas Ichiraku alors qu'elle habitait elle-même en ville. Ils s'installèrent au stand. Naruto semblait bien connaître le gérant. Il commanda pour eux deux et ils purent discuter de tout et de rien en attendant leur bol de ramens.

\- Alors, tu vas faire quoi samedi ? Tu as réfléchi ? Demanda subitement Naruto.

\- Je dois chanter et danser un duo, c'est la condition pour valider mon premier semestre. Répondit-elle un peu maussade.

\- Tu n'aimes pas chanter ni danser en publique ?

\- Si ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça… répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il n'y a que le violon qui me gêne. Mais ça ne m'inspire pas vraiment… Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère faire…

\- Tu dois faire quoi comme danse ?

\- Un duo sur une danse de salon. Je dois trouver un partenaire, ça m'embête…

\- Pourtant tu es une très bonne danseuse, affirma Naruto.

Hinata sourit face à la remarque de Naruto.

\- C'est mon père qui m'a apprise le foxtrot, la danse qu'on a dansé hier. Je me rappelle encore quand il le dansait avec ma mère. C'était réellement magique, un moment unique et merveilleux entre deux êtres amoureux. Mais quand elle partit, c'est la seule danse qu'il acceptait de danser avec moi dans les galas de notre famille. Les autres je les dansais avec Neji ou bien un « futur prétendant ».

\- Futur prétendant ? Questionna Naruto.

\- Oui, pour se marier avec moi.

\- Quoi ?! Cracha-t-il son bouillon.

\- Ça se passe comme ça dans les grandes familles. On se marie entre nobles… C'est puéril mais c'est comme ça.

\- Alors tu vas devoir te marier avec un noble toi aussi ? Demanda Naruto.

Hinata rigola discrètement.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas non plus une obligation. Les « nobles » font ça pour l'argent mais ils y en a qui se marie par amour tout de même. Ma mère était issue d'une petite famille de classe moyenne. Elle avait rencontré mon père à l'Université.

\- C'est bien que tes parents se soient mariés par amour.

\- Oui ! Sourit-elle tendrement mais néanmoins tristement.

Naruto remarqua en jetant un coup d'œil à Hinata que c'était difficile pour elle de parler de ses parents. Il décida donc de changer de sujet.

\- Et sinon tu vas danser qu'elle danse alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je pourrais demander à Neji de danser un tango avec moi… Mais mon père va le reconnaître c'est sûr… Et Shino est nul en danse et je n'aime pas danser avec les garçons de ma classe. Ils en profitent tous pour me tripoter…

Les baguettes avec lesquelles Naruto se nourrissait, se cassèrent sous les doigts contractés du jeune homme.

\- Quoi ?! Cria-t-il. C'est qui ces enfoirés ?! Y'a que moi qui ai ce privilège !

Hinata n'avait pas réfléchi en disant ça.

\- T'inquiète pas Naruto, le rassura-t-elle. Je sais me défendre. C'est juste usant de devoir les réprimander.

\- Mouais… J'ai quand même de légères envie de meurtre.

Le silence se fit entre les deux jeunes gens. Après quelques minutes de petite réflexion, Naruto prit la parole.

\- Et… Et si je dansais avec toi… ? Demanda-t-il presque timidement.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria Hinata.

\- Bah tu as bien dis que je n'étais pas mauvais danseur sur un foxtrot… Je préfère ça plutôt que tu te fasses tripoter par des adolescents en pleine puberté !

\- Ils ont le même âge que toi… Répondit Hinata avec une goutte de sueur sur le front. Et je te signale qu'il n'y a qu'un seul adolescent prépubert qui me touche et c'est toi.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça… C'est la danse qui ne me convient pas… Je… ça va faire bizarre de danser un foxtrot devant mon père… Il va me reconnaître à coup sûr.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui faire passer un message au travers de ta prestation. Un message qui lui montre que tu réussis ce que tu entreprends.

\- Peut-être…

\- Alors je suis embauché ?

Hinata réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre positivement à Naruto. Mais elle lui informa qu'il devait être là à toutes les répétitions pendant toute la semaine. Ce dernier acquiesça en souriant. Il expliquerait la situation à l'ermite pas net pour qu'il le laisse partir lors de ces entrainements.

Le jeune couple remercia Teuchi, le patron de l'Ichiraku pour les ramens et partit en direction de l'appartement d'Hinata.

 **6 Février 2016, 17h 30**

 _Salle de répétition du conservatoire de Konoha_

\- Vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux ! Lança Temari en applaudissant. Je ne savais que tu dansais aussi bien Naruto !

\- J'ai dû apprendre un peu plus que je ne savais en faire durant ces 4 jours avec Hinata. Mes pas basiques ne suffisaient pas apparemment.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute… Se désola Hinata. C'est Monsieur Maito qui nous oblige à rajouter un peu de danse moderne dans ces danses de salon. Enfin tu as bien appris Naruto. Tu te débrouilles très bien !

\- Et tu n'as plus peur du publique ? Demanda Shikamaru avec un air fatiguée.

\- Pas en danse.

\- Et Donc, continua Temari, tu vas couper ton temps de spectacle en deux ? Tu vas d'abord chanter et après tu vas danser avec Naruto c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, affirma Hinata.

\- Et vous êtes prêt pour demain alors ?

\- C'était notre dernier entrainement de danse avec Naruto et demain j'en ai un dernier de chant avec Shino. Il m'accompagne au piano.

\- Et tu vas chanter quoi ? Questionna Shikamaru curieux.

\- C'est une surprise, expliqua Naruto. Même moi je ne sais pas. Même si elle n'arrête pas de la chantonner à la maison. Je ne connais pas cette mélodie.

\- A la maison ?! Hinata tu ne nous avais pas prévenues ! Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour habiter ensemble ?! S'étonna Temari.

\- On n'habite pas ensemble, s'exclama Hinata avec un peu de rougeurs sur les joues. Naruto dort simplement souvent chez moi… Finit-elle discrètement.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Rigola Shikamaru. Il commence par venir dormir quelques soir avec toi et puis dans quelques mois il sera obligé de jeter les meubles de son ancien appartement.

Il n'avait pas fait attention mais sa voix était quelque peu acerbe. Il ne vit pas arriver le poing de sa tendre sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu regrettes d'habiter avec moi ?! Je te signale que c'était ton idée et qu'on avait fait exprès de prendre deux appartements distincts au début des études. Tu trouvais ça idiot de payer deux loyers.

\- Oui ça c'était idiot. Affirma-t-il. Ce qui était loin de l'être c'était de garder quelques meubles de mon appartement !

\- Arrêtes de dire ça ! Tu as quand même ton jeu de shogi qui prend de la place !

\- Hum, hum, toussota Hinata pour qu'ils cessent de se disputer. Enfin, continua-t-elle. Nous n'habitons pas ensemble et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! Pas vrai Naruto ?!

\- Euh… Répondit Naruto en se grattant le derrière de la tête. Oui, Oui c'est vrai, rigola-t-il nerveusement.

Le petit groupe d'amis se séparèrent après avoir parlé autour d'un verre dans un pub à la sortie du conservatoire. Les autres filles n'avaient pas pu venir et Temari avait décidé d'emmener Shikamaru avec elle comme il y avait Naruto.

Naruto et Hinata rentrèrent chez la jeune fille dans un silence pesant. Hinata se mit à faire à manger pendant que Naruto mettait la table avant de venir l'aider.

Ils étaient tous les deux la main à la patte quand Hinata prit la parole voulant savoir pourquoi il y avait cette atmosphère tendue.

\- Ça ne va pas Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis tout à l'heure. Tu es stressé ?

\- Non, non ça va. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées c'est tout…

\- C'est à cause de cette histoire d'appartement ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- N… Non, mentit-il en se sentant stupide de se prendre la tête pour ça.

\- Naruto, je ne suis pas dupe. On est ensemble depuis trop peu de temps pour emménager ensemble… Imagine que dans quelques temps on se…

\- On se quoi ?! On se sépare ?! La coupa-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses déjà à ça. Moi je sais que dans « quelques temps » je ne voudrais pas qu'on se sépare !

\- Mais enfin Naruto ! S'énerva-t-elle. On est jeune et on se fréquente que depuis peu ! On ne peut pas emménager ensemble ! ça serait de la folie !

\- Je le sais ! Je n'ai pas envie d'emménager ici non plus !

\- C'est quoi le problème alors ?

\- Le problème c'est ta façon de dire que ce n'est pas près d'arrivé et d'imaginer de dans « quelques temps » on sera séparés !

\- Tu m'énerves Naruto ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je te parlais d'une possibilité. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare non plus.

Les deux jeunes adultes se turent. Ils se disputaient encore. Et avant une soirée importante en plus… Ils finirent de préparer le repas en silence. Ils avaient voulu contrer le silence pendant le repas alors ils s'étaient mis devant la télé, sur le canapé pour manger.

Ils se préparèrent pour aller dormir sans un regard non plus. Ça commençait à inquiéter Hinata qui s'en voulait un peu. Naruto quant à lui, culpabilisait totalement. Mais ils étaient tous les deux trop fières pour se faire des excuses puisqu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient tous les deux raisons.

Hinata sortit de la douche en serviette et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller se changer dans sa chambre en laissant la place libre pour Naruto. Elle s'habilla rapidement et se glissa dans le lit en attendant nerveusement Naruto.

Quand ce dernier arriva, Hinata tourna son regard vers la porte pour le regarder. Elle aimait regarder Naruto sortir de la douche. Les gouttes d'eau dans ses cheveux blonds et dégoulinantes sur son corps d'athlète. Elle essaya de ne pas trop y penser puisqu'ils étaient en froid.

Naruto déboula dans la chambre avec une serviette autour de la taille et une allure assurée. Mais 3 secondes après, il dérapa sur de l'eau de la douche apportée par Hinata tout à l'heure et se retrouva les fesses par terre, en poussant un cri de peur profond ressemblant fortement à celui d'une fillette suivit d'une ribambelle de jurons.

Hinata qui le regardait se cacha le visage. Sa serviette avait volé dans la pièce, laissant son pénis à l'air libre. L'homme sexy qui venait de sortir de la douche s'était transformé en un homme nu étalé par terre et au cri suraiguë. Mais elle ne se cachait pas de honte, non. Elle se cachait pour cacher son début de fou rire incontrôlable qui commençait à lui faire mal au ventre.

Naruto se retourna en entendant le fou rire d'Hinata augmenter. Elle s'était caché la tête mais ne pouvait pas contenir ses hoquets de rire. Il se dirigea vivement vers elle, et se positionna sur elle en enlevant rapidement la couette la cachant. Elle se cachait le visage rougit par son fou rire. Naruto la regarda attendrit Il prit les mains d'Hinata et les bloqua en haut de sa tête.

\- Et toi ça te fait rire… Commença-t-il. J'aurais pu me faire mal tu sais.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de refaire passer la scène dans sa tête encore une fois et son fou rire reprit de plus bel. Naruto la regardait attendrit.

\- J'ai… Mal… Au… Ventre… Rigola-t-elle.

\- Ça t'apprendra ! Vilaine !

Une fois calmée, Hinata s'excusa auprès de Naruto. Cette glissade avait brisé la glace. La brunette se blottit dans les bras de son amant. Naruto allongea le bras pour éteindre la lumière. La jeune femme dessinait des courbes imaginaires sur le torse de son amant qui roucoulait de bonheur.

\- Je t'adore… Souffla-t-elle en relevant son corps sur son coude.

Naruto la regarda surprit, des légères rougeurs sur les joues. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Hinata qui parlait de ses sentiments naturellement... Avait-il réussi à percer sa coquille ? Elle lui sourit tendrement avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser. Encore et encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'abandonnent au plaisir charnel.

\- Je t'adore aussi Hina… Répondit-il avec toute sa tendresse. Dors bien et repose-toi pour être en forme pour demain.

Oui, demain allait être une grosse journée une fois encore. Un moins gros défi, certes, mais un défi tout de même.

Voilà, voilà ! Fini pour le chapitre 14 ! A bientôt pour le 15 !

Merci de votre lecture !


	15. Chapitre 15 - Un chant du coeur

Bonsoir tout le monde! Je poste un nouveau chapitre rapidement pour me faire un peu pardonner de ne plus les poster aussi rapidement qu'avant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je l'ai trouvé difficile à écrire... Bonne lecture et à bientôt! 

Merci WolfBlut et Lormela pour votre soutient! J'espère que la danse et le chant d'Hinata et Naruto vous plairons ! Bonne lecture à vous deux et a bientôt ! 

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto ainsi que les paroles de la chanson "My Immortal" d'Evanescence chanté par Nicole Cross et "Homeless" de Marina Kaye. 

J'en profite pour également signaler que je vais essayer de mettre un lien pour écouter la chanson ainsi qu'un lien qui représentera la danse d'Hinata et de Naruto !

Voili voilou, bonne lecture :)

LBubu 

Chapitre 15 : Un chant du cœur 

**7 Février 2016, 20h 30**

 _Concours de Konoha_

Hinata se trouvait dans sa loge en présence de Naruto et de Shino. Elle avait mis sa robe de noël rouge et sa perruque rousse ainsi que son masque bleu. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas mis ses lentilles. Elle allait suivre les conseils de Naruto et essayer de faire passer un message à son père. C'est pourquoi elle s'était déguisée de la même façon qu'a bal de noël.

Elle était un peu nerveuse, elle ne chantait pas souvent devant un public. Jamais en fait. Mais ce n'était pas la tétanisation du violon. Seulement du stress post-concours. Et de voir Naruto et Shino dans un état calme et posé ne la rassurait pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être une boule de stress. Naruto était venu plusieurs fois la rassurer mais son stress montait en flèche quand même.

Quand on vint les chercher, elle était au summum. Mais c'est en entrant sur scène et en croisant le regard de son père qu'elle était le plus mal à l'aise. Naruto attendait sur le côté de la scène pendant qu'elle était sur scène avec Shino.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez applaudir les Anbu ! Présenta Tsunade dans son micro.

Les applaudissements se firent entendre dans toute la salle. Après quelques secondes ils se firent moins dense jusqu'à se stopper.

\- Alors, continua l'Hokage, qu'allez-vous nous présenter aujourd'hui ?

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un combiné d'un chant et d'une danse, répondit Shino. Parce que nous n'avons pas qu'une corde à notre arc.

\- Très bien ! Et bien j'ai hâte de vous voir alors ! Bonne chance ! La scène est à vous.

La lumière se tamisa et Shino alla s'installer derrière le piano. En effet, avant de se passionner pour ses platines, ses parents lui avaient fait apprendre le piano. Il avait un très bon niveau.

Hinata se plaça au milieu de la scène juste devant le micro placé sur un manche et jeta un coup d'œil vers son professeur. Kurenaï lui rendit un regard encourageant qui rassura un peu la jeune femme. Les encouragements de Tenten, Ino, Sakura et Temari lui parvinrent aux oreilles également. Elle crut aussi reconnaître la voix de Lee qui bafouillait sur la fleur de la jeunesse éternelle, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire. Le silence revint rapidement dans la salle en entendant les premières notes du piano de Shino.

Le regard d'Hinata se plongea alors dans celui de son père sans une once de peur ni de rancune. Juste un regard qui signifiait qu'elle s'adressait directement à lui. Elle était persuadée de s'être fait reconnaître par ce geste. Elle fit le vide dans sa tête avant de commencer à chanter.

watch?v=A3C2ue4guy4 

**_I'm so tired of being here_**

 _(Je suis si fatiguée d'être ici)_

La voix d'Hinata résonna dans toute la salle pour la première fois, tenant toute l'assemblée pendue à ses lèvres. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour pouvoir apprécier cet affront qu'elle osait faire à son père. 

**_Suppressed by all my childish fears_**

 _(Etouffée par mes craintes enfantines)_

 ** _And if you have to leave_**

 _(Et si tu dois partir)_

 ** _I wish that you would just leave_**

 _(J'aimerais que tu partes tout simplement)_

Des paroles brutes, sincères, vraies. Tout simplement. Hinata replongeait doucement dans ces souvenirs sans pour autant avoir un contrôle sur son esprit. 

**_Because your presence still lingers here_**

 _(Car l'ombre de ta présence persiste)_

 ** _And it won't leave me alone_**

 _(Et elle ne me laissera pas en paix)_

Sa peine, sa douleur, son tourment. Des sentiments refoulés. Un hymne à la mort. 

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

 _(Il semble que ces blessures ne cicatriseront pas)_

 ** _This pain is just too real_**

 _(Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle)_

 ** _There's just too much that time can not erase_**

 _(Il y en a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse effacer)_

Son mal-être venait d'être décrit. Son cœur saignait de nouveau, son masque tombait et une larme coulait. 

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

 _(Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes)_

 ** _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

 _(Quand tu criais, je combattais toutes tes craintes)_

 ** _I've held your hand through all of these years_**

 _(J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années)_

 ** _But you still have_**

 _(Mais tu as toujours)_

 ** _All of me_**

 _(Tout de moi)_

Temps d'arrêt. Hinata ouvrit ses yeux nacrés et enleva doucement sa perruque qui glissa à ses pieds. Elle attrapa doucement le micro et le manche comme pour se soutenir elle-même de peur de s'écrouler sous une vague d'émotions. 

**_You used to captivate me_**

 _(Autrefois, tu me captivais)_

 ** _By your resonating light_**

 _(Par ta lumière résonnante)_

Les souvenirs d'Hinata inondèrent sa mémoire. Elle avait les yeux ouverts mais ne voyait devant elle que le peu de souvenirs heureux qu'elle ait de son enfance. Des gestes tendres, des câlins, des blagues, des rires, des sourires, des paroles, des chants, des mélodies… La voix de sa mère. Douce, tendre et aimante. 

**_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_**

 _(Maintenant je suis restée prisonnière de cette vie que tu as laissée)_

 ** _Your face it haunts_**

 _(Ton visage hante)_

 ** _My once pleasant dreams_**

 _(Mes rêves autrefois agréables)_

 ** _Your voice it chased away_**

 _(Ta voix a chassé)_

 ** _All the sanity in me_**

 _(Toute la raison en moi)_

La maladie, les joues creusées par celle-ci, le teint pâle et terne, les sourires difficiles à donner, le manque de force, les médicaments, les vomis en pleine nuit, l'oxygène dans le nez, les membres amaigris, le lit d'hôpital, les traces que les aiguilles avaient laissé, l'annonce du médecin, la mort, le deuil, le cercueil, les pleurs, les angoisses, les cauchemars, la solitude. Le besoin de crier son malaise, de laisser sortir ses doutes et ses peines, de tout renvoyer bouler, de rire du comique de situation, de maudire la maladie, de maudire sa mère, de maudire le monde entier. Les larmes d'Hinata s'écrasaient sur le sol. Mais malgré la sortie de sa peine enfouie, sa voix n'en n'était que plus belle et plus sincère. 

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

 _(Il semble que ces blessures ne cicatriseront pas)_

 ** _This pain is just too real_**

 _(Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle)_

 ** _There's just too much that time can not erase_**

 _(Il y en a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse effacer)_

 ** _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

 _(Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes)_

 ** _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

 _(Quand tu criais, je combattais toutes tes craintes)_

 ** _I've held your hand through all of these years_**

 _(J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années)_

 ** _But you still have_**

 _(Mais tu as toujours)_

 ** _All of me_**

 _(Tout de moi)_

Le dénie. Le souvenir d'une famille qui avait été heureuse un jour mais qui maintenant était brisée par la perte d'une personne. C'est tout ce qu'elle leur avait laissé. 

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_**

 _(J'ai tant lutté pour me convaincre que tu étais bien partie)_

 ** _But though you're still with me_**

 _(Mais bien que quelque part tu sois toujours avec moi)_

 ** _I've been alone all along_**

 _(Je suis seule depuis le début)_

La voix d'Hinata se brisa enfin depuis qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer sa peine. Elle se maudissait d'avoir choisi de chanter avant de danser. Elle n'avait pas prévu que son chant la mettrait dans un état pareil. Le regard avec son père avait déclenché la remontée des moments difficiles. Le piano s'arrêta doucement tandis que l'assemblée ne disait mot. Les souvenirs douloureux d'Hinata étaient parvenus à tout le monde. Plusieurs personnes avaient les yeux embrumés par les larmes tandis que d'autres reniflaient discrètement. Kurenaï avait les joues mouillées et les yeux écarquillés. Les larmes de Gai coulaient à flots. Et bien qu'Anko ne pleurait pas, elle souriait tout de même.

Hinata avait les yeux rivés sur son père. Son géniteur dont le seul souvenir d'un sourire remonte à plus d'une dizaine d'années. La perte de l'être aimé l'avait détruit encore plus qu'elle. A un point inimaginable. Tellement qu'il ne pouvait même plus vraiment regarder Hinata. Mais ce soir il le faisait. Il regardait sa fille déverser sa peine et son mal-être devant ses yeux. Devant des centaines d'yeux. Et il reconnut, enfin depuis toutes ses années, que sa peine était partagée. Ils avaient le même regard. Exactement.

Hinata remarqua une larme s'écraser grossièrement sur la lèvre inférieur de son père. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentit que son père la comprenait. Enfin.

La musique de sa danse commença. Elle devait se déplacer et aller chercher Naruto. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de celui de son père. Elle avait enfin réussit à ce qu'il la comprenne, sa solitude.

Des regards interrogateurs se lancèrent face à l'immobilité d''Hinata. Elle paniquait intérieurement mais une force inconnue la bloquait. Si elle continuait comme ça elle serait recalée. Il fallait qu'elle se bouge !

Elle sentit alors un corps se coller contre son dos. Elle n'eut même pas à se retourner pour savoir qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Son odeur suffisait. Il colla doucement sa bouche à son oreille et murmura doucement.

\- Danses avec moi.

.tv/video/foxtrot-pour-loic-nottet-denitsa-7nr59_3at0p_.html

Ce son suave déclencha quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Hinata. Elle se retourna vivement et se trouva nez à nez avec son amant. Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues mais Naruto glissa sa main dans celle de sa partenaire et son bras sur sa hanche. Ils commencèrent à danser sur la chanson « Homeless », déjà bien avancée.

La danse était d'une tendresse infinie à l'image de Naruto. Une sensualité peu commune. Ils avaient une complicité incroyable. Quant à Hinata, Naruto était la seule personne avec qui elle avait envie d'être en ce moment. Malgré les larmes, la tristesse et la souffrance. Elle avait envie de se reposer sur lui. Pouvoir se faire consoler par quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup. Elle fixait Naruto dans les yeux pour lui faire parvenir ses envies et ses pensées. Ce bleu. Ce bleu qui ressemblait à celui d'un ciel sans nuages. Ce bleu qui la rassurait.

Naruto menait la danse comme un roi. Le chant d'Hinata était déchirant mais cette danse, malgré les paroles de la chanson, était un hymne à l'amour. Les corps de Naruto et d'Hinata se mouvaient comme un mouvement uniforme. Il régnait un sentiment de confiance mutuelle qui se ressentait lors des portés de Naruto. La robe rouge d'Hinata contrastait avec le costume noir de son partenaire.

La danse se finit sur un grand écart de la part d'Hinata. Les dernières notes se firent entendre et les Anbu eurent le droit à une énorme Standing novation. Des sifflements se faisaient entendre dans la salle avec les applaudissements. Tsunade, Kurenai et Kakashi s'étaient levés eux aussi. Hiashi, lui, avait l'air troublé et ailleurs.

Une fois le calme revenu, Shino vint rejoindre ses partenaires sur le devant de la scène.

\- Je suis encore toute chamboulée par cette prestation de votre part, commença Tsunade. Particulièrement par un certain blond que je ne pensais pas voir ici, rigola-t-elle. Mademoiselle, vous avez une sensibilité unique et touchante. Tellement touchante. Je vous remercie pour votre hymne. Vraiment.

\- J'ai moi aussi apprécié ce que vous nous avez proposé ce soir, se contenta d'informer Kakashi.

\- Je suis agréablement surprise, renchérit Kurenaï. Tu m'as bluffé et subjugué avec ton chant jeune fille. J'en ai eu des frissons… Et des larmes il faut bien l'avouer, finit-elle en rigolant.

Hinata fut ravie de la réponse des jurys mais elle avait juste envie d'une chose, c'était de se réfugier loin de cette scène. Elle avait pleuré devant tout le monde et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise une fois que l'euphorie du moment était passée. Elle reporta néanmoins son regard vers son père qui n'avait toujours pas parlé. Elle était assez curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

\- C'était… C'était bien, Dit-il simplement, incapable de dire autre chose.

\- Bien ! Annonça Tsunade. Merci pour votre prestation. Et rendez-vous aux résultats.

Le trio quitta la scène et se dirigea vers les coulisses. Ils étaient passés dans les premiers et le concours était loin d'être fini. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans la loge, Shino prétexta avoir quelque chose à faire afin de laisser ses amis seuls, sachant qu'ils voudraient un peu d'intimité et ne voulant pas tenir la chandelle.

Quand il eut passé la porte, Hinata se jeta dans les bras de Naruto. Elle s'accrocha sans un mot à la veste de Naruto. Des sanglots traversant sa bouche. Naruto la réconforta comme il put, caressant amoureusement ses cheveux et son dos. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et sentait qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Elle avait juste besoin d'évacuer son stress et sa peine.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pour une durée indéterminée. Sûrement durant 30minutes qui semblaient durer une éternité. Quand elle fut calmée et qu'elle desserra son étreinte, Naruto lui leva son visage avec une de ses mains et vint poser un baiser réconfortant sur les lèvres de sa chérie.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

Hinata acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- C'était très beau, dit simplement Naruto en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

\- Je me suis ridiculisée devant tout Konoha et ses alentours…

\- Pas du tout, sourit-il. La sincérité de ton chant était ce qu'il y avait de plus touchant. Tu chantes très bien.

La jeune femme se contenta de prendre une gorgée d'eau en tant que réponse. Elle s'avança vers Naruto pour posséder ses lèvres de nouveau. C'était un baiser triste mais enflammé tout de même. Naruto demanda l'accès à la bouche d'Hinata en caressant doucement ses lèvres du bout de sa langue. Hinata passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme tandis qui encercla sa taille de ses bras. Le baiser se faisait fiévreux quand la porte de la loge s'ouvra brusquement. Les des jeunes gens se séparèrent rapidement rouges de honte en découvrant Hanabi et Neji qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte.

Hanabi fit rapidement abstraction de la situation gênante et sauta dans les bras de sa sœur en pleurs.

\- Hinata… Pleura-t-elle. C'était si beau… J'ai eu l'impression de connaître maman en te regardant et en t'écoutant chanter. Merci…

Ce fut au tour d'Hinata de réconforter sa sœur tandis que Naruto fuyait le regard du cousin de son amante. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence avant qu'Hinata ne le brise.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être avec Hiashi ?

\- Ils ne nous auraient pas vus partir même si on était des éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine essayant de trouver la sortie, dit simplement Neji.

La remarque fit sourire Naruto et Hinata.

\- Tu as été très courageuse Hinata, compléta-t-il.

\- Merci Neji, mais je me suis effondrée sur scène devant des centaines de spectateurs.

\- Tu ne t'es pas effondrée, tu as partagé des souvenirs et des sentiments et tu l'as fait avec la tête haute jusqu'à la fin. Vraiment, tu m'as épatée. Je te savais forte, mais là c'était d'un degré de courage que même moi je n'atteins pas. Tu as même touché Hiashi. Hiashi Hyûga, surnommé le « glaçon ».

Hinata rigola et vint embrasser tendrement son cousin pour le remercier d'être là pour elle. Ses mots lui faisait un bien fou.

Ils s'en allèrent pour retrouver leurs sièges en laissant les deux jeunes seuls dans la loge. Ils s'installèrent silencieusement dans le canapé pour regarder le show en direct sur l'écran devant leurs yeux. Hinata était allongé sur lui, la tête sur son épaule pendant que celui-ci frottait tendrement son dos.

\- Ça serait bien de faire l'amour ici, rigola Naruto.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda Hinata avec un sourire en se redressant vers Naruto.

\- Rien c'est juste que… C'est existant de le faire dans un lieu public, lui sortit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oui eh bien ça devra attendre bande de pervers ! S'écria une voix derrière eux.

Le couple se retourna rapidement, une fois de plus coupés dans un moment gênant. C'était Sakura qui venait de parler. Tous leurs amis étaient partis du concours pour venir voir Hinata et Naruto. Les filles serrèrent Hinata dans leurs bras pendant quelques temps avant qu'ils ne prennent tous place autour du canapé pour finir de regarder le concours.

\- Ça ne serait pas mieux si vous retourniez dans le public ? Demanda Naruto. Y'a pas de place ici.

\- Pervers va ! Lança Sakura. Tu veux juste te retrouver seul avec Hinata ! Et on se demande pourquoi hein !

Cette réflexion en fit rire plus d'un tandis que Naruto, lui, boudait.

A la fin du concours, Hinata avait été choisi pour la dernière étape. Elle n'était pas plus contente que ça. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de savoir si elle était enfin reçue pour son premier semestre. Ses amis s'étaient retirés et il ne restait plus que Shino et Naruto avec elle pour attendre ses professeurs et le verdict par la même occasion. Quand ceux-ci frappèrent à la porte de la loge d'Hinata, elle renvoya ses amis l'attendre devant le bâtiment afin qu'elle discute seul à seuls avec ses professeurs. Les deux garçons se retirent donc de la salle pour laisser Hinata.

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre sur le canapé pour le jugement.

\- Hinata, commença Kurenai. Comme je te l'ai dit la semaine dernière, tu es passée haut la main dans ma discipline. Maintenant, je laisse mes collègues te dirent pour leur discipline.

Hinata stressa quelque peu.

\- Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire, annonça Gai. LA FLAMME DE LA JEUNESSE A ENCORE FRAPPE !

Il s'était levé pour prendre une pause nice guy en levant son pouce en signe d'approbation.

\- Ta danse avec ce petit blond était très sensuelle ! C'était tout ce que je demandais ! Tu es reçue haut la main !

Hinata fut soulagée de cette nouvelle. Tellement qu'elle laissa s'échapper un soupir d'aise.

\- Pour ma part, dit Anko, je ne te pensais pas aussi talentueuse. Tu caches bien ton jeu mais je te fais passer dans ma discipline également. Tu le mérites.

Les larmes d'Hinata lui monta aux yeux et elle ne put que porter instinctivement ses mains vers ceux-là pour cacher sa joie et son soulagement.

\- Merci, sanglota-t-elle. Merci milles fois.

Les professeurs partirent après avoir réconforté un peu Hinata et en la félicitant pour sa prestation et son passage au premier semestre.

Hinata quant à elle attendit que ses larmes sèchent pour rejoindre Naruto. Quand elle arriva vers les portes d'entrées automatiques, celles-ci ne s'ouvrirent pas. Elle alla trouver un gardien pour lui demander par où elle pouvait sortir.

\- Les portes d'entrées sont fermées à cette heure-ci mais je vais te faire passer par la sortie des employés.

\- Merci Monsieur.

Hinata suivit le gardien et sortie par la porte de service qui menait sur une ruelle sombre qui rejoignait la rue principale un peu plus loin. Elle fit quelques pas avant de sentir un corps se coller légèrement à son dos comme pour sa danse de tout à l'heure. Elle sourit légèrement et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour libérer son cou et inciter son amant à lui offrir un baiser. Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Hinata soupira d'aise avant que quelque chose se déclenche en elle et qui la paralysa. C'était l'odeur. Ce n'était pas l'odeur de Naruto, loin de là. Cette odeur lui donna la nausée rapidement. C'était une odeur qui lui rappelait toutes sortes de souvenirs, et pas que des bons.

Elle se retourna vivement pour regarder son interlocuteur en face et en même temps s'éloigner de cette soudaine proximité. Mais elle avait raison. Cette sensation n'était pas bonne. Elle regarda son interlocuteur avec un regard indéfinissable. Ils s'observèrent pendant ce qui paraissait être une éternité pour Hinata. Ce fut l'inconnu qui brisa le lourd silence tendu qui régnait dans cette ruelle sombre.

\- Hinata… Souffla ce dernier.

Sa voix la perturba. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle répondit peu sûre d'elle comme un cri du cœur en mal.

\- Toneri… 

Voilà ! C'est fini pour le chapitre 15! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

J'aimerai bien savoir si mes liens ont marchés (si vous voulez bien m'en informer ça serait super ! :) )

N'hésitez à me dire votre avis !

Bon (jour, soir, nuit) ! A bientôt

LBubu


	16. Chapitre 16 - Un gala et des nouvelles

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 16 en chair et en encre ! J'espère que votre lecture sera fort plaisante !

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ainsi qu'aux lecteurs anonymes ! Merci à WolfBlut et Lormela, mes deux plus fidèles lecteurs et reviewers !

Merci pour vos encouragements ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 17!

LBubu

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Chapitre 16 : Un gala important apporte des nouvelles importantes

 **19 Février 2016, 21h 58**

 _Bar « paradis de la Beuverie »_

\- Salut Naruto ! Lança une jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

\- Salut. Répondit sèchement le blond.

Il était en train de broyer du noir en même temps qu'il essuyait des verres.

\- NARUTO ! Cria son parrain. Arrêtes de faire cette tête affreuse ! Tu fais fuir mes clients !

\- Je n'y peux rien s'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre la souffrance d'un homme brisé.

Son parrain lui assena une tape dans le dos du plat de sa main avant de repartir à l'étage.

\- Ressaisie-toi !

Naruto avait des cernes sous les yeux et ce n'était pas compliqué de savoir qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir énormément durant ces deux dernières semaines.

\- Tu n'as pas de nouvelles d'elle pas vrai ?

\- Pas une seule depuis le lendemain du concours.

\- Je suis désolée Naruto…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute voyons… Je ne peux pas la forcer à m'aimer… Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Sakura hésita sur la réponse à lui fournir. Hinata paraissait aller bien mais elle et ses amies savaient que ce n'était pas vrai.

\- Elle… va bien…

\- Tant mieux, sourit nerveusement Naruto.

\- Est-ce que tu viens au gala de charité samedi prochain ? Sasuke a dû te dire qu'il y allait.

\- Oui il m'en a parlé… Mais je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas la croiser…

\- Elle ne sera pas là. Dit une voix masculine à côté de Naruto. Elle l'a dit à Sakura pendant une sortie shopping cette semaine.

Sakura savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Elles avaient bien fait une sortie shopping mais Hinata avait dit qu'elle serait là. La rose ne comprenait pas les propos de son copain mais préféra le laisser faire. C'était sûrement une ruse pour que Naruto et Hinata se parlent face à face.

\- Et comment tu le sais Sasuke ? Demanda Naruto sceptique.

\- J'… J'étais… Continua-t-il gêné. Sakura m'a obligé à venir…

\- T'es gonflé Sasuke ! T'as dit que tu avais besoin d'affaires toi aussi !

\- Sakura tais-toi !

\- Oh ! C'est t'y pas mignon ! Sasuchou qui veut faire les boutiques avec ses bonnes copines !

Le brun lança un regard noir envers l'homme qui venait de l'affubler d'un surnom débile. Mais il détourna vite son regard, content de voir son ami sourire.

 **21 Février 2016, 11h 00**

 _Bureau du Godaime_

\- Allons Naruto… Arrêtes de broyer du noir tu m'empêches de bien travailler avec tes mauvaises vibrations.

\- Mais je suis concentré c'est pour ça.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Je sais très bien qu'il y a une fille derrière tout ça ! Tu crois que ta marraine ne sait pas reconnaître un désespoir amoureux quand elle en voit un ? J'ai été jeune moi aussi !

\- Voyons, mamie Tsunade, peut-être que tu as été jeune il y a très longtemps mais pour ce qui est d'en savoir plus sur l'amour que moi, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup !

\- PETIT INSOLENT ! Comment veux-tu prendre ma place un jour si tu ne respectes pas tes ainés ?

Tsunade avait frappé son bureau tellement fort en s'énervant que le tremblement de celui-ci résonna jusque dans les os de Naruto.

\- Calme-toi la vieille ! Je plaisantais. Je sais très bien que n'importe qui comprend mieux l'amour que moi...

\- Naruto… Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai..

\- Non Tsunade, n'essayes pas de me remonter le moral, je sais très bien que je suis pitoyable…

\- IDIOT ! Je sais très bien que tu es un abrutit en relation amoureuse ! Je voulais dire qu'il y avait ton parrain qui est encore plus pitoyable que toi !

\- Ah bah merci… Je me sens beaucoup mieux…

Naruto bouda devant les yeux tristes de Tsunade.

\- C'est à cause de cette fille ?

\- Hein ?

\- La fille du concours… J'ai ressenti des ondes plutôt intenses quand je vous ai vu danser sur cette scène…

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Naruto ? Tu peux tout me raconter. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu aussi déprimé, c'est quand je t'ai montré la cassette que tes parents avaient laissé pour toi…

\- C'est… C'est juste que… Tout ce qu'elle espérait du concours c'était de pouvoir valider ses matières pour ne pas redoubler. Alors quand ses professeurs sont venus dans sa loge je les ai laissé discuter et je suis parti l'attendre à l'extérieur. J'ai attendu au moins 1h avant de la voir débouler de la ruelle de derrière le bâtiment en pleurs… Je l'ai rattrapé mais elle s'est enfuie et est partie s'enfermer chez elle. Elle ne m'a pas parlé pendant plusieurs jours, elle ne répondait plus à mes appels ni à mes messages. Elle ne m'ouvrait pas la porte de son appartement… Alors j'ai attendu de la voir au concours de la semaine d'après pour pouvoir lui parler mais comme tu le sais déjà, elle a été disqualifiée suite à son absence… Donc le dimanche d'après le concours je suis allé la voir à son appartement sans grands espoirs mais quand je lui ai avoué mes sentiments à travers la porte, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne partageait ni ne partagerait jamais mes sentiments et qu'elle préférait en finir là… Voilà… Tu sais tout mamie Tsunade.

\- Oh Naruto… Je… Je suis désolée… Mais si elle ne se rend pas compte de l'homme généreux que tu es, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas être une femme pour toi. Tu en trouveras une meilleure.

\- Justement non Tsunade. Cette fille ce n'est pas juste un béguin de lycéen, c'est un coup de foudre de toute une vie. Je ne pourrais plus tomber amoureux après elle, jamais.

\- Naruto…

Tsunade avait vraiment de la peine pour son filleul. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déprimé pour une fille. Même quand cette peste de Shion l'avait trompé…

\- Et que dirais-tu de m'accompagner au gala de charité la semaine prochaine ?

\- Toi aussi tu y vas ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis l'Hokage !

\- Ça ne me semble pas être une bonne idée…

\- Allons, allons ! Tu vas devoir t'habituer à ce genre de soirées si tu veux mon poste un jour !

\- D'accord…

 **24 Février 2016, 15h 46**

 _Rue commerciale de Konoha_

\- Alors Hinata ? ça va ?

\- Arrêtes de me demander ça à chaque fois qu'on se voit Sakura… Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas.

Sakura reçu un sourire forcé de la part de son amie.

\- Si tu le dis. Au fait ! Tu as ta tenue pour le gala de samedi ?

\- Oui, c'est mon père qui l'a choisi.

\- Ça ne te fait pas bizarre de lui reparler après toutes ces années ?

\- Non, il n'a pas changé d'un poil depuis la dernière fois.

Sakura scruta son amie. Elle avait un regard sombre et rempli de colère.

\- Et sinon, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il ait soudainement besoin de toi ?

\- Il veut que je reprenne les rênes de sa compagnie alors je suppose que c'est normal...

\- Mais pourquoi si soudainement ?

\- Parce qu'Hanabi n'est pas compatible avec ce poste, répondit doucement Hinata.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ton père a toujours dit qu'elle était plus apte que toi pour prendre la tête de votre compagnie. Même Hanabi le voulait ce poste alors pourquoi ?

\- Sakura ! Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi… Alors s'il te plait…

\- OK… Et si on parlait de Naruto ?

Hinata se gifla mentalement. Elle ne voulait pas parler de sa situation étrange avec sa famille en ce moment mais elle voulait encore moins parler de Naruto.

\- Je… Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie…

\- Oh… Allez Hinata ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité ? Je sais très bien que tu étais particulièrement attachée à lui ! Y'a qu'à se souvenir notre dispute pour comprendre que tu n'avais aucune envie de le voir avec moi.

\- Arrêtes Sakura, s'agaça Hinata. Je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'aimerai jamais et c'est pour ça qu'on n'est pas ensemble. Fin de la discussion.

\- Mais…

\- Fin, de, la, discussion.

\- D'accord, finit tristement la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

Hinata regarda son amie tristement. Elle avait été un peu dure avec elle.

\- Et sinon toi avec Sasuke ça va ?

\- Oh eh bien tu sais il est… Froid… Distant… Pas très aimable…

\- ...

\- Mais quelques fois j'ai droit à un aperçu de sa grandeur d'âme et ça me fait totalement craquer.

Hinata rigola de l'enthousiasme de son amie en même temps que celle-ci. Elle était contente pour elle. Ils formaient un couple très complémentaire et très mignon.

 **27 Février 2016, 20h 30**

 _Salle du gala de charité_

Elle était là, debout à droite de son père et à ses côtés, sa sœur. Mais au lieu d'écouter son père déblatérer devant des vieux schnocks, elle scruta la salle et elle put facilement reconnaitre ses amis. Un a un. Il y avait l'héritier de la famille Akimichi, Choji, prétendant au titre pour reprendre le commerce de ses parents, une chaîne de restaurants éparpillés à travers le pays. Il était accompagné d'une très belle femme aux yeux couleur or et à la peau bronzée. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun tirant vers le rouge. Elle portait une jupe rose pâle, longue et montante jusqu'à sa taille qui partait évasivement. Son haut était couleur or et court, ainsi, on pouvait voir un peu la peau de son ventre entre la jupe et le haut. Choji portait un costume noir qui amincissait quelque peu sa silhouette et avait un nœud papillon couleur or qui semblait rappeler la couleur favorite de sa compagne.

Il y avait aussi l'héritier des Nara, Shikamaru, apte à reprendre les compagnies informatiques de sa famille. Il était accompagné de sa Temari. Hinata se demandait vraiment quand il allait enfin lui demander sa main. Ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils ne se quitteraient jamais. Temari avait toujours ses deux couettes éternelles avec un maquillage léger mais néanmoins magnifique. Elle portait une robe longue, près du corps et fendue du milieu de la cuisse jusqu'en bas. Sa silhouette était incroyable dans cette belle robe noire. Nul doute que Shikamaru devait se sentir chanceux d'avoir une aussi joli femme à son bras. Lui il portait un smoking noir basique affublé d'une chemise blanche déboutonnée sur le haut. Très décontractée, comme son caractère.

Ensuite, venait évidement l'héritière des Yamanaka, Ino, l'une de ces précieuses amies. Prête à reprendre et à faire « fleurir » les affaires de ses parents, leurs boutiques florales. Elle portait un pantalon fluide en toile rouge très chic pour l'occasion, accompagné d'un haut blanc assez près du corps. Elle avait troqué sa longue couette habituelle pour former un chignon élaboré derrière sa tête. Elle avait même dégagé son visage de sa mèche. Sa beauté était vraiment subjuguante. C'était le genre de femme devant lesquelles on se retournait après son passage. A son bras se trouvait son petit ami Sai, affublé d'un pantalon shino avec une chemise noir et blanche colorée de plusieurs petits dessins qu'Hinata ne distinguait pas. Malgré tout, elle reconnaissait bien là l'extravagance du copain de son amie.

Elle reconnut Shino, bizarrement non dissimulé derrière une grosse écharpe. Elle avait oublié que Shino appartenait à la famille Aburame, assez bien calée du côté des insectes et des maladies qu'ils véhiculaient. Ils étaient des chercheurs reconnus dans ce domaine. Malgré ça, Shino ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre leurs activités et semblait vouloir continuer dans la voix musicale. Shino portait un costume gris foncé basique avec une chemise violette foncée et une cravate grise. Rien d'extravagant mais rien d'étonnant venant de lui. Il n'était pas accompagné mais se tenait aux côtés de Kiba, enfant de la famille Inuzuka, vétérinaires de père en fils. Kiba semblait fait pour ce futur poste. Il portait un costume marron classique mais ses tatouages sur ses joues et sa chevelure en bataille lui donnaient un air sauvage quand même. A ses côtés se trouvait une ravissante petite femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle avait des yeux marron. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire mais avait tout de même un petit quelque chose qui plaisait à Hinata. Elle semblait timide elle aussi et très intimidée par la soirée. Elle portait une jolie robe près du corps rouge.

Ensuite, Hinata tourna son regard vers son cousin, avec, à son bras, Tenten. Tous les deux semblaient heureux d'être de nouveau réunis. Neji aspirait à se charger de seconder le membre de la famille Hyûga qui reprendrait le flambeau du père d'Hinata. Il portait un costume noir, bien taillé et très élégant. Tenten, elle, avait la belle robe rouge et blanche style japonaise traditionnelle. Elle était magnifique avec sa robe près du corps. Son corps était très bien sculpté grâce à tout le sport qu'elle faisait. Sa silhouette était littéralement à faire envier toutes les jeunes femmes de Konoha.

Sasuke se trouvait en retrait avec Sakura. Il n'avait pas fait un grand effort de présentation, un costume noir, une chemise blanche ouverte de plusieurs boutons, un pantalon noir. Basique mais aussi très sexy. Sasuke avait déjà repris la société Uchiwa et essayait de la faire renaitre de ses cendres par rapport à la mort de ses parents. Pour l'instant il était en attente de divers papiers, c'est pourquoi il travaillait avec Naruto, voulant faire quelque chose pour s'occuper les mains. Sakura, elle, portait une jupe bordeaux courte près du corps avec un haut fluide blanc. Elle était sobre mais très jolie. Avec sa chevelure, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de grands artifices pour être originale. Elle semblait contente d'être là. Avant, au lycée, lorsqu'il y avait ce genre de soirées, seulement Ino, parfois Temari avec Shikamaru ou Tenten avec Neji et Hinata pouvait venir, étant issues d'une famille « noble ». Mais cette année, Sasuke l'avait emmenée. Et il lui avait confié qu'il n'avait jamais voulu accompagner ses parents à ce genre de soirée ennuyante lorsqu'ils étaient en vie mais que cette fois c'était nécessaire pour représenter sa famille et sa société.

Et à côté d''eux, il était là, la fixant de ses grands yeux bleus. Il avait essayé de coiffer ses cheveux blonds indisciplinés, un peu sur le côté avec du gel, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy. Il portait un costume bleu marine, avec une chemise blanche mal boutonnée et un nœud papillon noir desserré. Il était littéralement le garçon le plus séduisant de la soirée pour Hinata. Elle dû détourner le regard pour éviter de rougir et de se trahir. Et puis elle ne voulait pas affronter son regard interrogateur et triste, de peur qu'il découvre le sien, de regard. D'ailleurs elle se demandait bien pourquoi il était ici et comment il avait réussi à être invité sans personne. Il n'était pas issu d'une famille « noble ». C'est en tournant son regard une seconde fois vers lui qu'elle put voir qu'il se tenait aux côtés de l'Hokage, qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle se demanda d'abord ce qu'il faisait avec elle, puis elle paniqua ensuite en voyant Naruto la suivre et se diriger vers elle également.

\- Bonsoir Hiashi, salua Tsunade.

\- Bonsoir Hokage.

\- Puis-je savoir qui est cette jeune fille qui se tient à vos côtés ? Demanda-t-elle en détaillant Hinata de haut en bas.

Hinata se sentit déstabilisée par le regard que lui lançait Tsunade. Elle avait l'impression d'être nue devant elle et ne comprenait pas le sens de la question de celle-ci. Hinata portait une robe longue noire pailletée qui ressemblait fortement à un ciel étoilé. La robe serrait jusqu'aux hanches d'Hinata avant de se desserrer et de partir en évasée vers le sol. Elle avait rehaussée sa taille avec de magnifiques escarpins pointus rouge. Son maquillage soulignait ses traits fins et ses yeux qui ressemblaient à deux astres lunaires qui se perdaient dans le ciel étoilé de sa robe. Ses cheveux étaient accrochés en un chignon presque aussi élaboré que celui d'Ino. Elle avait l'air plus mature et plus responsable coiffée comme cela. Naruto la fixait étrangement et d'une façon indescriptible qui semblait vouloir dire qu'il voulait lui poser au moins une centaine de questions.

Hiashi lança un regard interrogateur à Tsunade avant de regarder sa fille puis pris la parole.

\- C'est ma fille ainée, Hinata Hyûga.

\- Bonjour Hokage, fit Hinata très respectueusement et d'une voix neutre, ne voulant pas trahir sa panique.

Tsunade fusilla du regard son filleul qui semblait au courant de l'identité d'Hinata. Elle se demandait pourquoi Naruto ne l'avait pas prévenue.

\- Enchantée Hinata. Je t'ai trouvé adorable sur scène. C'est dommage que nous ne t'ayons pas revu lors de la dernière épreuve… J'espère avoir la chance de t'entendre chanter de nouveau un jour.

\- Merci Hokage, Je n'étais pas dans mon assiette pour aller à ce concours. Je serais honorée de chanter pour vous.

\- Bien, Hiashi ? Ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que vous profiteriez des journalistes pour faire une annonce ? Ils vont bientôt partir donc si vous voulez toujours la faire, c'est maintenant.

\- Bien. Merci de m'avoir prévenu Hokage.

Hiashi se dirigea vers la scène en compagnie de ses deux filles. Il demanda le silence et commença à parler lorsqu'il reçut celui-ci.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, je voudrais profiter de la présence des journalistes pour vous annoncer fièrement une grande nouvelle pour la famille Hyûga.

L'assemblée se focalisa sur la scène et écouta patiemment le discours de Hiashi. Hinata sentait les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis, et plus particulièrement celui de Naruto qui la fixait depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Je suis content de vous annoncer le retour de ma fille ainée, Hinata Hyûga, pour le poste d'héritière de la compagnie familiale.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre avant que le père d'Hinata ne reprenne la parole.

\- Ensuite, dit-il toujours d'un ton neutre, je voudrais demander à monsieur Toneri Otsutsuki de nous rejoindre sur scène.

Le public suivit du regard le dit homme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur scène. Le quatuor d'amies d'Hinata semblaient terrifiées et dégoûtées tandis que Neji et Hanabi semblaient en colères et rageurs. Naruto, lui, avait levé un sourcil en entendant le prénom de l'ex petit ami d'Hinata qui l'avait tant fait souffrir autrefois. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Hinata qui fixait sa réaction avec grand soin. Elle détourna rapidement ses yeux en rougissant honteusement devant le regard de son ex amant.

\- Chers habitants de Konoha, je vous annonce officiellement les fiançailles de ma fille ainée Hinata Hyûga, héritière de la famille Hyûga, avec mon futur gendre, Toneri Otsutsuki, héritier de la fortune des Otsutsuki.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre entre le visage déconfit de Naruto, le regard fuyant d'Hinata, les têtes surprises et dégoutées de ses amies, les regards rageurs de Neji et Hanabi et le sourire satisfait de Toneri. Belle union en perspective.

Voilà voilà pour cette fin de chapitre ! J'espère que la lecture fut fort agréable !

Bonne soirée !

LBubu


	17. Chapitre 17 - Un hôpital de sentiments

Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 17 ! J'ai un peu tarder à le poster parce que je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'avais écris et il fallait que j'écrive la suite pour être sûre que je m'embarquais dans la bonne direction. Enfin bref ! je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

Marie : Bonjour Marie ! Ne t'inquiète pas, mon histoire est toujours un NaruHina mais avec un petit rebondissement. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise plus ! Bonne lecture !

Lormela : Je crois que tu vas me détester pour ce que je vais écrire dans les prochains chapitres mais cette histoire n'est pas un drame alors ne t'inquiète pas :) J'espère que tu apprécieras quand même un peu mon chapitre ;) Bonne lecture et sache que tes encouragements me touchent beaucoup à chaque nouveau chapitre ! Merci fidèle Lormela et à bientôt !

Fan-farytail63 : Tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise ! Bonne lecture et merci pour tes encouragements !

WolfBlut : étonnamment je suis assez contente de ta réaction ^^. Je suis contente que tu me dises que c'est plus intéressant. Parallèlement j'espère ne pas en faire trop dans ce chapitre ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture et merci de me soutenir ! Je suis contente d'avoir un fidèle lecteur comme toi! A bientôt

Sirti : Merci de tes encouragements et de ton compliment ! J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes ! Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt!

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

LBubu

 **Chapitre 17 : Un hôpital de sentiments**

 **27 Février 2016, 21h 00**

 _Salle du gala de charité_

Et voilà, c'était annoncé. Hinata était officiellement fiancée à cet homme, Toneri. Mais pourquoi le sort s'était-il acharné sur elle ? Cette question elle se la posait plus souvent qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Mais malgré son enfance assez difficile, elle avait eu enfin l'impression que quelque s'arrangeait pour elle lorsqu'elle était tombée sur Naruto. Pourtant le sort s'en était mêlé et elle se retrouvait malgré elle dans une vie qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas.

Maintenant, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle. Elle portait, malgré elle, le destin de sa famille sur le dos. Elle pouvait voir autant les regards surpris que les regards déçus et dégoûtés.

Elle descendit de la scène en compagnie de sa famille et de Toneri. Elle savait qu'à cet instant, elle n'aurait plus aucun répit. Et elle n'avait pas tort. Dès qu'elle descendit la dernière marche, une foule de femmes, de hauts dirigeants et de personnes âgées vint à sa rencontre pour la féliciter. Les félicitations durèrent une bonne heure. Dès qu'elle croyait en avoir fini, il y avait toujours une personne pour venir à féliciter. Elle avait même l'impression de voir plusieurs fois les mêmes personnes. Hinata avait envie de s'enfuir de la salle et de partir aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Malheureusement pour elle, ça lui était impossible et interdit.

Elle réussit finalement à prétexter un besoin de se refaire une beauté pour discrètement s'éclipser de ce chahut de félicitations. Elle voulait aller s'expliquer avec ses amis qui la regardait d'une manière inquisitrice mais elle avait plus besoin de prendre l'air qu'autre chose ne serait-ce que pour 5 minutes. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette salle pourtant très grande.

Elle était presque à la porte de secours lorsqu'une main l'arrêta d'une poigne de fer. Elle se retourna vivement, ne voulant pas que son futur mari la touche. Ce qui était plutôt contradictoire en soi. Mais sa surprise fût plus grande quand elle aperçue que la main appartenait à l'Hokage.

\- Oui Hokage ? Demanda Hinata d'une façon neutre.

La blonde scruta Hinata pendant quelques secondes de façon indescriptible.

\- Hinata. Je ne vous ai pas encore félicité pour votre nouveau titre d'héritière.

\- Merci Hokage, s'inclina la brune.

\- Je t'en prie ne t'incline pas Hinata.

Un silence gêné s'installa et avant qu'Hinata ne décide de prendre congé, Tsunade reprit la parole.

\- C'est marrant mais quand je te voyais sur la scène du concours j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle était faite pour toi. Enfin j'ai dû me tromper. Comme j'ai dû me tromper quand j'ai cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et mon abrutit de filleul.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Hinata surprise.

\- Naruto. Tu sais le blond avec l'air imbécile sur le visage.

Les commissures des lèvres d'Hinata se levèrent légèrement en entendant la parfaite description du blond. Mais elle se reprit vite en se rappelant sa position.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Hokage, vous vous êtes trompée.

\- … Dommage…

\- Désolée de vous fausser compagnie mais je dois aller me rafraichir aux toilettes. Merci pour vos félicitations.

\- Pas de problèmes. Au plaisir de te réentendre chanter Hinata. Et au passage, je ne te félicite pas pour ces fiançailles. Je n'aime pas les mariages arrangés.

La blonde finit sa phrase en se retournant pour partir discuter avec d'autres gens. Hinata rougit légèrement en comprenant les paroles de l'Hokage. Elle ne rougissait pas de timidité mais de honte envers elle-même et envers sa famille.

Elle se retourna pour enfin sortir et pouvoir faire sa « pause » de nobles prétentieux. Elle accéda enfin au jardin qui se situait derrière le manoir où la salle remplie de monde se trouvait. Ça faisait déjà 3 heures qu'elle était là et elle n'avait même pas pu approcher les petits fours, ni le buffet. Elle avait faim et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas manger parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se diriger vers le buffet, quelqu'un venait la féliciter. Quand les parents d'Ino étaient venus les féliciter et qu'ils s'étaient éternisés pour parler avec son père, elle avait même envié Choji qui ne se décollait pas du buffet depuis le début de la soirée, alors qu'elle, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis une journée entière. En effet, son père lui avait appris la veille que son mariage allait être rendu public aujourd'hui. Elle appréhendait tellement ce moment qu'elle n'avait rien pu avaler. Maintenant elle se maudissait de ne pas s'être forcée. Et puis pour couronner le tout, elle ne s'était pas vraiment très bien nourrit ces derniers temps. Elle avait du mal à digérer le fait qu'elle devait se marier avec Toneri.

Elle venait de s'asseoir sur un banc face au lac privé de la demeure de luxe.

\- Non mais franchement, qui possède un lac privé ? Pensa Hinata à voix haute.

En réalité cette réponse, elle la connaissait. Ce manoir appartenait à la famille de son futur mari qui avait gentiment proposé leur « maison secondaire » pour faire le gala. Elle fixa l'eau calme où la lune reflétait à la surface et les petits cannetons qui barbotaient dedans. Cette vision l'apaisait un peu.

\- Félicitations pour vos fiançailles mademoiselle ! S'exclama joyeusement une voix féminine derrière elle.

Hinata se retourna pour regarder son interlocutrice. C'était un jeune couple qui se promenait main dans la main pour découvrir cet immense jardin.

\- Merci, répondit simplement Hinata avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

Elle repartit dans ses réflexions. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle pensa que son absence allait devenir suspecte et décida donc de se lever pour rentrer dans le manoir. Elle fut surprise par le bruit répugnant de son estomac qui criait famine.

\- Pas facile de se nourrir quand les vieux schnocks décident de vous coller pas vrai ? S'exclama une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle décida de ne pas se lever et d'attendre que son interlocuteur s'asseye à ses côtés. Une fois qu'il prit place, elle décida de prendre la parole en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Naruto ?

\- Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de lécher les bottes de tous ces vieux ?

\- …

\- Tu sais que je me suis inquiété après le deuxième concours ?

\- …

\- Mais j'avoue que quand tu m'as quitté, il y a deux semaines, j'étais à des lieux de me douter que tu étais en fait fiancée.

\- …

\- Est-ce que tu vas rester muette ?

Hinata ne savait pas quoi répondre et ne voulait surtout pas le regarder dans les yeux de peur de s'effondrer. Elle regardait discrètement le lac de ses deux yeux blancs sans montrer une once de sentiments.

\- Je dois bien avouer, continua Naruto, que le visage sans émotions te va à merveille mais tu ne crois pas que je mérite quelques explications ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement sans détourner son regard de l'eau calme devant elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es retournée avec ce mec ?

\- Parce que c'est mon futur mari et c'est aussi l'homme que j'aime.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec une once de dégoût et machinalement sans sentiments.

\- Arrêtes Hinata ! Tu as peut-être berné la plupart des gens de cette salle mais pas moi. Ni tes amies d'ailleurs.

\- C'est l'homme de ma vie et il m'apportera plus que toi tu ne le feras jamais.

Naruto se leva, vexé pour se placer entre Hinata et le lac. Elle ne détourna pas son regard et fixa un point imaginaire sur la chemise de Naruto.

\- Plus de quoi Hinata ?! S'énerva-t-il. Plus d'argent ?! Sûrement. Plus d'amour ?! Plus de bonheur ?! ça, ça m'étonnerait ! Par contre, si tu veux passer ta vie à être malheureuse et à galérer, ça c'est sûr que tu fais mieux de rester avec lui.

\- Arrêtes Naruto. Ce n'est pas tes affaires !

\- Si justement ! Parce que ton choix m'implique aussi. Tu m'as quitté pour un mec qui t'a fait souffrir alors oui ça me concerne. Je veux comprendre pourquoi. Je ne vais lâcher l'affaire sous prétexte que tu me dis que c'est lui l'homme de ta vie. Tu n'oses même pas me regarder en face quand tu dis ça.

\- Tu devrais pourtant ! Ce n'est pas toi l'homme de ma vie Naruto, c'est lui ! Mets-toi ça dans le crâne ! Ce n'est pas et ce ne sera jamais toi.

Ses paroles étaient dures et elle le savait mais c'était la seule façon pour qu'il lui fiche la paix, une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Tu te trompes, ajouta-t-il avant de commencer à partir. Et tu seras bien forcée de le reconnaître un jour.

Elle ne s'était pas retournée mais elle écoutait les pas de Naruto s'éloigner de plus en plus d'elle. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de laisser ses larmes de frustration s'écouler lentement sur son visage. C'était un monde bien cruel. Elle avait dû quitter un homme qui ne voulait pas la laisser partir pour un homme qui n'était avec elle que par intérêt. Elle n'en pouvait plus et elle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle décida de se lever pour marcher un peu et rejoindre sa famille.

Elle passa la porte et sa sœur lui sauta au cou directement.

\- Hinata ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? On t'a cherché partout !

\- Je… J'étais en train de me… Rafraichir…

Hinata vacillait. Sa tête commençait vraiment à tourner. Elle s'appuya un peu sur Hanabi le temps qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits.

\- Hinata ? ça ne va pas ? Demanda sa sœur inquiète.

\- Si, si Hanabi. C'est juste un petit coup de fatigue… Il faudrait que je m'assoie…

\- Je t'emmène à une chaise, appuies-toi sur moi !

Hinata obtempéra mais avant qu'elle n'arrive à la chaise, Sakura leur barra le passage.

\- Hinata, commença cette dernière avec une voix inquiète. Tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu es toute pâle et je t'ai vu vaciller !

\- Un petit coup de fatigue, ne t'en fais pas Sakura.

\- Viens avec moi je vais t'examiner dans une autre pièce, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Tout le monde te regarde et je ne pense pas qu'une autre source de stress te soit favorable.

\- Oui, merci Sakura.

Hinata passa son bras de l'épaule d'Hanabi à celle de Sakura. Mais en voulant se déplacer, ses jambes se coupèrent d'un coup et elle ne put ressentir que le frappement de sa tête contre le sol avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était tombée. Elle put entendre un grand silence avant une foule en panique qui se rapprochait d'elle. Elle entendit Sakura crier en l'appelant, paniquée. Elle l'entendit dire qu'il fallait prévenir les urgences et qu'il ne fallait pas la bouger. Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Mais ce n'était pas celle de Sakura, c'était une grande main, une main de garçon. Chaude, douce, rassurante. Oui, c'était celle de Naruto. Elle en était sûre. Les commissures de ses lèvres se levèrent et sa main se resserra sur celle de Naruto avant qu'elle ne tombe complétement dans les pommes.

 **28 Février 2016, 19h 30**

 _Hôpital de Konoha_

Hinata émergea lentement de sa convalescence. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle sentit une odeur qui ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs. C'était celle de l'hôpital. Elle se releva un peu et essaya d'identifier tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle était seule, dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle regarda son bras gauche et vis qu'elle avait une perfusion. Elle remarqua également un pansement sur son bras droit, sûrement dû à une prise de sang. Elle remarqua un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et l'attrapa pour étancher sa soif. Elle attendit quelques minutes seule avant qu'une personne entre dans sa chambre.

\- Hinata, content de te voir réveillée.

Hinata tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Elle était contente de le voir.

\- Salut Neji, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda ce dernier en prenant place sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

\- Je me sens encore un peu faible mais ça va. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu t'es éclipsée pendant près d'une demi-heure hier soir, en même temps que Naruto soit dit en passant. Après tu es revenue toute mollassonne et tu as fait quelques pas avant de tomber dans les pommes. Tu nous as vraiment inquiété tu sais ?

\- Et vous savez pourquoi je suis tombée dans les pommes ?

\- Tu as fait une hypoglycémie apparemment.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant… Je ne mange plus depuis que j'ai appris pour…

Le nom de Toneri resta coincé dans la gorge d'Hinata pendant qu'une boule se forma dans celle-ci.

\- Hinata… Souffla son cousin. Je suis désolé pour lui…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Neji… Commença Hinata.

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans les yeux blancs d'Hinata.

\- C'est juste que je commençais juste à apprécier ma nouvelle vie le sort est encore en train de me la voler…

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues maintenant. Neji se leva pour s'assoir sur le lit à côté de sa cousine. Il essuya en vain les larmes sur ses joues avant de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Ce geste réconforta énormément Hinata. Hiashi arriva à ce moment mais ne voulant pas les interrompre, il préféra attendre la fin de l'étreinte dans le couloir en laissant la porte entre-ouverte.

\- Tu sais, commença Neji, Naruto est resté te veiller jusqu'à tard cet après-midi. Il n'avait pas dormi alors je l'ai convaincu de rentrer même s'il ne voulait pas rater ton réveil.

\- Neji… Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ça… Je dois épouser Toneri et oublier Naruto…

\- Je sais que tu penses ça Hinata mais il doit forcément y avoir une autre solution.

\- La compagnie a besoin de l'argent des Otsutsuki pour ne pas couler Neji. Les investissements que Hiashi a faits ont pratiquement coulé la boîte.

\- Mais tu ne dois rien à ton père Hinata ! Je ne te comprends pas. Il t'a toujours rabaissé et humilié. Il t'a prise de haut, n'a jamais cru en toi et t'a même renié et pourtant toi, tu veux l'aider quitte à être malheureuse toute ta vie. Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais que Hiashi n'a pas fait grand-chose pour moi après la mort de ma mère. Et je sais que j'ai été en colère contre lui pendant longtemps. Mais je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être un homme brisé par la mort de la femme de sa vie. Il n'a pas su vivre sans elle mais je pense que je pourrais réagir comme lui si je perdais Na… Elle se stoppa en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire. Peu importe. Après mon concert, quand j'ai vu Toneri et qu'il m'a annoncé qu'on avait été fiancé par les anciens de la famille Hyûga, j'étais brisée, en colère. J'ai dû attendre une semaine pour digérer l'information. Le samedi d'après, quand je suis allée parler avec Hiashi pour la première fois depuis 3 ans, j'étais vraiment stressée. Mais quand je lui demandé des explications pour ça, j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas au courant et qu'il n'avait pas donné son consentement pour ça. J'étais vraiment soulagée qu'il ne cautionne pas cette décision. C'était même plus que du soulagement, c'était un apaisement de mon âme, surtout qu'il avait été mis au courant de l'histoire avec Toneri à l'époque. Après on a été voir les anciens tous les deux et il a posé son véto. Mais les anciens nous ont raconté que l'entreprise était en train de couler et qu'on manquait de fonds alors que c'était vital que je me fiance avec Toneri. C'était une décision sans appels. Le lendemain, je quittais Naruto.

\- Mais tu vas gâcher ta vie pour une entreprise que tu ne veux même pas Hinata.

\- C'est une obligation Neji. Je suis née pour ça. Je suis vouée à obéir à cette famille qui ne pense qu'à leur propre intérêt. Je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis ma mère tenait à cette entreprise, je ne peux pas la laisser couler…

\- Effectivement, Hinata, dit une voix plus grave et plus monotone. Ta mère rêvait que cette entreprise soit plus conviviale. Et elle avait un petit peu réussi.

\- Hiashi…

\- Mon oncle, vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

\- Je viens d'arriver.

Les deux jeunes Hyûga se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu Hiashi parler de sa femme.

\- Hinata, continua Hiashi, je ne veux pas te voir avec cet arrogant de Toneri. Il pourrait te faire du mal à nouveau et si les médias l'apprennent, l'entreprise sera mal vue.

\- Hiashi, je ne me laisserais plus faire. Toneri ne me touchera plus jamais.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir dans des lits d'hôpital encore une fois tous les deux.

Hinata était assez surprise de la réaction de son père. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre protecteur avec elle. Pourquoi cet élan d'affection ? Néanmoins, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment avant que Hiashi ne s'excuse pour partir. Mais il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna vers Hinata, sa fille. La voir sur scène, chanter, sûre d'elle sans peur et avec assurance lui avait rappelé la première fois qu'il avait vu sa mère. Elle lui ressemblait tellement…

\- Ta mère serait fière de toi Hinata. Mais elle aurait tout de même préféré te savoir en sécurité et heureuse plus que tout. On essayera de trouver une autre solution.

\- Vos mots me touchent mais je pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour l'entreprise… Père…

Hiashi leur tourna le dos pour s'éloigner avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé père depuis longtemps.

\- Même ton père est contre Hinata. C'est de la folie.

\- Neji, on y peut rien alors rentre chez Tenten pour la rassurer à mon propos. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule Hinata.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ici Neji ? On est dans un hôpital et j'ai juste envie de manger leur nourriture infecte et de me reposer avant de reprendre les cours. Je veux profiter des derniers cours que j'aurais ici avant de retourner dans notre ville maussade.

\- Si tu reviens elle sera moins maussade. Reposes toi bien Hinata ! Et appelles-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Je repars mercredi.

\- D'accord. Passe le bonjour à Tenten.

Neji rougit discrètement avant de s'en aller. Hinata appela une infirmière et demanda un repas, qu'elle mangea avec appétit avant de se coucher pour s'endormir.

 **29 Février 2016, 10h 05**

 _Hôpital de Konoha_

Hinata se réveilla pour la deuxième fois dans sa chambre hôpital. Mais cette fois ci elle eut la surprise d'avoir une visite dans sa chambre.

\- Tu es toujours aussi belle au réveil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je viens voir comment se porte ma future femme.

Hinata regarda Toneri avec mépris. Il avait les cheveux gris malgré son jeune âge. Il se faisait faire cette couleur argentée. Il était assez grand et avait toujours un regard méprisant.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici Toneri. Je t'interdis de rentrer dans ma chambre pendant que je dors.

\- Mais tu es réveillée maintenant. Et puis, fut un temps où tu ne disais rien quand je rentrais dans ta chambre en douce la nuit.

Hinata lui lança un regard noir. Un regard qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était capable de le faire.

\- C'était avant que tu me fasses ce que tu m'as fait.

\- Oh je t'en prie Hinata ! Tu étais coincée et ça m'énervait ! J'avais fait un pari que je devais remporter.

\- Tu es immonde Toneri.

\- Le monde est cruel, mais quand je serais à la tête de l'entreprise de ton père, je serais un homme puissant et je pourrais commencer à faire changer quelques petits trucs qui me gênent.

\- JE serais à la tête de l'entreprise de mon père et tu n'auras aucun droit sur elle.

Toneri s'avança vers elle et s'assit près d'elle. Il enfouit sa main sous la couette et la remonta vers la cuisse d'Hinata. Il commença à la caresser avant qu'elle ne le repousse violement.

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Cria-t-elle apeurée.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je te touche Hinata, tu vas devoir faire tout ce que je te dis.

Il remit sa main sur sa cuisse et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Hinata.

\- Sinon, je te violerais, de nouveau, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en détachant chaque syllabes.

Hinata était tétanisée. Des images refirent surface dans sa mémoire. Des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Ses cris étouffés que personne ne pouvait entendre à cause du foulard que Toneri avait serré dans sa bouche. Ses muscles crispés sous les caresses de Toneri. Ses sanglots qui restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Sa douleur et sa peur. Jamais elle n'oubliera cette nuit-là. Elle tremblotait comme une feuille. Il lui faisait vraiment peur.

\- Eloignes-toi d'elle ! Interrompit Naruto en prenant Toneri par le col violement.

Toneri attrapa lui aussi le col de Naruto qui osait l'interrompre. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui tu es toi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis le petit-ami d'Hinata alors tu n'as pas intérêt de t'approcher d'elle encore.

\- Eh bien tu vois, moi je suis son fiancé. Il me semble qu'il y a une hiérarchie non ? Le fiancé est plus gradé donc c'est plutôt à toi de ne pas t'approcher de ma femme.

\- Bientôt ex future femme, précisa le blond aux yeux bleus.

\- Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher ? Rigola Toneri. Tu ne pourras même jamais me donner un coup de poing digne de ce nom !

Les deux hommes se scrutèrent avec un regard aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre, avant qu'Hinata ne reprenne ses esprits et ne se lève de son lit pour les séparer.

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! S'écria-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'être seule alors allez-vous en !

Les deux hommes se lâchèrent et Toneri s'éloigna d'un pas vif, visiblement en colère. Naruto resta dans la chambre d'Hinata, face à face avec elle. Sans crier garde, il la prit au dépourvu et la serra dans ses bras. Hinata essaya de se défaire de son étreinte assez mal placée sans réussir alors elle attendit qu'il s'enlève tout seul, les bras le long du corps.

\- Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venu t'apporter des fleurs mais quand je suis arrivé et que j'ai vu cette enflure dans tes bras et toi tremblante comme une feuille, j'ai vraiment eu envie de le buter. Je te jure que j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas le faire.

\- C'est inconvenant Naruto. Toneri est mon fiancé tandis que toi tu n'es plus mon petit ami alors occupes-toi de tes affaires.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser avec ce malade. Dans l'état où tu étais il pouvait te faire ce qu'il voulait !

A ces paroles, Hinata se raidit en sachant que c'était vrai et que Toneri en profitait aussi pour faire pression sur elle. Elle devrait trouver quelque chose pour éviter cette catastrophe.

\- Hinata… Je veux te protéger c'est tout… Je t'aime.

\- Arrêtes de dire ça Naruto et s'il te plait, laisses-moi tranquille.

\- Mais je suis venue passer une journée privilégiée avec toi ! C'est une journée sous le signe du bonheur alors je compte en profiter pour être avec la personne que j'aime !

Hinata le regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Cette année c'est une année bissextile et aujourd'hui le monde nous offre une journée qui n'arrive que tous les 4 ans. Et elle n'a peut-être pas bien commencé mais je pense qu'elle peut mieux finir si je suis avec toi. Tu es un rayon de soleil.

Hinata baissa la tête en se cachant derrière sa frange pour ne pas qu'il la voit sourire. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire avec cet excès de soupe au lait.

\- Je savais que je pourrais voir un petit sourire sur ce joli minois avec mon romantisme sans bornes, rigola Naruto en relevant la tête d'Hinata avec un doigt sous son menton.

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot… Rigola-t-elle doucement.

Les deux jeunes se sourirent. Hinata ne voulait vraiment pas rester avec Naruto, de peur de ne jamais vouloir qu'il s'en aille mais il insistait et ça lui compliquait la tache de devoir l'oublier. Elle remonta doucement ses yeux vers le visage de Naruto et elle le vit se pencher vers elle. Il voulait l'embrasser. Que devait-elle faire ? De toute évidence elle devait résister à l'envie de lui rendre ce baiser. Mais l'instinct était plus fort que la raison et avant qu'elle ait envie de tourner la tête, leurs lèvres étaient déjà scellées dans un doux baiser. Ce baiser avait un goût de retrouvailles et de sentiments refoulés depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas approfondit mais dura assez longtemps pour permettre aux deux jeunes de le savourer. Il prit fin lorsque Sakura frappa. Ils se détachèrent très vite en rougissant tandis que l'interne en médecine rentrait dans la chambre.

\- Je suis désolée d'interrompre un moment de retrouvailles mais…

Elle avait le regard fuyant et une gêne sur son visage. Hinata le remarqua et intima son amie de respirer et de dire ce qui n'allait pas.

\- J'ai une nouvelle à annoncer, continua-t-elle.

\- Ah, dit Naruto. Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser le temps que tu parles à Hinata, Sakura.

\- A vrai dire c'est… ça vous concerne tous les deux…

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Hinata.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Hinata regagna son lit tandis que Naruto s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'Hinata. Ils regardaient Sakura un peu stressés par la nouvelle qu'elle apportait.

\- Hinata, suite à ton malaise, on a conclu à une hypoglycémie mais on a fait des tests plus approfondis en arrivant ici au cas où et nous avons trouvé quelque chose…

Elle marqua une pause tandis que les deux jeunes étaient en haleine. Ils voulaient savoir mais en même temps ils avaient peur de cette nouvelle. Hinata s'imaginait le pire. Du cancer à la leucémie en passant par le SIDA, toutes les maladies qu'elle connaissait passèrent dans sa tête, il lui restait juste à savoir laquelle elle avait attrapé. Naruto, lui, ne pensait à rien, attendant simplement la nouvelle qui de toute évidence ne sera pas bonne vu la tête de Sakura. Il attrapa discrètement la main d'Hinata pour la rassurer mais surtout pour se rassurer lui-même.

\- Hinata, tu as bien fait une hypoglycémie samedi mais contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, quelqu'un t'a aidé…

Hinata jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à Naruto qui ne semblait pas avoir plus compris qu'elle ce que Sakura avait voulu dire.

\- Que veux-tu dire Sakura ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Que quelqu'un a beaucoup puisé dans tes forces sans que tu ne le saches… Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air avant d'expirer. Hinata… Tu es enceinte.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Hinata. Elle avait imaginé les pires maladies mais pas ça. Ça, C'était pire que tous les cancers du monde réunis en sa personne. Ça c'était pire que la peste ou le choléra. Même pire que le SIDA. Ça, c'était un futur moyen de pression de Toneri contre elle. Ça c'était horrible. Sa tête se mit à tourner. De grandes bouffées de chaleur montèrent en elle tandis qu'elle essayait d'assimiler la chose.

\- Hinata ? Demanda Sakura en posant une main sur le bras de son amie. Ça va aller ma puce ! On est toutes là pour toi. Et puis Naruto aussi va prendre ses responsabilités, pas vrai Naruto ?

Naruto se retourna vers Sakura, encore sous le choc. Il avait des sueurs froides sur les tempes et il prit un peu de temps avant de retrouver la parole.

\- Hein ?! Euh… Ouais…

Hinata scruta son amie, attrapa fortement son poignet avec sa main et prit la parole d'un air vaseux.

\- Je ne veux pas revivre ça Sakura… Je ne veux pas être enceinte encore… Pas encore… Je veux avorter Sakura… S'il te plait… Il ne doit pas savoir… Pas encore une fois…

C'était les derniers mots d'Hinata avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse de nouveau sous le coup de toutes ses fortes émotions. C'était sûr que le 29 Février était porteur de nouvelles. Mais pas forcément bonnes pour tout le monde.


	18. Chapitre 18 - Une discution redoutée

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 18 ! Tout le monde ne l'aimera pas mais je vous promets que mon histoire n'est pas un drame ;)

Chyuu Nyaa : Je suis tellement contente que mon histoire te tienne en haleine ;) C'est un honneur pour moi de savoir que tu as aimé mes chapitres ! J'espère que tu aimeras celui-là même si moi je n'ai pas vraiment aimé l'écrire... Enfin bref ! Bonne lecture et a bientôt !

vivi6 : tu auras quelque réponse dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira même si il est un peu dur... Tout ira mieux dans les prochains chapitres ! Bonne lecture et a bientôt !

Lormela : Merci pour tes compliments ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce retournement de situation ! :) Ce chapitre n'était pas facile à écrire mais j'espère qu'il plaira un minimum, j'attends ton avis ;) Bonne lecture et a la prochaine ma fidèle lectrice !

WolfBlut : peut-être que je suis sadique c'est vrai ^^ Mais je fais tout pour que mon histoire plaise ;) Vous savez enfin ce que Toneri a fait ! enfin... en partie... :p

Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre même si c'est un mauvais moment à passer... Tout ira mieux après ! Bonne lecture et a bientôt !

fan-fairytail63 : Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira un minimum ! Je te remercie de lire mon histoire ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Chapitre 18 : Une discussion tant redoutée 

**29 Février 2016, 11h 30**

 _Hôpital de Konoha_

\- Hinata, ça va ? Demanda son amie aux cheveux roses.

La dite Hinata se redressa difficilement et prit appuie sur ses coudes. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se rappeler pourquoi elle se réveillait une nouvelle fois dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Et malheureusement, les évènements et la discussion d'il y a moins de 30 minutes lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- C'est un cauchemar, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Hinata… Je sais que tu as déjà vécu une situation similaire il y a trois ans mais cette fois-ci c'est différent…

La brune regarda son amie, interdite.

\- En quoi c'est différent Sakura ?

\- Cette grossesse est…

\- Sakura, ce n'est pas le moment d'être enceinte ! Si Toneri l'apprend... Et puis comment je peux être enceinte ? J'ai un stérilet. Pourquoi est-ce que ma vie tourne en un cauchemar ?

Hinata commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne de nouveau. Elle se prit la tête entre ses deux mains. Sakura lui intima de se calmer un instant. C'était une information dure à avaler.

\- On va prendre notre temps Hinata et je vais répondre aux questions que tu te poses, d'accord ? Alors inspire et expire lentement.

Sakura attendit une réponse indiquant que son amie s'était calmée avant de recommencer à parler.

\- Tu as effectivement un stérilet mais il arrive à des femmes que celui-ci se déplace et permette alors une possible nidation. Tu es une des rares femmes à avoir un bébé stérilet.

\- Impossible… Souffla Hinata. Quelle chance il y avait pour que ça m'arrive ?

Sa question était rhétorique mais en regardant son amie, elle sut alors que ce n'était pas tout.

\- J'ai aussi autre chose à t'annoncer Hinata…

Hinata la regarda d'un air de dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire de pire que ce qu'elle venait de révéler. C'était sans compter de la nouvelle qu'elle allait entendre quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je sais que tu es déjà tombé enceinte et je sais aussi dans quelle circonstance elle a pris fin. C'est pourquoi je sais que pour t'éviter certaines souffrances, tu vas vouloir avorter…

\- C'est exact ! La coupa la brune. Le plus vite possible !

Sakura la regarda avec gène pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Hinata la regarda encore plus dépitée. Elle sentait arriver la énième mauvaise nouvelle de la journée. Sakura prit une petite inspiration avant de parler avec une petite voix.

\- Tu es enceinte depuis trop longtemps pour avorter…

\- Pardon ? Demanda Hinata choquée. Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Environ 3 mois.

\- 3 MOIS ?! S'écria Hinata. Mais je n'étais même pas avec Naruto…

Sakura ne rajouta pas un mot pendant qu'elle regardait son amie réfléchir.

\- Ça voudrait dire… Continua la brune. Que je suis tombée enceinte le soir où je l'ai rencontré…

La fille aux cheveux roses prit la brune dans ses bras lorsqu'elle remarqua les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage.

\- Je suis désolée Hinata… Saches que je serais là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. Et personne ne laissera Toneri s'approcher de ton bébé.

Hinata rendit son étreinte à Sakura mais pourtant elle avait l'impression que son amie ne la comprenait qu'à moitié. Ce n'était seulement le fait d'être enceinte à son âge qui la chagrinait, ce qui la chagrinait c'était de savoir qu'elle avait une chose qui poussait dans son ventre et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour qu'elle ne soit plus là. La peur l'envahissait. La peur de l'inconnu, la peur de Toneri, la peur de la réaction de Naruto et de sa famille. C'est sur cette pensée qu'Hinata remarqua l'absence de Naruto depuis son réveil. Avait-il fuit ? Ses pleurs redoublèrent à cette pensée. Elle pleura pendant un certain temps dans les bras de son amie avant que celle-ci ne soit appelée pour un soin.

Elle réalisait de plus en plus sa situation. Elle était enceinte de son ex-petit ami et son futur mari était l'homme qui l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital il y a trois ans après avoir appris sa grossesse dû à son viol. L'esprit d'Hinata s'embrouillait. Elle n'avait même pas eu de nausées durant les premiers mois. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ses seins étaient plus fermes et sa vessie plus petite depuis quelques temps mais elle ne se serait pas doutée d'une possible grossesse. Comment annoncer ça à son père ? Et comment faire pour que Toneri ne l'apprenne pas ? Si elle en était déjà à 3 mois, son ventre n'allait pas tarder à s'arrondir.

Tant de questions restaient sans réponses. Hinata décida de se coucher et de fermer les yeux, comme si dormir allait effacer ses problèmes. 

**1** **er** **Mars 2016, 11h 24**

 _Bureau de l'Hokage_

*Toc toc*

\- Entrez ! Annonça la voix forte de Tsunade.

Naruto ouvrit lentement la porte du bureau de sa marraine. Dès qu'elle aperçut les cernes et la mine dépitée de son filleul, la blonde s'inquiéta et pris aussitôt la parole pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère tendu qui s'était créée lorsque Naruto avait pénétré dans l'enceinte de son bureau.

\- Eh bien Naruto ? Lança Tsunade. On dirait bien que ta Hinata t'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette.

Naruto la regarda lui sourire compatissante. Mais sa plaisanterie ne faisait pas effet. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

\- Si seulement… Répondit simplement le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Naruto ? Demanda anxieuse la blonde en se rapprochant du garçon.

Naruto hésita une seconde mais en regardant les yeux noisettes de sa marraine, il comprit qu'il avait besoin de conseil et de réconfort d'une « mère ».

\- Elle est enceinte…

La blonde stoppa sa marche vers le garçon en entendant sa révélation. Que venait-il de dire ?

\- Hinata est enceinte Tsunade.

Naruto répéta sa phrase comme pour répondre au questionnement intérieur de l'Hokage. Celle-ci s''avança et prit le garçon par les épaules.

\- Tu es sûr ? Vous ne vous êtes pas protégés ?

\- C'est une prise de sang qui nous la appris alors oui. Et si on s'est protégés ! Enfin…

\- Ne me dis pas que vous avez oublié une fois…

\- Non ce n'est pas ça… C'est qu'on ne se protégeait pas à proprement dit…

\- Alors quoi ?!

\- Hinata a un stérilet.

La blonde ne répondit rien. Elle savait que le stérilet était normalement fiable. Elle comprenait que la « faute » ne venait pas des jeunes adultes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête qu'être parents à cet âge était de la folie. Elle s'abstenu de le faire remarquer à son protégé, car vu la tête qu'il tirait, il s'en était déjà rendu compte. La vue d'une larme sur la joue de Naruto stoppa sa réflexion.

\- Comment je vais faire Tsunade ? Je travaille dans un bar, je n'ai pas d'argent pour mes études et encore moins pour m'occuper d'un bébé… Je suis trop immature pour devenir père… Je ne peux pas faire ça…

Tsunade s'empressa de serrer son filleul aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans ses bras. Elle souhaitait qu'il arrive à se calmer un peu. Il était bouleversé et elle l'avait que très rarement vu dans cet état.

\- Calme-toi Naruto, chuchota-t-elle pour le calmer. On trouvera une solution ensemble. Comment le prend Hinata ?

\- …

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es enfui après l'avoir appris !

\- …

\- Tu devrais en parler avec elle. Elle doit être dans un état pire que le tient ! Naruto… Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner… Hier cette fille était tout pour toi, l'amour de ta vie… Et maintenant qu'il y a un obstacle tu la laisses tomber ? Comporte-toi en homme et assume !

Naruto releva la tête et regarda Tsunade. Il se défit de l'emprise de ses bras et prit la parole.

\- Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir Tsunade… Hinata a… A mentit sur pas mal de chose et…

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et laissa sa phrase en suspens. Naruto tourna les talons et s'éclipsa du bureau. 

**3 Mars 2016, 10h 45**

 _Parking de l'immeuble d'Hinata_

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Demanda Neji à Hinata. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien lundi, ni mardi d'ailleurs.

Hinata avait décidé de ne pas en parler avec Neji pour l'instant. Il serait resté avec elle et elle avait besoin de rester seule. Juste pour une simple hypoglycémie, il avait passé tout le lundi et le mardi à son chevet pour s'assurer de son alimentation.

\- Oui Neji ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je vais passer la fin de la semaine à me reposer et lundi prochain je serais sur pieds.

Hinata lui sourit avec un sourire aussi vrai qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Tu es sûre de me dire toute la vérité ?

\- Mais oui Neji ! Je t'assure que je vais bien ! Pars tranquille !

\- Si tu me le jure… A bientôt Hinata !

Neji embrassa tendrement sa cousine et monta dans sa voiture avant de partir au loin. Hinata expira lentement. Elle se retrouvait enfin seule. Entre son père, sa sœur, ses amies, Neji et Toneri, elle n'avait pas eu une minute à elle depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles. En fait, il n'y avait eu que Naruto, celui qu'elle aurait aimé le plus avoir à ses côtés qui ne s'était pas montré depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse non désirée.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais en même temps elle lui en voulait tout de même. Elle monta les marches qui menaient à son appartement. Arrivée en haut, elle s'étonna d'être essoufflée. Elle n'avait pas remarqué avant d'être au courant pour sa grossesse qu'elle se fatiguait plus vite qu'habituellement. C'était comme si cette annonce levait le voile sur des questions qu'elles ne s'étaient même pas posées avant d'être au courant. Pourquoi ses seins étaient plus gros et plus fermes ? Pourquoi elle faisait plus de tours aux toilettes ? Pourquoi elle mangeait plus ? Pourquoi elle était plus fatiguée ? Pourquoi elle était plus émotive ?

Elle avait mis tout ça sur le dos du stress du concours mais ce n'était visiblement pas la première cause.

Elle rentra dans son appartement et se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle s'installa dans une bonne couverture, mis une musique assez douce et prit son livre qui était posé sur la table basse. Elle commençait sa lecture là où elle s'était arrêtée la dernière fois. Elle était plus du genre séries télé mais quand elle voulait vraiment s'occuper l'esprit, elle se plongeait dans un bon roman policier. Après quelques chapitres, elle piqua du nez et s'endormie sur son canapé.

Elle fut réveillée par l'odeur d'un bon chocolat chaud. Avant de bouger, elle essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il y aurait une odeur de chocolat dans son appartement mais ne trouva aucune réponse. Elle se releva lentement et regarda par-dessus le canapé, la cause de cette odeur. Elle fut étonnée de trouver Naruto. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir aussi tôt. Avant qu'il ne se retourne, elle se remit en position couchée en faisant semblant de dormir. Il était peut-être prêt à la voir mais elle non.

Elle sentit Naruto s'avancer vers elle. L'odeur de cacao devenait de plus en plus forte. Elle entendit le blond s'asseoir en face de sa tête, sur la table basse. Elle sentit sa main sur sa joue. Il la caressait avec tendresse et douceur. Cette sensation, Hinata adorait la ressentir. Mais la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était trop bizarre. Elle ne voulait pas se confronter à lui maintenant. Surtout qu'elle se sentait émotive et fragile. Elle sentit le souffle de Naruto sur ses lèvres et se demandait aussitôt pourquoi il faisait ça. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger pour ne pas se trahir. Elle attendit donc qu'il l'embrasse sans un mouvement. Cependant, Il ne l'embrassa pas, se retira et prit la parole.

\- Je t'ai tellement regardé dormir que je sais quand tu dors ou quand tu fais semblant Hinata.

Hinata ne bougeait pas. Elle se sentait bête de réagir comme ça maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec toi non plus mais… Il faut qu'on parle Hinata… Alors arrêtes de faire semblant. Je t'ai entendu te relever sur le canapé tout à l'heure.

Hinata ouvrit les yeux pendant que ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge. Elle se releva et prit la tasse que Naruto lui tendait. Elle but une gorgée pendant que Naruto l'observait en silence.

\- Tu sais, commença Hinata. Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à frapper à une porte.

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Naruto.

\- J'ai frappé mais tu n'as pas entendu. J'entendais la musique donc je savais que tu étais là. Ça m'a inquiété que tu ne répondes pas alors j'ai utilisé le double de clé…

\- Que tu vas me rendre, compléta Hinata en tendant la main pour recevoir la clé.

Naruto fit la grimace et rendit avec retenu la clé à Hinata. Il ne pourrait plus rentrer comme il voulait ici. Mais Hinata ne voulait plus qu'il rentre chez elle comme dans un moulin. Il s'était enfui après l'annonce de sa grossesse et elle lui en voulait plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Le fait de l'avoir devant les yeux lui en avait fait prendre conscience.

\- Hinata… Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles pendant 2 jours. J'avais besoin de réfléchir et de me faire à l'idée.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Naruto. Ce truc, c'est l'enfant de Toneri, mentit Hinata.

Le visage de Naruto devint blanc. Non seulement pour la nouvelle mais aussi à cause de la haine et la colère pour le « truc », comme elle avait, qu'il détectait dans sa voix.

\- Sakura a bien dit que c'était le mien… Souffla Naruto.

\- Sakura ne savait pas que j'avais eu des relations sexuelles avec Toneri.

Le cœur de Naruto se brisa. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son ton se fit plus dur.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire après avoir vu ton état quand il était dans la même pièce que toi ?!

\- C'est pourtant la réalité ! C'est mon futur mari Naruto ! Et c'est aussi le futur père de mes enfants ! A commencer par celui-ci !

\- ARRETES DE ME MENTIR HINATA ! Tu ne fais que ça depuis que je te connais !

Naruto avait crié et son poing avait frappé la table basse dans un bruit sourd impressionnant. Hinata avait fait un bond. Elle se sentit mal qu'il se mettre dans des états pareils à cause d'elle. Mais c'était pour son bien. Elle allait lui dire de s'en aller quand Naruto lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Tu sais, commença-t-il, si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est pour mettre les choses au clair. Tu me caches ton passé depuis que je te connais. J'ai été patient et je sais qu'on se connait depuis peu de temps mais ça n'empêche pas que je t'ai cerné. Je pensais que ce n'était pas grave de ne pas savoir ce qui te tourmentait depuis longtemps. Tu m'en aurais parlé de toi-même quand tu aurais été prête. Mais vois-tu… Apprendre que tu es déjà tombée enceinte et qu'il s'est visiblement passé quelque chose de grave avec cette première grossesse m'a choqué. Comment tu peux me cacher des choses pareilles ?! Tu ne me mens peut-être pas mais tu omets de me dire la vérité. Et ça je peux le supporter un temps mais là c'est trop.

Hinata resta bouche bée devant les déclarations de Naruto. Il la regarda intensément et reprit la parole en lui attrapant la main.

\- J'ai eu besoin de réfléchir à tout ça pendant ces quelques jours. Et je suis venu te parler du résultat de mes réflexions. Je me suis demandé, ce que tu pouvais cacher encore comme secret. Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment commencer une vie avec une femme qui me cachait tant de choses ? Mais j'ai réfléchi et même si on ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps, j'ai quand même l'impression que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est pour ça que je suis venu aujourd'hui. Je suis là, devant toi et je t'aime. Profondément. Je suis prêt à oublier tout ce que tu m'as caché si tu me racontes ton passé. Je sais que tu ne portes pas Toneri dans ton cœur et je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de te marier avec lui. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi Hinata. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises pourquoi tu as accepté ce mariage arrangé pour pouvoir te protéger de ce Toneri. Je ne laisserais personne te toucher un seul cheveu. On peut même aller commencer une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle ville si tu me demandes ! Ecoute Hinata, je sais que je ne suis pas riche, et même plutôt du genre fauché, mais je travaillerais plus et j'arriverais à subvenir à vos besoins, à toi et au bébé. J'ai plus d'amour à t'offrir que n'importe quel autre homme et la promesse d'une vie heureuse à mes côtés. Je sais que ta vie serais plus facile financièrement aux côtés de Toneri mais je t'aime et je veux faire ma vie avec toi et… Lui.

Naruto montra le ventre d'Hinata pour montrer de qui il parlait.

\- Et que cet enfant soit de Toneri ou de moi, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je veux vivre cette aventure et partager ces moments avec toi. C'est mon enfant que tu portes, peu importe le géniteur.

La gorge d'Hinata était bloquée et une boule s'y formait. Elle sentait les larmes monter aux creux de ses yeux. Voulait-elle pleurer de joie ou de tristesse ? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle réussit tant bien que mal à ravaler la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et prononça quelques mots.

\- Je suis désolée Naruto… Je ne peux pas…

Elle refusait… Naruto resta interdit devant ces mots qu'il redoutait.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux rester avec lui Hinata. Est-ce que ta famille t'y oblige ? Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'oblige ? J'ai besoin de savoir !

Hinata dévisagea l'homme blond devant elle. Il était vraiment beau et séduisant avec ses beaux yeux bleus et ses belles paroles. Son cœur était prêt à lui dire oui, mais la raison reprit le dessus. Qui sait ce que fera Toneri si Hinata s'opposait à lui. Elle baissa les yeux et retira sa main de celle de Naruto.

\- J'épouserais Toneri, Naruto. Tu dois m'oublier.

\- Comment je pourrais Hinata ?

Hinata plongea ses yeux pâles dans ceux de Naruto. Elle prit une inspiration avant de lui répondre.

-Tu n'as qu'à faire comme tu l'as fait durant les deux derniers jours. Et puis, je ne l'aime peut-être plus mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'aime toi. Je ne suis amoureuse ni de lui, ni de toi. Alors je choisi celui qui me donnera un avenir aisé.

Un voile de tristesse élu domicile dans les yeux du blond. Hinata savait ses paroles rudes, et fausses mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle avait choisi entre l'amour et la famille et elle devait s'y tenir.

\- J'aimerai que tu partes Naruto maintenant.

Déçu, il se leva de la table basse sans perdre de vu le regard de la brune. Son regard était encore triste, néanmoins, Hinata remarqua une lueur nouvelle. Une lueur de colère. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

\- Je t'ai laissé le choix entre lui et moi et tu as choisi… J'aimerai me battre pour toi Hinata. Vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus parce que je n'aime pas les gens qui se mentent à eux-mêmes. Et c'est ce que tu fais depuis que je te connais ! Tu te mens à toi-même tout le temps !

Les yeux d'Hinata s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne pensait pas que des mots si rudes sortiraient de la bouche de Naruto. Plus elle le regardait et plus la colère envahissait ses beaux yeux bleus.

\- Et même après avoir appris que l'enfant était de Toneri et que tu avais eu une relation intime avec lui alors que tu ne m'avais pas encore quitté, j'étais quand même prêt à vivre avec ça et vivre cette vie avec toi. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais arrêter de me battre pour toi, Hinata ! Tu m'as tenu éloigné de toi et de tes sentiments pendant trop longtemps ! Merde ! Tu m'as laissé sans nouvelles de toi pendant plus de deux semaines avant que tu me quittes sans raisons et deux semaines plus tard tu te fiance ! As-tu seulement pensé à comment je pouvais me sentir ?! Je ne suis pas un jouet.

Le dernier regard que Naruto offrit à Hinata était plus rempli de haine que d'amour. Il avait littéralement explosé et c'était à cause d'elle. Elle l'avait poussé à bout et tout dans son discours était vrai. Elle, elle ne faisait que mentir. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Hinata ne le suivi pas du regard et resta muette face à son discours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la fin de celui-là.

\- Compte sur moi pour disparaitre. Je te souhaite une belle vie Hinata.

Naruto savait qu'il allait regretter ses paroles mais il s'était emporté après tous les refus qu'il avait essuyés depuis le début de leur relation. La porte se referma sur lui tandis qu'Hinata resta muette sur son canapé. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Même si elle lui avait menti, elle lui avait caché une bonne partie de sa vie et elle l'avait repoussé, encore et encore. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir… Non vraiment pas…

Pourtant, elle lui en voulait.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de pleurer que lorsqu'elle porta son regard sur son t-shirt, maintenant mouillé. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais elle avait espéré qu'il se battrait toujours pour elle et que jamais il n'abandonnerait. Elle était peut-être trop prétentieuse. C'était pourtant l'élément de trop et la vue de la brune se brouilla et pour la troisième fois en moins d'une semaine, la jeune fille tomba dans les pommes.

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre... Je n'étais pas très satisfaite mais il fallait passer par la pour la suite de l'histoire... J'aimerai savoir ce que vous n'avez pas aimé s'il vous plait ! ;) A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu !


	19. Chapitre 19 - Source chaude et problème

Bonsoir à tous ! Je m'excuse pour ce lourd retard de publication mais j'ai eu une période de révision et d'examens chargée. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre plus que le dernier on y apprend quelque chose. Je vais poster le 20ième dans la foulée. Je ne prend pas le temps de répondre aux reviews car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ce soir mais je vous remercie pour vos encouragements. Je m'excuses aussi pour les fautes que j'ai commises pour la grossesse d'Hinata (car c'est apparemment très peu probable que ça se soit passé comme ça). J'avais fait des recherches internet préalable mais j'ai du mal m'informer. ^^ En tout cas je ne vais pas changer d'histoire maintenant et je pense que cette fiction ne va tarder à arriver à terme.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

LBubu.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapitre 19 : Des sources chaudes et des problèmes

 **4 Mai 2016, 16h 45**

 _Manoir des Hyûga_

Un jardin intérieur dans un manoir. Une idée plutôt loufoque. Pourtant, une jeune femme passait presque toutes ses journées dedans depuis quelques mois. Elle aimait se promener entre les buissons et les arbres fleuris en ce mois de Mai. Ce jardin, c'était une idée de sa mère. Elle s'en était occupée après son décès et avait été contente de voir qu'il avait été entretenu pendant les trois ans d'absence qu'elle avait passé loin de chez elle. Et depuis qu'elle était revenue, deux mois auparavant, s'occuper des plantes était devenu une des seules activités de la journée.

Elle jouait du violon, installée confortablement sur une chaise au milieu de ce dédale de fleurs. La musique qu'Hinata jouait, était un morceau composé par Shino et elle-même. C'était un morceau d'origine joyeux, pourtant, la façon de le jouer de la musicienne le rendait mélancolique. Mais jouer de son instrument l'aidait à ne pas penser. Elle finit tristement son morceau et déposa doucement son violon sur la tablette à côté d'elle.

\- Ce morceau était très beau, l'interrompit la voix de son père.

Hinata se retourna pour faire face à celui-ci. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le surprenait à l'écouter jouer. Elle se doutait que ça le rendait nostalgique à cause de sa ressemblance avec sa femme disparue mais elle était heureuse qu'il apprécie de l'entendre. Elle allait se lever pour le saluer quand il lui fit signe de rester assise. Il prit place sur la deuxième chaise, de l'autre côté de la tablette.

\- Ta mère aussi aimait jouer dans cet endroit autrefois.

Hinata esquissa un léger sourire. Le regard de son père se concentra sur une petite colonie de fourmis non loin de lui avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Hinata… Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

\- Oui ? Prononça-t-elle doucement.

\- Tout d'abord je voulais te dire que je cherche toujours un moyen pour éviter ce mariage arrangé…

\- Et je te remercie pour ça, dit-elle simplement.

Hiashi regarda sa fille ainée dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. La peine et l'inquiétude se lut sur son visage. Il était inquiet de l'état de santé de sa fille. Elle n'avait peut-être pas perdue de poids à cause de sa grossesse mais ses pommettes étaient de plus en plus creusées au fil des semaines.

\- Je dois aussi te dire que…

Hiashi hésita mais le regard encourageant de sa fille lui permit de continuer sa tirade.

\- Je m'excuse d'avoir été un mauvais père depuis la mort de ta mère. Je m'en suis rendu plus ou moins compte lors du concours…

\- Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je suis contente de pouvoir te reparler…

\- Hinata, la coupa presque Hiashi. Ne va pas croire que je ne suis pas content de te revoir ici mais… Je me fais du souci pour toi…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi…

\- Et pourtant je le fais. Tu as été forcée à des fiançailles avec l'homme que tu hais le plus au monde, tu as appris ta grossesse non désirée trop tard pour avorter et tu as quitté ta ville et tes études du jours au lendemain. Tu ne vois plus personne en dehors de ta famille. ça fait beaucoup d'informations à gérer d'un seul coup. Et sache aussi que je ne suis pas aveugle, jeune fille, et que je sais que ton attitude à avoir avec le père de ce bébé…

Les yeux d'Hinata s'écarquillèrent.

\- Je l'ai compris lors de la dernière échographie. On pouvait entendre le cœur du bébé. Ta grossesse remonte déjà à un petit moment… Le père de ton bébé c'est l'homme avec lequel tu as dansé au concours.

Les joues d'Hinata s'enflammèrent. Comment son père le savait-il ?

\- J'ai fait le rapprochement. Ton vieux père sait encore reconnaître l'amour quand il le voit… Ne crois pas que je vais gober le fait que ce bébé appartient à Toneri. Le même Toneri qui vous a envoyé, ton cousin et toi, à l'hôpital en apprenant ta première grossesse il y a trois ans. Tu as perdu ton premier bébé cette fois-là. Ne crois pas que je vais croire le fait que tu aurais voulu revivre cette expérience une deuxième fois.

\- L'essentiel ce n'est pas que toi tu le crois…

\- C'est vrai. Il vaudrait mieux que les journalistes ne sachent pas que c'est un enfant illégitime. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète Hinata…

\- Que se passe-t-il père ?

Hiashi hésita longuement. Il ne voulait pas tenter de mettre sa fille mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je suis inquiet pour ton état de santé. Tu es enceinte de presque 6 mois mais tu ne manges presque pas. Tu as besoin de te nourrir et de nourrir ton bébé Hinata. Il ne se développera pas normalement sinon.

Hinata entendit l'inquiétude dans la voix de son père. Malheureusement, elle n'avait plus d'appétit. Sa tête était trop tourmentée pour penser à se nourrir. Elle n'avait pas voulu être enceinte et n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de finir cette grossesse. Mais elle ne désirait pas le garder. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et prit la parole.

\- Je vais le donner dans une agence d'adoption.

Le visage d'origine si inexpressif de Hiashi se transforma en une grimace qui fit peur à la jeune fille.

\- Pardon ?! Demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne souhaite pas être mère. Jamais. Affirma Hinata. Pas avec un futur mari comme le mien. Et tu en connais les raisons. Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans la peur que mon mari frappe un enfant qui n'est pas le sien. Toneri ne doit pas apprendre ma grossesse. Pour l'instant je peux la cacher tant bien que mal sous mes vêtements et il part à l'étranger pour 3 mois la semaine prochaine. S'il apprend ma grossesse, il voudra se débarrasser de ce fardeau comme la dernière fois et…

\- Je ne le laisserais pas te refaire du mal Hinata. Mais tu ne peux pas donner mon premier petit enfant à l'adoption. Je te promets que tu n'auras pas à te marier avec cet homme alors s'il te plait, ne fait pas ça.

\- Père, commença Hinata, je suis contente qu'on soit plus proche toi et moi. Mais durant trois ans j'ai dû me débrouiller toute seule, prendre mes propres décisions. Cette décision n'appartient qu'à moi seule. Tu ne sais pas de quoi Toneri est capable. Tu n'es au courant que de la moitié de ce qu'il m'a fait. Je ne te révélerais pas comment je suis tombée enceinte de lui la première fois mais il est hors de question que ce bébé vienne au monde avec un père comme ça.

Hinata se leva et partit du jardin, suivi du regard par son père, mécontent mais surpris de la répartie de sa fille. Il n'était pas au courant de comment elle était tombée enceinte de lui la première fois ? Qu'entendait-elle par là ? Il n'était au courant que du fait que Toneri avait agressé Hinata et par la même Neji avec une bande d'amis en plein milieu de la rue lors d'une sortie au cinéma des cousins. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital et Hinata n'avait pu sortir qu'une quinzaine de jours plus tard à cause de la perte de son enfant. Neji n'avait pas vu son agresseur qu'il l'avait attaqué par derrière et Hinata refusait de témoigner contre Toneri en affirmant que ce n'était "pas grave". Les poursuites avaient été vite abandonnées par manque de preuves. Mais pour cette grossesse là, il n'avait peut-être pas son mot à dire mais il connaissait quelqu'un qui avait son mot à dire lui.

 **Jeudi 12 Mai 2016, 18h 30**

 _Bar Le Paradis de la Beuverie_

\- Alors, commença une femme aux cheveux roses, comment va Naruto ?

\- Il… Comment dire… Il se réconforte dans les bras de diverses femmes, répondit le serveur brun. Je ne sais pas exactement s'il conclut avec, mais il passe la plupart de ses nuits dans les boîtes de nuit de Konoha.

Sasuke avait dit ça avec un air dégoûté mais en même temps indifférent. Sa copine le regarda amusée.

\- Ça lui passera vite, j'en suis sûre. C'est arrivé la même chose à Hinata.

\- Et elle ? Comment elle vit tout ce qui lui arrive ?

Sakura le regarda perplexe. Soit sa question portait sur ses fiançailles, soit sur sa grossesse. Mais ne lui ayant pas révélé cette dernière nouvelle, elle se demandait si Naruto lui en avait parlé.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle prenne très bien d'avoir un putain d'enfoiré de connard comme futur mari…

\- Hn.

Sasuke hésita mais reprit la parole.

\- En fait je voulais savoir pour sa grossesse, dit-il simplement. Pour l'autre type je me doutais bien qu'elle n'était pas enchantée.

\- Alors Naruto t'en a parlé…

\- Exact.

\- En fait… Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ta question. On n'a pas revu Hinata depuis son départ de Konoha il y a deux mois. Mais ce weekend on va toutes se détendre dans une source chaude. Enfin c'est surtout pour qu'Hinata en profite pour se relaxer. Sa grossesse est… Difficile d'après sa sœur… Elle dit qu'elle va bien mais je ne suis pas rassurée. Elle a stoppé sa vie d'un coup. Fini les études, fini les sorties entre copines, fini Naruto…

Sakura se stoppa en sentant une aura noire non loin d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et vit Naruto, avec un air complétement dépité. Il avait dû écouter un bout de la conversation dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles d'Hinata. Il n'était pas vraiment encore passé à autre chose. Il profitait juste de quelques femmes.

La bouderie de Naruto fût stoppée par la sonnerie de son portable. Il laissa quelques minutes Sasuke seul au comptoir.

Lorsqu'il revint de son coup de fil, Naruto semblait perturbé et anxieux. Ni Sasuke, ni Sakura n'osa demander la provenance de ce coup de téléphone mais il avait visiblement troublé Naruto qui ne parla plus de la soirée.

 **14 Mai 2016, 15h 24**

 _Auberge des sources chaudes, à 2 heures de Konoha_

Les quatre amies attendaient la retardataire devant l'auberge de luxe où elles allaient passer les trois prochains jours. Elles étaient venues à une seule voiture mais Hinata qui habitait plus près des sources était venue à part, avec un chauffeur. Lorsque la brune sortit de la voiture, ses amies qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux mois eurent du mal à cacher leur stupéfaction. Le ventre d'Hinata était visible par-dessous son t-shirt large mais ce n'était pas la cause de leur étonnement. C'est surtout les joues creusées et les jambes fines de la brune qui les pétrifia. Malgré l'être qu'elle portait en elle, elle devait avoir perdu du poids sur la balance. D'un coup d'œil entres elles, les filles décidèrent de ne pas faire de remarque.

Elles se baignaient dans les sources depuis un bon quart d'heure. L'installation dans leur chambre respective s'était passée plutôt bien, sans remarques de la part des amies de la brunette. Mais, là, elles se retrouvaient toutes nues entres elles dans les bassins et le corps d'Hinata était encore plus maigre qu'elles ne le pensaient. Malgré les coups de coudes de Temari pour qu'Ino arrêtes de fixer le corps d'Hinata, celle-ci craqua.

\- Hinata, l'interpella son amie après un silence. Combien as-tu pris de kilo depuis le début de ta grossesse ?

Hinata posa un regard surpris sur son amie blonde, tandis que ceux des trois autres lui lançaient des éclairs.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas pesée, avoua la brune. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

\- Pour rien ! Intervint Sakura.

Hinata porta alors son regard sur la femme aux cheveux roses mais celle-ci fusillait du regard la blonde.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Insista Hinata.

\- Rien je t'assure Hinata, la rassura Sakura en reportant son regard vers son amie.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans le bain avant qu'Ino ne reprenne la parole.

\- Non, écoutes Hinata. Ce n'est pas rien c'est important. On est tes amies et depuis plus de cinq ans on peut tout se dire pas vrai ?!

\- Oui bien sûr… Assura Hinata.

\- Eh bien voilà, continua la blonde, il se trouve qu'on est inquiète sur ton état de santé.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda la future mère.

\- Parce que tu es… Comment dire ça…

\- Tu es d'une maigreur affligeante, compléta Temari.

\- Je dirais pourtant que je commence à ressembler à une baleine, constata la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ton ventre a grossi c'est vrai mais tu n'as pas dû prendre un seul kilo depuis le début de ta grossesse tellement tu as perdu de poids, affirma Tenten.

Hinata se tut et regarda chacune de ses amies une par une. Elles étaient toutes gênées et baissaient les yeux.

\- Alors vous pensez toutes que je fais une dépression ?! Demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure et en colère.

\- Ce n'est pas ça Hinata mais… Commença Sakura. Tu as quitté la ville et tes études tellement vite… Tu es fiancée à Toneri et tu es enceinte. Et pour couronner le tout, tu t'es séparée de Naruto dans des mauvais termes… On s'inquiète juste pour toi et… Pour le bébé aussi…

Les sourcils d'Hinata n'avaient jamais été aussi froncés de sa vie.

\- Je ne déprime pas et je me fiche pas mal de ce bébé ! Je n'ai rien demandé, je ne l'ai jamais voulu ! Et à cause de ça je risque ma vie avec Toneri ! S'il l'apprend je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi pourquoi !

Elle se leva du bain, ramassa sa serviette et partit dans les vestiaires. Laissant ses amies inquiètes et surprises.

\- C'est de ta faute Ino, reprocha Temari.

\- Il fallait bien qu'on s'assure qu'elle allait bien ! On voit tous ses os ! Répliqua Ino.

\- Oui et maintenant on sait qu'elle ne va pas bien… Conclut Tenten. Je vais aller la voir.

Tenten commença à sortir du bain quand une main rattrapa son poignet.

\- Tu devrais la laisser seule un peu, la prévint Sakura. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas envie de nous reparler pour l'instant.

Tenten replongea dans le bassin en soufflant. L'ambiance était devenue pesante et trop calme pour un weekend de détente entre amies.

\- Et si on invitait quelques invités de plus pour essayer de s'amuser ? Demanda innocemment Ino.

Hinata se changeait, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle attrapa un des kimonos que l'auberge mettait à disposition et sortit des vestiaires. Elle enfila ses ballerines et prit le chemin de la sortie. Elle sortit du bâtiment et commença à marcher dans la rue. Les sources étaient excentrées de la ville la plus proche. Il n'y avait que l'auberge dans les trois kilomètres à la ronde. D'un côté il y avait vue sur les champs, et de l'autre, se trouvait une petite forêt. Hinata décida d'aller marcher dans la forêt pour se changer les esprits. La dernière fois qu'elle était allée dans une forêt remontait à l'époque où sa mère était encore en vie.

Elle s'arrêta dans une sorte de petite clairière où se trouvait le début d'un ruisseau. Le soleil brillait et la brise de vent qu'elle sentait sur son visage était rafraichissante. Et décida de s'asseoir dans l'herbe, à côté du ruisseau. Elle resta un petit moment à seulement regarder la nature, sans penser à rien. C'était très agréable et personne ne prenait plus le temps de s'asseoir et de savourer les bienfaits de la nature. Tout le monde était trop occupé à son travail ou à ses problèmes. C'était un monde bien trop médiatisé maintenant. Les hits qui sortaient à la radio ne racontaient plus d'histoire. Ils parlaient des femmes et les dégradaient avec des clips tous plus provoquant les uns que les autres. Elle enviait la génération de sa mère. Elle avait pu découvrir la musique à travers des morceaux significatifs et beaux à entendre et à chanter. Sa mère avait une voix douce et mélodieuse. Les souvenirs qu'Hinata avait d'elle étaient lointains et s'effaçaient avec le temps mais elle n'avait jamais oublié sa voix lorsqu'elle leur chantait des berceuses à elle et à Hanabi pour qu'elles s'endorment ou pour les calmer de l'orage. C'est cette chanson qu'Hinata se chantait lorsqu'il y avait des orages. Et c'est aussi cette chanson que sans s'en rendre compte, elle commençait à chanter.

Sa chanson résonna dans la petite clairière. Bien que sa mère ait une belle voix, Hinata n'avait pas à l'envier même si elle pensait le contraire. Les paroles de « la vie en rose » de Louis Armstrong, la version anglaise d'Edith Piaf résonnaient entre les branches des arbres alentours. Elle se sentait toujours bien de chanter cette chanson. Elle prit appuie sur un rocher pour s'installer plus confortablement. Cet endroit lui parut être un havre de paix. Elle devait être là depuis une heure mais aucune pensée négative n'était venue troubler son moment de paix. Elle finit sa chanson une première fois et décida de la recommencer pour essayer de rester sereine le plus de temps possible. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs mois qu'elle se sentait si bien.

C'est à la fin de sa chanson qu'Hinata se sentit bizarre. En fait, c'était au niveau de son ventre. Elle venait de sentir un petit coup qui lui parvenait de l'intérieur. Elle pensait avoir rêvé jusqu'à en recevoir un nouveau. Elle fut d'abord surprise puis elle ne réalisa pas. Sa première grossesse n'avait même pas duré quatre mois. Pour Hinata, ce n'était pas un bébé, seulement un amas de cellules. Mais cette fois-ci elle était à presque 6 mois de grossesse et le fœtus avait eu le temps de se développer, jusqu'à pouvoir bouger. Elle avait déjà entendu le cœur à une de ses échographies mais elle ne voulait rien savoir sur ce fœtus. Elle ne le voulait pas, ne le désirait pas. Surtout que cet enfant était issu de sa relation avec Naruto. Un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais qui avait pris une place importante dans son cœur. Un garçon à qui elle a brisé le cœur plus d'une fois, et qui en retour, lui a brisé le sien.

Hinata resta un petit moment à réfléchir à sa relation avec Naruto. Il lui manquait beaucoup. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis près de deux mois, mais elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Ses yeux bleus et son expression continuellement joyeuse. Sa tendresse infinie et son côté sauvage. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu prendre autant de place dans sa vie en si peu de temps mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse. C'était l'homme de sa vie. Et même si elle allait se marier avec un autre, ses sentiments ne changeraient pas, elle aimait et aimera toujours Naruto, incontestablement. L'image du visage en colère de Naruto lui revint au cerveau comme depuis plusieurs mois. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle y était habituée maintenant. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer durant les deux derniers mois. Même depuis qu'elle connaissait Naruto d'ailleurs. Mais même si elle avait mal, c'était depuis qu'elle connaissait Naruto qu'elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais.

Elle décida de rechanter pour se calmer un peu. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et elle avait droit à une vue magnifique à travers les arbres. L'astre orange éclairait le peu de nuages qu'il y avait. Le ciel était remplit de multiples couleurs pastels. Elle s'arrêta de chanter lorsqu'elle sentit un coup de nouveau. Elle ne put résister à l'envie de placer ses mains sur son ventre arrondit et de sourire. C'était le premier sourire que l'être dans son ventre lui procurait. Depuis qu'elle avait appris son existence, Hinata n'avait pas souri sincèrement une seule fois. Mais ce sourire-là était inattendu et sincère.

\- Tu aimes cette chanson ? Demanda-t-elle à son ventre.

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse mais elle se posait juste la question si c'était possible que le bébé réagisse à sa voix et son bien-être éphémère. Pour découvrir la réponse, elle laissa ses mains sur son ventre et recommença à donner de sa voix. Elle fut impressionnée par la mobilité si soudaine du bébé. Elle était si émerveillée qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait continué son expérience jusqu'au soir.

C'est en baillant qu'elle se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée. Elle n'avait ni portable, ni lampe et pour seul éclairage la lumière de la lune bien haute dans le ciel. Comment avait-elle put rester assise, seule durant toute une après-midi ? Elle commença à partir et à s'introduire de nouveau dans la petite forêt. Mais la traverser le jour et la nuit était complétement différent. Elle sentit son angoisse monter. Elle avait trop peur de s'y aventurer. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt sombre. Si elle allait tout droit elle allait forcément en sortir.

Elle entendit un bruissement derrière elle et se mit à courir par réflexe. Il faisait si sombre qu'elle ne distingua pas la racine de l'arbre qui dépassait de la terre. Elle s'emmêla les pieds dedans et tomba la tête en avant sur le sol. Son ventre frappa lourdement le sol. Elle paniqua rapidement. Son ventre la faisait souffrir et le bébé avait peut-être eu mal. Rapidement elle essaya de se lever mais sa cheville avait reçu une sacrée torsion. Plus aucune chance de traverser la forêt avec une cheville en vrac. Son angoisse grandissait fortement et se manifestait en une grosse boule qui se formait au niveau de sa gorge. Sa respiration se fit difficile et sa tête commença à tourner. Son manque de protéines et de vitamines ne l'aidait pas. Difficilement elle parcourra les quelques mètres pour retourner à la clairière. En arrivant vers le ruisseau, elle tomba à genoux et une forte nausée la prit de court. Elle n'avait rien à vomir mais du liquide sortit tout de même. Elle vomissait la bile. Elle sursauta et eut un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'elle sentit des mains rassembler ses cheveux derrière sa nuque.

J'espère avoir répondu à quelques questions encore floues dans ce chapitre. Je m'excuse encore du retard et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu!

Merci et à bientôt !

LBubu


	20. Chapitre 20 - La soirée de l'étrange

Re bonsoir tout le monde ! Comme promis je poste le chapitre 20 ! Bonne lecture !

LBubu.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapitre 20 : La soirée de l'étrange

 **Samedi 14 Mai 2016, 20h 56**

 _Petite forêt derrière les sources chaudes_

\- C'est moi Hinata, c'est Naruto.

Il avait dit ça précipitamment mais doucement pour rassurer Hinata. Cette dernière avait eu la peur de sa vie et eu une nouvelle nausée, plus violente que la première. Elle se demandait si elle hallucinait. Si sa santé mentale ne lui jouait pas des tours. Elle était partie aux sources chaudes à deux heures de Konoha et Naruto ne pouvait pas être là. Elle finît de dégobiller avant de brutalement se retourner vers celui qu'elle croyait être une hallucination. Sa respiration était encore rapide et sa tête tournait de plus en plus. Elle faisait totalement une crise de panique. Elle regardait le fruit de son imagination avec peur. Et se recula à l'aide de ses mains sur le sol. Le visage de Naruto semblait s'interroger. Ses yeux reflétaient l'inquiétude.

\- N'es pas peur Hinata. Ce n'est que moi, la rassura-t-il.

Elle ne semblait pas se calmer. Le garçon s'avança doucement vers elle, s'accroupit doucement et la prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur moyen de la calmer, et la voir dans cet état l'angoissait. Doucement il commença à la bercer un peu et à caresser son dos avec sa main gauche, gestes qui lui venaient naturellement.

Peu à peu la ventilation d'Hinata se fit plus régulière et son angoisse diminuait. De petits sanglots prirent bientôt place dans la gorge d'Hinata. Elle avait eu peur et Naruto était venu, ne sait par quel miracle, la sauver. L'odeur et la douceur du garçon aidaient beaucoup le retour au calme d'Hinata. Lorsque ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent, elle se retira doucement de ses bras. Elle réalisait que Naruto était là pour de vrai et le revoir dans ces conditions n'était pas facile. Naruto envoya un texto en informant les autres qu'il l'avait retrouvé avant de prendre la parole en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je te cherche depuis plus d'une heure. Tes amies sont mortes d'inquiétude et moi aussi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Hinata sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question.

\- Je te cherchais, je viens de te le dire.

\- Non, qu'est-ce que tu fais aux sources ?

\- Sasuke a organisé le weekend avec Shikamaru et Sai comme Sakura y allait. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là, mentit-il. Je l'ai su en voyant les autres paniquées en arrivant à l'auberge.

\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et lorsque j'ai voulu partir, je suis tombée et me suis foulée la cheville.

Naruto tiqua sur le mot « tombée ».

\- Tu n'as mal nulle part d'autre ? S'empressa-t-il de demander d'une voix inquiète.

Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il voulait savoir si son ventre allait bien. Il se faisait du souci pour elle et pour son enfant alors qu'elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas le sien. Elle porta instinctivement une main sur son ventre et baissa malgré elle les yeux. Son ventre la faisait souffrir et sa chute avait était assez violente.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

Le regard de Naruto se transforma en tristesse. Hinata sentit deux bras la soulever comme une princesse.

\- Reposes-moi Naruto je peux marcher.

\- Tu n'es pas en état et nous devons vite rentrer à l'auberge.

Hinata le savait et n'insista pas. Sa cheville la lançait. Le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à ce que Naruto remarque les caresses incessantes d'Hinata sur son ventre et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il sentait qu'elle se retenait de parler pour ne pas paraître imbécile.

\- Tu peux lui parler si tu veux… Dit-il un peu gêné. Je ne trouverais pas ça ridicule. Je pense même que tu devrais.

Hinata regarda Naruto. Il avait compris qu'elle s'inquiétait suite à sa chute et qu'elle essayait de rétablir un contact avec des caresses mais qu'elle n'osait pas user de sa voix. Elle ne répondit pas et ne parla pas non plus à son ventre. A la place, elle commença à fredonner la berceuse qu'elle avait chantée plus tôt. Naruto fut surpris mais se laissa bercer, lui aussi par cet air familier et doux. Mais plus elle chantait et plus il sentait les muscles d'Hinata se crisper, signe qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse du bébé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'auberge, les filles lui sautèrent presque dessus. Elles lui firent part de leurs inquiétudes des larmes dans les yeux. Hinata se fit sermonner et s'excusa plusieurs fois avant que Naruto n'arrive à l'emmener dans l'infirmerie de l'auberge. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Il s'occupa tendrement de sa cheville tandis qu'Hinata restait muette. Elle était si obnubilée par l'absence de mouvement sur son ventre qu'elle ne pensait même pas qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans une pièce avec Naruto depuis des mois. Après avoir bandé sa cheville Naruto l'accompagna dans sa chambre et la laissa au pas de la porte. Elle le remercia vaguement et rentra machinalement s'étendre dans son lit. Elle était tourmentée de se préoccuper autant du bébé. Jusqu'à il y a peu, elle ne le considéré même pas comme un enfant. Mais elle avait découvert aujourd'hui qu'il aimait lui aussi la berceuse de sa mère et qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'un bébé soit mort dans son ventre. Elle fredonnait inlassablement sa chanson quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Après une autorisation de rentrer de sa part, elle vit Naruto rentrer avec un plateau dans les mains.

\- Je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être faim et que tu ne penserais pas au room service…

\- C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim Naruto…

Elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers lui une seule fois. Elle restait focalisée sur son ventre. Elle avait les joues creuses et Naruto avait remarqué en la portant qu'elle ne devait même pas peser plus lourd qu'avant. Elle était vraiment maigre à faire peur.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'il te réponde si tu ne le nourris pas ? A sa place je ferais pareil, je bouderais.

Naruto avait un ton amusé même s'il était vraiment inquiet. Il s'avança vers elle et posa une question en regardant le lit.

\- Tu permets ?

Hinata le regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans sa chambre et acquiesça. Il s'assit alors sur le rebord du lit, le plateau sur les genoux.

\- Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose si tard mais ils avaient quand même des fraises. J'sais pas si ce n'est qu'une légende mais tient.

Il tendit une fraise mais Hinata le repoussa. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter.

\- Hinata… s'il te plait… Je plaisante et ce n'est peut-être pas malin mais tu dois manger quelque chose. Tu es plus maigre que Sakura après son dernier régime !

La remarque arracha un sourire à la brune. Il avait un pouvoir sur elle. Elle prit la fraise et la mangea. Naruto s'installa à côté d'elle et alluma la télé.

\- Fais comme chez toi, ironisa Hinata.

\- Je m'installe parce que je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas finis toutes ses fraises. Et pour avoir toutes les chances de mon côté je mets la télé. Je sais que tu aimes manger devant.

Un deuxième sourire prit place sur le visage d'Hinata. Elle lui arracha la barquette des mains et commença à les manger une à une devant les Simpsons. C'est à la moitié de la barquette qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était affamée. Elle finit la barquette en un rien de temps et demanda le plateau de Naruto. Il avait amené que des choses qu'il était sûr qu'elle aimerait. Des donuts au chocolat, un yaourt à la vanille, des biscuits. Que du sucré. Elle finit la quantité impressionnante de sucrerie en seulement trois épisodes du dessin animé.

\- Tu as dépassé mes espérances, lui sourît Naruto.

\- J'avais peut-être un peu faim finalement…

\- Un peu ?! S'écria le blond. Tu as mangé en une heure plus de truc que je ne pourrais jamais avaler en une journée !

Les joues d'Hinata s'empourprèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- T'es gonflé de me dire ça ! C'est toi qui à tout emmené !

\- Tu ressembles au squelette de Shakespeare !

\- Shakespeare ? Je ressemble à Shakespeare ?

\- Au squelette, précisa le blond. Et c'est sorti comme ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il est plus dodu que toi !

C'est à la fin de sa réplique que Naruto put entendre un son qui lui avait manqué plus que n'importe quoi. Elle venait de rire. Il était content de pouvoir encore la faire rire.

\- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi !

Il se lança sur elle et prît pour cible son ventre. Il la chatouilla sous ses supplications. Ils se sentaient bizarres. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bons termes mais leur complicité n'avait visiblement pas disparue. Mais Naruto stoppa sa torture lorsque le visage d'Hinata changea d'expression. Il crut d'abord qu'elle allait le remballer et s'apprêta à retirer ses mains des flancs d'Hinata quand elle posa les siennes dessus. Elle les remonta doucement sur son ventre et regarda Naruto avec impatience.

\- Tu as sentit ?! Demanda-t-elle.

\- Sentit quoi ? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

\- Le bébé ! S'écria-t-elle. Il a bougé ! Il n'est pas mort !

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues d'Hinata. Elle se sentait si soulagée. Naruto était content de la voir si soulagée mais un peu déçu de ne pas l'avoir senti.

\- Je ne l'ai pas senti…

Doucement, il commença de petites caresses sur le ventre rebondi d'Hinata. Cette dernière fût assez surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto la caresse de cette façon, même si sous l'excitation du bébé c'était elle qui avait posé ses mains sur elle. Elle était un peu mal-à-l'aise quant à la situation jusqu'à ce que le bébé se manifeste de nouveau. Hinata remonta directement son regard vers Naruto. Elle fût surprise de voir de l'émerveillement dans ses yeux. Il semblait captivé et continuait de faire rouler ses mains sur le ventre de la future maman. Le bébé ne cessait pas de riposter. Hinata se demandait s'il pouvait sentir que c'était son père, même si elle en doutait, elle était en droit de se poser la question.

\- Il t'aime bien apparemment…

\- Il faisait juste une petite sieste, affirma Naruto avec un grand sourire en direction d'Hinata.

Le contact visuel avec Hinata fit prendre conscience de la situation ambiguë dans laquelle il se trouvait. Rapidement et gêné, il enleva ses mains du ventre d'Hinata et se leva du lit. Il ne put se retenir de se gratter le derrière de la tête avant de parler.

\- Ahem… C'était… Chouette mais… Je pense que je vais rentrer à ma chambre maintenant…

\- D'accord… Dit Hinata un peu déçue.

\- Euh… Salut.

Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit presque par la porte. Il était visiblement pressé de partir. Hinata se retrouva seule dans sa chambre. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et fit rouler ses mains de la même façon que Naruto l'avait fait plutôt. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Quant à Naruto, il se dirigea vers le bar, où ses amis prenaient apparemment du bon temps.

\- Alors ? Comment va la future mère ? Demanda Sai indiscrètement et sans scrupules.

\- Elle a bien mangé. Répondit Naruto évasif.

Il prit place sur un tabouret et commanda un whisky sec. Il se trouvait un peu mal depuis tout à l'heure. Mal-à-l'aise vis-à-vis de la femme à qui il avait dit des choses impardonnables quelques mois auparavant. Il ne l'avait pas oublié, certes, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait si facile de l'approcher après ça. Il était aussi surpris du poids qu'elle n'avait pas pris et de son corps squelettique. Elle avait apparemment mal réagit à cette situation de « rupture ». Pendant que lui se réconfortait avec des femmes, des sorties et de l'alcool, elle se privait de nourriture et se torturait l'esprit.

Il avait reçu un appel du père de la fille deux jours auparavant. Hiashi l'informait qu'il passerait le voir le lendemain pour discuter. Cet appel, aussi court que concis avait laissé Naruto perplexe.

Hiashi était venu le vendredi au soir dans le bar dans lequel il travaillait. Naruto ne savait ni comment il avait obtenu son numéro ni comment il avait su où il travaillait mais il avait tout de même demandé à Jiraya de le remplacer le temps de rencontrer le père de son ex-petite amie.

Flash-back.

\- Bonsoir Naruto, le salua le père d'Hinata. Je t'en prie, prends place.

L'homme au regard dur avait convié le jeune homme d'une main vers la chaise en face de lui. Il avait ensuite enlevé son long manteau noir et son chapeau. Un silence, gêné pour Naruto, s'était installé directement. Après quelques longues secondes où Hiashi avait dévisagé Naruto sous toutes ses coutures, Jiraya était venu sauver son filleul.

\- Bonsoir monsieur, vous prendrez quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Un verre de saké pour moi, s'il vous plait. Tu prends quelque chose Naruto ? C'est moi qui t'invites.

\- Non merci ça ira pour moi, refusa poliment Naruto qui appréhendait cette discussion.

\- Je vous apporte ça.

Le retour du silence ne dura pas plus de 30 secondes.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi je suis venu te voir ? Demanda Hiashi.

\- Y a-t-il un rapport avec Hinata ? Osa le blond.

\- C'est exact.

\- Elle va bien ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé ? Demanda le blond en s'affolant un peu.

\- Non pas exactement.

Naruto se détendit un peu mais pas complétement. Il avait dit qu'elle n'avait rien mais pas qu'elle était bien. Il attendit que l'homme reprenne la parole.

\- Que sais-tu de ma fille ? Demanda-t-il sans détour.

Naruto faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il toussa pour reprendre un peu de contenance. Le rouge aux joues.

\- Ce… Que je sais de votre fille ? Eh bien… Elle fait des études au conservatoire de musique. Et… Euh… Elle maîtrise bien le Jujitsu…

\- Je veux dire sur son passé et sur sa situation actuelle ?

\- Oh ! Euh… Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur son passé, à part qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec son fiancé il y a trois ans. Et qu'aujourd'hui elle est enceinte de lui.

\- Voyons mon garçon, tu sais comme moi, si ce n'est mieux que le père de ce bébé n'est pas le fiancé d'Hinata.

Une petite goutte de sueur glissa sur la tempe de Naruto. Il était anxieux. Il ne savait pas si son père savait qu'ils avaient eu une relation tous les deux.

\- D'après ses amies qui viennent ici tous les jeudis c'est bien lui, affirma-t-il.

Le regard de Hiashi se fit plus dur sur lui, déclenchant la tombée d'une deuxième goutte de sueur.

\- Voilà votre saké, monsieur les interrompit Sasuke en donnant son verre à Hiashi.

\- Merci.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la table, laissant ainsi son ami avec le père d'Hinata. La tension était trop palpable à son goût.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, jeune homme. Je sais très bien que toi et ma fille avaient eu une relation amoureuse. Je sais aussi pourquoi elle a pris fin. Je sais également tout comme toi, que Toneri ne peut pas être le vrai père de ce bébé qui a déjà le cœur qui bat.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là monsieur, mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'ai pris mes responsabilités lorsque j'ai su pour le bébé. Seulement, votre fille m'a bien fait comprendre que ce bébé n'était pas le mien et qu'elle ne romprait pas ses fiançailles avec ce Toneri. A ce stade, je ne vais pas obliger Hinata à rester avec moi si elle n'en a pas envie.

\- Tu as tort. Hinata est avec Toneri par obligation. C'est notre famille, désireuse de plus de fonds, qui a décidé de les fiancer. Malheureusement, ça tombe sur Toneri qui lui a déjà fait tant de mal par le passé. Si je suis ici ce soir devant toi, c'est pour te parler de ce que je sais sur le passé de ma fille et te demander ton aide. Veux-tu en savoir plus ? Je ne vais pas t'obliger à écouter.

Naruto se demanda si c'était une idée. Si Hinata ne lui en avait pas parlé c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Mais il était trop désireux de savoir.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Bien. Lorsqu'Hinata était encore au lycée, je n'en suis pas fier mais je l'ai trop poussé dans ses retranchements pour les études. Je l'obligeais à travailler plus que nécessaire pour qu'un jour elle reprenne la compagnie familiale. Mais Hinata n'a jamais été désireuse de cette tâche. Elle voulait et veut encore être musicienne. Alors quand un garçon qui enfreignait un peu les lois s'est mis en travers de sa route, elle a commencé à se rebeller et à sortir avec lui. J'ai rapidement perdu le contrôle de sa vie. Je ne l'ai pas renié mais c'était tout comme. Je me suis concentré d'avantage sur sa petite sœur en la laissant faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis un jour, elle s'est renfermée comme une huitre, même vis-à-vis de sa sœur et de son cousin. Elle n'a pas parlé pendant des mois. Au bout de trois mois de silence, elle est venue dans mon bureau et m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Je regrette la gifle qui est partie toute seule ce jour-là. Elle s'était rebellée et en subissait les conséquences. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire le nom du père de l'enfant mais je l'ai appris par Neji qui s'inquiétait pour elle. C'était Toneri. Un soir, elle commençait à reprendre des couleurs et à sourire de nouveau. J'ai demandé à Neji de l'emmener se détendre au cinéma. Mais en pleine nuit, j'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital, ils avaient été agressés par plusieurs personnes. Je suis immédiatement partit à leur chevet avec Hanabi. Là-bas, les médecins nous ont annoncé qu'Hinata avait perdu le bébé à cause de traumatismes et que Neji avait été salement amoché. Quand ils ont repris connaissance, Neji n'avait pas vu ses agresseurs vu qu'il avait été frappé en premier dans le dos et Hinata n'a rien voulu nous dire. Après quelques discussions plutôt virulentes, Hinata a avoué que c'était Toneri et des amis à lui qui l'avaient agressée. Cependant elle refusait de témoigner de peur d'être sa cible à nouveau. Je n'ai rien pu faire niveau juridique. J'ai dépensé une fortune dans cette histoire sans que ça n'ait rien donné. Hinata ne sait pas pourquoi l'entreprise s'est retrouvée un peu à court d'argent mais elle paye le prix de mes erreurs en ce moment même. A la fin de son année scolaire elle m'a annoncé qu'elle partait vivre à Konoha. Je l'ai laissé faire pour qu'elle ne sache pas pour la baisse d'argent de l'entreprise. Pourtant, les conseillers de l'entreprise qui font partit de la famille veulent la marier à un homme riche, Toneri, pour que l'entreprise ne fasse pas faillite. Mais ce serait une catastrophe si ça arriverait car Toneri prendrait naturellement la tête de l'entreprise et elle courrait à sa perte. Notre famille a un fonctionnement strict et assez vieux. A l'heure qu'il est, je ne peux pas empêcher ce mariage.

Naruto restait perplexe devant le discours de Hiashi. Mais que venait-il faire dans des histoires de famille ?

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ? Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis pauvre et je ne suis pas de la famille Hyûga.

\- Ecoutes moi bien Naruto. Je sais bien que tu ne peux rien faire pour cette histoire. Mais j'espère que tu pourras faire quelque chose pour ma fille. Je t'ai dit que je venais te parler de son passé et de sa situation actuelle. Maintenant je dois te parler d'elle. Elle est revenue après avoir appris pour sa grossesse. Elle a arrêté ses études et maintenant elle est dans un état critique. Elle est effrayée à l'idée que Toneri n'apprenne pour sa grossesse de peur qu'il la passe à tabac une deuxième fois. Elle veut cacher sa grossesse et son accouchement pour ensuite donner le bébé à l'adoption. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus puisque je n'ai pas été un bon père pour elle mais toi, Naruto, tu as ton mot à dire. Je vous ai vu au concours de talents et je sais reconnaître un couple amoureux quand j'en vois un et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de ma propre fille.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le fait qu'Hinata m'a écarté de sa vie et de la vie de cet enfant. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire non plus.

\- As-tu écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? Hinata ne s'est séparée de toi qu'à cause de l'entreprise. Elle ne voulait pas te quitter. Et pour preuve, elle ne mange plus, elle pleure tous soirs et elle ne sourit plus depuis la nouvelle de sa grossesse.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire monsieur…

\- Demain, elle part avec ses amies dans des sources chaudes. Et je pense que ça serait le meilleur moment pour vous réconcilier. Je ne te demande que de la convaincre de garder le bébé. Ce que vous décidez de faire ensuite ne me regarde pas. Moi je mets tout en œuvre pour qu'Hinata n'épouse pas Toneri. Que vous soyez ensemble avec ma fille ou pas n'est pas mon problème. Mais sache que je serais plus rassuré de la savoir avec toi plutôt qu'avec lui.

Venait-il d'avoir la bénédiction du père de son ex-copine ? Naruto était sur le cul. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi penser de ce discours. Hiashi finit vite son verre, paya l'addition, remercia Naruto de l'avoir écouté et sortit du bar sans demander son reste. Le cerveau de Naruto était en surchauffe. Qu'allait-il faire ? Après tout c'était presque d'un commun accord qu'ils s'étaient dit « adieu ».

Naruto alla reprendre sa place au comptoir en réfléchissant. Et c'est à l'heure de la débauche qu'il demanda à Sasuke d'organiser un voyage pour les sources chaudes pour que ça ait l'air moins suspect qu'il se retrouve là-bas.

Fin Flash-back.

Maintenant, il était affreusement gêné. Il savait pour son passé mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'elle garde ce bébé. Il ne savait pas s'il avait encore une chance avec elle. Pourtant, leur rencontre s'était passée plutôt bien. Il avait même été jusqu'à la chatouiller pour entendre son rire qui lui avait tellement manqué depuis qu'il ne la voyait plus.

C'est complétement perdu dans ses pensées que Naruto enchaina les verres de whisky, sans se soucier de ses amis qui fêtaient à côtés de lui. C'est Sasuke qui le tira de ses rêveries.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il. Ça t'a tellement choqué de la revoir qu'on dirait un homme torturé.

\- C'est juste que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit plus froide et plus distante. Je ne sais plus quoi penser maintenant.

\- Boit ! Comme ça tu ne penseras plus à rien le temps d'une soirée ! L'informa Sakura.

\- Quel bon conseil, ironisa le blond.

\- Tu crois que c'est pour quoi qu'Hinata s'acharnait tous les jeudis ? Elle buvait pour oublier son passé le temps d'une soirée… Et puis après elle finissait souvent sa soirée avec un homme pour un peu de réconfort…

\- Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu… Un autre Whisky s'il vous plait.

Naruto ne se voyait pas rentrer dans sa chambre pour l'instant. Sinon il se prendrait trop la tête. Au cours de la soirée, il aurait bien voulu suivre ses amis en boite mais il ne voulait pas laisser Hinata toute seule à l'auberge au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. Il les salua et décida de rester encore un peu pour finir son whisky.

\- Naruto ? C'est bien toi ? L'interpela la voix d'une femme.

Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers cette voix familière.

\- Shion ?! Que fais-tu ici ?! Tu n'es pas au pays des démons ?

\- Héhé, je suis venue ici pour mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Je suis ici depuis deux jours. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici tout seul ?

\- Je suis venu avec des amis qui sont partis en boite.

\- Tu ne les as pas suivis ? Ce n'est pas ton genre ! Quelque chose te tracasse.

\- Ce n'est rien. Et toi alors ? Qui est le malheureux élu ?

\- Hilarant ! C'est Tahuro.

\- Tahuro ? Ce n'est pas celui avec qui tu m'as… ?

\- C'est lui.

\- Ah je vois.

\- Bon allez ! Je te paye un verre, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Naruto accepta, au moins il n'était pas obligé de penser à ses problèmes tant qu'il parlerait avec quelqu'un.

Hinata se réveilla dans la nuit. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais elle était au moins sûre que c'était encore la nuit. Elle avait atrocement soif. Toutes ces sucreries que Naruto lui avait ramenées lui avaient donné soif. Elle décida de mettre un pantalon et un haut quelconque et de descendre au bar. Elle avait besoin d'un jus de fruit bien frais. Le bar n'était pas très grand et pas très rempli mais il y avait tout de même des gens qui dansaient sur de la musique plutôt sympathique. Elle arriva au bar et commanda quelque chose.

\- Une piña colada sans alcool s'il vous plait.

\- Tout de suite.

Elle prit place sur un tabouret du bar et dévisagea les personnes qui dansaient. A cette heure-ci ses amies devaient être en train de se trémousser en boite avec leurs petits copains. Et sûrement Naruto aussi. Elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle dévisageait le groupe des danseurs s'arrêter et faire de la place. Il devait sûrement y avoir un danseur qui dansait bien. Elle attendit patiemment que les danseurs s'écartent. Mais c'est quand elle aperçut le couple de danseurs qu'elle lâcha son verre qui tomba et s'explosa par terre en des millions de petits éclats. C'était Naruto qui dansait un foxtrot avec une blonde resplendissante. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron tellement intense qu'on aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient violets. Ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'en bas de ses fesses et avaient l'air d'une douceur incomparable. Et Naruto souriait. L'avait-elle déjà vu sourire de cette façon ? Plus depuis plusieurs mois. C'était normal après tout. Il n'allait pas rester célibataire toute sa vie. Il devait bien refaire sa vie. Mais alors pourquoi il était venu à son secours ? Et pourquoi il avait été si gentil tout à l'heure ? C'était tout simplement dans sa nature d'être gentil…

\- Mademoiselle ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? Mademoiselle ?

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas blessée avec le verre ?

\- Je… Non… Je suis désolée… Je vais ramasser.

La brune descendit de son tabouret et s'accroupit pour pouvoir ramasser les plus gros morceaux de verres à la main.

\- Ne faites pas ça ! Vous allez vous couper !

\- Mais non, ne vous en faites pas !

\- Hinata ? Tu ne dors pas ?

La brune releva son regard et aperçu Naruto avec la blonde revenir de la piste de danse. Elle se releva assez difficilement avec le verre à la main.

\- J'avais soif, mais je n'en ai pas profité longtemps…

\- Tu vas te couper, fais attention.

Naruto prit le verre des mains d'Hinata et le posa sur le comptoir.

\- Naruto, c'est qui cette fille ? Demanda Shion.

\- Hinata est… Une amie.

Evidemment, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre ? Une ex-copine ? La future mère de son enfant ?

\- Vas te recoucher Hinata. Tu as besoin de sommeil. Je m'occupe de ça.

La brune ne répondit rien mais retourna dans sa chambre. Elle avait bien sentit qu'il était mal-à-l'aise avec elle devant sa blonde. Elle se déshabilla machinalement, se mit en culotte et rentra dans son lit. Elle avait encore soif… Mais elle ne se risquerait pas à sortir de sa chambre de peur de voir Naruto emmener sa blonde dans sa chambre. Deux larmes tombèrent avant qu'Hinata ne les essuie pour ne pas pleurer. C'était normal qu'il profite de son célibat.

Elle réfléchissait quand elle entendit trois petits coups à sa porte. Elle sortit doucement du lit, enfila son peignoir et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était Naruto. Tout seul, heureusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en se poussant pour le laisser passer.

\- Je suis venu t'apporter une bouteille d'eau. Ce n'est pas une piña colada mais ça t'hydratera un peu tout de même.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et il lui tendit la bouteille qu'elle prit dans ses mains.

\- Merci…

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il. Tu avais l'air troublée tout à l'heure. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non, pas particulièrement…

Elle préférait fixer la bouteille d'eau plutôt que de le regarder, de peur de fondre en larmes. Elle sentit la grande main de Naruto remettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille et remonter son menton à la fin de son geste.

\- Tu es sûre Hinata ?

Ce geste rempli de tendresse. Mais pourquoi était-il avec elle et pas avec la blonde du bar ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, tout va bien. Tu peux retourner danser, je vais dormir…

\- Je vais aller dormir moi aussi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis dans la chambre 22, celle en diagonale de la tienne. N'hésite pas. Dors bien Hinata.

Sur ce, il se leva, fit un léger bisou sur les lèvres d'Hinata et sortit de la chambre en la laissant encore plus troublée que tout à l'heure à cause de son geste. Pourquoi venait-il de l'embrasser ?


	21. Chapitre 21 - Des parents en mal d'amour

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Il Faut Vivre !

Il arrive un peu tard, je sais mais je suis en pleine période d'examen et il faut réviser, ce qui ne me laisse pas trop de temps pour écrire et avoir des idées... Enfin bon... Je vous ai fait assez attendre alors je vous laisse lire !

Je voudrais juste remercier ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui me laissent des avis et des commentaires! ça me touche et me pousse à écrire !

En ce qui concerne cette fiction, je pense qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue. On arrive à la toute fin ! et j'en suis contente... ;)

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai posté une nouvelle fiction qui comportera au maximum 7 ou 8 chapitres, alors n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour, ça me ferait plaisir :)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

LBubu.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent à Masashi Kishimito.

Chapitre 21 : Des futurs parents en mal d'amour

 **Dimanche 15 Mai 2016, 15h 12**

 _Auberge des sources chaudes_

\- Et il t'a embrassé ? Répéta Tenten.

\- Oui… C'est bizarre non ?

Les deux amies étaient en train de discuter pendant que les trois autres filles et les quatre autres garçons étaient en train de faire une partie de volley enflammée sur le terrain de l'auberge.

\- Hinata, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de lui ? Tu l'as repoussé tellement de fois… Pourtant on sait toutes les deux que tu es folle amoureuse de lui... Et maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, votre destin est lié par ce bébé que tu portes. C'est autant le sien que le tien. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte de s'éloigner de toi.

\- C'est vrai que je suis amoureuse de lui. Il est ce pourquoi j'ai envie de vivre mais je ne peux pas quitter Toneri et je ne peux pas garder cet enfant pour la même raison. Alors Naruto n'aura plus de liens avec moi…

\- Tu ne peux pas le garder ? Que veux-tu dire Hinata ?

\- Quand ce bébé viendra au monde, je le donnerai à une agence d'adoption. Je n'ai pas le choix. Si Toneri l'apprend, il pourrait le tuer.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que Naruto pourrait vous protéger, toi et ce bébé ? Tu ne peux pas donner ton enfant à l'adoption Hinata ! C'est impossible.

\- Mais je suis si jeune Tenten… Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant et je ne veux pas que Naruto pense que c'est un fardeau… Il a tellement de chose à accomplir encore…

\- Si tu fais ça Hinata, tu seras triste et tu t'en voudras toute ta vie. Comme le fait d'épouser Toneri pour sauver l'entreprise de ton père. Tu ne lui dois strictement rien. Tu n'es pas obligée de finir ta vie avec une pourriture pour enfin croire que tu as fait quelque chose pour que ton père puisses être fier de toi. C'est l'inverse qui se produira. Ton père ne sera jamais fier que tu choisisses de passer outre ton bonheur et d'abandonner ton enfant pour un bien matériel.

\- Je… Je ne sais plus quoi penser Tenten… Je suis perdue… Je ne peux pas m'enfuir et laisser ma famille avec des dettes qui ne se rembourseront jamais…

Hinata était vraiment perdue. D'un côté il y avait l'entreprise que sa mère affectionnait tant et de l'autre il y avait son bonheur, à elle et Naruto. En plus, ce dernier l'évitait depuis ce matin. Il avait sûrement honte de ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

\- Ça va les nanas ?! S'exclama Ino.

\- Tout va bien ! Répondit Tenten.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me tenir compagnie tu sais ? Vas t'amuser avec eux, je sais que tu adores le volley.

Hinata lui offrit un énorme sourire.

\- En plus j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et de réfléchir. Je vais aller me balader.

Tenten la regarda avec un air de reproche.

\- Je prends mon portable avec moi et je te promets de revenir avant le coucher du soleil. J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seule.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Ok alors. A tout à l'heure Hinata.

Tenten lui fit un bisou sur la joue et partit en courant vers les autres. Hinata se leva de la couverture sur laquelle elle était assise, attrapa son chapeau si grand qu'il cachait son visage et partit en direction de la sortie de l'auberge. Elle portait une robe si longue qu'elle touchait presque le sol. Cette robe rendait sa silhouette gracieuse, même avec son ventre de femme enceinte.

Cette fois-ci, Hinata ne s'aventura pas dans la forêt. Elle préféra se diriger vers la ville la plus proche, à deux kilomètres et demi de là où elle se trouvait. Sa cheville bandée ne lui faisait presque plus mal.

Quand elle arriva dans la petite ville, elle était émerveillée. La ville était petite mais artisanale. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on pouvait voir une ville aussi rustique. Les rues étaient étroites et il y avait un petit marché sur la place publique. C'était sympathique et convivial. Elle s'aventura dans le petit marché et oublia tous ses soucis tellement elle était ravie de regarder les bagues, les vêtements, les chaussures, les fruits, les fleurs, les meubles et les décorations artisanales… Elle eut un coup de cœur pour une petite statue d'une femme qui donnait le sein à son bébé. On pouvait facilement ressentir l'amour de la mère pour son enfant dans les traits de la statue. Elle ne la prit pas pour ne pas se sentir coupable à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait comme choix pour son propre enfant. Elle s'arrêta devant une vieille fleuriste pour sentir les fleurs.

\- C'est pour quand ? Demanda la vieille femme.

\- Dans deux mois, répondit Hinata avec un petit sourire forcé.

\- Oh ! S'émerveilla la vieille. C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Je… Je n'ai pas voulu savoir…

\- C'est aussi bien ! De mon temps on ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était la surprise du chef ! Rigola la vieille. J'espère que si c'est une fille elle sera aussi belle que sa maman !

\- Merci, sourit Hinata en rougissant un peu.

\- Et où se trouve le papa de cet enfant ? Demanda la vieille un peu trop indiscrète.

\- Je suis là, intervint une voix derrière Hinata.

Elle se retourna vivement, surprise d'entendre la voix de Naruto. Elle aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il faisait, surtout qu'il l'avait évité depuis le début de la journée mais la vieille ne leur laissa pas le temps.

\- Oh ! Fit-elle encore plus émerveillée. Eh bien si c'est un garçon, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Il fera tourner la tête à plus d'une !

Naruto rigola et remercia la vieille en achetant un petit bouquet de jonquilles. Naruto entraina ensuite Hinata sans un mot dans le marché.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de marche.

\- Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule dans ton état après ce qui s'est passé hier soir dans la forêt.

\- Alors tu me sauves, ensuite tu danses avec une autre, après tu m'embrasses puis tu m'ignores toute la journée et après tu prends soin de moi ? Je ne te suis plus Naruto…

Le visage de Naruto vira au rouge en se rappelant de son geste déplacé de la veille.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… J'ai pas mal bu hier et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

Hinata était un peu déçue.

\- Oui, tu as dû me prendre pour ta blonde l'espace d'un instant…

\- Qu-quoi ?! Non pas du tout ! Shion n'est que mon ex cop…

\- Ah… Tant mieux pour vous. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser.

Hinata accéléra un peu le pas. Ils étaient maintenant sur le chemin du retour et elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre les histoires d'amour de son ex petit ami.

\- Attends Hinata ! Tu te trompes ! Pourquoi tu marches plus vite ? Ecoutes moi au moins.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me raconter, je n'ai pas envie de connaitre tes histoires d'amour. Je voulais être seule pour réfléchir.

\- Tu es toujours aussi têtue ! Shion et moi ne sommes pas ensembles ! Elle était là pour son enterrement de vie de fille ! On a juste dansé en mémoire du vieux temps !

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier je te dis.

Naruto attrapa le bras d'Hinata et l'obligea à s'arrêter et à le regarder.

\- Hinata… La seule « ex » avec qui je veux être c'est toi ! Alors ne va pas t'imaginer quelque chose d'autre.

Le visage d'Hinata s'enflamma instantanément, suivit de celui de Naruto. Ils restèrent sans rien dire quelques minutes avant que Naruto glisse sa main dans celle d'Hinata et qu'il la tire vers l'avant.

\- Allez, viens. Il commence à faire plus froid.

Hinata se laissa faire et garda sa main dans celle de Naruto. Elle était chaude et rassurante. Elle se repassait en boucle la phrase de Naruto dans sa tête « la seule « ex » avec qui je veux être c'est toi ». Alors il ne l'avait pas oubliée et il pensait encore à elle… Elle se sentait étrangement heureuse. Elle qui l'avait repoussé encore et encore, elle se sentait heureuse qu'il n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Elle se sentait honteuse d'être contente de ça alors qu'encore une fois elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, obligeant Naruto à s'arrêter lui aussi.

\- Naruto… L'appela-t-elle la tête baissée. Je ne peux toujours pas… Rien n'a changé…

\- Au contraire, beaucoup de choses ont changé Hinata.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et de sa main libre il releva la tête de la brune.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas retourner avec ce fou, je te protègerais…

Il posa sa main sur le ventre de la brune.

\- Toi mais aussi cet enfant, vous n'aurez plus rien à craindre. Jamais.

Les yeux d'Hinata se remplirent d'eau salée rapidement. Comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses autant à la légère ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi sûr de lui ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Naruto… On parle de quelqu'un d'important. Il peut faire ce qu'il lui chante.

\- Alors je deviendrais encore plus important et je l'empêcherais de faire ce qu'il veut.

Naruto prit la tête d'Hinata entre ses mains et essuya doucement les larmes qui roulaient de ses yeux blancs.

\- Hinata, tu comprends ce que je dis ? Je t'aime comme un fou. Et je ne te laisserais à personne. Tu es à moi. Tu comprends ? Toi, cet enfant et moi nous formons une famille. Je t'aime Hinata.

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa Hinata tendrement. Elle y répondit aussitôt, trop heureuse de retrouver ses lèvres. C'était un baiser au goût salé mais néanmoins très agréable.

\- Je t'aime aussi Naruto, avoua-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Ils interrompirent leur baiser de retrouvailles lorsqu'ils entendirent des sifflements venir de derrière Naruto. En se retournant ils purent voir les quatre filles et les trois garçons de leur groupe les siffler. En effet, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient en fait à côté de l'auberge, près du terrain de volley…

\- Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! S'écria Tenten.

Les deux protagonistes devinrent encore plus rouges que quelques minutes auparavant. Ils retournèrent près de leurs amis, rouges et honteux tandis que ces derniers se moquaient gentiment.

\- Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de mieux à faire ?! S'exclama Naruto.

 **Lundi 16 Mai 2016, 19h 18**

 _Chambre de Naruto, auberge des sources chaudes_

\- Pour la 5ième fois, c'est hors de question Naruto ! S'écria la jeune femme brune.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Répliqua son compagnon blond. C'est pas sorcier de me dire que tu m'aimes quand même ! Tu n'as pourtant pas arrêté de le dire hier soir !

\- C'était différent ! Dans un autre contexte ! Se défendit la brune le rouge aux joues, complètement honteuse. Arrête de me harceler, j'ai besoin de dormir. Ce bébé m'épuise, il me met des coups de pieds depuis hier soir !

Naruto regarda sa compagne avec tendresse et un petit sourire en coin. Il avait sa tête posée sur ses seins et était heureux de cette proximité retrouvée.

\- Je suis heureux que tu ne l'appelles plus « truc »…

Hinata rougit fortement de la remarque de Naruto. Elle se sentait affreuse d'avoir pu appeler un bébé comme ça, surtout le sien. Néanmoins, quand elle avait appris sa grossesse et jusqu'à récemment, ce bébé ne représentait qu'un problème de plus dans sa vie.

Elle l'avait considéré comme sa progéniture seulement lorsqu'elle l'avait senti bouger dans son ventre, il y a deux jours. Ça avait été comme un déclic. Cet enfant était bel et bien vivant dans son ventre et même si elle ne l'avait pas prévu dans ces plans, c'était tout de même la chair de sa chair. C'était aussi l'enfant de Naruto. Et le fait qu'il se trouve à proximité et que le bébé ne cessait de bouger confortait Hinata dans l'idée qu'il ressentait déjà des choses.

\- Je crois que… Je m'y suis peut-être attachée finalement…

\- Evidement ! Comment veux-tu ne pas aimer mon enfant ?! Ironisa le blond. Il va être super beau ! D'habitude les bébés c'est moche mais je suis sûr que le nôtre il sera beau !

Hinata éclata de rire devant la franchise de Naruto. Il la regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il se releva sur son coude afin de regarder sa chérie et en même caresser son ventre rond.

\- Comment on va l'appeler ? Demanda Naruto curieux.

La brune écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il comptait réellement rester avec elle.

\- Comment peux-tu… Commença-t-elle doucement.

\- Comment ? Demanda le blond.

\- Comment peux-tu accepter aussi facilement d'avoir un enfant à 21 ans avec une femme que tu as rencontré il y a quelques mois à cause d'un manque de prudence et d'un oubli de préservatif ?

Elle avait une mine perplexe et réellement triste. Il la regarda étonné, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce n'était pas normal.

\- Ce n'est pas normal tu sais ? Beaucoup d'homme aurait fui cette situation depuis longtemps… Toi tu es partit parce que je t'ai poussé à bout la dernière fois… Et pourtant tu es encore là… J'ai du mal à te comprendre tu sais…

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre tu sais, lui expliqua-t-il en caressant la joue. Je suis simplement contre les gens qui fuient leurs responsabilités après avoir conçu un enfant… Etant moi-même orphelin, ces gens-là sont abjects pour moi… Et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'on a fait une erreur tous les deux que je dois fuir.

Hinata le regarda surprise, tandis qu'il voulait encore lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Si ce qui te fait peur c'est le fait qu'on se soit rencontré il y a peu, sache que pour moi ça n'a aucune importance. Qu'on ait un enfant maintenant ou dans 10 ans ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important c'est que tu saches que je t'aime et que peu importe comment, je voulais un enfant avec toi. Jeune ou pas. Tu es la femme de ma vie, et je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir eu 10 ans de relation avec toi pour le comprendre.

Il s'arrêta en voyant les larmes d'Hinata couler. Il paniqua et commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?! C'est de ma faute ?! Tu ne fais vraiment que ça depuis que tu es enceinte !

\- La ferme ! Cria la brune en lui assénant un coup de poing dans la tête.

Naruto se frotta le cuir chevelu, mécontent d'avoir reçu un coup. Il fit une mine boudeuse et tourna la tête vers Hinata. Il fut surpris de la voir dans une réflexion profonde. Il n'eut pas le courage de la déranger pendant qu'elle réfléchissait… Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle réaction elle pouvait avoir avec les hormones en ébullitions.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- Toneri revient de son voyage dans 2 mois… Souffla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de ce connard ? Demanda Naruto boudeur.

\- Dans 2 mois c'est aussi la date à laquelle je dois accoucher. Continua-t-elle sans écouter les protestations de Naruto. Je dois absolument accoucher avant qu'il ne revienne, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau…

\- Est-ce que tu m'as oublié ?

\- Si j'en crois ces propos, Toneri voudrait se marier en revenant de son voyage… Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de le faire tomber pour empêcher mon mariage avec lui…

\- Hinata, tu m'écoutes ? Tu comptes m'inclure dans ton plan ?

\- Et quand il tombera, je serais enfin débarrassée de ce fou furieux et je pourrais enfin vivre une vie normale… Enfin il faudrait aussi que je trouve des fonds pour que l'entreprise des Hyûga ne fasse pas faillite et ainsi prouver à ma famille qu'on n'a pas besoin de me marier avec quelqu'un de fortuné. Surtout si je veux être avec Naruto, ce point est très important puisqu'il est fauché comme les blés…

\- Hey ! Tu sais que tu es blessante quand tu réfléchies à voix haute ?

\- Ça va être dur de faire ça toute seule…

\- Tu ne me calcules même pas hein ?

\- Je vais demander de l'aide à Neji et à mon père…

\- Tu ne penses même pas à moi ?!

\- Cette fois-ci je suis motivée ! Je veux vivre la vie que je veux !

\- Tu sais que tu es super bandante quand tu es motivée ?! Demanda Naruto, persuadé qu'elle n'allait pas l'entendre comme depuis 10 minutes qu'elle discutait toute seule. Je te sauterais bien dessus…

Hinata se retourna rapidement vers Naruto, et le fixa avec des yeux en colère.

\- Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'approcher !

\- Mais ?! Contesta Naruto, surpris qu'elle l'ait enfin calculé, au mauvais moment. C'était une blague Hina !

La futur maman ne voulut rien savoir et sortit du lit, dégoûtée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle n'écouta pas les supplications de Naruto, ni ses excuses. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, suivit de son copain.

\- Hinata, c'était une blague ! Répéta le blond. Tu ne me calcules plus pendant 10 minutes, je croyais que tu n'entendrais pas !

\- Ça ne t'excuse pas pour autant !

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? Demanda-t-il en l'approchant doucement et sensuellement.

La brune le regarda s'approcher de manière enjôleuse. Elle fit abstraction du désir montant en elle et l'ignora en se tournant vers le lavabo.

Son ignorance ne fut pas de longue durée car elle ne put résister très longtemps lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Naruto caresser ses seins en collant son torse nu contre son dos.

\- Naruto… Gémit Hinata, devenue très sensible des parties érogènes.

\- Wouah ! S'écria Naruto. Ils ont beaucoup grossit depuis la dernière fois !

\- Idiot... Souffla-t-elle fiévreuse.

Il passa doucement ses mains à l'intérieur de la robe de chambre pour caresser les tétons de sa petite amie. Il se délectait du fait qu'Hinata soit encore plus sensible qu'avant. Ses soupirs et ses gémissements éveillèrent très vite sa virilité.

Elle se retourna sensuellement, faisant bien attention à se coller le plus possible à Naruto. Quand ils furent face à face, la tension sexuelle était très forte. Hinata n'avait rien fait de sexuelle depuis au moins 3 mois.

Elle le regarda avec un regard très désireux et très explicite. Elle attrapa la ceinture de sa propre robe de chambre et la défit lentement tout en gardant ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Naruto. Il la regardait avec envie et plus il voyait le désir dans les yeux de sa copine, et plus son érection augmentait.

Lorsqu'il entendit le tissu tomber sur le sol, il baissa enfin les yeux et regarda le corps nu d'Hinata. Elle était magnifique. La grossesse lui allait bien, malgré le fait qu'elle était beaucoup trop maigre.

Il était tout d'un coup très intimidé par cette femme. Il trouvait qu'elle en imposait et que comparé à lui, elle faisait beaucoup plus mature que lui. Bien que la maturité lui aille très bien et qu'elle n'en était que plus belle.

Il hésita un peu avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches d'Hinata et de commencer un petit massage. Elle le regarda perplexe de son geste, et comprit en regardant son regard qu'il devait être un peu intimidé. Elle sourit discrètement avant de lui prendre les mains et de les placer elle-même sur ces propres seins.

Naruto en fut surprit mais comprit très rapidement ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle ne lui demandait pas du romantisme, ni même de la tendresse… Elle lui demandait simplement d'assouvir un désir qu'elle n'avait pas pu assouvir depuis longtemps.

Tendrement, il passa sa main droite dans le cou d'Hinata et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut d'abord un peu maladroit puis, de fil en aiguille devint de plus en plus passionné. Naruto fut étonné lorsque c'est Hinata demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Son geste l'excita au plus haut point.

Il fit abstraction de sa grossesse et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le lavabo. Il se retrouva vite entre ses jambes, les bras d'Hinata autour de son cou. Il caressa doucement le ventre de la brune et interrompit même leur baiser pour déposer un petit baiser sur celui-ci. Il en profita pour descendre en faisant un chemin de baiser jusqu'à l'intimité de sa belle.

Il s'accroupit et parsema l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Hinata de baisers avant de remonter lentement et amoureusement vers son intimité. Il joua avec elle quelques minutes avant que ne place sa tête toute seule entre ses propres cuisses.

\- Naruto, on a pas fait l'amour depuis longtemps et je suis enceinte, ne me fait pas languir… S'il te plait…

On aurait dit un ordre mais ça ressemblait plus à une supplication vu comment elle l'avait dit. Il ne se fit pas prier et commença doucement à s'occuper de sa copine. Sa cyprine, elle, n'avait pas changé de goût. Il en fut encore plus excité, d'autant plus qu'elle fut directement très réceptive à ses caresses buccales et gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Elle se cambrait de plus en plus en sentant les coups de langues de son amant sur sa partie intimes. Elle balançait sa tête en arrière dès qu'elle sentit un doigt s'immiscer en elle. Elle se souvenait enfin pourquoi elle avait couché avec Naruto plusieurs fois. C'était vraiment un bon coup, surtout quand on avait de sincères sentiments pour lui. Et puis même lorsqu'il essayait d'être un peu « brutal », il restait très doux dans ses gestes et très tendre, ce qui augmentait le plaisir de sa partenaire.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à l'orgasme lorsqu'il inséra deux doigts dans l'antre d'Hinata. Elle essayait de se retenir mais elle ne put rien faire alors qu'elle ne voyait même pas faire Naruto à cause de son ventre.

Il se releva, s'essuyant sensuellement la bouche avec sa langue et son avant-bras. Il fondit sur la bouche de sa partenaire et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il attrapa ses jambes et la porta jusque dans le lit. Une fois dessus, il enleva son caleçon et se plaça derrière le dos de la jeune femme. Elle se retrouvait sur le côté et attendait impatiemment que Naruto la pénètre. Il lui attrapa une jambe et la leva pour s'introduire dans son vagin. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il poussait un râle plaisir.

Doucement il se retira pour s'immiscer de nouveau, encore plus loin. Cette sensation donna des frissons à Hinata et c'est au même moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait vraiment eu envie depuis ces dernières semaines. Elle se cambra et retourna sa tête autant qu'elle pouvait pour voir amant. Il glissa doucement son visage dans son cou et mordilla son lobe d'oreille. Cette action la fit totalement craquer et elle poussa un gémissement encore plus fort. Il continua tout en accélérant la cadence de ses va-et-vient.

Au moment où ils allaient atteindre l'orgasme, elle se retira d'elle-même et, sous le regard interrogateur de Naruto, le chevaucha. Elle s'empala sur le membre de son amant avec son aide et reprit ses va-et-vient. Naruto était aux anges avec la vue qu'il avait de sa petite-amie. Elle se retenait sur son torse et balançait sa tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il pouvait voir la poitrine se soulever et s'abaissait au rythme des va-et-vient de sa compagne.

Il prit la poitrine d'Hinata dans ses mains et la caressa doucement, tandis que la jeune femme, contente de sentir les mains de son amour sur ses seins, accélérait la cadence.

Naruto commençait à ne plus entendre les gémissements d'Hinata tellement que ses râles à lui étaient bruyants. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées et leurs souffles courts. Il délaissa la poitrine de son amante lorsqu'il sentit sa jouissance arriver. Il plaça ses mains sous les fesses d'Hinata pour l'intimer de ne plus bouger et accéléra les va-et-vient lui-même.

Un puissant orgasme foudroya Hinata qui vint dans puissant cri de jouissance, suivit de Naruto qui succomba aux contractions vaginales de sa compagne.

Ils reprirent difficilement leur souffle et tombèrent sur le lit, épuisés. Hinata se blottit dans les bras de Naruto et essaya de reprendre un souffle normal pendant que Naruto lui caressait le dos tendrement.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

\- Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas si dur de me le dire, se moqua Naruto.

\- La ferme, menaça tendrement Hinata.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux avant que le silence reprenne sa place. Ce fut Naruto qui le brisa.

\- Tu vas revenir vivre à Konoha pour la fin de ta grossesse ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai plus d'appartement…

\- Je crois que maintenant ce n'est plus vraiment d'actualité les disputes sur le fait de vivre ensemble… Tu veux venir vivre chez moi ?

Hinata ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle devait réfléchir. C'était une décision qui ne prenait pas à la légère.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu vives loin de moi, surtout que tu entres dans une phase de grossesse assez dure…

\- Comment il est ton appart ? Demanda Hinata contre toutes attentes.

\- Euh… Il est grand à peu près comme le tien, pas très bien rangé et pas très bien décoré… Un appart de mec quoi…

\- Je préfèrerais habiter dans mon ancien appart…

\- Tu n'as même pas vu mon appart !

\- Je ne veux pas vivre là tu as déjà emmené d'autres filles !

\- Ce que tu es têtue ! Moi j'accepte bien de dormir là tu dormais avec les gars que tu t'es tapé avant moi !

\- Ah non ! Je n'ai jamais dormi avec un autre garçon que toi, à part Sasuke ! S'exclama Hinata, en remuant sans se rendre le compte le couteau dans la plaie.

\- C'est encore pire, tu as couché avec eux ! S'écria le blond.

\- Pas avec Sasuke, s'amusa Hinata.

Hinata rigola, amusée de la mine dépitée de Naruto et de leur discussion banale.

\- Et si on prenait un appartement plus grand, avec une chambre de bébé ? Demanda Naruto innocemment. Je gagne assez pour prendre un appartement plus grand. Et puis, il faut bien lui préparer un coin où il dormira…

Naruto caressa tendrement le ventre d'Hinata, sous ses yeux ébahis. Il pensait sincèrement s'installer avec elle, élever l'enfant avec elle, affronter Toneri et les anciens avec elle, faire sa vie avec elle. Elle avait vraiment envie de dire oui. Une envie de vivre cette expérience avec lui, de se vouer corps et âme à cet homme.

\- D'accord mais on va devoir convaincre mon père… Souffla-t-elle en se lovant encore plus dans les bras de son amour.


End file.
